Cronicas de un viaje Pokémon
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Todos sueñan siempre con el día de comenzar su viaje Pokémon, pero pocos deciden compartir esta fecha tan especial con un amigo de la infancia. Yuuji es un entrenador Pokémon de la región Hoenn, Zawako la hija de una líder de la región Kalos, ambos se conocieron en unas vacaciones en Alola cuando eran tan solo unos niños. ¿Cómo fue que terminaron viajando juntos por Kanto?
1. Reencuentro

**Feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo, feliz día de reyes, feliz lo que sea. Año nuevo historia nueva, y pese a que soy más partidario de las historias de los caballeros del zodiaco, este año he decidido comenzar con algo diferente y que de seguro muchos ya han hecho anteriormente, y eso es llevar mi propio diario Pokémon. Verán, soy un veterano, he jugado todos los juegos de Pokémon (bueno menos blanco y negro porque… la verdad, no me llamaron mucho la atención), pero regresé para X y Y, en especial cuando me enteré del remake de mis juegos favoritos, Ruby y Zafiro, y tal parece que regresé para quedarme.**

 **En fin, a mi novia le encanta Pokémon también, y en repetidas ocasiones hemos especulado de los viajes de nuestros respectivos personajes, tanto hemos especulado que decidí ya por fin plasmarlo en una historia con ella como mi compañera y así es como nació esta historia.**

 **La historia se centra estrictamente en los videojuegos, así que ni existe Ash, ni ninguno de los personajes exclusivos del anime, pero sí pretendo utilizar algunas de las situaciones de los mangas a mi conveniencia sin que eso signifique que está basado en el universo del manga. Lo que sí puedo decir es que estará ambientado 15 años después de los sucesos de los juegos X y Y, esto para darle un poco más de concordancia con la existencia de las megaevoluciones y cosas así. Además de que notarán que algunos personajes de los juegos salen, pero con edades superiores, además de que hay mayor flexibilidad en las Pokédex regionales porque vamos, como es eso de que no hay un solo tipo siniestro en Kanto pero existen movimientos de ese tipo, no tiene lógica.**

 **Por último, esta historia se centra casi exclusivamente en los personajes OC de mi novia y yo, pero hay un par de personajes que siempre han sido de mi agrado, además de que salen en varias regiones y pueden contribuir al desarrollo de la historia, y esos son Anabelle (O Destra, o Lila), y Looker (O Handome). Estos personajes serán muy recurrentes a partir del próximo capítulo, pero la historia no trata sobre ellos. Adicional a esto, el nombre de Destra, me parece más apropiado para alguien que se supone que tiene amnesia, por ello la llamo como tal, espero eso no sea molestia.**

 **Sin más que agregar por el momento, si desean acompañarnos en este viaje están cordialmente invitados, y les puedo asegurar que independientemente de la cantidad de reviews (aún si no hay reviews), esta historia se actualizará continuamente, todos los sábados si me es posible. En fin, muchas gracias por leer y quien quiera leerlo que lo disfrute mucho.**

 **Créditos correspondientes: La portada de esta historia llegó a ustedes gracias a Joy por su juego en fanfreegames "Pokémon trainer creator".**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

* * *

 **Pico Hokulani. Afueras del Observatorio de Hokulani. Región Alola.**

—¡Muy buenas noches! ¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a la increíble región Alola y al campamento de verano Pokémon! ¡Soy el profesor Samson Oak y estoy muy feliz de por fin conocerlos! —todos los años durante la semana dorada, en la región Alola se celebra un campamento de verano a las afueras del observatorio Hokulani para los niños menores a los diez años, quienes aspiran a convertirse en entrenadores Pokémon. A este campamento, dirigido por una de las principales autoridades del estudio Pokémon, el profesor Samson Oak, llegan niños de todas las regiones acompañados de aquellos Pokémon quienes algún día podrían llegar a convertirse en su Pokémon inicial— Vaya, tenemos muchos Pokémon interesantes este año— prosiguió viendo entre la gran variedad de criaturas. Sin embargo, uno en especial llamó su atención—. Este es un Torchic, originalmente descubierto en la región Hoenn —tomó en sus manos el profesor a un Torchic que acompañaba a un niño de cabellera oscura y ligeramente larga, vestido en ropa de playa para la ocasión y con un paliacate rojo atado a la cabeza. Un distintivo algo peculiar era que sus ojos brillaban de un carmín intenso—. ¿Quieres contarnos un poco de ti y de tu compañero? Seguro que a los presentes les gustaría conocerlos —le pidió el profesor animosamente.

—Mi nombre es Yuuji y vengo de pueblo Lavacalda en la región Hoenn, y este es mi compañero Torchic —presentó el niño a su pequeño Pokémon—. No ha cumplido su primer año todavía. Eclosionó el mismo día de mi cumpleaños, y desde entonces se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo. Algún día los dos defenderemos el gimnasio de mi familia, pero sólo cuando me retire de ser un Maestro Pokémon —finalizó el niño, y Samson Oak le regresó a su Torchic.

—Muy ambicioso al parecer, jovencito —le sacudió la cabellera el profesor—. Uno puede aprender mucho de las personas que conoce por los Pokémon que viajan con ellos. Los Torchic únicamente habitan de forma natural en la región Hoenn, así que lo más probable era que Yuuji viniera de Hoenn. También pueden conocer mucho de los gustos de la persona por los Pokémon con los que viajan. Seguramente al pequeño Yuuji le gustan los tipo fuego y tal vez los tipo lucha por su compañero Pokémon —Yuuji asintió ante la deducción—. Aunque claro, en ocasiones no es tan sencillo hacer este tipo de deducciones, como por ejemplo con esta niña de aquí —apuntó a una pequeña niña tímida al final del grupo, de larga cabellera negro-azulada y ojos azules profundo, llevaba un vestido rosa, un sombrerito de playa con un gran moño en el costado, y cargaba en sus brazos a un Eevee con collar dorado—. Eevee… ahora, ese es un Pokémon difícil de descifrar. Eevee es un Pokémon tan adaptable que los hay en Kanto, en Johto, en Sinnoh y hasta en Kalos o Alola. A simple vista no se puede deducir de dónde eres pequeña, ¿podrías iluminarnos? —le preguntó mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.

—Mi nombre es Zawako, honorable profesor —reverenció la niña, y el Eevee en sus brazos agachó un poco la cabeza en forma respetuosa de igual manera—. Venimos de Ciudad Romantis, donde nació mi Eevee, su nombre es Eevoli —el Eevee enunció su nombre de Pokémon, presentándose ante el profesor.

—Tan viejo no soy… bueno sí, pero de todas formas no son necesarios tantos modales —se rascó la nuca el profesor, incomodado, mientras los niños reían—. Y dime, Zawako. ¿También es tu sueño convertirte en una Maestra Pokémon? —le preguntó.

—Mi sueño es cuidar muchos Pokémon y ayudarlos a crecer grandes y fuertes —le confesó la niña—. Las batallas son divertidas, pero la verdad yo sería más feliz haciendo felices a los Pokémon y ayudándolos a ser fuertes —sonrió.

—Eso se llama criar Pokémon. Entonces quieres convertirte en una criadora. ¿Es eso? —la niña asintió con felicidad, y el profesor se sintió satisfecho— Una muy noble tarea, en verdad muy noble —concluyó el profesor mientras aplaudía—. Así como hay una gran variedad de Pokémon, hay una amplia gama de personas y personalidades, casi tantas como Miniors hay en el cielo, y de verdad que hoy hay muchos de ellos, sólo basta con alzar la mirada y los verán —apuntó el profesor al cielo despejado que los acompañaba en esa noche de fogatas, y el profundo negro del cielo comenzó a iluminarse con destellos de aquellos Pokémon que se lanzaban desde el espacio rumbo a la tierra, maravillando a los niños y a sus Pokémon quienes eran testigos de tan mágico momento—. Es un viejo dicho de Alola el que los Minior cumplen los deseos de las personas de corazones más puros, sólo basta con elegir uno de los que caen, apuntarlo, y decir en voz alta el color de su núcleo.

Y así los niños, emocionados por ver sus sueños convertidos en realidad, comenzaron a apuntar a los Minior que elegían y a decir sus colores en voz alta, guiados por la estela de colores que liberaban en su trayectoria a tierra. En su mayoría, los niños enunciaban el color del Minior cuyo color alcanzaban a ver, o esperaban a que pasara el Minior de su color favorito. Otros, como Zawako y Yuuji, buscaban al más único que sus ojos pudieran encontrar, y sorpresivamente, los ojos de ambos se cruzaron en el mismo Minior.

—¡Un Minior negro! —gritaron los dos mientras apuntaban al Minior peculiar que habían visto, aunque aquel no fuera un color que un Minior tuviera— ¡Yo lo vi primero! ¡Es mi Minior de la suerte! —gritaron los dos, pegando las frentes en señal de desafío y aplastando a los Pokémon que tenían en brazos el uno contra el otro.

—Esperen, niños, no hay razón para pelear —intentó separarlos el profesor—. De todas formas, los Minior negros no existen. Seguro lo confundieron con un Minior morado o algo así—. Insistió el profesor, pero solo terminó con los dos niños quejándose y afirmando que habían visto a un Minior negro y que era su Minior de la suerte. En ese momento ellos no lo sabían, pero aquel Minior negro los había unido aquel día.

* * *

 **Crónicas de un viaje Pokémon.**

 **Temporada 1: Kanto.**

 **Capítulo 1: Reencuentro.**

* * *

 **Pueblo Paleta. Laboratorio del profesor Oak. Región Kanto. Tres años más tarde.**

—Un Minior negro, ¿verdad? —tres años habían pasado desde aquel día de abril en que Zawako y Yuuji habían visto a aquel Minior negro que los había hecho amigos. Debido a que el profesor Samson en ese tiempo no creyó en la existencia de un Minior negro, y a que los otros niños comenzaron a llamarlos mentirosos, ambos, convencidos de lo que habían visto, comenzaron a forjar una gran amistad, misma que culminó con ellos intercambiando correos electrónicos años después de dejar el campamento— Umm… mi primo es estudioso de las variantes regionales de los Pokémon en Alola, pero supongo que lo que vieron ese día era un Pokémon varicolor, y la verdad, muy pocos son los estudios al respecto —hoy en día Zawako era aprendiz del profesor Samuel Oak, el primo de Samson Oak en la región Kanto. Al cumplir la edad adecuada, en lugar de iniciar su viaje Pokémon, le pidió a su familia el que le permitieran aprender del profesor Oak sobre los Pokémon, Y ellos gustosos la enviaron a Kanto a convertirse en su aprendiz. Como aprendiz del profesor Oak, usaba una bata de laboratorio en todo momento, aunque la vestía a su propio estilo, llevando un vestido azul debajo de la misma.

—¿Entonces es posible que exista un Minior negro? —se emocionó Zawako, quien en esos momentos ayudaba al profesor Oak a reorganizar su estudio y cargaba una caja llena con varios libros, quien le asintió en esos momentos— Puede que yo me convierta en la primera investigadora de los Pokémon varicolor entonces. Siempre ha sido sueño de Yuuji y mío el poder reencontrar a ese Minior, aunque no hemos regresado jamás a Alola —le confesó Zawako, y el profesor Oak se mostró algo confundido por el ímpetu de Zawako—. Yuuji ya inició su viaje Pokémon, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que lo iniciara en Alola y buscara a ese Minior negro… —se frotó la barbilla confundida, y Eevoli, su Eevee que aún se mantenía a su lado después de todos estos años, suspiró en señal de preocupación por la emoción que su entrenadora parecía reflejar.

—Presiento al igual que tu Eevee, que no me contaste la historia del Minior negro por mi opinión sobre la existencia de uno con núcleo diferente a los demás, sino más bien porque tiene que ver con este niño Yuuji de quien hablas —dedujo el profesor, y Zawako en ese momento, sonrió un tanto apenada al tiempo que se ruborizaba—. Pero hasta donde me has dicho, nunca se han vuelto a ver desde aquel campamento, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó el profesor.

—Bueno, de hecho, de eso quería hablar con usted —dijo Zawako jugando con su larga cabellera, y haciéndose remolinos con los dedos intranquilamente—. Ya sé que se supone que soy becaria en su laboratorio porque mi padre le pidió el favor… y que me adelanté a las cosas y no le pedí permiso, pero… —se preocupó un poco, y su Eevee comenzó a hablarle en su particular idioma Pokémon—. Eso estoy intentando hacer… —le respondió, sorprendiendo un poco al profesor—. Lo que intento decirle es… —en ese momento, Zawako juntó las palmas a manera de plegaria, cerró los ojos, y agachó la cabeza—. Por favor deme la tarde libre, se lo compensaré… —suplicó ella, y el profesor hizo una mueca mientras miraba a todas las cajas a su alrededor, y recordando todo el trabajo de reubicación que había que hacer—. Yuuji llegó ayer a Kanto… no me sé los detalles del porqué, ya que ayer me desvelé estudiando, y cuando me dio la noticia, estaba tan emocionada que no le pregunté, pero… dijo que vendría a verme y yo le dije que no había problema… pero, no se lo consulté a usted… —se apenó aún más.

—Siempre es lo mismo con todos los becarios… primera semana y ya quieren permisos… —se cruzó de brazos el profesor Oak. Zawako por su parte, miró al suelo en señal de nerviosismo—. Pero… supongo que no tengo el corazón para decirte que no —tras su respuesta, Zawako se emocionó y saltó de alegría—. Pero regresa antes de la hora de la comida de los Pokémon, son demasiados y ya estoy muy viejo para alimentarlos a todos —le pidió mientras la niña corría fuera del laboratorio antes de que el profesor pudiera arrepentirse.

—¡Así será, profesor! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! —corrió Zawako a la salida, cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras de ella— No puedo creer que vayamos a volver a ver a Yuuji, Eevoli. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, estoy tan nerviosa y a la vez emocionada —sonrió ella mientras su Eevee corría detrás de ella, igualmente feliz.

 **Ruta 01.**

—¡Cuando los ojos de los entrenadores se encuentran es momento de la batalla! —en la Ruta 01, un entrenador vistiendo unos shorts azules, camisa amarilla, y gorra morada, sacaba una Pokébola de su bolsillo y apuntaba con ella a otro entrenador vistiendo pantalones negros, camisa roja, y una gorra negra con contornos rojos, retándolo a una batalla Pokémon— Es tu obligación como entrenador Pokémon el aceptar mi reto —sentenciaba el entrenador.

—Es verdad que es mi obligación como entrenador Pokémon —le respondía el de rojo—. Pero no estoy inscrito en la liga Kanto, y mi Pokémon legalmente no puede competir en esta región. Así que, de nada te sirve retarme a una batalla, lo siento, pero tengo a alguien a quien ver —le respondió y comenzó a retirarse en dirección a Pueblo Paleta, molestando al entrenador de los shorts, quien se puso en su camino.

—¡Espera, espera! Si no estás inscrito en la liga Kanto es una oportunidad perfecta para una batalla sin perder mi dinero, será sólo una batalla de entrenamiento, anda, ayuda a un entrenador a subir de nivel a su Rattata de alto rendimiento —le suplicó el entrenador.

—Lo siento, de verdad tengo prisa. Hay alguien que me espera —continuó el de rojo, e intentó seguir con su camino, pero el entrenador de los shorts continuaba suplicándole—. ¿Un Rattata de alto rendimiento dijiste? Supongo que tengo algo de curiosidad sobre ese alto rendimiento al que te refieres. Está bien, combatiré contigo en un combate de entrenamiento —desprendió de su cinturón una Gloria Ball, y el entrenador, emocionado, tomó su lugar para la batalla.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás! —se alegró el entrenador— ¡Soy Joey de Pueblo Paleta! ¡El aplasta novatos del Rattata de alto rendimiento! ¡Ve Rattata! —lanzó su Pokébola, y de esta salió el Pokémon mencionado.

—Técnicamente sí soy un novato… pero te aseguro que no me gusta ser aplastado. ¡Ve, Torchic! —lanzó su Gloria Ball el entrenador— Soy Yuuji de pueblo Lavacalda de la región Hoenn. Puede que no estemos inscritos en la competencia de la liga Kanto, pero, me es difícil negarme a un reto. ¡Anda aplasta novatos! ¡Has el primer movimiento! —pidió Yuuji, y la batalla dio inicio.

Mientras la batalla comenzaba, Zawako y su Eevee salían de Pueblo Paleta y se adentraban a la Ruta 01, justo a tiempo para presenciar el inicio de la primera batalla en Kanto de su amigo de la infancia.

—¡Es él! —se alegró Zawako— No se parece mucho al niño que conocimos en Alola, pero el Torchic lo delata, ¡de verdad es él! —más en lugar de interrumpir, Zawako tuvo que esperar a que Yuuji terminara con su batalla para que la reunión pudiera ocurrir.

—¡Te demostraré el poder de mi Rattata! ¡Ten una prueba de su velocidad! ¡Rattata, Ataque Rápido! —el Pokémon obedeció la orden, e impresionantemente sorprendió a Torchic de un embiste rápido que lo aturdió momentáneamente.

—Eso estuvo bien… para ser un Rattata. ¡Torchic, Foco Energía! —ordenó Yuuji, por lo que Torchic comenzó a brillar de un rojo intenso mientras concentraba su energía.

—¡Ataque Rápido, Rattata! —prosiguió Joey, y su Rattata comenzó a moverse rápidamente en dirección a Torchic.

—¡Ahora Torchic! ¡Demuéstrale un verdadero Ataque Rápido! —ordenó Yuuji, y su Torchic desapareció en ese momento, a una velocidad muy superior a la de Rattata, quien confundido se paró en seco antes de ser envestido a gran velocidad por Torchic, cuyo cuerpo brillaba aún con la fuerza de la Foco Energía— Golpe crítico y eso es todo —finalizó Yuuji, dejando a un más que sorprendido Joey quien fue testigo de que la velocidad de su Rattata había sido superada.

—¡Pe-pe-pero! ¿Cómo? Mi Rattata es el Rattata más veloz que existe —más aceptando su derrota, llamó a su Rattata de regreso, aunque la incertidumbre inundaba su mente.

—Tu Rattata es más veloz que Torchic en estos momentos, eso es más que evidente… —escucharon tanto Joey como Yuuji, y viraron sus atenciones hasta posarlas en Zawako, quien llegaba con Eevee como siempre a su lado—. La razón por la que Torchic se movió más rápido es porque su habilidad no es "Mar Llamas" como la de la mayoría de los Torchic, sino "Impulso", la cual aumenta la velocidad de un Pokémon mientras más tiempo se encuentra en combate. Tu Rattata no tuvo oportunidad aun teniendo un ataque de prioridad como lo es Ataque Rápido porque Torchic tenía un aumento de velocidad sumado a Foco Energía que le dio un daño crítico al impactar a tu Pokémon. Es algo así como el truco más viejo del libro de novatos Pokémon —se burló Zawako.

—Truco más viejo del… ven y dímelo a la cara, cerebrito —se fastidió Yuuji. Entonces notó al Eevee con el collar dorado, y descubrió la identidad de la niña—. ¿Zawako? —se sorprendió Yuuji, y la chica asintió con alegría.

—No pongas esa cara, yo tampoco te reconocí a la primera. Hola Yuuji —saludó Zawako de manera tímida mientras se acariciaba el cabello con nerviosismo. Yuuji se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano, la chica en su lugar, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo saludó con un par de besos en las mejillas, lo cual sobresaltó a Yuuji y ruborizó al entrenador del Rattata—. ¡Ah! ¡Olvidaba que en Hoenn las personas no se saludan así! —se apenó Zawako.

—¡Seguro que en Kalos tampoco se saludan así! —se fastidió Yuuji, lo que le arrebató una ligera sonrisa a Zawako, quien se encontraba agradecida de volver a ver a su amigo de la infancia. Torchic e Eevee se saludaron también.

—Que rápido pasé a segundo plano… primero me derrotan, y después me presumen sus cariños… tantos años siendo Joey el entrenador del Rattata de alto rendimiento y aun así no me respetan —se quejaba el entrenador derrotado, mientras Yuuji y Zawako recordaban aquel día hace ya tres años en que ambos se hicieron amigos.

 **Pueblo Paleta. Puesto de Takoyaki.**

—A decir verdad, la comida de Kanto es más casera, no una explosión culinaria como la comida de Kalos, pero al menos es más accesible para el bolsillo de una becaria —comentaba Zawako mientras disfrutaba de una bola de Takoyaki en un puesto al aire libre junto a Yuuji, quien al parecer disfrutaba y hasta devoraba las bolas de un sólo mordisco—. Ah… pero no es por falta de dinero que te invito a comer en un puestecito… la verdad Pueblo Paleta es muy pequeño, ni siquiera tiene un Centro Pokémon —le explicó.

—Lo que significa que no podré registrarme a la liga Kanto hasta llegar al siguiente pueblo —se frotó la barbilla Yuuji, y Zawako parpadeó un par de veces y entonces sonrió ante la noticia—. ¿Qué hay con esa cara tan rara? —le preguntó a manera de burla.

—¡No me dijiste que entrarías a la liga Kanto! En realidad, nunca me dijiste la razón de que vinieras aquí en primer lugar. ¿Por qué comenzar tu viaje aquí y no en Hoenn? —le preguntó, notando entonces que Yuuji al parecer no quería hablar de ello, razón por la que decidió no indagar en aquel tema.

—Solo puedo decir que es una cuestión familiar… —le respondió tranquilamente Yuuji—. La verdad, hubiera preferido comenzar mi viaje en Hoenn. Torchic y yo habíamos esperado el día con ansias, pero… pasaron algunas cosas, y decidimos dejar nuestro viaje pendiente en Hoenn. Eso también significa que Torchic no combatirá, lo de hoy fue una excepción a la regla. Una vez inscrito a la liga Kanto, solo usaré a Torchic una vez más para capturar un Pokémon regional. De allí en fuera, Torchic tendrá que seguir esperando —le acarició Yuuji la cabeza a su Torchic, quien disfrutó de la caricia y se frotó contra su brazo—. Perdona si no te digo mis razones aún. No es algo que me haga sentirme cómodo. Pero necesito dinero, y tener batallas es la única manera en que sé ganarlo. Así que estoy obligado a entrar a esta liga —terminó.

—Suena a que es algo serio, pero… prometo no indagar al respecto —le aseguró Zawako. Curiosidad o no, la verdad era que ella tenía mucho respeto por el espacio personal—. Pero sea cual sea la razón, estás aquí en Kanto. Así que es mi deber, como la buena amiga que soy, el ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. Y da la casualidad de que no necesitas llegar a la siguiente ciudad para registrarte —Yuuji la miró curioso, pero ella no tardó en darle la respuesta que estaba buscando—. Como becaria del profesor Oak, puedo realizar tu registro yo misma.

 **Laboratorio del profesor Oak.**

—Pues a mí me parece que ya son demasiados favores —tristemente para Zawako, tras llevar a Yuuji a donde el profesor Oak, encontró al anciano ya muy malhumorado tras haber alimentado él mismo a todos los Pokémon sin la ayuda de su becaria, quien estaba sumamente apenada por llegar tarde—. Es verdad que podemos hacer el registro aquí en el laboratorio, pero ya tengo 60 años, y necesito mucha ayuda. Doy permisos fácilmente, pero, debías llegar también a la hora de la comida de los Pokémon —explicó.

—Se me fue un poco el tiempo por la emoción. Pero le prometo que no volverá a pasar, profesor —insistía Zawako, apenada. Yuuji por su parte, decidió no meterse en la discusión—. Le compensaré el favor de alguna manera —le pidió nuevamente.

—No es problema de verdad, Zawako… —interrumpió Yuuji—. Me queda suficiente dinero para llegar al siguiente pueblo. Solo tengo que evitar batallas innecesarias, y todo estará bien —ofreció Yuuji a la joven.

—Pero ya gastaste todo lo que tenías por viajar desde Hoenn hasta Kanto, además de que no tienes otro Pokémon que no sea Torchic para combatir —intentó razonar Zawako—. ¿De verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerlo, profesor? —insistió.

—Bueno… hay algo que en verdad me ayudaría, pero… es algo que deseaba discutir contigo en privado —comentó el profesor, mientras miraba a Yuuji, quien notó que no se requería su presencia en esos momentos, y salió de la oficina del profesor junto a su Torchic—. Zawako… no solo te acepté como mi becaria y discípula porque tu padre me lo pidiera. A decir verdad, yo requería de alguien joven para ayudarme con algo importante —le confesó el profesor mientras se sentaba con cierta dificultad—. Ow, mi lumbago… —se quejó tras sentarse—. La verdad es que ya estoy viejo… y a pesar de que no pretendo retirarme todavía, la verdad es que hay cosas que mi edad ya me impide hacer. Aprovechándome de que tu padre es también una autoridad en el campo de la investigación Pokémon, deduje que tendrías la experiencia y la sed de conocimientos pertinentes para ayudarme con esta tarea. Pero ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde que trabajas conmigo, y no sé si estás lista para mi encargo. Pretendía mantenerte en mi laboratorio al menos un par de meses más, pero… es probable que las cosas se estén acomodando solas. Dime algo: ¿confías en este chico Yuuji? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Es mi amigo de la infancia, pero, no sé si puedo decir que confío en él —confesó ella, lo que fue una sorpresa para el profesor—. Salvo la semana que duró el campamento de verano hace ya tres años, mi única interacción con Yuuji ha sido mediante correo electrónico hasta ahora. ¿Por qué lo pregunta, profesor? —preguntó ella.

—Porqué él va a inscribirse a la liga Kanto, y pensé en enviarte con él a hacer mi encargo ya que confío en tus habilidades de investigadora más no en tus habilidades como entrenadora —miró el profesor al Eevee de Zawako, sabiendo que si Zawako fuera una buena entrenadora, ese Eevee ya habría evolucionado a una de sus tantas formas—. Pero… si no puedo confiar en tus habilidades de entrenadora… ni puedo enviarte con un entrenador de guardaespaldas, tal vez sea muy temprano para encargarte algo tan importante —terminó el profesor.

—Bueno… si le sirve de algo… no sé de verdad si puedo confiar en Yuuji o no porque apenas y lo conozco, pero… sí le puedo decir que es una persona en quien quiero confiar. Después de todo, la confianza se gana con el tiempo, ¿no es así? —concluyó Zawako, y el profesor lo pensó detenidamente.

 **Afueras del Laboratorio del profesor Oak.**

—¡Tu registro ha finalizado! —agregó Zawako con alegría momentos más tarde al encontrarse con Yuuji, quien en esos momentos estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con su Torchic y se puso de pie para recibirla— Estas son tus Pokébolas y tu licencia de entrenador— Comentó al entregarle una credencial electrónica con su foto y las mencionadas Pokébolas, mismas que Yuuji miró con detenimiento, forzando una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Bienvenido seas a la región Kanto —finalizó Zawako, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Zawako —le devolvió la sonrisa Yuuji mientras acomodaba sus Pokébolas en su cinturón y guardaba su identificación en el bolsillo de su camisa—. Bueno, fue un placer verte de nuevo. Supongo que procederé con mi camino. Espero nos veamos en otra ocasión —terminó haciendo un saludo con su mano a la altura de la gorra.

—En realidad… —comenzó apenas en un murmullo Zawako, deteniendo del andar del chico que ya estaba de espaldas a ella—. Necesitaba pedirte un pequeño favor… —continúo la pelinegra con su hilito de voz sintiéndose muy avergonzada. Yuuji la miraba atentamente, esperando que se decidiera a terminar la frase—. Más bien es un favor del profesor… y en parte te involucra a ti… y bueno, yo sé que no te pregunté antes, pero… me ayudaría mucho si tú… —le dio rodeos al asunto. Eevoli por otra parte, comenzó a fastidiarse con la falta de decisión de su entrenadora, y le mordió el tobillo con fuerza—. ¡Aw! —se quejó Zawako— Ya sé, ya sé… es que me da pena… —se avergonzó todavía más Zawako, y entonces miró a Yuuji mientras ocultaba sus ojos detrás de su copete—. ¿Puedo ir contigo? —preguntó.

—¿En mi viaje Pokémon? —preguntó Yuuji sorprendido, y Zawako asintió. Él la miró fijamente, y ella bailoteó por la vergüenza de la petición. Los momentos fueron tensos mientras sus miradas se conectaban, hasta que finalmente Yuuji habló— Está bien —fue su seca respuesta, Zawako suspiró aliviada—. Mientras más, mejor, ¿verdad Torchic? —su Pokémon graznó con alegría— Sólo una cosa —Zawako volvió a tensarse—. Este viaje es serio y no necesito distracciones, ¿de acuerdo?, ¿pasaremos por tus cosas? —le preguntó. Zawako estaba tan paralizada por la dominante personalidad de su amigo, que sólo atinó a asentir.

—¿De verdad puedo ir contigo? —inquirió insegura una vez salió del pasmo, Yuuji asintió con la cabeza— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —saltó emocionada, más no tardó en tranquilizarse, sintiéndose un poco tonta— La verdad no tengo muchas pertenencias. Sólo un par de cambios de ropa que llevo siempre en mi mochila, una libreta, y muchas plumas de colores, además de los juguetes de Eevoli y su alimento Pokémon —mencionó mientras metía sus manos en la bata de laboratorio y extraía de su interior una tarjeta de crédito—. Mi padre me dio una tarjeta para pagar mis cosas, pero la verdad he estado tan envuelta en las investigaciones del profesor Oak, y en Pueblo Paleta no hay tiendas, así que sólo la he usado para comprar comida. Estaré lista para irnos en unos minutos. ¡Espera aquí! —se apresuró a entrar por sus cosas.

Su Eevee sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle el rostro mientras escuchaba correr a Zawako por dentro del laboratorio buscando sus cosas que se encontraban regadas por todo el lugar. Su entrenadora no era exactamente la persona más ordenada del mundo. Zawako tardó alrededor de media hora en salir del laboratorio, exhalando aire por el cansancio y el esfuerzo, y con una mochila morada en su espalda.

—Ya estoy lista —agregó con cansancio, y tras haberlo hecho, ambos se dispusieron a seguir con su camino—. Oh… casi lo olvido… —interrumpió Zawako, sacó un pequeño brazalete de su bolsillo, y se agachó frente a Torchic—. Como Torchic no es un Pokémon autorizado en la liga Kanto, no puede formar parte de tu equipo de seis Pokémon, Torchic sólo puede acompañarte si tiene un permiso especial, y afortunadamente, el profesor pudo conseguirlo a tiempo —sonrió mientras le colocaba el brazalete alrededor de su pata derecha a Torchic—. Mientras use este brazalete, podrás cargar a seis Pokémon contigo sin que Torchic sea transportado —terminó.

—Eres una persona bastante conveniente de llevar en un viaje, ¿lo sabías? —Zawako tan sólo sonrió ante la mención— En fin, ¿se puede saber por qué el profesor te envió conmigo? —preguntó.

—El profesor ya está muy viejo para realizar estudios de campo. Por ello me ha pedido que realice una actualización del sistema Pokédex en su lugar. La idea es que realice un viaje completo por toda la región recabando información que pueda complementar la que se encuentre en las páginas del Pokédex y se las envíe para que él la avale y la publique en la próxima actualización dentro de un año. Es una tarea muy importante, y por ello quería mandarme con un entrenador experimentado para completarla.

—¿Experimentado? —se preguntó Yuuji arqueando una ceja— Si le dijiste que soy un novato, ¿verdad? Mi victoria más sobresaliente fue contra un Rattata esta mañana —le explicó Yuuji.

—Por algo se empieza —fue la respuesta orgullosa de Zawako—. Si algo no ha cambiado en ti son esos ojos que parecen de fuego —Yuuji sonrió ante la mención que el profesor Samson Oak hizo en el campamento de Alola hacía tres años, no esperaba que Zawako lo recordara tan bien como él—. Además, me tienes a mí para ayudarte a criar a tus Pokémon. Sé que apenas voy empezado, pero seguramente, con todo lo que he estudiado, puedo mantener a tus Pokémon en forma para que sean competitivos. Este también es mi inicio como criadora Pókemon —sonrío con decisión.

—En otras palabras, mis Pokémon serán tus sujetos de experimentación —se preocupó Yuuji—. Supongo que no puede evitarse, pero lo primero es conseguir un Pokémon que pueda usarse en batallas, de lo contrario, ni podré lograr mi objetivo, ni ayudarte con el tuyo.

—¡Entonces capturemos a nuestros primeros Pokémon juntos! —sugirió Zawako— Teóricamente, Eevee y Torchic son nuestros primeros Pokémon, pero nos los regalaron cuando teníamos siete años, así que no cuentan como nuestras primeras capturas. Yo digo que comencemos ambos con Pokémon especiales —sugirió ella.

—Suena a que tienes algo en mente —dedujo Yuuji, y ella asintió sintiéndose orgullosa—. Entonces, señorita experta en la región Kanto. ¿Qué Pokémon sugiere que capturemos?

—En la Ruta 01 no hay más que Pidgey y Rattata, pero si tomamos un ligero desvío a la Ruta 22 antes de llegar a Ciudad Verde, te aseguro que encontraremos una mayor variedad de Pokémon, uno de los cuales quiero capturar para mí misma —agregó sintiéndose entusiasmada.

—Entonces supongo que estaré bajo tu guía —agregó Yuuji, permitiendo que Zawako lo llevara por un desvío en la Ruta 01.

 **Ciudad Verde.**

—Así que… Yuuji logró escaparse de su custodia en Hoenn y me siguió hasta Kanto… —una figura femenina envuelta en una capucha roja observaba desde la cima de uno de los edificios más altos de Ciudad Verde usando unos visores de alta tecnología en dirección a los caminos de la Ruta 01. Con los visores, logró identificar a Yuuji, quien en esos momentos era tirado de la mano en dirección a la Ruta 22 a las afueras de la ciudad, lo que hizo que la mujer en la cima del edificio suspirara de alivio—. De haber continuado directo a Ciudad Verde nos habríamos topado, mi querido Yuuji, y habríamos tenido aquella confrontación familiar que tú tanto deseas. La fortuna sin embargo, quiso que tu atención virara en otra dirección, y no pretendo desaprovechar esta suerte —prosiguió al momento que preparaba una Pokébola negra con un logotipo algo peculiar parecido al de un volcán—. ¡Es hora! —corrió por los tejados de la ciudad, saltando de edificio en edificio, hasta llegar a una estructura imponente en medio de la ciudad: el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde— ¡Ve Camerupt! ¡Ya sabes qué hacer! —lanzó su extraña Pokébola frente a las puertas del gimnasio, donde un par de guardias se sorprendieron de ver al Pokémon caer del cielo.

—¿Qué pasa? —se quejó uno de los guardias mientras tomaba su Pokébola, el otro se preparó a hacer lo mismo, cuando el Camerupt lanzó su Lanzallamas y comenzó a derretir las puertas doradas de la entrada del gimnasio. Mientras los asustados guardias observaban, la mujer en capucha roja se abalanzó en contra de los guardias y los golpeó hasta noquearlos.

—Andando —ordenó la figura—. Este gimnasio es solo la fachada de una organización perversa, la policía no vendrá a investigar hasta que todo lo que pueda inculparlos sea retirado… si es que queda algo que no hayamos quemado aún —sonrió con malicia la mujer, mientras varios guardias se hacían paso a la arena de batalla en la cual se llevaban a cabo los encuentros de gimnasio—. ¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Giovanni ya está muy viejo para salir a jugar? —se burló la mujer mientras varios guardias vestidos de negro hacían acto de presencia.

—¡Alto! —escucharon los guardias, quienes reverenciaron al dueño de la voz y se mantuvieron al margen— Es muy osado de tu parte venir a mi puerta, incinerarla, noquear a mis guardias, y pedirme salir a jugar de esa forma —se presentó ante ella Giovanni, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde—. Tienes escasos dos minutos para decirme quien eres y qué quieres, antes de que mi gente esté autorizada a usar métodos muy poco placenteros para echarte de aquí y asegurarse que no vuelvas a molestarme —sentenció.

—Dos minutos es suficiente para destruir tu organización. Giovanni, líder del Equipo Rocket —anunció la mujer, extendiendo su mano, revelando un guante con una piedra extraña incrustada en el dorso del mismo, y que comenzó a brillar con fuerza—. ¡Mega Evoluciona! —ordenó, y el collar de su Camerupt comenzó a despedir una luz intensa mientras el Pokémon se transformaba— ¡Ahora destruyamos este lugar y enterremos a Giovanni en sus ruinas! ¡Erupción! —la misteriosa entrenadora no se hizo esperar, y con la tremenda fuerza de la mega evolución sumada al poderoso ataque, este se elevó con una intensa luz de fuego y magma, que comenzó a derrumbar el gimnasio y a llamar la atención de los pueblerinos cercanos.

 **Ruta 22.**

—¡Bienvenido a la Ruta 22! —anunció Zawako, y Yuuji comenzó a mirar por los alrededores— Esta ruta está repleta de árboles de bayas que son muy ricas y nutritivas para una gran variedad de Pokémon, además de que está muy cerca de la Meseta Añil —apuntó Zawako en dirección a una montaña, en la cima de la cual era visible un edificio similar a un castillo con cinco arenas de batalla en forma de escaleras—. Allí es donde tiene a lugar la competencia de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto y de Johto. Yo nunca estaré allí porque no me gustan mucho las batallas, pero tal vez algún día tú sí —comentó ella.

—No estaría tan seguro —confesó Yuuji—. Pero no estaría mal intentarlo tampoco… cuando termine con lo que tengo que hacer en Kanto… —se susurró a sí mismo—. En fin. No me trajiste a la Ruta 22 solo para presumirme la vista de la Meseta Añil. ¿Qué Pokémon se encuentran en la Ruta 22? —preguntó Yuuji.

—Le preguntas a la persona correcta, joven Yuuji —mencionó mientras pasaba las hojas digitales de la Pokédex, el mismo que el profesor Oak le acababa de brindar para realizar las actualizaciones que le había pedido—. En la Ruta 22 habitan algunos Rattata, Spearow y Mankey, además de Nidoran hembra y macho. Y a eso es a lo que quería llegar, creo que un Nidoran es un excelente Pókemon para iniciar.

—Siéndote sincero, no conozco a ningún Pokémon de la región y no tengo idea de con quien empezar —le respondió Yuuji—. ¿Qué tipo de Pokémon son? —se mostró curioso.

—Perdona, había olvidado que es tu segunda vez fuera de Hoenn —se apenó un poco Zawako—. Rattata es un tipo normal, Spearow es normal y volador, Mankey es de tipo lucha, y Nidoran tanto hembra como macho son de tipo veneno.

—¿Hembra y macho están clasificados como Pokémon diferentes? —Zawako asintió ante el comentario— Ese Pokémon me da algo de curiosidad. Si el macho y la hembra son tan distintos como para tener una clasificación diferente, entonces con ese prefiero empezar.

—¡Perfecto! —sonrió Zawako con alegría— Porque yo también quiero un Nidoran, podemos capturarlos como nuestros primeros Pókemon —señaló ella, y comenzó a buscar en los alrededores mientras hacía anotaciones con su pluma digital sobre la pantalla táctil de su Pokédex—. Entonces comenzaré la actualización del Pokédex utilizando la información de los Nidoran hembra y macho. A los Nidoran les agradan las planicies con mucho pastizal, así que el mejor lugar para encontrar Nidoran será lo más alejado de los arbustos que nos sea posible. Los Nidoran macho son los guardianes de las madrigueras, han desarrollado músculos poderosos en sus orejas que les permiten moverlas en todas direcciones y así escuchar a grandes distancias en diferentes ángulos sin moverse de su puesto de vigilancia. Eso quiere decir que encontrar uno será fácil, pero, si te escucha venir, alertará a su madriguera y huirá antes de que puedas siquiera acercárteles.

—Si puedes ayudarme a encontrar a un Nidoran, yo haré el resto —le pidió Yuuji. Zawako asintió y comenzó a buscar por la planicie, sacando inclusive unos binoculares de su mochila para así realizar una inspección a mayor distancia sin alertar a las criaturas.

—Allí derecho por esas rocas… —apuntó Zawako y le entregó a Yuuji los binoculares para que pudiera observar a un Nidoran en su puesto de vigilancia mientras movía sus orejas en todas direcciones—. Los Nidoran vigilantes están dentro del grupo más fuerte de Nidoran de una manada, ya que ellos se quedan atrás a combatir para darles la oportunidad a sus colegas de escapar en caso de que haya un depredador. Pero también son los Pokémon más difíciles de atrapar porque además de rápidos son los más fuertes —le explicó emocionada, cosa que agradó a su amigo. Ambos se miraron con decisión.

—Pero no superará en rapidez a un Torchic con Impulso —aclaró Yuuji mientras sacaba a Torchic de su Gloria Bola—. ¿Si tenemos una batalla crees que Nidoran nos escuche a esta distancia? —preguntó Yuuji, y Zawako lo negó con la cabeza— Torchic no puede activar su habilidad Impulso si no está en batalla, necesito que combatas conmigo lo suficiente para que Torchic pueda aumentar su velocidad y sorprender a ese Nidoran antes de que huya.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿En una batalla? —se asustó Zawako, y su Eevee se mostró impaciente, y sin esperar a las órdenes de Zawako, se preparó para la batalla— Pero yo soy investigadora, no combatiente. Eevoli tampoco ha estado nunca en una batalla —aclaró.

—No te preocupes, sólo requiero de unos cuantos golpes para activar la habilidad Impulso. ¡Torchic, Foco Energía! —ordenó sin esperar a que Zawako estuviera lista para la batalla. Su Eevee por otra parte, estaba más que ansioso.

—En vista de que no tengo otra opción… ¡Eevoli, Ataque Rápido! —ordenó a su Eevee, quien impactó a Torchic y lo envió volando hacia atrás algunos metros— Perdona Torchic —se disculpó Zawako.

—Ese ataque fue muy bueno, has criado bien a ese Eevee, Zawako —elogió Yuuji al notar la fortaleza física de Eevee—. Lástima que no sea una batalla formal. ¡Torchic, Ataque Rápido! —ordenó, y el pequeño Pokémon se lanzó contra el Eevee.

—¡Embestida! —ordenó Zawako, y ambos ataques colisionaron, aunque el Eevee de Zawako parecía haber recibido menor daño— ¿Estás bien, Eevoli? —preguntó Zawako, pero su Eevee no estaba lastimado y quería ir por más.

—Tendremos que dejar la batalla pendiente, Eevee. Torchic ya adquirió suficiente velocidad —dedujo Yuuji, y Torchic asintió en ese momento—. Ahora ve a campo abierto y embiste a Nidoran con tu Ataque Rápido recargado —Torchic obedeció las ordenes de Yuuji, y salió a campo abierto a toda velocidad, para descontento de Eevee, quien estaba deseoso de seguir con el combate.

Recién sobresalió Torchic del pastizal, los oídos de Nidoran lo alertaron del peligro. Viró y detectó a Torchic corriendo en su dirección y dio la alarma para que el resto de su manada pudiera huir. El Nidoran intentó huir de igual manera, pero gracias a la velocidad del Pókemon tipo fuego, Torchic llegó primero, y lo embistió con fuerza, agregando al ataque un daño crítico gracias a Foco Energía.

—¡Lo alcanzaste Torchic! —se alegró Yuuji tras salir a campo abierto, sabiendo que el Nidoran se encontraría demasiado aturdido como para escaparse— Ahora Torchic, antes de que se recupere utiliza tu ataque, Brasas —Torchic obedeció y lanzó el ataque, que impactó a Nidoran de lleno, pero no había sido un golpe crítico, por lo que lo resistió y pateó un par de veces con fuerza—. ¿Ese fue un ataque de Doble Patada? Fue demasiado fuerte —se emocionó Yuuji tras notar el inmenso daño que había ocasionado aquel ataque.

—Te dije que podía ayudarte a encontrar a los mejores ejemplares de Pokémon —interrumpió Zawako—. Ese Nidoran posee la habilidad Entusiasmo. Sus ataques son más fuertes que los de los Nidoran promedio que tienen las habilidades Punto Venenoso y Rivalidad, como efecto secundario, sus ataques no son tan certeros.

—Entonces con mayor razón debemos atraparlo. ¡Torchic, usa Brasas! —enunció nuevamente Yuuji, y Torchic lanzó unas potentes llamas que dejaron a Nidoran chamuscado y débil— Es nuestra oportunidad —tomó una Pokébola de su cinturón y la apuntó al Nidoran, acto seguido, la lanzó y ésta golpeó al débil Pokémon, el cual entró a la Pokébola, aunque no sin dar lucha. Uno, dos, tres movimientos, y entonces la Pokébola se cerró por completo—. ¡Captura perfecta! —se alegró Yuuji, y Zawako celebró también la captura.

—¡Felicidades Yuuji! ¡Atrapaste a tu primer Pokémon! —se alegró Zawako, más entonces notó la tristeza en el rostro de Torchic— Aw, aunque el pobre Torchic sabe que eso significa que no podrá pelear más —le acarició la cabeza.

—Lo siento Torchic, pero sabes que tenemos que estar aquí de momento —le recordó Yuuji, y su Torchic asintió con algo de tristeza—. Zawako, también querías capturar a un Nidoran, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yuuji.

—A riesgo de sonar cursi… sí, quería a la hembra —sonrió ella—. Aunque puede que sean un poco difíciles de rastrear ya que tu Nidoran las ahuyentó, pero, ellas son más dóciles que los machos, con un poco de alimento Pokémon es seguro que se unirá a mi equipo voluntariamente —concluyó ella, aunque su Eevee hizo una mueca de descontento—. No digas esas cosas, Eevoli, no somos partidarios de la violencia —le respondió Zawako.

—No creo que Eevee piense lo mismo —concluyó Yuuji, y entonces divisó a un Nidoran hembra que miraba horrorizada a la Pokébola en las manos de Yuuji—. Parece que mi Nidoran tenía una amiga. ¡Ve, Nidoran! —sacó a su recién capturado Pokémon de su Pokébola, y el aturdido Pokémon movió su cabeza varias veces en todas direcciones para despertar sus sentidos— ¿Es amiga tuya? —preguntó Yuuji, y entonces notó a la Nidoran hembra correr en dirección a su amigo e intentar jalarle la oreja en dirección a las madrigueras, pero el Nidoran macho se rehusó a seguirla.

—Ese es un comportamiento que jamás había observado. Tal parece que tu Nidoran acepta voluntariamente que ha sido derrotado y capturado —comenzó con sus apuntes Zawako—. Al parecer la domesticación Pokémon se ha transmitido genéticamente a los Pokémon incluso en estado salvaje. Es como si estuviesen programados de forma natural a obedecer tras ser derrotados. Otros investigadores Pokémon ya lo habían mencionado antes, pero es la primera vez que veo a un Pokémon renunciar voluntariamente a su manada tras ser capturado.

—Eso es si Nidoran quiere venir conmigo, aquí no obligamos a nadie —mencionó Yuuji, y el Nidoran viró para prestarle su atención—. Soy Yuuji, y este es mi Torchic. Combatimos contigo con el objetivo de que te unieras a nuestro equipo. Vencimos y ganamos el derecho, pero quiero saber si estás de acuerdo. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Nidoran? —preguntó Yuuji, y el Nidoran miró a su amiga Nidoran y lo pensó con detenimiento,

—Parece ser que tu Nidoran tiene un cariño muy profundo por esa Nidoran… —concluyó Zawako—. Pero yo también quiero una. Si vienes conmigo, pueden seguir estando juntos. Soy Zawako, y quiero ser una criadora Pokémon reconocida. No soy fanática de las batallas a nivel competitivo, pero estoy viajando con el entrenador que capturó a tu amigo. Así que, si quieres podemos viajar juntas con ellos —ofreció Zawako, y Yuuji la miró con incredulidad—. ¿Qué? Este es el método de captura Pokémon de la no violencia de Zawako.

—Que no creo que funcione —le respondió Yuuji. Pero se sorprendió al ver a los Nidoran charlando y evaluando la oferta, hasta que el Nidoran hembra asintió y se acercó a Zawako—. ¿El método de la no violencia en verdad funciona? —se sorprendió pensando en lo ridículo de la situación.

—Ser linda tiene sus ventajas —sonrió Zawako, y tocó gentilmente con su Pokébola la cabeza de la Nidoran hembra, esta entró en la Pokébola, y con un clic fue capturada—. ¡Bienvenida, Nidoran! —abrió la Pokébola Zawako, y el Nidoran salió con alegría— Esta es Eevoli— la pequeña Eevee saludó, aún defraudada por la falta de pelea. Zawako por su parte, pareció recordar algo—. Lo que me recuerda que debo ponerte un lindo nombre —Yuuji rodó los ojos no comprendiendo las prioridades de la niña—. De ahora en adelante, tu nombre es Needle, ¡que linda eres, Needle! —la nombró Zawako, y tanto Yuuji como su Nidoran, hicieron una mueca ante el extraño nombre— ¿Qué? Es un nombre de buen gusto.

—Yo por eso no les pongo nombres —mencionó Yuuji—. Bien, si hay otros Pokémon interesantes en esta área yo quiero… —pero las palabras de Yuuji fueron interrumpidas, cuando una tremenda explosión proveniente de Ciudad Verde se escuchó y se dejó ver a la distancia—. ¡Algo pasó en Ciudad Verde! —se horrorizó Yuuji mientras veía las columnas de humo, y Zawako tomó a su Nidoran en brazos como intentando protegerla del peligro lejano— ¡Hay que ir a investigar! ¡Nidoran, regresa! ¡Vamos, Torchic! —Zawako también llamó a su Nidoran y a su Eevee y metió a ambos a su Pokébola, y de inmediato salió tras Yuuji en dirección a Ciudad Verde.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	2. Secretos criminales

**Me tardé más de la cuenta, pero ya estoy aquí con la siguiente entrega de los viajes de Yuuji y Zawako. En fin, no pienso tomarme mucho tiempo en este previo a la historia, más que para agradecer a quienes leyeron y comentaron sobre esta historia. Lo dije antes y lo repiro, no espero mucha audiencia para esta historia pero aun así les agradezco a todos quienes se tomaron el tiempo para comentar.**

 **Para los que no me conocen, suelo contestar a los reviews en las actualizaciones de la siguiente manera:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Tan fiel seguidora como de costumbre mi estimada amiga, me da gusto seguir recibiendo reviews de ti aunque no esté escribiendo de Saint Seiya. Espero que sea mucho de tu agrado esta historia.**

 **ScarSteban: Gracias por tu review Scar, y espero darle el realismo a esta historia respondiendo a las dudas que la serie ha dejado en el aire. Como por ejemplo, ¿nadie se preguntó como en el anime los protagonistas tenían siempre dinero para comer? Digo ya sé que en el juego hablan del dinero de premio pero eso nunca se toca en la serie. En fin, espero sigas esta historia y que sea de tu agrado.**

 **Un exusuario: Mucho dialogo y poca narrativa suena como mi estilo de escritura, de verdad lamento que no sea muy bueno indagando en la narrativa, no es que no pueda hacerlo, simplemente es que en un fanfiction no le veo mucho caso. Comprendo lo que dices de que se siente un poco frenética la historia e intentaré pausarla un poco para que no avance tan rápido. De todas formas, agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado la libertad de dejar una crítica constructiva e intentaré mejorar en base a ella. Si lees esto te estoy muy agradecido.**

 **Sin más que responder, adelante con la historia.**

* * *

 **Crónicas de un viaje Pokémon.**

 **Temporada 1: Kanto.**

 **Capítulo 2: Secretos criminales.**

* * *

 **Ciudad Verde. Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.**

—¡Yuuji! ¡Espera, Yuuji! ¡Eres la primera persona que conozco que corre al lugar de un incendio y no lejos del mismo! —se quejaba Zawako mientras perseguía a Yuuji por la ciudad en dirección al gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, el lugar donde se había presentado la repentina explosión que mantenía a la ciudad envuelta en una nube de humo oscuro— Este es el trabajo de la policía y de los bomberos, no de dos novatos —insistía Zawako mientras el humo comenzaba a impedirle ver con claridad.

—Tal parece que ni la policía ni los bomberos tienen mucho interés en auxiliar en este incendio —le mencionó Yuuji, y sólo entonces Zawako notó que no se escuchaban las sirenas, únicamente los gritos de los asustados civiles llenaban los alrededores—. Si quieres quédate, yo necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó —respondía Yuuji con el preocupado Torchic en su hombro.

—Si es por hacerte el héroe, hay formas menos peligrosas, como ayudar a una viejecita a cruzar la calle —suplicó Zawako antes de frenarse para toser por el humo que le entraba en la garganta. Yuuji notó que aquella era su oportunidad de escapar de ella, y aceleró el paso lo más que pudo hasta dejarla atrás. Después de todo, Yuuji no deseaba que Zawako se enterara de la verdadera razón por la que estaba en la región Kanto.

Llegando al gimnasio, el incendio ya era bastante intenso y el calor aturdía los sentidos de Yuuji. Torchic, al ser un Pokémon de fuego, estaba más acostumbrado a la sofocante sensación y podía concentrarse con mayor facilidad, gracias a él, Yuuji encontró a quién estaba buscando.

—Creo que exageré un poco con la mega-evolución… estoy agotada… —se quejaba la mujer que había ocasionado el incendio mientras permanecía sentada sobre las escalinatas que daban al gimnasio—. Y aun así Giovanni se las arregló para escaparse frente a mis narices —hizo una rabieta mientras pataleaba de forma infantil.

—De eso sabes mucho, ¿no es así, madre? —le interrumpió sus pensamientos Yuuji, y la mujer de la capucha roja se sobresaltó— Eres muy buena para escaparte frente a las narices de otros… lo has hecho toda mi vida después de todo, siempre escapando. ¿Pensabas que nunca iba a enterarme de que te habías unido al equipo Magma? —recriminaba Yuuji.

—Amm… hola cariño… —se alegró la mujer. Por su parte, Yuuji se colocó a la defensiva, dispuesto a no dejarla escapar—. Has cambiado bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos, te veo mucho más grande y tan apuesto como yo —bromeó la mujer.

—Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, debes detenerte ahora que todavía hay tiempo —le pidió Yuuji—. Ven a casa conmigo. Vine a Kanto sólo por ti. Ven a casa y olvidémonos de esto —insistió con tristeza evidente en su rostro.

—Tienes que volverte más fuerte antes de poder enfrentarme y ponerte exigente, Yuuji —le sonrió la mujer e intentó correr para escapar, pero Yuuji logró cortarle el camino—. La única razón por la que me encontraste, es porque estoy montando guardia evitando que los hombres de Giovanni logren llegar y limpiar la zona antes de que la policía o los bomberos lleguen. Es mi deseo que el mundo sepa lo que ocurre en Kanto. Pero eso también significa que yo misma debo escapar antes de que las autoridades se enteren —aseguró ella.

—¿Porque lo que tú haces también es ilegal? —se molestó Yuuji, y su madre tan sólo le sonrió con picardía— Te lo suplico… aún puedes parar esto. No me obligues a detenerte —le apuntó Yuuji con la Pokébola que contenía a su Nidoran.

—No podrías, aunque lo intentaras —respondió ella—. No eres tan fuerte —continuó—. Pero lo puedes intentar si quieres, aunque no sé si sea muy saludable para tu amiga. Tú estás un poco más acostumbrado al calor intenso, pero, ¿qué me dices de ella? —preguntó mientras apuntaba en dirección a una mareada Zawako, quien llegaba con los ojos de espiral.

—Yuuji… —comenzó a balbucear la aturdida asistente del profesor Oak—. No me gusta mucho el calor… —continuó y se desplomó contra el suelo, preocupando a Yuuji, quien corrió en su encuentro.

—¡Zawako! —intentó reanimarla. La distracción la aprovechó su madre para huir— Tranquila Zawako, te llevaré a un lugar seguro —la cargó Yuuji, llevándola en dirección al centro Pokémon más cercano mientras mascullaba con rabia.

 **Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde.**

—No solemos atender a humanos en el Centro Pokémon, pero… vas a estar muy bien —respondió la enfermera Joey mientras su Chansey empujaba delicadamente una silla de ruedas con Zawako sentada sobre ella, lo que sobresaltó a Yuuji—. No te asustes, la silla es porque sigue un poco mareada —le explicó mientras Chansey ayudaba a la niña a ponerse de pie.

—Qué alivio —suspiró Yuuji, y Eevee, quien en esos momentos se encontraba en los brazos de Yuuji, inmediatamente saltó a encuentro de su entrenadora con sus ojos llorosos—. Tu Eevee estaba muy preocupado, y seguro que tu Nidoran también —le sonrió Yuuji.

—Ya estoy aquí, Eevoli —le agradeció sus atenciones con un abrazo Zawako, y Eevee comenzó a hablarle en su peculiar idioma—. La enfermera dijo que estaré bien, fue sólo mareo por aspirar tanto humo —le explicó, y el Eevee continuó hablándole en su idioma, como si supiera que Zawako la entendía perfectamente—. No te estoy mintiendo, de verdad estoy bien. Aunque me costará caminar rápido por un par de horas —insistió.

—Supongo que eso significa que nos quedaremos en Ciudad Verde por un rato —dedujo Yuuji, pero Zawako se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por sí misma—. No tenemos ninguna prisa, no te esfuerces —insistió Yuuji.

—Si vamos lento, no debe haber ningún problema, no te preocupes —prosiguió Zawako, y probó su punto al tomar sus cosas de manos de Yuuji y cargarlas ella misma—. Ciudad Verde de seguro se encuentra muy conmocionada con las noticias del incendio como para que sea una buena parada turística. Aún es temprano, y si salimos ahora podemos estar en la Ruta 02 antes de que comience a oscurecer —finalizó.

Yuuji dudó por unos instantes, incluso volteo a ver a la enfermera Joey, quien sólo se encogió de hombros dejando la decisión a los dos niños. Pero sabiendo que Zawako estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no preocuparlo fingiendo ser fuerte, decidió respetarle el sacrificio y tomó sus cosas de igual manera, preparándose para salir del Centro Pokémon.

Justo cuando las puertas automáticas del centro se abrían, los chicos viraron su mirada hacía el restaurante donde había reunida una multitud de entrenadores que miraban las noticias, horrorizados.

—Aún se desconoce la razón por la cual las autoridades tardaron tanto en reaccionar al incendio, más esta respuesta tardía no evitó el tenebroso descubrimiento —escuchaban el reportaje y veían a un grupo de oficiales recorrer las ruinas del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde—. Una red de túneles debajo del gimnasio que llevan directamente a lo que sólo podría describirse como una prisión Pokémon. Cientos y cientos de Pokémon enjaulados, la mayoría con registro de pertenencia a otros entrenadores Pokémon en lo que se conoce actualmente como la red de tráfico Pokémon más grande jamás descubierta. Más adelante inclusive, se descubrió un laboratorio en el cual se sospecha realizaban experimentos tortuosos para los Pokémon con motivos aún desconocidos. ¿Los responsables? Se sospecha del líder de gimnasio de nombre Giovanni, y de un supuesto vínculo con la organización criminal hasta no hace mucho considerada como leyenda urbana y de la cual por primera vez se tienen pruebas fehacientes de su existencia. Estoy hablando del Equipo Rocket —apuntó la reportera a un logotipo de una 'R' inmensa, el cual Yuuji observó con curiosidad.

—Su atención por favor —interrumpió la enfermera Joey apagando el televisor—. Por órdenes de la Policía Internacional Pokémon, a todos los entrenadores presentes se les tiene prohibido salir de las instalaciones hasta finalizada una inspección especial —tras el anuncio, un hombre con traje de detective, y una mujer de cabellera lila pálido vistiendo un traje negro, entraron en el Centro Pokémon con un Espeon.

—¡Mira eso Eevoli! ¡Un Espeon! ¡Una de las formas en que puedes evolucionar! —se alegró Zawako, aunque muy pronto recuperó la compostura y se mostró a la expectativa— Pero… jamás había escuchado de la Policía Internacional Pokémon… ni de que hubiera un Espeon en Kanto —le susurró a Yuuji.

—Yo tampoco, pero… ¿no te parece que están actuando como si hubiesen descubierto a una organización terrorista en Kanto? —agregó Yuuji curioso, preguntándose a sí mismo en qué líos estaría involucrada su madre.

Los miembros de la Policía Internacional Pokémon entrevistaron a varias personas en el lugar, pero todas las atenciones se posaron en Yuuji cuando el Espeon de la mujer posó su mirada en él fijamente.

—Espeon parece intrigado por este entrenador —mencionó la mujer, acercándose a Yuuji y olfateando sus cercanías—. Hay un ligero aroma a humo que lo rodea también —prosiguió, lo que preocupó al chico—. Soy Destra de la Policía Internacional Pokémon, este es mi compañero Looker. Quisiéramos hacerte unas preguntas si eres tan amable de seguirnos —mencionó mientras le mostraba su placa.

 **Ruta 02. Dos horas más tarde.**

—Ya es muy tarde… —gracias a la intervención, les tomó a Yuuji y a Zawako más tiempo del pensado el salir del Centro Pokémon para resumir su aventura. El sol ya se ocultaba, y debido a que ninguno tenía suficiente dinero, habría que acampar en el bosque, lo cual no era un recordatorio muy agradable para Zawako—. Esos miembros de la Policía Internacional Pokémon nos quitaron mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera pudimos hospedarnos en el Centro Pokémon por la conmoción. Además de que parecían tratarte como un criminal. ¿Qué les pasa? —continuaba quejándose la de cabellera azulada, evidentemente malhumorada. Tampoco había logrado avanzar lo suficiente en su investigación, por lo que se sentía aún más en deuda con el profesor Oak— ¿Qué tantas preguntas te hicieron? —continuó en su rabieta.

—Básicamente me preguntaron mi nombre, mis razones para estar en Kanto siendo que estoy registrado en Hoenn. Me pidieron mi documentación, investigaron mis antecedentes penales, y hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no era un criminal que se escapó de algún reclusorio infantil, me preguntaron sobre por qué olía a humo y sobre el qué estaba haciendo cerca del lugar del incendio. ¡Oh!, y registraron todas mis cosas en búsqueda de materiales incendiarios —le explicó Yuuji con su Torchic durmiendo sobre su cabeza. Después de todo, gracias a la banda en su pata derecha, no podía entrar en su Gloria Bola—. El tal Looker intentó acusarme del incendio insistiendo que Torchic era capaz de iniciar uno, pero, la señorita Destra tuvo que admitir que ni en sus niveles más altos podría ocasionar una explosión como la que se vio, a no ser que estuviera completamente evolucionado, y no lo está —finalizó Yuuji.

—Sea como sea… todo este inconveniente me quitó mucho tiempo de investigación. Y aún no hemos encontrado a más Pokémon que aporten datos importantes para continuar con mi actualización del Pokédex. Tampoco hemos tenido la oportunidad de encontramos con entrenadores para ganar dinero de batalla, y sin dinero, tuvimos que elegir entre comprar provisiones para tener una buena cena, sacrificando así la opción de dormir en el centro Pokémon, ¡ya que no tenemos dinero para ambas! —se preocupó Zawako nuevamente, y Yuuji suspiró por el exceso de preocupación de la niña— Tú no pareces tan consternado —se cruzó de brazos ella, evidentemente molesta.

—Las cosas son como son, no vale la pena darle vueltas al asunto —agregó con suma tranquilidad Yuuji—. Además, seguro encontramos algo de fruta en el bosque de Viridian y nos ahorramos la comida que compramos para cuando sea una verdadera emergencia. Y el encontrar a entrenadores no asegura nada de dinero, puedo perder los enfrentamientos, y con todo lo que invertí para viajar desde Hoenn a Kanto, créeme que estoy a una sola batalla de entrar en una verdadera crisis económica —Zawako por su parte, no parecía contenta con la idea ni de alimentarse de los frutos del bosque, ni de que Yuuji perdiera su próxima batalla—. Anímate. Capturemos a unos cuantos Pokémon y cambiemos un poco lo tenso del ambiente —la niña le dirigió una mirada de molestia a Yuuji, pero al ver su sonrisa tranquila, se le dibujó una también.

—Eres demasiado despreocupado de nuestra situación, capturar más Pokémon también significa más bocas que alimentar —viró la cabeza en señal de descontento un par de veces, pero se convenció a sí misma de animarse—. Pero está bien. Mientras más Pokémon capturemos, más sujetos de investigación tendré… emm… en el buen sentido, no experimento con ellos ni nada de eso —sacó su libreta de apuntes y comenzó a hojearla rápidamente, y mientras lo hacía, se adentraban al bosque de Viridian.

A una distancia prudente, los miembros de la Policía Internacional Pokémon los espiaban con cautela utilizando sus visores para detectar cualquiera de sus movimientos. Destra parecía muy interesada en Yuuji pese a que lo había descartado como sospechoso frente a su compañero Looker, quien no entendía entonces el por qué los seguían.

—Destra… —comenzó a preguntarle mientras comía un emparedado—. Todavía hay mucho trabajo en Ciudad Verde, no todos los días se descubre un cuartel secreto del Equipo Rocket… ¿por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo en seguir a alguien que fue descartado de la lista de sospechosos en lugar de concentrarnos donde realmente se nos necesita? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—Yo no he descartado a nadie de mi lista de sospechosos, Looker —le contestó Destra, frotando la cabeza de Espeon, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Yuuji—. Espeon tiene sospechas contra ese entrenador, y no me creo mucho su historia sobre que ha venido a Kanto a conocer a su amiga de la infancia —insistió ella afilando la mirada—. Espeon puede ver el futuro, aunque no pueda comunicármelo. Pero lo que sí pudo decirme, es que, en un futuro no muy lejano, más incidentes como el de hoy ocurrirán cerca de este entrenador. El que eso lo haga responsable, o alguien con muy mala suerte, es algo que está por verse —finalizó ella, y comenzó a dirigirse al automóvil policiaco que manejaba junto a su compañero, encerrándose dentro—. No mires, voy a cambiarme —le ordenó.

—¿Cambiarte? —se ruborizó Looker, pero respetuosamente, le dio la espalda al vehículo— Destra, eres mi superior, y como tal debo obedecer a tus instrucciones, pero… ¿no crees que sea más importante investigar al líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, en lugar de a un entrenador novato? Hemos buscado pistas del paradero del Equipo Rocket por muchos años —insistió, y Destra abrió la puerta mostrando un atuendo más juvenil, compuesto de pantalones color lila suave, una camisa blanca sin mangas, y una pañoleta lila alrededor de su cuello.

—Me sorprende que siendo el gran detective que eres, no pienses en el beneficio de las intuiciones —respondió Destra mientras se ajustaba la pañoleta en el cuello—. Entiendo la urgencia que tienes de dar resultados a nuestra organización, pero una corazonada me dice que, si ponemos atención en ese jovencito, descubriremos algo más que un escondite del Equipo Rocket. Podríamos inclusive encontrarnos con el líder de la organización criminal que por mucho tiempo nos ha eludido e inclusive, con algo más diabólico que ha estado oculto frente a nuestras narices todo el tiempo —concluyó mientras pedía a Espeon que regresara a su Pokébola—. Ahora es tu turno de cambiarte. A partir de este momento, somos oficiales encubiertos en una importante misión de seguridad nacional —finalizó.

—Lo único que te digo es que no tengo idea de cómo vas a justificar esto a los altos mandos —concluyó Looker con cierta molestia al tiempo que entraba en el coche patrulla y se cambiaba también. Destra respondió con una media sonrisa. Más en lugar de esperar a que su compañero terminara de cambiarse, se adentró ella misma en el bosque, deseosa de conocer más del entrenador que intrigaba tanto a su Espeon.

 **Bosque de Viridian.**

—Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente profundo en el bosque —mencionó Zawako sabiendo que por fin podría avanzar en su investigación, aunque con cierto miedo por las zonas oscuras que se asomaban en los árboles—. En Kalos, en un sitio llamado Senda Melancolía, dicen que existe el espíritu de un niño que secuestra a otros niños llevándoselos para siempre lejos de sus familias —comentó haciendo que el vello de la nuca de Yuuji se erizara.

—¿Qué clase de comentario es ese en este momento? —respondió el pelinegro con una mirada molesta, Zawako por su parte, sacó a Eevoli para que le cubriera la espalda, cosa que sólo hizo que resaltara más la vena que tenía Yuuji en su frente— Si te daba miedo acampar o salir al bosque de noche, debiste decirme —Zawako sacudió la cabeza negando fuertemente, y haciendo acopio de valor para continuar caminando por la vereda, miró a Eevoli, y este le gruñó animosamente.

—Como sea, a lo que nos importa. El bosque de Viridian es famoso por su variedad de Pokémon tipo insecto, en concreto las familias evolutivas completas de Caterpie y de Weedle —comentó, relajándose un poco y pasando las páginas digitales con la pluma del Pokédex, a estas alturas, Yuuji comenzaba a comprender lo mucho que le gustaba a su amiga hablar de todo lo que sabía sobre Pokémon—. Puede que no parezcan mucho, pero los Pokémon de tipo insecto son los que evolucionan con mayor rapidez. Por esta razón son muy manejables para los entrenadores novatos —le explicó a Yuuji, quien en esos momentos colocaba a su adormilado Torchic en contra de un tronco hueco, y dejaba allí su mochila y objetos personales también, llevando únicamente sus Pokébolas y a Nidoran, a quien llamó fuera de su Pokébola.

—No soy un gran fanático de los Pokémon de tipo insecto, a decir verdad —le contestó él recordando en ese momento a su madre y su poderío sobre los Pokémon de tipo fuego, sabiendo que un Pokémon de tipo insecto no le favorecía. Pero al ver la cara de decepción de Zawako, y el cómo se desanimaba, se forzó a sí mismo a cambiar de parecer—. ¡Ah! ¡Pero eso es sólo porque no los conozco bien! Seguro que un Pokémon insecto sería una buena adición a mi equipo —aseguró Yuuji, sintiéndose tonto por ser convencido de esa manera. Ahora comprendía un poco la estrategia con los Nidoran.

—¿Verdad que sí? —se alegró Zawako— Comencemos entonces con Caterpie —apuntó Zawako a una rama de un árbol cercano en la cual un Caterpie dormía tranquilamente—. La formación roja en su cabeza se llama osmeterio, y de ésta emana una fragancia desagradable que le ayuda a ahuyentar a sus depredadores, en su mayoría Pidgey o Pidgeotto. Se encuentra constantemente comiendo a manera de preparación para su evolución, y su alimento favorito es la flor de vermilo que tiene los nutrientes esenciales para generar el hilo con el que necesita envolver todo su cuerpo cuando evoluciona —dijo animadamente—. Caterpie, como los otros Pokémon de su tipo, sufren un cambio llamado metamorfosis, pero comúnmente se usa el termino evolución, erróneamente, pero es el término utilizado de todas formas por razones que la comunidad científica no ha terminado de debatir —reaccionó con inconformidad ante el mal uso de la palabra.

—¿Y… se metamorfisa en algo poderoso? —preguntó Yuuji, y Zawako lo observó como si se tratase de alguna especie de criminal por utilizar semejante palabra— ¿Eso quiere decir que no? —se aventuró a decir, ya un tanto nervioso.

—¡Metamorfosea! —le apuntó Zawako muy molesta— Como sea… supongo que es por atrocidades gramáticas como esa, el que se usa el término evolución… —habló con superioridad la asistente de investigador Pokémon. Yuuji por su parte, se disgustó un poco de lo fanática gramatical que resultó ser su amiga de la infancia, aunque el que Zawako supiera tantas cosas aún era una gran ventaja que él sabía apreciar—. Caterpie evoluciona en un Metapod, es fácil encontrarlos pegados a las cortezas de los árboles más frondosos, bueno, fácil para quien sabe dónde buscar —lo tomó de la mano y guio a unos árboles en específico, en cuyos troncos estaban amontonados varios Metapod que intentaban camuflarse con las hojas caídas de los mismos—. Mientras es una crisálida, Metapod no puede defenderse de sus depredadores más que endureciéndose, así que antes de evolucionar hace un nido de hojas en el cual poder ocultarse. Bueno, si te interesa capturar alguno, yo recomiendo hacerlo desde su etapa de Caterpie —le sugirió.

—Creo que son demasiado… tiernos para mi estilo… —le respondió Yuuji mientras miraba al Caterpie con una pequeña bombilla de moco saliendo de su rostro, gesto que provocó en él una cara de desagrado—. ¿En qué evoluciona un Metapod? —trató de continuar con la plática.

—¿Recuerdas a los Beautifly de la región Hoenn? —le preguntó Zawako, y Yuuji asintió— Metapod evoluciona en un Pokémon llamado Butterfree, que es muy similar a los Beautifly. La verdad es un Pokémon de lo más lindo que… —intentó explicar.

—Perdí mi interés en los Caterpie, muchas gracias… —la interrumpió Yuuji, y Zawako parpadeó varias veces sorprendida—. Omíteme los detalles de cualquier Pokémon que entre dentro de la categoría lindo. ¿Cuál era mi otra opción? —le preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Weedle —respondió ella con una ceja vibrándole en señal de descontento por el poco tacto de su amigo—. Weedle además de ser un tipo insecto, como tipo secundario tiene el tipo veneno —retomó la de cabellera azulada mientras buscaba en los alrededores e inspeccionaba las hojas, hasta que encontró algunas que estaban agujeradas—. Weedle también es un comedor de hojas compulsivo, ya que evoluciona de la misma forma que Caterpie, con la diferencia de que es menos vulnerable en su forma de crisálida —agregó mientras revisaba las hojas perforadas con una lupa portátil que tenía luz integrada, y deducía el tipo de árbol al que pertenecían. Caminó un poco, pero al ver lo difícil de la labor, resolvió buscar su lámpara de mano en la mochila. Cuando la encontró, divisó el árbol que buscaba, y le hizo una seña a Yuuji, que hasta entonces avanzó en su dirección con su Nidoran siguiéndolo de cerca—. Caterpie come casi todo lo que se le pone enfrente, pero Weedle es más selectivo y utiliza su olfato para encontrar las únicas hojas que no les gustan a los Caterpie. ¿Recuerdas que Caterpie emite un aroma desagradable para sus depredadores? Ese aroma a Weedle no le agrada, y por eso sólo puede comer las hojas que a Caterpie no le gustan, y por lo que veo, son las hojas de árboles como estos, hojas espinosas —le mostró a Yuuji sacando el Pokédex para apuntar su nuevo conocimiento—. ¡Ah!, pero al intentar capturar a un Weedle hay que tener mucho cuidado, sus aguijones son muy venenosos, lo que me recuerda… tú ya tienes un Nidoran, y si capturas un Weedle, sería tu segundo Pokémon de tipo veneno. Lo que te pone en desventaja contra los Pokémon psíquicos o tipo tierra —le explicó un poco alarmada.

—De momento no tengo muchas opciones —recriminó Yuuji, encogiéndose de hombros—. Después me preocuparé por la variedad de mis Pokémon, pero primero, necesito cantidad. Supongo que ahora me llevarás a donde están las crisálidas de los Weedle —dedujo, llevando la mano al cinturón, donde descansaban el resto de sus Pokébolas vacías.

—Si quieres morir… —agregó sombríamente Zawako, cruzándose de brazos—. Los Kakuna no se ocultan. Diferente de Metapod, pueden utilizar ataques como los Picotazos Venenosos, eso sin contar que son protegidos por su última evolución, Beedrill, un Pokémon con una velocidad letal, sumamente venenoso, y con un carácter peor que el del profesor Oak cuando le toca alimentar a los Snorlax. No me acercaría bajo ninguna circunstancia a un enjambre de Beedrill. Pican, y muy duro —aseguró.

—Entonces capturaré a mi propio Weedle, y lo evolucionaré a Beedrill —se decidió Yuuji, aunque Zawako no estaba tan feliz ni convencida—. Pero no veo ningún Weedle en los árboles que mencionas —los buscó ayudándose de la lámpara de Zawako.

—Esa es la otra parte de la historia, chico listo —declaró la de cabellera azulada, quitándole la linterna y apagándola—. Los Pokémon tipo insecto sólo están activos en el día, es muy raro que encuentres a alguno de noche. Son mucho más débiles que la mayoría de los tipos elementales, así que se ocultan de sus depredadores naturales cuando duermen o están comiendo, especialmente las formas menos evolucionadas.

—Antes de todo el discurso, debiste decirme que son Pokémon débiles —se desanimó un poco su compañero, dando media vuelta dispuesto a recoger a su Torchic y seguir con el camino—. Ni caso tiene que haga el esfuerzo.

—Primero que nada, no me preguntaste. Segundo, esa regla aplica para todos los Pokémon tipo insecto, y en Hoenn también los hay así que deberías saberlo. Y tercero, todo Pokémon bien entrenado puede llegar a ser muy fuerte —remató ella poniendo una cara de rabieta infantil ante lo descortés que podía ser el niño con ella, aunque, al mismo tiempo, se lo esperaba ya que ella sabía desde niña que él era así.

—Jamás me han interesado los tipo insecto, siempre quise ser entrenador tipo fuego. Pregúntame lo que quieras sobre ellos y te daré clases, cerebrito —habló Yuuji con un tono fanfarrón, haciendo que Zawako inflara los cachetes y le sacara la lengua a espaldas.

—Ya quiero verte con tu equipo de tipo fuego siendo derrotado horrendamente por tipos agua, roca y tierra —regresó la afrenta Zawako, y mientras el par de supuestos amigos de la infancia discutían, Nidoran e Eevee intercambiaban miradas de preocupación. Nidoran entonces tuvo una idea y comenzó a pisotear las hojas que Zawako había indicado que eran la comida favorita de los Weedle y pidió a Eevee que oliera la fragancia que despedían al ser pulverizadas, Eevee entonces comenzó a buscar un rastro de las mismas comprendiendo la idea de Nidoran, mientras tanto, la discusión proseguía—. Necesitas variedad en tu equipo Pokémon, de verdad que eres un novato. Además, a estas alturas y con un Weedle en tu equipo, terminarás siendo un entrenador de tipo veneno —aseguró.

—¿Y qué tienen de malo los tipo veneno? —se fastidió Yuuji— No importa el tipo mientras se pueda diseñar una estrategia alrededor de los Pokémon que usas. Si los tipo veneno son tan débiles como parece que dices que son, ¿por qué hay entrenadores que se especializan en ellos? Además, te recuerdo que tu Nidoran es tipo veneno —proseguía Yuuji en descontento.

—¡No metas a Needle en esto! ¡Yo solo digo que necesitas más diversidad en tu equipo Pokémon! —continuó la discusión, pero esta se interrumpió cuando Eevee llamó a ambos desde lejos, y Nidoran desenterraba a patadas algo de la tierra— ¿Qué ocurre, Eevoli? —preguntaba Zawako, y su Eevee comenzó a dirigirse a ella en su peculiar idioma Pokémon— Imposible, imposible —señaló Zawako de manera incrédula.

—¿Qué es imposible? —preguntó Yuuji, quien al igual que Zawako, había olvidado la discusión gracias a la interrupción de Eevee, y se mostraba interesado en el escarbar de Nidoran.

—Eevoli cree que hay un Weedle enterrado en la tierra cercana, y Nidoran intenta desenterrarlo, pero eso es imposi… —comentó Zawako, y entonces se paralizó mientras se percataba de la mirada acusatoria de Yuuji—. No dije nada —se defendió.

—Tiene tiempo de que me he dado cuenta de que hablas con tu Eevee como si de verdad pudieras entenderlo —se cruzó de brazos Yuuji, a lo que Zawako reaccionó sudando frio—. Podría ser que tú… —comenzó a frotarse la barbilla Yuuji, y Zawako a preocuparse—. ¿Tienes tan pocos amigos que pretendes que puedes hablar con Eevee? Yo también soy tu amigo, puedes dejar ese mal hábito —le aseguró Yuuji, y esta vez Zawako fue quien sintió una vena saltarse en su frente.

—No sé si sentirme aliviada por tu ingenuidad… o insultada por tus palabras… —suspiró Zawako en señal de descontento, y entonces, para sorpresa de ambos, un Weedle salió disparado de una patada en la tierra de Nidoran—. ¡No es verdad! ¿Un Weedle que se refugia bajo la tierra? —se sobresaltó Zawako— Eso no tiene ninguna lógica. ¿Cómo es posible? —se preguntó ella.

—Tal parece que ni los investigadores Pokémon lo saben todo acerca de sus sujetos de estudio —agregó Yuuji mientras miraba al aturdido Weedle sacudiendo su cabeza con molestia, y colorearse de un rojo intenso por el rudo despertar—. No soy fanático de los Pokémon insecto, pero esa actitud aguerrida me agrada. ¡Nidoran, Golpe de Cuerno! —ordenó Yuuji, y su Nidoran se lanzó al ataque, derribando por sorpresa a Weedle, quien salió disparado a los árboles. Weedle intentó defenderse de todas formas, lanzando un ataque de Picotazos Venenosos, mismos que recibió Nidoran sin prestarle mucha importancia— Weedle ya está muy lastimado por el ataque anterior, pero le respetaremos el esfuerzo, ¡usa también Picotazos Venenosos! —el cuerno de Nidoran se iluminó de morado, y de este salieron disparadas las agujas venenosas, que molestaron a Weedle, aunque no le causaron mucho daño, pero así lo prefería Yuuji, pues entonces le apuntó la Pokébola que portaba en la mano en su dirección— Diste una dura batalla, Weedle, y lamento el rudo despertar. Pero necesito Pokémon fuertes en mi equipo y tu actitud de combate me parece suficiente para agregarte a mi equipo. Así que, ¡es hora de capturarte! —lanzó su Pokébola, y el abatido Weedle entró a la misma. La Pokébola rebotó un par de veces, y luego comenzó a moverse con los últimos esfuerzos de defenderse de Weedle, pero le resultó inútil, y terminó con la Pokébola sellándose—. ¡Eso es! —celebró Yuuji.

—¡Sí! —celebró Zawako la captura también, por lo que Yuuji viró a verla. En ese momento, Zawako recordó que estaba molesta con Yuuji, y le dio la espalda con evidente molestia— Quiero decir… ya tienes a tu Weedle, entrenador ponzoñoso. Y no me refiero a tu elección de compañeros… lengua floja… grosero, desconsiderado… —susurró los últimos comentarios.

—Perdón… —bajó la cabeza Yuuji mientras miraba la Pokébola de Weedle. Zawako por su parte, le dirigió la mirada—. Sé que no es excusa, pero… he estado bajo mucha presión últimamente —le explicó, y Zawako mantuvo su silencio, prestando atención a las palabras de su amigo—. No puedo decirte aún las razones por las cuales me es importante volverme fuerte lo más rápido posible. Pero si sigo comportándome así, solo voy a terminar amargado, y apartando de mí a las personas que me importan. No quise decir esas cosas de ti. Te estoy agradecido con tu ayuda, y me disculpo si dije algo que te molestara. ¿Puedes perdonarme? —le pidió Yuuji con una ligera reverencia, y Zawako se lo pensó, sorprendida.

—Me molesta mucho que la gente me grite y me alce la voz —fue su respuesta, y Yuuji asintió como un niño regañado—. Pero yo también tengo una actitud algo… descortés… no debí actuar como una sabelotodo. Yo te perdono si tú me perdonas —se ruborizó ella, y Yuuji le sonrió gentilmente—. Pero me vuelves a gritar y te cacheteo con fuerza.

—Entendido y anotado. No quiero a la linda Zawako frunciéndome el ceño todo el tiempo, te vez más bonita con una sonrisa —se burló Yuuji, y Zawako se ruborizó fuertemente por el comentario. Yuuji sin embargo, le dio muy poca importancia a su rubor, y comenzó a dirigirse al lugar donde habían dejado a Torchic y el resto de sus pertenencias—. Arriba Torchic, necesitamos una fogata —despertó a su Pokémon, quien de forma perezosa comenzó a estirar sus patitas—. Eres un holgazán, mientras dormías, Nidoran y yo capturamos a un Weedle —le mostró la Pokébola a Torchic, quien empezó a salivar—. ¡Los amigos no son comida! —lo reprendió Yuuji— Nidoran, estás a cargo de mantener al perezoso y goloso de Torchic lejos de Weedle —ordenó Yuuji, y Nidoran asintió en obediencia.

—Supongo que así de rápido vuelven las cosas a la normalidad con este chico… —se rascó la nuca Zawako, mientras Yuuji sacaba a Weedle de su Pokébola y lo presentaba con un amigable Nidoran, y con un Torchic que lo veía como su próxima cena—. Primero estamos peleando, luego él actúa como si nada. No sé si puedo con ese ritmo tan despreocupado, pero… es un ritmo… agradable… —confesó Zawako, y sacó a su Nidoran de su Pokébola—. No olvides presentar a Needle. Tenemos toda una colección de Pokémon de tipo veneno para hacer sentir a Weedle bienvenido —aseguró Zawako, y tanto Nidoran como Eevee se acercaron a Weedle y se presentaron—. Por cierto, Yuuji. ¿Me prestas a tus Pokémon para actualizar los datos de la Pokédex? Quisiera charlar… quiero decir, realizar algunas mediciones con ellos para la actualización que me solicitó el profesor Oak —le pidió Yuuji, a lo que él asintió—. Qué bien —sonrió ella—. No se ha dado cuenta aún… es algo ingenuo, pero, es mejor así —se dijo a sí misma, y comenzó a montar el campamento.

Un par de horas más tarde, Zawako se encontraba dentro de su saco de dormir un tanto conmocionada por un evento que no había contemplado antes, el grupo de cinco Pokémon estaban con ella e igualmente conmocionados. Yuuji roncaba, y no de una manera que pudiera llamarse silenciosa, tampoco era muy sonora, pero definitivamente sería algo que le quitaría el sueño a Zawako.

—Poco a poco me desilusiono más de Yuuji… no me dejará dormir a gusto… —dedujo ella, y los Pokémon asintieron a sus palabras—. Pero eso no importa mucho. Mientras Yuuji duerme, yo puedo aprovechar la situación para hacer esto que no puedo delante de él, y por esta razón quería reunirlos a todos aquí esta noche —comentó Zawako, y los Pokémon la miraron fijamente, todos menos Torchic, quien salivaba ante la idea de degustar un platillo extranjero—. Está comprobado científicamente, que los Pokémon por su largo periodo de interacción con los seres humanos comprenden alrededor del 60% de las palabras que los humanos decimos. En casos excepcionales, inclusive, logran entendernos en su totalidad. Pero… no ocurre lo mismo con los humanos, nosotros no podemos entenderlos a ustedes y eso es muy triste. ¿Por qué no podemos comunicarnos nosotros también? —los Pokémon intercambiaron miradas, todos menos Torchic, quien cada vez estaba más cerca de Weedle— Lo que intento decir es… —suspiró, tomó aire, y entonces hizo algo que sorprendió a todos, incluso a Torchic, quien dejó de intentar comerse a Weedle y se quedó con el pico abierto. El único que no se sorprendió era Eevee, quien ya sabía de estas habilidades de Zawako—. Eev ev… Eeveeve Ev Eevee —comunicó, y todos los Pokémon se sobresaltaron—. Existen muy pocas personas capaces de hablar el idioma de los Pokémon… y yo soy una de ellas… todo gracias a mi madre, quien me enseñó todo lo que sé —les confesó, y el grupo volvió a intercambiar miradas—. Es un don extraño que no puedo compartir, alguna vez lo hice y nadie quería acercárseme porque pensaban que era un fenómeno —la expresión de Eevoli se tornó triste entonces—. Pero bueno, eso ya no importa. Pienso que, si los Pokémon pueden entenderme, y yo puedo entenderlos a ellos… podría aportar mucho a la investigación Pokémon. Es por eso… que quiero que me ayuden a comprender el mundo a través de los ojos de los Pokémon —les pidió Zawako—. Pero también quiero pedirles un favor. No hablen conmigo frente a Yuuji. Si él se enterara… seguramente se alejaría de mí, y volvería a estar sola. Así que este será nuestro secreto —sonrió ella, aunque sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza, la pequeña Eevee y Nidoran se acercaron a su entrenadora, y frotaron sus cuerpos contra ella tratando de reconfortarla, en cuanto a los Pokémon de Yuuji, sólo asintieron sellando la promesa con la niña de Kalos.

En ese momento, sin embargo, Zawako no sabía que su secreto acababa de caer en oídos de una sorprendida Destra, quien se había adelantado dejando a Looker atrás para continuar con su investigación secreta, sin saber que eso la llevaría a descubrir mucho más de lo que en un principio ella se había planteado.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	3. Aparece un molesto rival

**Y aquí seguimos con las actualizaciones. Ya decía yo que esta iba a ser una historia con pocas visitas pero así es esto, no significa que por eso vaya a dejar de escribir porque de todas formas lo estoy disfrutando, ya inclusive bajé el emulador del Pokémon FireRed para recrear mi equipo Pokémon… digan no a la piratería, mucho ojo y cuéntenselo a quien más confianza le tengan… está bien, compraré el Pokémon Red original de la Nintendo Shop.**

 **ScarSteban: Muchas gracias por continuar atento a esta historia, la verdad es algo que me hace muy feliz y que me dan más ganas de escribir y no tardar siglos en actualizar… eso y que por fin conseguí trabajo y puedo estar de ocioso en el mismo sin videojuegos que me distraigan, este emm… digo, espero no defraudarte y que sigas disfrutando de esta historia que escribo cuando me queda tiempo de mi dura rutina laboral que… la verdad nadie se la cree, si escribo en el trabajo, demándenme.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Y como siempre ya sabes que disfruto mucho de tus reviews, has sido mi lectora fiel por tanto tiempo que no imaginaría mis historias sin tus reviews, ahora que tengo trabajo (y que estoy cerca de tener mi propio cubículo), espero poder actualizar más seguido no solo esta historia sino otras descontinuadas… te estoy viendo Academia Sanctuary. En fin, tenle paciencia a Destra, ella no es mala ni metiche solo hace su trabajo.**

 **Bueno ya debo irme, espero disfruten de este capítulo, y si se nota algo diferente en mi estilo es porque Zawako es mi editora.**

* * *

 **Crónicas de un viaje Pokémon.**

 **Temporada 1: Kanto.**

 **Capítulo 3: Aparece un molesto rival.**

* * *

 **Bosque de Viridian.**

Yuuji fue el primero en levantarse aquella mañana, aunque la verdad era que le fue muy difícil deducir si ya había amanecido o no. La zona del bosque en la que habían acampado aquella noche era una zona del agrado de los Pokémon de tipo insecto, con árboles altos y frondosos que impedían el paso de la luz solar y envolvían el espacio en una esfera fría que molestó un poco a Yuuji, quien se frotó los brazos con fuerza.

—Detesto el frio —masculló por lo bajo mientras se levantaba con el cabello hecho un desastre, mismo que ocultó bajo su gorra tan pronto como la alcanzó sin importarle en lo más mínimo peinarlo—. Buenos días Torchic… —intentó acariciar la cabeza de su amigo de la infancia, alargando la mano sin encontrarlo a su lado, sino a un par de metros más adelante, durmiendo recargado contra el tronco de un árbol y con Weedle alrededor de su cuello descansando también—. Eso no se ve todos los días —se sorprendió tomando la Pokébola de Weedle y llamándolo de regreso antes de que ocurriera una tragedia—. ¿Nidoran? —preguntó tratando de localizar a su tercer Pokémon. Miró en varias direcciones hasta que lo encontró junto al Nidoran de Zawako, acostados el uno contra la otra cerca de la bolsa de dormir de su amiga. Ésta última se hallaba ojerosa, destapada, y con una página digital de su Pokédex abierta mientras la actualizaba. Su Eevee dormía sobre sus piernas, claramente cansada de esperar a que su entrenadora la acompañara— Te ves terrible —se burló Yuuji al notar que la peliazul estaba despierta e inmersa en su trabajo—. No me digas que…

—Cierra la boca… —reaccionó Zawako de muy mal humor, sobresaltándolo—. Quiero decir… perdón… me desagradan las mañanas… en especial cuando los ronquidos de cierta persona no dejan dormir —prosiguió ella mirándolo con desdén. Yuuji por su parte, desvió la mirada apenado y pretendiendo que nada había pasado—. Además, estaba muy ocupada con la actualización de la Pokédex… me desvelé un poco —confesó de mala gana, guardando los datos y apagando el aparato.

—Eso no me parece poco —apuntó Yuuji a sus ojeras, a lo que ella reaccionó con una rabieta inaudible—. Dormir en el bosque no es lo tuyo… aunque mi espalda también me está matando —se quejó el pelinegro, estirándose hasta que los huesos le tronaron.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un anciano? Eres joven, deberías estar lleno de vitalidad —se fastidió Zawako aún más. De verdad tenía un humor muy volátil por las mañanas, de alguna forma Yuuji comprendía porque se decía que era difícil para los hombres entender a las mujeres—. No vuelvo a dormir al aire libre. Será mejor que empieces a ganar batallas para que esto no vuelva a pasar —sentenció a manera de mandato, aventando las cosas a su mochila.

—Tú también puedes aportar en ese aspecto, ¿sabes? —le recordó Yuuji de mala gana también, mientras ella comenzaba a doblar la bolsa de dormir. La niña lo miró y le sacó la lengua a manera de contestación, a él sólo le brincó una vena en la frente— Después nos organizamos en cuanto a los gastos —resolvió restando importancia a la pequeña discusión—. Si ya no hay nada de interés en el bosque de Viridian, lo mejor sería salir y buscar un Centro Pokémon, desayunar, y darnos un buen baño.

—Tengo más hojas en el cabello que cabello —se quejó nuevamente Zawako—. Y pensar que a los siete años me encantaban los viajes de campamento. Me pesa descubrir el cómo les perdí el gusto —confesó mientras regresaba a Nidoran y a Eevee a sus respectivas Pokébolas, Yuuji hizo lo propio con su Nidoran, y despertó gentilmente a Torchic—. Aún hay un Pokémon que podría rondar esta zona —mencionó de repente Zawako, mirando en todas las direcciones—. Los Pikachu son más difíciles de encontrar que los Pokémon de tipo insecto. Son roedores tipo eléctrico. Son lindos, así que podrían no ir con tu estilo, pero, seguramente le darían mayor variedad a tu equipo.

—De momento pienso que es mejor encontrar algo para desayunar que preocuparnos por capturar más Pokémon. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Ciudad Plateada? —preguntó Yuuji, mientras su compañera sacaba un mapa de su mochila y lo analizaba con detenimiento.

—La salida del Bosque de Viridian está al norte a unos veinte minutos a pie. Después saldremos nuevamente a la Ruta 02, Ciudad Plateada está a una hora de camino a partir de allí —terminó ella, y tras despertar al perezoso de Torchic, el par se dio a la marcha—. Seguro que encontraremos a muchos entrenadores en el resto de la Ruta 02. ¿Me pregunto si encontraremos a alguno de los novatos de Pueblo Paleta? —se preguntó ella, y Yuuji la miró curioso— El profesor recién acaba de enviar a tres jóvenes del pueblo a iniciar su viaje, después de todo, los entrenadores siempre empiezan su viaje allí. Como sea, se iniciaron el mismo día que tú viajaste desde Hoenn, por lo que deben de llevarnos unos tres o cuatro días de ventaja.

—¿Crees que lleguemos a toparnos con ellos? —preguntó el niño, un tanto preocupado por sus finanzas, deseoso de no tener la mala fortuna de terminar en un combate que no le favoreciese— Tal vez deba evitar las batallas por un tiempo hasta volverme un poco más fuerte.

—A estas alturas todos los entrenadores son unos novatos. Seguro tienen la misma experiencia de batalla que tú —agregó Zawako intentando dar ánimos, Yuuji le sonrió de manera nerviosa, sabiendo de antemano que el riesgo de perder era muy alto—. Pero dejemos eso para después… ya tengo mucha hambre —se frotó el vientre, y el par continuó su camino en silencio.

No lejos de donde los jóvenes habían acampado, una también desvelada Destra comenzaba a guardar sus cosas para no perderles el rastro. Esperó a que el par estuviera a una distancia prudente para seguirlos, y sólo entonces salió de los arbustos detrás de los cuales había hecho su improvisado campamento. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a dar ni un par de pasos cuando una mano envuelta en un aura oscura se posó sobre su hombro.

—¡Te encontré! —gritó un hombre que la había tomado del brazo, y la horrorizada Destra se dio la media vuelta y pateó el rostro del hombre con fuerza, negándose a que fuera quien fuera se aprovechara de ella y dando una muestra impresionante de su habilidad como parte de la Policía Internacional Pokémon. Desgraciadamente, no tardó en darse cuenta de que la persona a la que había noqueado era su compañero Looker. El policía quedó tendido en el suelo unos segundos sin reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, se mostró violento— ¿A qué va eso? ¡Primero me abandonas y luego me recibes a patadas, Destra! —se quejó.

—¡Pues no deberías sobresaltar a las señoritas de esa forma tan desagradable! —contraatacó la pelilila, pero recobró enseguida la compostura— Lamento haberte dejado atrás. Pero era de vital importancia vigilar a esos chicos. He descubierto cosas muy interesantes respecto a la chica, pero es el chico a quien debemos mantener bajo vigilancia. Sigámoslos antes de perderles el ras… —intentó comunicar, sólo para darse cuenta que los jóvenes a quienes seguía ya se encontraban fuera de su alcance visual.

—¿Les perdiste el rastro, Destra? —agregó Looker con una mezcla de sorpresa y desilusión— Eres mi superiora, así que debo apoyarte inclusive en tus momentos de debilidad. Utilizaré todas mis habilidades para ayudarte a encontrar por donde se fueron —le prometió él, pero Destra ya estaba muy molesta.

—Pero si fuiste tú quien me hizo perder… —estalló la joven, unos segundos después, se recriminó por volver a perder el temple, así que respiró profundamente e intentó concentrarse en lo que importaba realmente—. No he perdido el rastro —aclaró con voz tranquila y profunda—. Se dirigen a Ciudad Plateada para ducharse y descansar en el Centro Pokémon, así que eso debe darnos tiempo suficiente para llegar y encontrarlos. Andando —se dio la media vuelta, y prosiguió su andar sin querer mirar a su compañero.

 **Ciudad Plateada.**

—¡Es la primera vez que estoy en Ciudad Plateada! —celebró Zawako a la llegada de ambos a la ciudad, sobresaltando a Yuuji, quien no se esperaba tan repentino grito de la peliazul, y despertando a Torchic, quien como ya era costumbre, dormía sobre la cabeza de Yuuji— En varias ocasiones he querido visitar Ciudad Plateada por su museo de ciencias. Pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad hasta ahora —sonrió ella, deseosa de darse una escapada.

Ciudad Plateada se encontraba justo a las afueras del bosque y rodeada de montañas que parecían abrazar a la llamada urbe de las rocas. Contaba con una cantidad limitada de rascacielos, a lo mucho unos 20 después de los cuales sólo había construcciones de únicamente un piso en colores grisáceos o marrones. Era como si la misma ciudad intentara parecerse lo más posible a una ciudad hecha de piedra o tierra. Las escuelas inclusive sólo resaltaban de entre el resto de los edificios por las tejas de barro que les daban un aspecto rupestre.

Cerca del marco de piedra que delimitaba la entrada a la ciudad, mismo en el cual estaba inscrito su lema: 'La ciudad gris en medio de las escarpadas montañas', había un jardín de rocas rodeado de arena labrada que daba un espectáculo de ilusión óptica alrededor de las rocas y, frente a este jardín de rocas se encontraba el Centro Pokémon, que resultaba ser un alivio para todos los viajeros que seguramente necesitaban del mismo con urgencia tras salir del bosque.

—Una vez que hayamos asegurado el hospedaje en el Centro Pokémon, tenemos que ir a visitar el museo. ¡Por favor di que iremos, Yuuji! —lo sacudió Zawako emocionada, el chico asintió nerviosamente ante la conmoción. Tristemente, la emoción de Yuuji no pudo corresponder a la de Zawako, ya que recién se acercaban al Centro Pokémon, fueron recibidos por un entrenador deseoso de combate.

—¡Tú! —apuntó el entrenador a Yuuji— Se ve que tienes mucha prisa por entrar al Centro Pokémon a curar a tus Pokémon, ¿unos pequeños bichos fueron mucho para ti en el Bosque de Viridian? Debes ser un entrenador muy débil —se trataba de un chico algo bajito para su edad, aunque aparentaba tener la misma que Yuuji y Zawako. Su estatura parecía compensarse por la fiera y presuntuosa expresión de su rosto. La forma en que vestía era sencilla, apenas usando unos pantalones de bolsas laterales amplias de color morado suave, y una camisa negra con el cuello levantado y los botones desabrochados para mostrar cuanto más pudiera de su escuálido pecho. Era de tés clara, cabello castaño oscuro de estilo desalineado que le caía por enfrente del ojo derecho a manera de flequillo, el resto de su corte era redondo sencillo.

—Que actitud más pesada. Si es débil o fuerte, ¿a ti qué? —lo defendió Zawako, pero el noble gesto de la niña lo único que logró fue hacer que el joven entrenador se burlara sonoramente de Yuuji— ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? —se fastidió ella frunciendo fuertemente el ceño al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos frente al pecho.

—¿Vas a dejar que tu novia responda por ti? —prosiguió el molesto chico— No sólo debes ser un entrenador muy débil, sino que al parecer necesitas que las chicas intercedan por ti. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres que necesitas escudarte detrás de una mujer? —continuó con su risotada.

—De la clase que es fácilmente fastidiado y al que no quieres molestar —se tronó los nudillos Yuuji, mirando al chico con malicia, su mirada era tan penetrante y agresiva que las risas del chico cesaron, e inclusive comenzó a retroceder asustado.

—A… afortunadamente para ti, no suelo recurrir a la violencia… —se repuso rápidamente el joven, sintiéndose especialmente poderoso al percatarse de que había oficiales de policía cerca, los que darían la cara por él si Yuuji se tornaba violento—. Si recurriéramos a la violencia de seguro terminarías muy lastimado, pero tienes suerte de que prefiera arreglar las cosas con una batalla Pokémon. ¿O vas a dejar que tu noviecita pelee por ti? —le sonrió con malicia.

—¡Esa sonrisita me repatea el hígado! —enfureció Yuuji, asustando nuevamente al joven, quien miró en dirección a la policía nuevamente para asegurarse de que seguía bajo su protección— Pero no te voy a dar el gusto. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que lidiar contigo —lo empujó a un lado Yuuji, e intentó entrar al Centro Pokémon.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un cobarde! —le gritó el joven. Yuuji lo ignoró, pero no tardó en escuchar el sonido de una Pokébola abriéndose, y tras darse la vuelta, encontró a Zawako con su Eevee igualmente molesto y viendo en dirección al grosero entrenador— Oh… —se sorprendió el arrogante chiquillo—. Entonces no estaba muy equivocado cuando deduje que tu noviecita peleaba tus batallas —dedujo él.

—No soy su… —se quejó Zawako, pero no dijo más—. Como sea. No voy a dejar que digas esas cosas de mi querido amigo. ¿Quieres pelear? Entonces yo y mi Eevoli te enfrentaremos —se armó de coraje la niña, aunque Yuuji no tardó en darse cuenta que los brazos y las piernas le temblaban.

—Por mí está bien quien sea mi oponente. De todas formas, voy a ganar —preparó su Pokébola el chico, dando media vuelta. Pero antes de que el combate pudiese comenzar, Yuuji se acercó a Zawako, colocó su mano gentilmente en su hombro, y la empujó suavemente a un lado.

—Gracias por tu intervención, pero… yo me encargo —dijo el niño preparando su Pokébola, Zawako bajó la mirada, sintiéndose una cobarde—. Tú eres el retador, pon las reglas del encuentro —sacó Yuuji su identificación de entrenador, una tarjeta roja con su foto, su nombre, y una pequeña pantalla con un signo de divisa. El entrenador desafiante sacó su propia credencial, de color verde y que contenía la misma información, le dio vuelta a la tarjeta, en donde se encontraba un pequeño teclado similar al de una calculadora, y en este tecleó el dinero de premio que se apostaba en la batalla.

—Será un combate de uno contra uno, y este será el precio a pagar por perder —Yuuji lo pensó, se mordió el labio con molestia, pero abrió la ranura de su tarjeta de entrenador y ambos conectaron sus tarjetas. En la pantalla de la misma apareció la palabra 'desafío aceptado', y sólo entonces los entrenadores tomaron sus respectivos lugares—. Antes de la batalla es natural que los entrenadores se presenten. Soy Rinji de Pueblo Paleta, y sólo para que lo sepas, ¡jamás he perdido una batalla! ¡Ve Charmander! —lanzó su Pokébola, y ésta liberó al Pokémon de tipo fuego, que pese a tener una apariencia linda, tenía una mirada agresiva.

—¿Un Charmander? —se sorprendió Zawako— Entonces debe ser uno de los entrenadores que salieron de Pueblo Paleta no hace mucho. Los entrenadores elegidos en los pueblos tienen una educación de batalla que les da una ventaja sobre los principiantes.

—Yo también tuve esa educación en Hoenn, Zawako —comentó Yuuji, mostrando a su orgulloso Nidoran, que rascó el piso con sus potentes patas delanteras como si quisiera embestir a Charmander—. Soy Yuuji de Ciudad Lavacalda en la región Hoenn, y acepto tu desafío. ¡Nidoran, Picotazos Venenosos! —el Pokémon obedeció, y de su cuerno emanaron las agujas violetas que se dirigieron al Charmander de Rinji.

—¡Charmander, usa Brasas! —respondió al ataque Charmander apresuradamente, y las agujas colisionaron con los proyectiles de fuego, ambos ataques se neutralizaron el uno al otro— Divirtámonos un poco antes de terminar la batalla, ¡Cortina de Humo! —el humo oscuro emanó del hocico de Charmander, cegando un poco a Nidoran.

—Esto no pinta bien. La habilidad Entusiasmo de Nidoran ya hace que sus ataques, aunque más fuertes, sean menos certeros. Con este humo su visión es mucho peor —se preocupó Yuuji, mientras Charmander salía de su escondite en el humo y rasguñaba el rostro de Nidoran, haciéndolo enfurecer de rabia—. ¡Tranquilo Nidoran! ¡Usa Doble Patada! —Nidoran intentó obedecer, pero su ataque falló, y Charmander lo rasguñó nuevamente— ¡Está cerca! ¡Usa Picotazos Venenosos una vez más! —Nidoran asintió, y esta vez su ataque fue certero, lo que enfureció a Rinji— Seré un novato, pero Zawako eligió a este Nidoran para mí. Sé que es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerte frente. ¡Nidoran, Foco Energía! —ordenó Yuuji, y su Pokémon comenzó a concentrarse.

—Puede que lo sea. Pero sólo estaba jugando contigo —se burló Rinji. Su mirada estaba llena de seguridad—. Preparé el escenario de todas mis batallas hasta este momento, y solo necesitaba de un último oponente para lograr mi objetivo. Siempre tuve esta batalla asegurada. ¡Charmander, Furia Dragón! —ordenó, y flamas de un azul intenso se desprendieron del hocico de Charmander, y tras el poderoso impacto, Nidoran quedó abatido— ¡Eso es! —se enorgulleció Rinji, y su Charmander comenzó a brillar con una intensa luz blanquecina— Gané la batalla, y mi Charmander adquirió la poca experiencia que necesitaba para evolucionar, todo gracias a entrenadores sulfurosos como tú. Por fin podré derrotar a ese líder de gimnasio de pacotilla y salir de esta sucia ciudad —terminó Rinji, y la evolución de su Charmander finalizó, convirtiéndose en un Charmeleon—. Verás, Yuuji. El líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada es un entrenador de Pokémon tipo roca, para los cuales Charmander era muy débil. Por eso decidí postergar su evolución hasta que aprendiera Furia Dragón, y cuando lo hizo sólo necesitaba una última batalla para evolucionarlo, y allí llegaste tú, un débil y patético entrenador que se dejó manipular para tener una batalla que por más bueno que fuera no podría ganar, y ahora tengo al Pokémon que necesito para derrotar al maldito líder de gimnasio de la ciudad. Así que gracias, Yuuji, fuiste una víctima muy divertida —llamó de regreso a su Charmeleon, y reclamó su dinero de premio—. Nos olemos luego, perdedor —terminó, y Yuuji se preparó para golpearlo, pero Rinji corrió asustado lejos del violento joven.

—Yuuji… —se preocupó Zawako mientras el chico llamaba a su Nidoran dentro de su Pokébola, no sin antes decirle que había peleado magníficamente. Zawako se sentía fatal, de alguna manera se sentía responsable por haber arrastrado a su amigo a la pelea, y por consecuencia, se sentía responsable por su pérdida. Trató de pensar qué decir, pero sólo salieron palabras al azar de su boca—. No es… no es el fin del mundo perder una batalla… te harás fuerte y te recuperarás —nuevamente se sintió estúpida por no tener algo mejor que decir, así que prefirió dejar de hablar y bajar el semblante. Por su parte, Yuuji estaba muy molesto.

—¡Ese entrenador tenía todo planeado! —gritó sujetando la Pokébola con fuerza, dando una muestra de su mal carácter— Primero eligió al Pokémon de fuego sabiendo que el bosque tiene sólo Pokémon de tipo insecto, luego acampó a las afueras del Centro Pokémon sabiendo que los entrenadores que llegan del bosque de Viridian vienen con sus Pokémon cansados y/o envenenados, y si te niegas a enfrentarlo te insulta hasta que caes rendido en su juego. Por eso no quería enfrentarlo, quien hace este tipo de estrategias tiene todo a su favor, ¿pero tú tenías que intentar defender mi honor de entrenador? ¡No debiste meterte en esto! ¡Y de paso arrastrarme a mí! —se molestó aún más Yuuji.

—¡Yo realmente lo siento, no tenía idea que eso podría pasar! ¡Lo hice porque soy tu amiga! —le gritó Zawako, las lágrimas en los ojos de la niña hirieron a Yuuji, quien de inmediato se arrepintió de sus palabras— Al menos eso pensé que éramos, amigos… pero tú me gritas por intentar defenderte. ¡Eso se llama ser mal agradecido! —lloró fuertemente Zawako, y Yuuji intentó tranquilizarla colocando su mano sobre su hombro, pero ahora era ella quien estaba molesta— No me toques… y aléjate de mí —enfureció la peliazul ante el contacto, levantó a su Eevee, que miraba la situación con confusión, y entró en el Centro Pokémon dejando a Yuuji afuera y deprimido, mientras su Torchic miraba todo con su pico abierto.

—¡Tenía que abrir la maldita boca! —se quejó Yuuji, asustando a su Torchic— ¿Cuándo voy a aprender a conectar la lengua con el cerebro? ¡Espera, Zawako! —corrió Yuuji tras de ella. Y una vez que los dos estuvieron dentro del Centro Pokémon, Looker y Destra salieron de su escondite detrás de unos árboles.

—Yo también estaría molesto si hubiera perdido de una forma tan ruin contra semejante chico presuntuoso —mencionó Looker, y su compañera Destra asintió a sus palabras—. Pero de todas formas a una señorita jamás se le debería alzar la voz. Por cierto, ¿por qué estamos todavía siguiendo a estos niños? —se preguntó Looker sobándose las sienes.

—Después de ver a Yuuji perder de esa forma tan simple, hasta yo tengo mis dudas, a decir verdad —respondió Destra con crudeza, pero de todas formas sacó una gorra y unos lentes oscuros de su bolso—. Si alguien pregunta, somos entrenadores Pokémon en nuestro viaje por Kanto, esta es tu identificación de entrenador —le entregó una credencial.

—Destra… puede que con esa ropa tú pases desapercibida como una bella jovencita de unos 15 años en su viaje Pokémon, pero… yo ya casi tengo canas, no importa cómo me vista, siempre me veré como un vejete —se quejó y deprimió Looker, preocupando un poco a Destra también.

—Bueno… primero que nada, gracias por decir que me veo tan joven —se ruborizó un poco Destra, claramente halagada—. En segunda instancia, no estás tan mal para tu edad, tente un poco de confianza… aunque sí es un tanto raro que alguien de tu edad se haga pasar por un novato, digamos que eres un veterano —sugirió Destra, y entonces le hizo señas a Looker para que la siguiera dentro del Centro Pokémon.

Adentro, no tardaron en encontrar a un apenado Yuuji y a una muy molesta Zawako en una de las mesas del restaurante del centro. Tanto Zawako como su Eevee mantenían sus miradas lejos de Yuuji y de Torchic, quien en esos momentos ayudaba a Yuuji en su suplica por el perdón de Zawako, lo que dio un poco de pena ajena tanto a Looker como a Destra, quienes tomaron asiento a un par de mesas de ellos.

—Ya te dije que lo siento… soy de carácter explosivo. Lo siento, lo siento, mil veces lo siento. No me borres de tu lista de amigos todavía… aunque sea una lista de uno… —se dijo a sí mismo, y Zawako se fastidió aún más, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Quiero decir, pon tu precio y lo pagaré —suplicó Yuuji uniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza a manera de disculpa.

—No me pareces suficientemente arrepentido si todavía te dignas a bromear de las pocas amistades que tengo —prosiguió ella, y Yuuji hizo varias reverencias suplicando su perdón—. ¡Tienes una tremenda facilidad para hacerme enojar! ¡Eres grosero! ¡Me gritas con frecuencia! ¡Hieres mis sentimientos! ¡Y yo que intentaba hacer algo lindo por ti! —prosiguió ella, levantándose de la mesa y alzando la voz, para incomodidad de Yuuji, que miró en todas direcciones ruborizado por la vergüenza.

—¡Y aun así heme aquí humillándome públicamente suplicando tu perdón! —contestó él ahogadamente, tratando de tranquilizar a la niña— ¿No es suficiente con humillarme públicamente? Dame un respiro, no es que no lo aprecie, simplemente era algo innecesario —insistió Yuuji, revolviéndose el cabello ya desesperado por no saber qué decir, su Torchic lo picoteó para que dejara de hablar del incidente—. Ouch, ya entendí… por favor no estés enojada conmigo. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no volverte a gritar ni volverte a lastimar —le pidió a manera de plegaria.

—¡Ya me prometiste eso y no cumpliste! ¿Cómo podría volver a confiar en ti? —se fastidió ella, pero hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse— Pero supongo… que es tu forma de ser… y aunque no me guste supongo que tengo que lidiar con tu explosividad… al menos intenta poner más de ti en mejorar esa actitud horrible con la que te cargas —se cruzó de brazos ella.

—No soy el único que tiene defectos por si no lo notas… —se dijo a sí mismo, y su Torchic nuevamente comenzó a picotearlo—. Ouch, está bien, está bien, haré un esfuerzo, lo prometo —aseguró, sólo entonces Zawako suspiró resignada, y le dirigió la mirada.

—Está bien, quedas perdonado… —respondió ella y miró su menú—. Pero me invitarás la comida en compensación —respondió, preocupando a Yuuji aún más cuando la mesera a media risotada, puesto que había estado escuchando todo, se preparaba para tomar la orden—. Rollos de queso en salsa verde, un jugo de arándanos, y un flan de postre —pidió Zawako, y Yuuji rápidamente hundió su rostro en el menú haciendo cálculos de los precios—. ¿Tú que vas a pedir? —preguntó ella de forma inocente.

—Bueno… —se conmocionó un poco—. Una rebanada de pan y un vaso de agua… por favor… —pidió amablemente. La mesera, un tanto preocupada, se retiró con las órdenes. Zawako entonces miró a Yuuji con preocupación—. Este último enfrentamiento… terminó con el poco dinero que me quedaba… —le explicó él en verdad avergonzado.

—Ahora lo recuerdo… —le tembló una ceja a Zawako al caer en cuenta—. Estabas a una batalla del colapso financiero. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó ella ya más tranquila al salir de su enojo y sintiendo pena por su amigo, inconsciente de lo mucho que iba a sufrir el pelinegro con ese desayuno.

—Llorar y regresar a casa de seguro —habló Looker a un par de mesas de donde ellos estaban, molestando a Zawako, quien lo escuchó, y a Destra, quien no pudo evitar suspirar en desaprobación por lo poco profesional que parecía ser su compañero de ya varios años.

—Lo siento por las palabras de mi compañero, él de verdad no quiso decir eso —se disculpó Destra, haciendo varias reverencias en dirección a Yuuji y a Zawako—. Y les pido otra disculpa por el atrevimiento, pero no pude, igual que todos en el restaurante, evitar escuchar la precaria situación del joven. Quisiera en compensación por las palabras de mi compañero, ofrecerles una solución a su… peculiar situación… —comentó ella con una sonrisa, y tanto Yuuji como Zawako intercambiaron miradas preguntándose si debían confiar en una extraña, más aun después de la humillación contra Renji.

Al poco tiempo la comida de todos había llegado, Yuuji miraba desilusionado a todos comer mientras él hacía hasta lo imposible por que su rebanada de pan le durara cuanto pudiera. Zawako por su parte, se apiadó un poco de Yuuji y le dio un par de sus rollos de queso, lo que Yuuji le agradeció al borde de las lágrimas.

—Mi nombre es Anabelle, y este es mi compañero… Handsome —se presentó Destra con su alias, ahora compartían mesa con Yuuji y Zawako después de todo, por lo que la misión de espionaje terminó convirtiéndose en una misión encubierta—. Estoy en mi viaje Pokémon acompañada de mi maestro, quien me enseña como perfeccionar mis técnicas de batalla. Alguna vez fui novata también, y como a todo inexperto, me vencieron en muchas ocasiones y terminé con problemas económicos —mintió ella como parte de su personaje, haciendo que su voz empatara con el mensaje que quería transmitir. Mientras tanto, Yuuji y Zawako terminaban su comida y continuaban escuchando a la agente encubierta poniendo especial atención ya que era supuestamente una entrenadora experimentada—. Sólo los entrenadores que tienen mucha habilidad, o los que perseveran, pueden dedicarse a ser entrenadores de tiempo completo. Los que empiezan mal o definitivamente no tienen madera de entrenadores, normalmente encuentran un trabajo de medio tiempo en el boletín de ayuda del Centro Pokémon —apuntó en dirección a un tablero frente al cual varios entrenadores leían las ofertas de trabajo que les servirían para recuperarse económicamente y continuar con su viaje.

—Ya me había entrado la duda del cómo sobrevivían a sus viajes con tan poco dinero los malos entrenadores —agregó Zawako frotándose la barbilla, entonces notó que un aura oscura rodeaba a Yuuji, y se cubrió la boca antes de disculparse—. No me lo tomes a mal. En ningún momento dije que fueras mal entrenador. Cualquiera puede tener un descalabro —intentó animarlo.

—Aunque normalmente lo tienen contra un líder de gimnasio, no contra otro entrenador novato —respondió Looker, deprimiendo a Yuuji aún más, y forzando a Destra a jalarle el oído con molestia. Zawako por su parte, lo fulminó con la mirada pensando que ese hombre tenía algo en contra de su compañero de viaje—. Pero es la verdad —se quejó Looker encogiéndose de hombros, y ganándose miradas reprobatorias de las dos mujeres presentes.

—En todo caso, la forma en que se mueve nuestro mundo es logrando que los entrenadores salgan y conozcan el mismo —prosiguió Destra, destensando el ambiente—. Algunos se dedican de lleno a convertirse en entrenadores, y si son buenos, eso les trae muy buenas riquezas, se convierten en líderes de gimnasio, entrenadores particulares, criadores, médicos Pokémon, e incluso hay quienes aspiran a un puesto en la Elite Cuatro o a convertirse en campeones —aclaró ella.

—Y luego están los que no lo consiguieron y se convirtieron en asistentes de panaderos, artesanos, vendedores de baratijas. Pero oye, algunos se dignaron a estudiar y a volverse profesionistas —aseguró Looker, hundiendo más a Yuuji. Destra, fastidiada de la impertinencia de su compañero, le pisoteó el pie con fuerza—. Pero es la verdad —se defendió Looker, sobándose el dorso del pie, y con la mirada furiosa de Zawako sobre él.

—Pero no dejas de sonar como un anciano malhumorado porque en sus tiempos las cosas eran diferentes —le susurró Destra muy molesta, y Looker desvió la mirada sin querer darle importancia—. Pero independientemente del camino, lo que importa es que ustedes tengan su objetivo bien en claro. Y bien, ¿cuál es su objetivo? —aquella pregunta iba más encaminada a encontrar información importante sobre Yuuji y Zawako, que con intereses de ayudar. Por más encubierta que estuviera, Destra no había olvidado su objetivo, y planeaba dar con respuestas a como diera lugar.

—Yo no tengo un objetivo personal particular, pero, actualmente soy asistente del profesor Oak y recibo una quincena aceptable —comentó Zawako con orgullo, sabiendo que, si entregaba sus reportes al profesor Oak a tiempo, no tendría que temer el quedarse sin dinero para alimento u hospedaje, lo mismo no podía decirse de Yuuji.

—Solo necesito volverme más fuerte para derrotar a alguien importante para mí… eso es todo —fue su respuesta, que no dejó muy en claro sus intenciones ni para Zawako, ni para Destra. Looker tan sólo comía y se deleitaba el paladar—. No me importa la liga Pokémon, ni volverme campeón. Al menos no hasta vencer a esa persona y obligarla a regresar a casa, a Hoenn. Pero si tengo que trabajar para lograr ese objetivo, supongo que no hace daño mirar el boletín de ayuda —sentenció Yuuji. Se puso de pie, y caminó en dirección al boletín seguido de su Torchic, que lo acompañaba a todos lados como su sombra.

—Ese chico parece estar más cerrado que la concha de un Cloyster —susurró Destra, a lo que Looker asintió—. Aun así, si desea volverse fuerte, la forma más rápida de hacerlo es enfrentando a los líderes de gimnasio. Hay uno en esta ciudad, y es un individuo muy rudo. Te serviría ayudarle a prepararlo para ese combate —le guiñó un ojo Destra, y entonces levantó a Looker de la mesa a la fuerza—. Nosotros ya tenemos que irnos, no te quitamos más el tiempo. Fue un placer conocerte, Zawako. ¡No te preocupes por la cuenta, nosotros invitamos! —aseguró la chica dirigiéndose a la mesera, y entregándole su tarjeta de entrenador para pagar como había dicho que harían.

Zawako por su parte, despidió al par de amigables entrenadores, se puso en pie también, dirigiéndose al tablero de ayuda que en esos momentos inspeccionaba Yuuji, y levantó a Torchic, quien hacía un gran esfuerzo por ver el tablero, aunque de todas formas no sabía leer.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante? —preguntó la niña, Yuuji arrancó un panfleto del boletín y se lo enseñó, ella comenzó a leerlo mientras Torchic mordía las esquinas del panfleto a manera de juego— ¡El museo de ciencia de Ciudad Plateada! —le brillaron los ojos a Zawako.

—El que yo tenga que trabajar por mi derrota no significa que no puedas disfrutar del museo. Y de ese modo puedo verte mientras trabajo —le sonrió Yuuji, y Zawako asintió a sus palabras sintiéndose emocionada, tanto, que estrujó al pobre Torchic, que forcejeó para librarse—. Puede que tenga que trabajar por unos cuantos días para recuperarme. ¿No te molesta esperar tanto? Sé que tienes cosas que hacer.

—Hoy le enviaré al profesor Oak mi reporte preliminar, dejaré la visita del museo para mañana, si es que consigues el trabajo —le respondió Zawako con una sonrisa, y Yuuji sintió cierto alivio—. ¿Y tu hospedaje? —preguntó ella.

—Acamparé en el bosque, no te preocupes —Zawako hizo una mueca de disgusto y sacó su licencia de entrenadora—. No es necesario. Hay otras cosas con las que puedes ayudarme y que pienso pagarte en cuanto pueda. Necesito que por favor alimentes bien a mis Pokémon. Rinji dijo que el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada es un entrenador de tipo roca, y para combatirlo sólo cuento con un Nidoran y un Weedle, ambos tipo veneno, y Weedle parte insecto. Me pulverizarán si no estoy preparado y de momento no me puedo costear capturar a otro Pokémon. Eso me deja una posibilidad, evolucionar a Weedle cuanto antes, y sólo lo lograré si está bien alimentado. Eres asistente del profesor Oak, seguro sabes cómo darle a Weedle la alimentación adecuada —terminó, sonriendo para tranquilizar a su amiga.

—Sé de lo que se alimentan y de donde obtienen nutrientes esenciales, pero… no sé si mis conocimientos actuales sean suficientes… —se puso pensativa Zawako, pero miró a Yuuji con determinación—. Te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Puedes dejar a tus Pokémon en mis manos —se enorgulleció, el pelinegro felizmente le entregó a sus Pokémon, y salió del centro en búsqueda del museo para intentar conseguir el trabajo—. Dije eso, pero… la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo darles una alimentación adecuada —miró Zawako a Torchic, quien se comunicó con ella cuando notó que Yuuji ya no estaba—. ¡No te voy a dar a Weedle de comer! —reprendió horrorizada, el pequeño Torchic bajó la mirada entristecido— Pero tal vez Weedle pueda darme una pista —analizó, sentándose en uno de los sillones del Centro Pokémon, enseguida sacó a Weedle de su Pokébola, el Pokémon insecto entonces notó a Torchic y a su mirada hambrienta, y se puso a la defensiva—. Wee wee wed wee. Wee we wed —susurró la peliazul, comenzando una conversación con Weedle, quien le respondió en su idioma Pokémon. Zawako miraba en todas direcciones a la expectativa de que nadie la veía, pero fallando en ver a Destra, y a un sorprendido Looker, quienes estaban acostados en el sillón detrás de Zawako, evitando ser vistos, aunque algo ruborizados por pretender ser una pareja de novios que se abrazaban en el sillón.

—No creo que esto entre dentro de mi descripción de puesto —se quejaba en un susurro Looker, forzando a Destra a taparle la boca para seguir escuchando y grabando la conversación con un artefacto de la Policía Internacional Pokémon.

La conversación entre Zawako y Weedle continuó, aunque ahora con Torchic aprisionado en los brazos de Zawako por sus múltiples intentos de probar un bocadillo kantonés, pero esto ayudó a Weedle a proseguir con la conversación con mayor soltura y tranquilidad, pese a que de nada sirvió.

—Pero esas son las cosas que a ti te gustan, no las que deberías comer —se quejó Zawako cuando perdió la paciencia, y comenzó a frotarse la frente intentando acomodar sus ideas—. ¿De qué me sirve hablar Pokémon si ni ellos mismos saben lo que necesitan comer para estar bien nutridos? ¿Cómo se supone que te ayude a evolucionar y estar en buenas condiciones para tu batalla de gimnasio, si no sé cómo darte la crianza correcta? —le preguntó, a lo que Weedle respondió desviando la mirada, quejándose de hambre. Allí comprendió la pequeña niña, que los Pokémon eran como niños pequeños que sólo quieren que les des golosinas, y les importa un roble si comen comida de calidad o no.

—¿Escuché bien lo que acabas de decir? —alcanzó a oír Zawako a sus espaldas, y dio media vuelta algo nerviosa, para toparse con un hombre alto, de tés morena, con ojos rasgados y cabello café acomodado en puntas. La niña entonces comenzó a palidecer, se había envuelto tanto en su conversación, que olvidó mantener en secreto que podía hablar con los Pokémon. El hombre la miró con sorpresa, y pronto una muy grata sonrisa apareció en sus labios— ¡Una entrenadora que se preocupa por la correcta crianza de su Pokémon no es algo que se ve todos los días, estoy conmovido! —prosiguió el hombre, soltando una carcajada que confundió a la pequeña. Sin embargo, suspiró aliviada de saber que su secreto seguía a salvo— Para la correcta alimentación de Weedle sólo asegúrate de espolvorear trozos de dos a tres bayas pecha sobre una cantidad de hojas de arbustos espinosos equivalentes a su peso tres veces al día, y verás que muy pronto tendrá los nutrientes necesarios para producir el hilo suficiente para su evolución en un Kakuna. Después de eso te resta esperar, mientras más duerma en su estado de Kakuna, más rápido evolucionará. Puede que esté de mal humor cuando evolucione a Beedrill ya que está imposibilitado para comer mientras es un Kakuna, así que tendrá el estómago vacío, en cuyo caso te recomiendo tener algunas bayas Pecha extras para el encuentro. Si lo haces bien, en tres días podrías tener a tu Beedrill en un estado de salud óptimo —terminó de explicar el hombre, cruzándose de brazos orgullosamente.

—¿Cómo sabe usted todo eso? —preguntó Zawako amablemente, sorprendida de los amplios conocimientos del hombre. Pero él continúo allí parado sin decir nada más, después de unos segundos, ella comprendió que no obtendría información sobre él, así que resolvió continuar con sus asuntos— Le agradezco la explicación y pretendo ponerla en práctica cuanto antes. Sólo debo conseguir algunas bayas pecha primero —se adelantó a decir. Para su sorpresa, el hombre extendió la mano y le entregó algunas que llevaba consigo.

—Mi nombre es Brock. Soy un criador Pokémon profesional y médico certificado —se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Zawako asintió a sus palabras, reverenciando también de manera automática—. Siempre que exista un entrenador dispuesto a dar el extra por la crianza y el correcto cuidado de sus Pokémon, puede encontrar a un aliado importante en mí. ¿Planeas desafiar al líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada? —le preguntó.

—En realidad es mi amigo quien planea desafiar al líder de gimnasio. Yo estoy cuidando de sus Pokémon mientras él trabaja para recuperarse de sus derrotas, entró en crisis económica —sonrió Zawako apenada, Brock por su parte, se cruzó de brazos entendiendo la situación—. Y dígame… señor criador Pokémon —prosiguió ella—. ¿Tiene algunos métodos de crianza que pudiera sugerirme para criar a otros Pokémon también? Sé que no es mucho, pero, de verdad quiero ayudar a mi amigo.

—Con un Beedrill tu amigo no podrá derrotar al líder de gimnasio —aseguró Brock. Esas palabras desanimaron un poco a la niña, quien asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería Brock, y preocupándose de nuevo por Yuuji—. Puedo darte algunos consejos de principiantes, lo suficiente para que empieces por ti misma. Lo demás lo puedes consultar en mis múltiples libros de crianza Pokémon —dijo él entregando una tarjeta de editorial, preocupando con ello a Zawako.

—Eso me pasa por esperar consejos gratis —se susurró a sí misma mientras tomaba la tarjeta con las dos manos—. La verdad no tengo deseos de convertirme en criadora, pero… supongo que no está de más saber algunas cosas al respecto. ¿Me pregunto si lo podré meter como gastos por concepto de viáticos? —se puso pensativa Zawako mientras el criador Pokémon continuaba con unas cuantas explicaciones sin costo.

 **Museo de Ciencias de Ciudad Plateada.**

—¡Muchas gracias por aceptarme! ¡De verdad muchas gracias! —en el museo, Yuuji hacia una reverencia ante la encargada que terminaba su registro para el trabajo de medio tiempo. Al parecer el dar trabajo a los entrenadores necesitados era una práctica más común de lo que Yuuji había imaginado. Algunos inclusive continuaban trabajando en el museo, sólo que a tiempo completo y por decisión propia, abandonando sus viajes Pokémon— Mañana a primera hora me presentaré para las labores de limpieza —volvió a reverenciar, y se preparó para correr a encuentro de Zawako y darle la buena noticia, cuando se topó a la salida con un joven de tés morena, ojos rasgados, cabello largo y espinoso amarrado en una coleta, quien entraba al mismo tiempo que él salía, provocando una colisión entre los dos—. Lo siento —se disculpó Yuuji reacomodándose la gorra.

—Deberías prestar más atención a dónde vas —se molestó el joven, poniéndose de pie, pero de todas formas le extendió la mano a Yuuji, quien la aceptó de mala gana. La gente de Kanto estaba demostrando ser bastante antipática, o al menos lo suficiente para su gusto—. Sólo ten más cuidado —insistió y caminó al mostrador—. Profesora Daisy, ¿ya está listo mi encargo? —preguntó el joven, por su parte, Yuuji seguía mirándolo con desdén.

—Los encargos para los líderes de gimnasio son siempre prioritarios, líder Forrest —le respondió la encargada del lugar. Yuuji, tras escuchar que el joven con quien había chocado era el líder del gimnasio, se detuvo a prestar atención bastante sorprendido—. Pero he de admitir que no sé lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión —continuó la profesora encargada, entregándole una Pokébola al líder del gimnasio—. Pensaba que con sus habilidades actuales ya era lo suficientemente fuerte, y que no quería recurrir a entrenar a este Pokémon.

—Un chiquillo se pasó de listo con un Charmeleon que conocía Furia Dragón y se consumó mi segunda derrota consecutiva. Y si me derrotan por tercera ocasión sin victorias de mi parte, el comité de líderes de gimnasio cerrará mi gimnasio y me colocarán en evaluación por un par de semanas. Necesito victorias, y con este Pokémon sorpresa, seguro conseguiré algunas —finalizó el líder de gimnasio, mirando la Pokébola en su mano—. Cerraré el gimnasio un par de días para entrenarlo y ponerlo en forma. Después de eso el gimnasio recuperará la gloria que esos prodigios de Pueblo Paleta le han quitado —aseguró mientras se guardaba la Pokébola en el cinturón y se topaba a Yuuji nuevamente a la salida—. Toma una foto, duran más —le sonrió con malicia, Yuuji lo miró desafiante, expectante, de lo que pudiera pasar cuando se enfrentaran.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	4. Naturaleza primitiva

**Tardé un poco en actualizar pero aquí estamos, por lo menos esta vez sí es fin de semana. Bienvenidos sean a una nueva entrega de las crónicas de un viaje Pokémon. Por cierto, no sé si escucharon las noticias del Pokémon Switch, aparentemente será un reboot-remake de los juegos de la región Kanto, por favor espero que no, digo sinceramente me encanta Kanto pero, ya hicieron remake de Kanto (Fire Red y Lead Green), además de que en Silver, Gold, Cristal, Soul Silver y Heart Gold podías re-visitar Kanto, por favor no más. En fin, ya fue mucho de mi rabieta y pues, a contestar reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Respondiendo a tu pregunta de Forrest, en el anime es el hermano menor (pero mayor de todos los demás), que se queda siendo el líder de gimnasio en lugar de Brock. Pero, y este pero es muy importante, estoy haciendo lo posible por que esta historia se parezca más al manga que al anime, así que borra la imagen del hermano de Brock del Rhyperior enfrentándose a Latias, este será un Forrest más al estilo del manga y sin Rhyperior. Y bueno los protagonistas sí se pelean p compararlos con Misty es una atrocidad, nadie puede ser tan cruel ni despiadada como Misty, por cierto si no se nota la desprecio, pero intentaré darle un buen papel cuando por fin salga.**

 **ScarSteban: Sabes, lo del apellido de Rinji lo estoy dejando a la interpretación ya que aún no decido si será familiar o solo un fan que quiere ser como él, así que de momento no puedo decirte si tienen o no parentesco. Sobre Misty, en efecto se la van a topar, pero Ash no saldrá para nada ni será necesario pues verás, esta historia intento que sea lo más cercano a los videojuegos y al manga que al anime, lo que significa que no habrá Ash. Y bueno, siempre me pregunté del anime: "como demonios pagan todo lo que comen y hasta tienen para irse en cruceros y el equipo Rocket siempre se está muriendo de hambre. Y bueno, ya no tienes que esperar más por el siguiente capítulo porque… pues aquí está. Disfruta.**

* * *

 **Crónicas de un viaje Pokémon.**

 **Temporada 1: Kanto.**

 **Capítulo 4: Naturaleza primitiva.**

* * *

 **Ciudad Plateada. Museo de Ciencias.**

Habían pasado dos días ya desde que los problemas financieros de Yuuji lo habían anclado a Ciudad Plateada y a trabajar en el Museo de Ciencias. Y durante este periodo de tiempo, Zawako se las había arreglado para que la profesora Daisy, encargada del Museo de Ciencias de Ciudad Plateada, le facilitara un área de trabajo en el segundo piso, lo que normalmente no sería posible, pero gracias a las influencias del Profesor Oak, se aprobó sin muchos contratiempos.

Ahora Zawako se encontraba trabajando en la actualización de la Pokédex en una mesa de la biblioteca en donde su espacio temporal había sido instalado. Los datos que había recabado en tan pocos días de viaje no eran muchos, pero al parecer al profesor Oak le habían complacido los resultados de su estudio de campo por la rareza de los datos y decidió continuar financiando el viaje por el resto de Kanto. Siempre y cuando la información siguiera llegando, claro está.

Debido a que la chica se encargaba de los Pokémon de Yuuji, Torchic se encontraba bajo su cuidado y durmiendo en un nido improvisado que ella le había arreglado con algunas de sus blusas. El resto de los Pokémon permanecían dentro de sus Pokébolas ya que Torchic era el único que no podía ingresar a una debido a su permiso especial.

Zawako se tomó un respiro para mirar por fuera de la ventana de la biblioteca, con el silencio que imperaba ese lugar comenzaba a darle un poco de sueño a ella también. Afuera se podía ver el esqueleto de un Kabutops enorme en un pedestal dorado, y más haya en el fondo, la entrada a la exhibición del espacio que ella se moría por visitar, pero que de momento no podía darse el lujo de hacer. Primero era el trabajo y luego era la diversión, pero claro que Zawako no estaba preocupada por su trabajo, sino por el de Yuuji, quien en esos momentos pasaba por frente de ella vestido de empleado de limpieza y trapeando el lugar.

—Sólo una hora más para mi descanso… —informó en medio de una rabieta de fastidio y notable cansancio, a la que Zawako respondió con una nerviosa sonrisa—. Debería estar practicando para volverme un mejor entrenador… no limpiando pisos mugrosos por todo el museo —continuó con sus quejas.

—Si pierdes contra el líder de gimnasio te espera mucho más trabajo, así que por el momento no puedes hacer otra cosa que acostumbrarte —sonrió ella, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que dijo, y comenzó a disculparse—. No es que diga que seas un mal entrenador… —intentó decir.

—Pues lo mencionas tan seguido que ya comienzo a creérmelo —la miró Yuuji con repudio, por lo que la chica desvió la mirada intentando que no se notara su poca confianza en las habilidades actuales de Yuuji—. Tú de verdad no crees que vaya a vencer a Forrest, ¿o sí? —le preguntó directamente, sentándose en la silla frente a ella y mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

—Es muy pronto para decir qué tan habilidoso eres como entrenador… —se defendió Zawako de la mirada acusatoria de Yuuji, retrocediendo en su asiento, claramente intimidada—. Pero lo que es definitivo es que con tus Pokémon actuales no tienes muchas oportunidades. Aún si Weedle evoluciona, seguirá teniendo una debilidad importante contra los tipo roca —aclaró.

—Eso ya lo sé… pero no es como que pueda hacer algo al respecto. Weedle debe evolucionar, sea factor en la batalla o no —insistió Yuuji, cruzándose de brazos con molestia—. Y hablando de Weedle. ¿Cómo va? —preguntó.

—Se ha puesto muy gordito —fue la alegre respuesta de Zawako. La afirmación despertó a Torchic, quien comenzó a salivar—. No seas aferrado, ya te dije que no te comerás a tus amigos —reprendió nuevamente Zawako, jalando con gentileza las plumas de la cabeza del Pokémon mientras Yuuji miraba divertido a su compañero—. He investigado sobre crianza Pokémon últimamente, y pienso que Weedle ya está muy cerca del peso requerido para su evolución. Pero no sólo se necesita de una buena alimentación, sino también de experiencia. Si no gana batallas, su evolución natural podría tardar más tiempo. Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto en la cabeza y considero que podríamos aprovechar para capturar un tercer Pokémon para ti. Después de todo, la batalla de gimnasio es de tres contra tres —finalizó, reclinándose al frente para hacer énfasis a su punto.

—¿Y cómo te enteraste de esa regla si se puede saber? —preguntó Yuuji, a lo que ella desvió la mirada no queriendo admitir que alguien la había aconsejado. La orgullosa asistente del profesor Oak no solía pedir ayuda después de todo— Como sea, si eso es cierto, necesitaré un tercer Pokémon. Y si no gano la batalla de gimnasio, se complicará mucho más el mantenerlos bien alimentados. ¿Por qué ser entrenador es tan complicado? —se preguntó revolviéndose un poco el cabello con frustración.

—Si fuera sencillo, todo mundo sería entrenador y nadie jamás sería médico, bombero, o cualquier otra profesión —respondió ella con naturalidad—. En todo caso. ¿No deberías seguir trabajando? Tu turno aún no termina —le recordó, y un molesto Yuuji se puso de pie y volvió a sus labores de limpieza—. Por cierto, dejaste muy sucio el baño de las chicas la última vez —le reprendió a tono de burla, escuchando la rabieta de Yuuji a la distancia.

—Así que ese es tu amigo —mencionó Brock, quien salía de detrás de los libreros cuando se percató de que Yuuji se marchaba, Zawako amablemente lo invitó a sentarse—. Algo en él no me agrada. Tiene una mirada llena de ira y descontento. De verdad no sé si sea una buena idea ayudarte a criar a sus Pokémon —dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima al chico.

—No es tan malo como piensa —lo defendió Zawako—. Debe tener unas razones especiales para volverse fuerte rápidamente… pero estoy segura de que tan pronto como logre su objetivo, regresará a ser aquel niño a quien recuerdo cuando pequeña —insistió ella, sonriendo ampliamente, Brock se frotó la barbilla, dudoso—. Ayer mientras cuidábamos de Weedle y de Nidoran usted me dijo que había un Pokémon en las cercanías que podría ayudar a Yuuji en su enfrentamiento contra Forrest —se apresuró a llegar al punto de la conversación, aunque reflejando cierta preocupación.

—No me hables de usted que tan viejo no estoy, aún soy un joven y apuesto criador —recriminó Brock, incomodando a Zawako, quien había sido educada con excelsos modales—. La batalla de gimnasio es de tres contra tres, si de verdad quiere tener una oportunidad necesitará capturar a ese Pokémon —le respondió Brock, manteniendo en suspenso la situación. Zawako tragó saliva pesadamente—. Aunque no sé si tenga la paciencia suficiente para controlarlo, y aún si lo hace, su equipo actual es muy débil. Ni capturando a ese Pokémon ni con Weedle totalmente evolucionado en Beedrill tu amigo podría vencer a Forrest. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo con él. Te sugiero que busquen otro gimnasio más accesible —terminó y se puso de pie.

—Debe haber una forma… —se levantó Zawako también, insistiendo—. Seguro que, si criamos a sus Pokémon correctamente, Yuuji tendrá una buena posibilidad. No puedo pedirle que se rinda en su primer encuentro de gimnasio, a menos no sin intentarlo. Además, es mi culpa que él haya perdido el poco dinero que le quedaba —Brock lo pensó, en definitiva, Yuuji era un entrenador tan obsesionado con el poder, que le costaba siquiera pensar que tuviera madera de buen entrenador, pero Zawako parecía tener tanta esperanza en él, que simplemente no podía negarse del todo—. Se equivoca con él. Yuuji no es un tirano. Solo está confundido por razones que no quiere decirme. Pero yo lo conozco, es noble y gentil, seguro que usted puede darme un mejor consejo para ayudarle —juntó sus manos a manera de plegaria. Torchic la miró con atención.

En la mente de Brock, Yuuji no lo merecía. Su mirada estaba repleta de odio y desesperación, temía por la seguridad de los Pokémon que pudiera capturar. Pero si Brock no podía confiar en Yuuji, al menos podía intentar confiar en Zawako.

—Si tu amigo logra capturar a ese Pokémon e impresionarme en el proceso, puede que haya una manera —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de retirarse, saliendo de la biblioteca a tiempo de que Yuuji regresaba en sus ropas comunes.

—Llegaron mis reemplazos y me dejaron salir antes —mencionó el pelinegro a su llegada, pero al ver a su amiga con esa pose de súplica, llamó su atención—. ¿Y esa cara de Poochyena hambriento? —le preguntó de manera cómica.

—¿Poochyena? ¿Qué es un Poochyena? ¿Es un Pokémon de tu región? —se rascó la barbilla Zawako, forzándose a salir del trance para no despertar sospechas, pero algo aterrador acaparó sus pensamientos— ¡Qué horror! ¡Mis conocimientos Pokémon se limitan a Kalos y a Kanto! —cayó en la horrible revelación, fastidiando un poco a Yuuji, quien notó el cómo Zawako había ignorado su comentario.

—En fin… querías ir a la exhibición del espacio ¿verdad? Podemos ir ahora si tanto quieres verla… —ofreció el chico colocándose la mochila, y ella en respuesta reaccionó con gran emoción, pero rápidamente se contuvo y tuvo que negarse con la cabeza—. ¿No querías ver la exhibición? —preguntó curioso mientras levantaba a su Torchic dormilón.

—Eso puede esperar —respondió ella, anteponiendo la prisa de Yuuji por volverse fuerte rápidamente a su deseo de visitar el museo—. Estuve investigando y… hay un Pokémon que puede ayudarte a vencer al líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada. Pero es un Pokémon muy violento y difícil de manejar, seguro será todo un reto para ti —explicó ella seriamente.

—¿Es un Pokémon lindo? —preguntó de inmediato Yuuji, sombríamente, pensando que 'difícil de manejar' significaba que era un Pokémon del agrado de Zawako. Pero al notar que la ojiazul negaba con la cabeza, Yuuji le sonrió— Era una broma —aclaró—. Elegiste a Nidoran para mí, y me estás ayudando a criar a mi Weedle. Si hay alguien en quien sé que puedo confiar para elegir Pokémon, esa eres tú, Zawako —sonrió de nuevo, a lo que Zawako reaccionó con una sonrisa apenada—. ¿Vamos entonces? —preguntó.

—¡Ah! ¡De inmediato! —gritó ella, sobresaltando a Yuuji, enseguida, la joven tomó aire, y sin mirar a los ojos a su amigo dijo— Sobre lo que dijiste hace un rato… incluso si es difícil vencer al líder de Ciudad Plateada, puedes estar seguro que tú ganarás, Yuuji —comentó llena de confianza, haciendo por fin conexión con los ojos del chico, él respondió con una sonrisa igualmente confiada—. Si estás listo. Vamos entonces —finalizó, recogiendo sus cosas, y comenzó a guiar a Yuuji fuera del museo.

Mientras salían, un par de empleados de limpieza interrumpían sus labores para prestar atención al par de jóvenes que se retiraban. Se trataban de Destra y Looker, ambos encubiertos, vistiendo los mismos uniformes que Yuuji mientras trabajaba. Una vez que Destra notó que el par escapaba de su rango de visión, dejó de insistir con esa mancha de cátsup en el piso, y se preparó para seguirlos.

—Al fin se están movilizando. ¡Hay que seguirlos! —mencionó, pero justo en el momento en que pretendía salir corriendo tras el par, Looker la tomó de la mano, impidiéndole seguir adelante— ¿Qué haces? Se pierden de vista —se molestó, jaloneando su mano.

—¡Sólo son un par de entrenadores, Destra! Salvo que la niña puede aparentemente hablar con los Pokémon, lo cual es algo de lo que no estamos seguros aún, no hay nada especial en ellos —le explicaba Looker de manera desesperada. Pero ella no se encontraba muy convencida, sabía que había algo más—. Estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo. Deberíamos regresar al cuartel y hacer una diferencia, no siguiendo corazonadas sin sentido. Como mi superior, haré lo que me ordenes hacer, pero al menos déjame decirte que pienso que esta vez tu corazonada es errónea —sentenció Looker.

—Sé que no hemos tenido los resultados que esperamos y que hemos tenido que pretender ser empleados de limpieza para mantenernos cerca de ellos, pero… de verdad siento que Espeon vio algo en ese chico —imploró pese a la mirada de determinación de Looker, quien insistía en lo contrario—. Si no quieres venir conmigo y continuar con esta investigación, yo lo entiendo Looker. Pero preferiría que me acompañaras —dijo bajando la mirada como si de verdad no tuviera tanta convicción en sus habilidades. El detective por su parte, no soportó ver a la pelilila en semejante estado de debilidad.

—Está bien —se rindió a sus miradas entristecidas—. Voy contigo, no a manera de seguir órdenes, sino porque eres mi amiga, además de ser mi compañera de trabajo, y a las amigas no se les defrauda —le sonrió Looker, ganándose una mirada de admiración y de pena de Destra, quien se sonrojó un poco—. Pero… ¿a dónde se fueron? —preguntó mirando a todos lados. Tardaron poco tiempo en darse cuenta que nuevamente les habían perdido el rastro a los jóvenes— ¿Otra vez? Supongo que tendré que ayudarte de nuevo a encontrarlos —le sonrió él.

—Pero si perdimos el rastro porque… —se molestó ella, aunque nuevamente logró tranquilizarse—. Paso de la admiración al repudio contigo con suma facilidad… vamos a buscarlos —se rindió, y ambos salieron en búsqueda de Yuuji y Zawako.

 **Ruta 03.**

Saliendo de Ciudad Plateada por la sección este, se llega a la Ruta 03, una ruta de pastizales cortos y senderos escarpados que suben en dirección a las montañas y al Monte Luna. En ella había una formación rocosa de una piedra azulada que contrastaba más que el resto por la diferencia tan significativa de colores, además de ser una montaña más alta que el resto y con un cráter en la cima que le daba el aspecto de un volcán, aunque en realidad no lo fuera.

Era en esta zona en donde a Zawako se le había aconsejado encontrar a un Pokémon de naturaleza violenta con el cual podría hacerle frente a los Pokémon de tipo roca del líder de gimnasio, aunque se notaba su nerviosismo sobre toparse con ese Pokémon. Yuuji lo notaba con facilidad.

—Y bueno… —comenzó Yuuji, sobresaltando a Zawako, que dio un grito de terror, realmente estaba muy intranquila. Yuuji y Torchic intercambiaron miradas de preocupación por la actitud de la joven—. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás actuando de una forma muy extraña. ¿Es tan atemorizante el Pokémon que vamos a encontrar? —le preguntó.

—Esa es una pregunta algo difícil de contestar —se tranquilizó Zawako—. El Pokémon que buscamos es de tipo lucha, y esos Pokémon pueden ser o muy disciplinados, o extremadamente violentos. Desgraciadamente, éste en específico entra en la segunda categoría. Un Pokémon que, de no acercarse a él con cautela, podría significar muchos problemas y huesos rotos… la verdad es que no quiero ni encontrarlo —se horrorizó ella, frotándose los brazos al sentir el escalofrío.

—¡Suena como un Pokémon perfecto para mi estilo de batalla! —se alegró Yuuji, y su Torchic alabó de igual manera mientras alzaba su patita en señal de aprobación. Zawako tan sólo se sobresaltó aún más al darse cuenta de que los gustos de Pokémon de Yuuji eran totalmente los opuestos a los suyos— ¡Además de los Pokémon tipo fuego, me fascinan los Pokémon tipo lucha! Por eso elegí a Torchic como mi compañero —se alegró él mientras observaba al pequeño polluelo, quien le regresó una mirada de confusión—. Algún día, cuando evoluciones, serás el Pokémon con la combinación de tipos perfecta para mí —le aseguró, lo que hizo brillar los ojitos de Torchic de ilusión.

—¿Tanto te gustan los tipo lucha? —preguntó Zawako nerviosamente, y Yuuji asintió con orgullo— Supongo que si es así… tengo que esforzarme por ayudarte a capturarlo. Aunque yo esté muerta del miedo… —continuó temblando.

—Relájate un poco, no puede ser tan malo —intentó tranquilizarla Yuuji, pero Zawako estaba tan nerviosa, que gruesas gotas de sudor le corrían por la frente—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas de ese Pokémon? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué tan fuerte es? Dime todo lo que sepas de él —la animó Yuuji, y fue la curiosidad del mismo lo que tranquilizó a la niña, quien se armó de valor y comenzó a contarle todo lo que sabía.

—El Pokémon se llama Mankey —comenzó ella, mirando a Yuuji a los ojos mientras le contaba—. Son Pokémon de tipo lucha muy primitivos, no han cambiado en miles de años. Pero pese a todo, son muy sociables con los de su misma especie. Siempre están en grupos, lo que los hace aún más peligrosos, muy, pero muy peligrosos —hizo énfasis en estas últimas palabras—. Tienen un temperamento extremadamente agresivo, y si uno de ellos se torna violento, toda la manada se enfurece sin ninguna razón. Es tan difícil mantener a un Mankey quieto, que son pocos los estudios que se han realizado sobre ellos; lo que ahora que lo pienso, los hace valiosos para mi investigación, pero… no deja de ser una locura intentar capturar uno sin estar bien preparado —volvió a ponerse nerviosa, moviendo los brazos al aire.

—Estaremos bien. Tenemos a Nidoran para defendernos —apuntó a su Pokébola Yuuji—. ¿Cómo los atraemos? ¿Dónde los buscamos? Ahora más que nunca quiero capturar un Mankey —se entusiasmó Yuuji.

—Por lo visto no hay forma de que desistas, ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Si yo te traje aquí! ¡Fue una pésima idea! ¡Pésima! —renegaba la niña revolviéndose el cabello, pero Yuuji ya estaba a lo lejos, esperándola. Le hizo señas con la mano para que lo alcanzara, por lo que ella sólo frunció el ceño con temor, aceptando que no tenía otra opción. Una vez llegó a él, siguió hablando tratando de distraer su mente— No es muy fácil encontrarlos ya que suelen estar en lo alto de los árboles, pero hace poco leí en una enciclopedia que tiene el profesor Oak, que les gustan mucho las bayas Nanab, o las Chesto. Desgraciadamente no tenemos ninguna —fue la respuesta de Zawako, realmente aliviada. Por su parte, Yuuji tomó su mochila y comenzó a buscar en su interior—. No me digas que tienes bayas en tu mochila —preguntó alarmada, esperando que no fuera cierta su suposición.

—En Hoenn las bayas Nanab abundan. Pero claro que no traje bayas conmigo, se me echarían a perder —le contestó mientras sacaba un frasco de mermelada de la mochila, con una imagen de la baya Nanab en su empaque—. Pero sí tengo mermelada —abrió el frasco, mostrándoselo a Zawako, quien lo miró aterrada, maldiciendo la suerte de Yuuji.

—Dudo mucho que eso ayude a… a… a… —el diálogo de Zawako se vio interrumpido de pronto, cuando ella comenzó a temblar como gelatina mientras apuntaba el dedo a la espalda de Yuuji. Una media sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios del chico al intuir lo que pasaba— ¡Ma-ma-ma… Mankey! —gritó entonces la pobre niña, retrocediendo para esconderse tras un árbol. Torchic notó al intruso también, y exclamó en señal de alerta. Yuuji por su parte, permaneció quieto, aun así, no se percató de que estaba rodeado de Mankey que lo miraban colgados de sus colas desde la copa de los árboles mientras olfateaban la mermelada de bayas Nanab que había destapado él.

—Así que aquí están —afirmó Yuuji cuando sintió la pata delantera de uno de los Mankey que curioseaba el frasco de mermelada, empujándolo un par de veces mientras intentaba averiguar lo que era—. ¿Estos son los violentos Mankey de los que hablabas? —preguntó mientras los Mankey se acercaban más y más a curiosear y olisquear el frasco en manos del niño— Odio decirlo, pero creo que entran dentro de la categoría de lindos, aunque estos no están tan mal, hasta pienso que son pasables —se agachó y les ofreció del frasco. Los Mankey, con sus gentiles miradas, consultaron entre ellos hasta que uno se acercó y metió su pata en el frasco de mermelada, acto seguido lo olfateó, y al final lo probó—. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó, el Mankey entonces comenzó a bailar alegremente tras deleitarse del sabor de la mermelada— Zawako, tienes que ver esto —continuó Yuuji con una sonrisa mientras más y más Mankey lo rodeaban e intentaban meter sus patas en el frasco de mermelada. En total serían como unos 7.

—¡No quiero! ¡Yuuji! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —insistía la peliazul con Torchic en brazos e igualmente asustado. Al parecer, Torchic intuía el riesgo y graznaba como loco— Deja de jugar, busquemos terreno alto y a un Mankey solitario o algo así… separaremos a uno de su manada y será más fácil lidiar con él… como sea, no dejes que… —intentó prevenir, pero entonces escuchó el sonido escalofriante de la nariz porcina de un Mankey, y sintió cómo le acariciaban el cabello y comenzaban a rodearla—. Voy a morir, voy a morir… —lloriqueó Zawako en reiteradas ocasiones.

—No seas exagerada. Estas cositas peludas no lastimarían a nadie —insistió Yuuji, inclusive acariciándole la cabeza a uno de ellos—. Pero me pregunto dos cosas. ¿Son de verdad fuertes estas cosas? Y… ¿por qué están tan interesados en tu cabello? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Mi… mi… mi… cabello seguro hu… hu… huele a bayas… porque mi… mi… mi… shampoo para la caída de cabello contiene bayas Chesto en su fórmula… —dedujo Zawako, y Yuuji la miró mientras se tapaba la boca en señal de burla—. ¡Se me cae el cabello porque me estreso! ¡No como tú que seguro a los 20 ya estarás calvo! —se fastidió Zawako, asustando un poco al Mankey que hacía churritos con su cabello para poder metérselo a la boca.

—¡Ya vas a molestarme de nuevo! ¡Yo no dije nada y tú vas por allí insultándome! Aunque no sé si mi padre tenía entradas… —se puso pensativo Yuuji—. ¡Eso no importa! ¿Por qué siempre me estás insultando? —recriminó.

—¡Porque haces cosas desesperantes como involucrarnos con un grupo de Mankey violentos como estás haciendo ahora! —recriminó de regreso ella con molestia, mientras más y más Mankey la rodeaban y le acariciaban el cabello, lo que la hacía ponerse más nerviosa y decir cosas sin pensarlas— ¡No estaríamos en este peligro si fueras mejor entrenador! —insistió.

—¡Estamos aquí porque fue tu idea! ¡Y ya ves como piensas que soy mal entrenador! —le regresó la afrenta Yuuji, pero Zawako ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y el pelinegro comprendió que sus palabras no eran por enojo o desprecio, sino porque estaba realmente aterrada— ¿Tan peligrosos son estos…? Pero tan mansitos que se ven… —aseguró felizmente.

—Sólo basta con que uno de ellos se enoje, y el resto entrará en una rabieta imparable… —respondió Zawako al borde de la histeria, abrazando a Torchic más y más fuerte—. Pero a ti no te importa nuestra seguridad… sólo quieres volverte más fuerte y no me dices porqué… y heme aquí como una tonta arriesgando el cuello por ayudarte… eres un insensible que no piensa en mí seguridad… —insistió ella.

—No… definitivamente estás sobreactuando por el pavor que le tienes a la situación —concluyó Yuuji mientras la miraba temblando del miedo—. Como sea, solo tenemos que evitar hacerlos enojar y estaremos bien… ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—No pareces entenderlo… cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento, los va a hacer enojar… —el rostro de Zawako se puso azul del miedo mientras miraba a uno de los Mankey rascando el fondo del frasco de mermelada sin poder encontrar más que comer—. Cualquier cosa… por más insignificante y sin sentido que sea… así son los Mankey, y si uno se enoja… todos se van a enojar —tragó saliva con fuerza, mientras el frasco caía al suelo y se rompía—. Estamos muertos… —sentenció ella, y Yuuji viró para ver a los Mankey.

En tan sólo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Mankey que se había acercado primero en curiosidad, tras notar que no quedaba más mermelada, comenzaba a hacer gestos molestos, varias venas saltaron de su frente, y un humo extraño emanó de su nariz. Y así, de repente comenzó a saltar en un berrinche que rápidamente contagió a los demás. Algunos tomaron piedras del suelo y las azotaron contra el piso haciéndolas añicos, otros arañaron los árboles cercanos meciendo con violencia las copas. Al final, sólo se veían masas de pelos que saltaban de arriba a abajo mientras gruñían con furia. Los rostros gentiles de los Mankey se habían ido, y en su lugar quedaban unas criaturas salvajes e iracundas que golpeaban y rasguñaban todo cuanto tenían a su alrededor. Zawako, presa del pánico, y evidentemente al borde del colapso nervioso, se abrazó de Yuuji, quien perdió el equilibrio y le pisoteó la cola a uno de los Mankey. En breve, la rabieta encontró un foco de concentración en el entrenador y la pisoteada cola de uno de los suyos.

—¿Ésta es la terrible situación que describías? —preguntó Yuuji comenzando a sentirse nervioso también, Zawako asintió varias veces en terror, Torchic comenzó a llorar por su joven vida— En retrospectiva, debí haberte escuchado mejor en lugar de sacar mis propias conclusiones —finalizó Yuuji retrocediendo.

—En la cara no, que soy delicada… —lloró Zawako, y los Mankey se lanzaron sobre ellos, forzando a Yuuji a reaccionar rápidamente, tomarla de la mano, y jalarla lejos—. Ya nada importa, no se detendrán hasta que nos muelan todos los huesos a zarpazos y patadas, tal vez una que otra mordida —lloró Zawako en terror, aferrándose a la mano del pelinegro.

—¡Eres la practicante del profesor Oak! ¡Seguro sabes cómo detener su rabieta! —le preguntó Yuuji mientras continuaban corriendo esquivando arbustos, con los Mankey trepándose en los árboles y acelerando intentando atraparlos.

—Si alguien supiera como detener la rabieta de un Mankey, te juro que te decía como, pero nadie jamás lo ha conseguido —insistió ella, notando entonces que habían corrido en la dirección equivocada, y que la montaña comenzaba a cortarles el paso—. ¡Yuuji! ¡Eres pésimo orientándote! —recriminó en medio del llanto.

—¡Ni que lo hubiera hecho a propósito! —estalló él mientras preparaba su Pokébola— Si nadie ha podido jamás detener la rabieta de un Mankey, no me queda más que pelear contra ellos. ¡Ve, Nidoran! —llamó Yuuji, y Nidoran salió de su Pokébola, aunque se horrorizó al momento de hacerlo— ¡Ya sé que se ve mal, pero Zawako te eligió! ¡Eres fuerte! ¡Doble Patada al Mankey más cercano! —ordenó Yuuji, y el aterrado Nidoran obedeció y pateó con fuerza la nariz del primer Mankey, enviándolo a volar al final de la manada, y cayendo noqueado, lo que enfureció aún más al resto, quienes comenzaron a gritarse unos a otros alertando los oídos de Zawako.

—¿Man key key man? —se susurró a sí misma Zawako tras entender lo que los Mankey decían— ¡Van a rodearnos y a retarnos a un duelo! —explicó mientras los Mankey se acomodaban sobre rocas, ramas de los árboles, y dejaban espacio alrededor de Nidoran—. Los Mankey están impresionados por la fuerza de Nidoran y cada uno quiere su turno para golpearlo. No han salido de su rabieta, pero al parecer esta es una base de su sociedad. Todos van a pelear contra tu Nidoran, y no van a detenerse hasta que todos tengan su turno —informó.

—¿Eso significa que van a tomarla personal contra mi Nidoran? ¡Nosotros sólo nos estamos defendiendo! —se molestó Yuuji, dirigiéndose a los Mankey— ¡Ya estuvo, yo si les doy! —se fastidió, pero Zawako lo abrazó de la cintura tratando de contenerlo— ¡Suéltame que les voy a dar una lección a estos brabucones! —Yuuji estaba furioso. Nidoran lo miró con admiración por no dejarlo morir solo.

—¡No desperdicies nuestra única oportunidad de sobrevivir! ¿No ves que nadie nos está atacando? —insistió Zawako, y entonces Yuuji pudo ver que los Mankey celebraban como una multitud que presenciaba un espectáculo de lucha libre, tomando lugares y chillando con emoción— Esta es una conducta jamás antes vista en los Mankey… porque nadie lo había comprendido hasta ahora pero yo puedo entenderlos… no puedo decirte cómo pero sé que ellos te están poniendo a prueba, discuten entre ellos, eligen turnos, están actuando de una forma violenta pero civilizada… usando la racionalidad más primitiva de todas, juzgando si eres bueno o malo en base al combate. En otras palabras, si los vences te aceptarán como miembro de su manada y te perdonarán que le hayas pisado la cola a uno de ellos —tradujo para sí misma todo lo que escuchaba en la multitud Zawako, logrando tranquilizar a Yuuji un poco, quien no lograba comprender el cómo Zawako se había controlado a sí misma de esa manera como para hacer semejante deducción—. Ese Mankey de allí será el primero. Tendrás una batalla justa, pero sólo si peleas justamente también. Si te equivocas y los vuelves a enfurecer, todo terminó y nos golpearán a todos. Y si pierdes, también nos golpearán a todos. Pero si ganas, pese a que seguirán molestos, te perdonarán —terminó.

—¿Entonces tengo que lograr vencerlos a todos? ¡Pero si son como 50! —se exaltó Yuuji mientras el primero de los Mankey se acercaba a Nidoran, quien retrocedió a dos patas, sumamente nervioso— ¡Tranquilízate y concéntrate, Nidoran! —le gritó Yuuji con voz firme, pero Nidoran le dirigió la mirada aterrado— Esto no es diferente de cuando protegías a tu manada en las praderas. Todos ellos quieren lastimar a tu manada. ¿Vas a quedarte de garras cruzadas? —Nidoran desvió la mirada momentáneamente, pero entonces se armó de valor y miró a su entrenador mientras asentía— ¡Eso es! ¡Foco Energía! ¡La vamos a necesitar! —ordenó Yuuji, y mientras Nidoran concentraba su energía, fue vulnerable a la violenta patada de uno de los Mankey, que lo lanzó a volar un par de metros hacia atrás— ¡Nidoran! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yuuji, corriendo a su lado.

—Nidoran es un tipo veneno, es resistente a los ataques lucha, puede con esto y más —comentó Zawako, tratando de influir confianza tanto en entrenador como en Pokémon. Ella también se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, pero se estaba comprometiendo a poner todo de su parte para sacarlos de tan precaria situación, prestaba atención a los comentarios de los Mankey en los árboles para saber si alguno rompía el pacto de no agresión, si alguno se pasaba de listo, ella lo sabría, y podría alertar a sus amigos. Anticipándose a las cosas tomó las Pokébolas de Eevoli y Needle, lista para lanzarlas si fuera necesario. Volviendo a la pelea, Nidoran, que había terminado tres metros lejos, se sacudió la cabeza ligeramente aturdido, pero recuperándose del impacto—. Solo concéntrate en que cada ataque de Nidoran sea efectivo. Por más resistente que sea a los ataques de tipo lucha, si recibe muchos golpes, no podrá con todos ellos —le recordó ella.

—¡Picotazo, ahora! —ordenó Yuuji en el momento que el contrincante se quedaba quieto. Nidoran se movió rápido, y logró acertar un golpe crítico, noqueándolo de un sólo movimiento— La habilidad Entusiasmo hace maravillas con tus ataques, pero apenas y das en el blanco —dedujo Yuuji tras notar que Nidoran apenas y había golpeado a aquel Mankey en un costado. Pronto otro Mankey salió a reemplazar al anterior, y Yuuji tuvo que reaccionar rápido—. ¡Ataque de Arena! —ordenó, y tras evadir el rasguño de Mankey, Nidoran pateó arena en su rostro, cegando al Mankey— Ahora, ¡Doble Patada! —continuó, y el tercer Mankey salió volando al fondo de la manada— Vamos bien por ahora, pero… —se preocupó Yuuji.

—Nidoran se está cansando muy rápidamente —dedujo Zawako al mirarlo, su preocupación aumentó—. No importa qué tan bien alimentado está, ni la condición física en que esté. Un Pokémon por sí mismo no debería someterse a tan riguroso enfrentamiento. Pero los Mankey así lo han pactado, es la única forma en que nos perdonarán. Nidoran no tiene opción… —cerró sus ojos con molestia, entonces decidió tomar su Pokébola y la lanzó—. ¡Ven, Needle! —llamó a su compañera, quien se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de Mankey que los rodeaban, y aún más cuando estos enfurecieron llamando a Yuuji tramposo, al menos eso fue lo que Zawako pudo escuchar— ¡No está haciendo trampa! ¡Manke, mankekey! —gritó Zawako, sorprendiendo a Yuuji, y asustando a los Mankey, quienes intercambiaron miradas preguntándose si habían escuchado lo que habían escuchado— ¡Yuuji es el entrenador más justo que conozco! ¡Key ey Mankey! —gritó nuevamente, y entonces uno de los Mankey comenzó a hablar en su idioma, dirigiéndose a Zawako— Seguiremos sus reglas… Manman keymankey —prosiguió ella—. Pero al menos dejen a Needle ver también. Manman Manmankey —terminó ella, y el Nidoran de Yuuji corrió a encuentro del Nidoran de Zawako, hablándole en su idioma, tranquilizándola, y prometiéndole que todo saldría bien. Zawako por su parte, miró apenada a Yuuji, habiendo tenido que recurrir a su secreto para tranquilizar a los furiosos Pokémon y dejando al chico perplejo con los ojos como platos—. Animo, Nidoran… Nidonido ni —se dirigió a Nidoran, quien asintió con orgullo, chocando su cuerno afectuosamente con el de su compañera antes de colocarse frente al resto de los Mankey.

El Mankey que habló con Zawako, el cual ella dedujo que se trataba del líder, entonces se dirigió al resto del grupo, estos asintieron y continuaron con el espectáculo; un cuarto Mankey se abalanzó en contra del Nidoran de Yuuji, haciendo que el de Zawako gritara con terror. El compañero de Yuuji, esperanzado en protegerla, se esforzó aún más, y sus movimientos fueron más certeros y potentes. El cuarto Mankey salió volando de una tremenda patada, y el quinto tomó su lugar. Nidoran continuó así, esforzándose por proteger a su manada, y sintiéndose motivado por el deseo aún más grande de mantener a la Nidoran de Zawako a salvo. Pero al final, y tras haber noqueado ya a 12 Mankey, Nidoran simplemente no pudo más y cayó al suelo temblando por el tremendo esfuerzo.

—Nidoran hizo todo lo que pudo, no sería justo exigirle más —se apresuró Yuuji a su lado, y cargó a su Pokémon en sus brazos, realmente inspirado por el aguerrido carácter de su Pokémon—. Bien hecho Nidoran, estoy orgulloso de ti. Pero ahora ya no sé lo que va a pasar… —se preocupó Yuuji mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, como un sombrío presagio de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

El Mankey que derrotó a Nidoran se dirigió entonces a Yuuji en su idioma, pero Yuuji no podía entenderlo, y tan solo retrocedió, asustado. Zawako por su parte, detuvo a Yuuji, evitando que siguiera retrocediendo.

—Si retrocedes lo verán como un insulto —aclaró ella, comprendiendo lo que el Mankey le decía—. Saben que eres un entrenador Pokémon. Si tienes otro Pokémon úsalo ya, o se molestarán y darán por terminado el encuentro, lo que significa que seguiremos nosotros —aclaró ella.

—Pero sólo me queda Weedle —se preocupó Yuuji—. Además, esto no es una batalla justa, ¿por qué tengo que enviar a mis Pokémon a lastimarse? ¡No es lo mismo que una batalla entre entrenadores! ¡Esto es salvajismo! Si tengo que enviar a otro de mis Pokémon a ser golpeado sin sentido sólo para que no me golpeen a mí, entonces mejor que me golpeen a mí en su lugar —y para demostrar que lo que decía era cierto, Yuuji le entregó su Nidoran a Zawako, y avanzó ante el Mankey contra el que había caído—. Anda y termina con esto. Dame de golpes si es lo que quieres, pero ya no voy a sacar a otro Pokémon para seguirte divirtiendo —aclaró con tono de voz firme, y mirando fijamente al Mankey, que enfureció al ser observado en señal de desafío.

En las sombras, Brock había estado observando todo lo que había acontecido, y tras escuchar las palabras de Yuuji se preparó para actuar; cuando de pronto una Pokébola estalló por sí misma revelando a Weedle, quien se encontraba sumamente molesto.

—¿Weedle quiere pelear también? —tradujo Zawako los extraños sonidos del gusano, realmente sorprendida, quien del enojo ya estaba colorado en lugar de marrón— Creo que… Weedle se siente subestimado por ti por ser un tipo insecto. Pero los tipo insecto no son efectivos contra los tipo lucha, Weedle —agregó Zawako, tratando de razonar con él.

—Y yo no voy a dejar que te lastimen por mi culpa. Regresa… —intentó regresarlo a su Pokébola, pero Weedle lanzó su seda y comenzó a envolverse en la misma, iniciando con su proceso de evolución. Zawako instintivamente sacó su Pokédex y comenzó a grabarlo todo, mientras Weedle terminaba su evolución convirtiéndose en un Kakuna, uno que miraba a Mankey con ojos de desprecio. El furioso Mankey le regresaba la mirada, ofendido— ¿Evolucionó? —se sorprendió Yuuji, no entiendo la situación— Más razones para que no combatas. En ese estado no puedes… —intentó decir, pero Mankey ya se había abalanzado en contra de Kakuna, quien dio un salto hacia atrás y lanzó sus Picotazos Venenosos—. ¿También puede atacar? —gritó completamente perplejo.

—Cuando no evolucionan de forma natural y lo hacen a raíz de la experiencia, los Pokémon crisálidas pueden retener algunos de sus ataques de cuando estaban en sus fases anteriores. Pero eso no significa que sean muy fuertes —le explicó Zawako, y Kakuna se molestó con ella—. ¡No me mires con esos ojos! ¡En ese estado solo puedes usar la Fortaleza! —espetó ella.

—¿Fortaleza? —se preguntó Yuuji, y observó a Kakuna endurecer su cuerpo y resistir la patada de Mankey, quien lloró con fuerza al doblársele la pata golpeando algo tan duro— Kakuna no puede atacar tan efectivamente, pero… ¡se puede defender perfectamente! —se alegró Yuuji ideando una nueva estrategia— Kakuna… ¿en verdad prefieres arriesgarte por nosotros? ¿Incluso si no se trata de una pelea justa? —le preguntó, y Kakuna viró un poco para observarlo, y en su silencio, Yuuji comprendió los sentimientos del Pokémon— Si eso es cierto, no tengo por qué irrespetarte el esfuerzo. ¡Kakuna, Fortaleza! —ordenó, el insecto entonces se endureció.

—Pero no puedes ganar a base de Fortalezas —intentó explicar Zawako con el Nidoran de Yuuji en brazos e intentando recobrar las fuerzas para seguir peleando—. Kakuna está indefenso en ese estado, no puede combatir sólo contra tantos Mankey —se preocupó, agachándose, y permitiendo que su Nidoran recibiera a su adolorido amigo.

—¿Quién dijo que vamos a pelear? —sonrió Yuuji— Si estos Mankey son tan cabeza dura como yo, entonces pelearán hasta que no puedan más. ¡Kakuna, Fortaleza de nuevo! —gritó mientras el Mankey que derrotó a su Nidoran se lanzaba contra Kakuna, lanzando un furioso puñetazo, sólo para hacerse daño nuevamente— ¡Eso es! ¡Fortaleza! —continúo el ojirojo, y Kakuna siguió endureciéndose— ¿Qué pasa, Mankey? ¿Ya te cansaste? —lo fastidió Yuuji, queriendo terminar esto cuanto antes. El Pokémon luchador, furioso, se abalanzó contra Kakuna arremetiendo en diversas ocasiones en su contra— ¡Sigue usando Fortaleza! —repetía desesperadamente Yuuji, permitiendo que su Kakuna fuera golpeado hasta que las manos y piernas de Mankey estaban tan magulladas que incluso seguir golpeando a Kakuna le lastimaba las extremidades, pronto el coraje de Mankey pasó de estar enardecido, a desaparecer casi por completo, mientras se frotaba las adoloridas patas— ¡Eso es! ¿Qué pasa Mankey? Podemos seguir con esto toda la noche —los retó Yuuji, y tras ver al adolorido Mankey que se había rendido, el resto intercambió miradas no sabiendo qué hacer.

—¿Están asustados? —se sorprendió Zawako escuchando los susurros de los Mankey que se negaban a ser los siguientes en enfrentar a Kakuna— Ninguno quiere seguir… todos hablan del Mankey que se derrotó a sí mismo y no quieren terminar como él… —repetía impresionada, viendo al Mankey con su orgullo herido—. Si hay algo peor para un Mankey que perder… es que les hieran el orgullo… nadie quiere ser el siguiente —terminó de traducir, pero entonces el líder, en una inmensa rabieta, arremetió contra los suyos y los lanzó por los aires indignado—. El Mankey líder va a pelear —aclaró, y Yuuji la miró fijamente—. Está ofendido con la debilidad de sus subordinados. El líder te reta a una batalla, y si pierde, aceptará subordinarse ante tus órdenes —finalizó, tragando saliva por lo tenso del momento.

—¿Se dejará capturar? —preguntó Yuuji, y Zawako asintió sin quitarle los ojos de encima al Pokémon— Bien, tengo una Pokébola especial para la ocasión. Anda y ataca cuanto quieras, Mankey. ¡Estamos listos! ¡Disparo de seda! —ordenó Yuuji intentando tomarse la batalla enserio. Su Kakuna obedeció, pero el ser rodeado por los hilos enfureció a Mankey aún más, haciendo que sus músculos crecieran, pateó a Kakuna con fuerza, y Yuuji palideció, puesto que, pese al endurecimiento, los ojos de Kakuna reflejaron dolor— Que tremenda fuerza. Pero si Kakuna ya llegó a su límite de Fortalezas —el nerviosismo fue claro en su voz. Mankey aprovechó y atacó una y otra vez causándole cada vez más daño a Kakuna—. Resiste amigo —se preocupó Yuuji aún más, tratando de pensar en una forma de responder a la ráfaga de golpes.

—¡Desafío! —dedujo Zawako, y Yuuji le dirigió la mirada buscando su consejo— Usaste Disparo de Seda para intentar cortar la velocidad de Mankey, pero eso sólo activó su habilidad Desafío. Esta habilidad hace que un Pokémon cuando ve una de sus potencialidades debilitada, enfurezca y aumente su poder de ataque en ese mismo momento. Por eso los ataques de este Mankey son más fuertes que los de los demás —concluyó ella.

—¿Y yo cómo iba a saber eso? ¡Solo usé Disparo de Seda por burlarme! —comprendió Yuuji su error, mientras su Kakuna seguía siendo castigado y buscaba su dirección desesperadamente— Maldición, este no es el momento de dejarse intimidar. ¡Picotazos venenosos! —comandó Yuuji, y tras mucho defenderse, Kakuna por fin comenzó a atacar, obligando al Mankey líder a retroceder— ¡Si no podemos cansarlo habrá que envenenarlo! ¡Picotazos Venenosos! ¡Continúa hasta que tu veneno lo alcance! —insistió en sus ataques Kakuna, y estos golpearon al líder en varias ocasiones hasta que su rostro adquirió un tono morado tenue, lo que significaba que el veneno había surtido efecto— Ahora sólo queda resistir —agregó Yuuji rechinando los dientes al ver que Mankey continuaba golpeando fuertemente a Kakuna una y otra vez, el Pokémon defensivo sentía sus golpes gracias al aumento de poder de la habilidad Desafío, pero se negaba a darse por vencido, aunque su cuerpo comenzaba a agotarse.

—Yuuji es inexperto… comete errores infantiles como el de usar Disparo de Seda en un oponente al que ya tenía vencido… —se dijo a sí misma Zawako, mientras observaba a Kakuna recibir tan tremendo castigo e inclusive regresar la afrenta de momento en momento—. Pero, tiene buen corazón, sus Pokémon lo saben, y por eso se esfuerzan tanto —en su escondite, Brock escuchó lo que Zawako decía, y por fin guardaba su Pokébola negándose a ayudar.

El veneno poco a poco fue venciendo al Mankey, hasta que sus golpes parecían más unas tenues caricias, Kakuna por fin pudo relajarse un poco. Aquello significó la oportunidad de Yuuji, quien se preparó para la captura.

—Ya es suficiente —agregó Yuuji sacando una Pokébola blanca con una franja roja en su unión—. Reservé esta Honor Bola para el momento en que encontrara a un Pokémon digno de ella, y ese Pokémon eres tú, Mankey. ¡Ve! —lanzó la Honor Bola, y ésta impactó a Mankey, que fue absorbido por la misma y cayó al suelo. La Honor Bola tembló varias veces, el Mankey se defendía como podía. El resto de la manada estaban a la expectativa, pero cuando la Honor Bola dejó de temblar, y su sonido cerrándose resonó en el ambiente, los Mankey sintieron un profundo vacío al perder a su líder, y huyeron llorando en dirección a lo profundo del bosque mientras cargaban a los guerreros caídos— ¡Lo hicimos! —se alegró Yuuji, cargando a su dolido Kakuna. Zawako por su parte, cayó en sus rodillas, sumamente aliviada— Pero si no es el momento de celebrar, Zawako, necesito curar a Mankey —señaló Yuuji recordando que el Pokémon peleador se encontraba envenenado.

—¡Ah! ¡Tengo unos antídotos en mi bolsa! —respondió Zawako, corriendo hacia sus cosas y tomando el mencionado objeto. Yuuji por su parte, liberó a Mankey, quien, sumamente agotado, permitió que Yuuji le diera el antídoto cuando la chica llegó con él.

—¿Estás bien, Mankey? —preguntó Yuuji, notando entonces la mirada gentil de Mankey, y sorprendiéndose— No se parece mucho al Mankey líder que casi pulveriza a mi Kakuna —dijo extrañado. El Mankey hizo algunos sonidos en su idioma.

—Mankey ya no tiene razones para estar molesto, ha quemado toda su energía —tradujo Zawako, observando amablemente al Pokémon, quien le regresó la mirada, curioso—. Ya no hay razón para temerte, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella, y Mankey orgullosamente se cruzó de brazos y giró su rostro— Aunque parece ser que no le agrado mucho —se preocupó un poco. Entonces miró a Yuuji, quien la observaba con suma curiosidad, de nuevo con esa penetrante mirada que hacía que le temblaran las piernas—. No era esta… la forma en que quería que te enteraras —intentó explicarse la peliazul, realmente contrariada—. Entenderé si piensas que soy un fenómeno… sé qué no es algo normal, y de verdad perdóname si no te lo dije antes, pero… lo que menos quisiera es que tú me odiaras… de verdad lo siento mucho… por favor no me odies… —comentó apresuradamente y de manera entrecortada por la falta de aire, todo ello acompañado con un furioso movimiento de manos.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Pero si fue increíble! —se burló el chico, mirándola con diversión. Zawako abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¡Tiene que ser lo más increíble que jamás haya visto en toda mi vida! ¿Quién odiaría a alguien con semejante talento? —continuó Yuuji alegremente, y los ojos de Zawako comenzaron a humedecerse.

—¿No crees que soy un fenómeno? —se aventuró a preguntar la niña, temiendo un poco la vergüenza— Pero no es normal… todos siempre lo han dicho. Hacer las cosas que puedo hacer no es… siempre me han odiado por eso —le explicó Zawako con su mirada apesadumbrada.

—¿Pero por qué te odiarían por algo así? ¡Zawako, lo que puedes hacer es increíble! ¡Cualquier investigador desearía poder ser capaz de ser tan empática con los Pokémon como para poder entender su comportamiento con sólo mirarlos en su habitad natural! —concluyó Yuuji, seguro de sí mismo, pero la respuesta de Zawako fue hacer una mueca de extrañeza— ¡Lograste hacer lo que nadie había hecho! ¡Comprendiste a los Mankey! —se alegró aún más Yuuji.

—Espera… no me digas que… —comenzó a deducir Zawako al mirar la sonrisa ingenua de Yuuji— Todo eso de los ruidos de Mankey que hice. ¿Qué piensas que fueron? —le preguntó buscando confirmar la corazonada mientras su ceño se fruncía. El Mankey alzó una ceja y miró a su nuevo entrenador, curioso, sin comprender nada de la situación.

—Bueno, no soy un investigador del comportamiento Pokémon, pero intuyo que fue la forma en que se comunican los Mankey, con gruñidos de advertencia y todo eso —respondió él. Zawako seguía un tanto confundida de lo que Yuuji había captado de su conversación con los Mankey—. Supongo que es algo así como que un gruñido fuerte es una señal de alarma, y uno débil es como una súplica o algo así. ¿No es lo que estabas haciendo? ¿Haciendo gruñidos y balbuceos de Mankey para calmarlos? —preguntó aún con la tonta sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, o al menos tonta para la peliazul, quien de paso bajó la mirada un tanto deprimida. Mankey por su parte, comenzó a regocijarse en el suelo y a llorar de la risa entendiendo por fin.

—No te burles… estoy emocionalmente abatida por la triste realidad de que Yuuji no me comprende, pero al mismo tiempo agradecida de que mi secreto siga a salvo. Es una mezcla de decepción, impotencia y alegría —lloró Zawako, sobresaltando a Yuuji aún más. El chico trató de decir algo, pero ella no se lo permitió—. No es nada. De todas formas es mejor así. Sí Yuuji, estaba lanzando gruñidos de advertencia como toda buena aprendiz de investigador Pokémon —le mintió, suspirando. Mankey se retorció del dolor en su estómago por la risa—. ¡Tú cállate! Yuuji, tu Mankey me está bajando la autoestima. ¿Puedes regresarlo a su Honor Bola? —preguntó, aunque sonó más como demanda.

—Ah… bueno… aunque no entiendo por qué estás tan triste —lo llamó de regreso Yuuji—. ¿Dije algo que te ofendiera? —alcanzó a preguntar extendiendo un poco la mano hacía ella un tanto preocupado. Había sido un día de emociones altas y bajas para ella, y la verdad es que no se veía muy contenta— Parece que estuvieras molesta conmigo por algo —susurró él.

—Yo también estaría molesto si una persona que me importa tanto fuera un cabeza hueca y no entendiera mis sentimientos —escucharon los dos y viraron para ver a Brock, quien llegaba con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada atenta en sus ojos rasgados. Zawako se estremeció, Brock seguramente los había escuchado—. Tranquila. Yo no soy tan denso como Yuuji, yo sí lo comprendí. Pero aun así no pienso que seas un fenómeno y tampoco voy a juzgarte. También te prometo guardar tu secreto —le aseguró Brock, y Zawako se mostró complacida, aunque un tanto intranquila—. Por otra parte, quedé impresionado por el respeto que tus Pokémon sienten por ti y el que les tienes a ellos. Es por eso que voy a darte un consejo, Yuuji de Ciudad Lavacalda —le apuntó, confundiendo al aludido aún más ya que no sabía ni quien era Brock—. Si deseas derrotar a mi hermano Forrest, no bastará con ese Mankey que capturaste, ni con que tu Kakuna evolucione a un Beedrill. Forrest está muy por encima del nivel de los entrenadores comunes, ni siquiera Mankey resistiría mucho. Además, tu Kakuna puede que haya sido tu salvación el día de hoy, pero en la batalla de gimnasio, será quien te traiga la derrota, a no ser que tras evolucionar aprenda una técnica capaz de derrotar incluso a los Pokémon tipo roca. Y yo, Brock, antiguo líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, seré el tutor que te ayude a encontrar el verdadero potencial de tu Kakuna cuando este se convierta en un Beedrill —sentenció el criador, tomando pose firme. Yuuji estaba tan sorprendido, como confundido por las revelaciones.

 **Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.**

—No es posible… —una retadora acababa de perder una batalla que todos creyeran era imposible perder. Su Pokémon de tipo agua, un Squirtle, yacía en el suelo derrotado con su energía drenada en su totalidad por un misterioso Pokémon al que Forrest regresaba dentro de su Pokébola—. Eso debería ser ilegal, ¡no es justo! ¡Jamás en la vida había visto a ese Pokémon! ¿Cómo se supone que se esté lista para enfrentar a algo así? —recriminó ella.

—Perdiste, eso es lo único que importa, no el Pokémon que te derrotó —sentenció el líder de gimnasio, retirándose de la arena de batalla con notable actitud altanera—. El tener la ventaja de tipo no lo es todo. Aún una novata como tú debería saberlo —mencionó sin dignarse a ver a la niña, quien abrazaba a su Squirtle con fuerza, incrédula de que hubiera perdido aquella batalla aun teniendo la ventaja de tipo—. Regresa cuando te vuelvas más fuerte. Y no olvides nunca, que sólo los entrenadores más fuertes sobreviven a la extinción —terminó, mientras las puertas de su gimnasio se cerraban y dejaban a la entrenadora desamparada e incrédula.

—Nadie podría derrotar a los Pokémon que se supone que no existen —terminó de decir la niña, sintiéndose no solo desamparada, sino terriblemente humillada. Recién había iniciado su viaje, y ahora había acabado de recibir un duro golpe, uno del que tal vez no se recuperaría. Esta era la realidad de ellos quienes no podían convertirse en buenos entrenadores, y se enfrentaban a la verdadera naturaleza de los entrenadores Pokémon.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	5. Evolución contra extinción

**Sé que tardé una eternidad, como siempre, en actualizar esta historia, pero eso es porque tengo demasiadas historias pendientes, y aunque sé que esta no es del todo importante para muchos, para mí lo es, y aprovechando que Anita y yo comenzamos a jugar Pokémon nuevamente, y a escasos meses de Sword y Shield, pues el hype Pokémon está que arde, y hay que aprovecharlo antes de que se extinga.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Aw, a mí sí me gusta Mankey, se me hace simpático y divertido, además que se me pone al brinco y yo que sí le doy calor, jajaja. Pues no sé si Yuuji se portó como Ash o no, pero el estándar de protagonista de anime es ese comportamiento, así que ni cómo hacerle, en algo se debían de parecer. Y lo de denso es más porque yo soy denso que nada, lo que desespera a mi novia mucho, jajaja. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.**

 **ScarSteban: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, como mi novia es bióloga, ella me ha enseñado mucho sobre el cómo los animales se comportan y se esconden, y como es muy difícil encontrarlos en su habitad natural. Por estas razones Zawako es como es, e intento hacer que los Pokémon se vean más como criaturas en un ecosistema, que como encuentros aleatorios. Básicamente, el encuentro e interacción con los Pokémon, es más importante para mí que la historia en sí misma. Lo de losproblemas económicos también es algo que me interesó mucho explorar, digo, si todos los niños son entrenadores Pokémon, ¿Quién estudia y se hace profesionista? Preferí ver esa faceta de los entrenadores como el deportista que se dedica de lleno a su profesión, jugar futbol o algún otro deporte, los que son buenos, pueden dedicarse a eso y ganar mucho dinero, los que no, pues a regresar a estudiar y ser algo de la vida. En el caso de Zawako, ella no está interesada en eso y continua con un empleo su viaje de investigación, en el caso de Yuuji, él está allí por otras razones, pero debe sobrevivir de alguna manera, se hace bueno por necesidad, no por gusto. Jajja, puede que Looker y Destra sean algo recurrentes, pero no a los niveles de Jessie y Jamememes, Meowth, así es. Por último, te pido una disculpa por no actualizar a tiempo esta vez, la verdad he tenido un año medio movido por la planeación de mi boda y no me ha quedado mucho tiempo libre, pero ya estoy retomando el control y espero poder actualizar más recurrentemente. Gracias, y espero que aún sigas esta historia.**

* * *

 **Crónicas de un viaje Pokémon.**

 **Temporada 1: Kanto.**

 **Capítulo 5: Evolución contra extinción.**

* * *

 **Ciudad Plateada. Arena de batalla del centro Pokémon.**

—¡Kakuna Fortaleza! —ordenaba Yuuji a su Pokémon mientras era impactado con fuerza por el Ataque Furia de un Spearow que pertenecía a un entrenador de Ciudad Plateada. Combatían a las afueras del Centro Pokémon con Brock sirviendo de árbitro en todo momento. Zawako estaba allí también, trabajando en su investigación como era costumbre, solo que en esta ocasión había trasladado su puesto de trabajo del museo a una de las mesas al aire libre del comedor del Centro Pokémon desde la cual podía observar las batallas de Yuuji.

Habían pasado tres días ya desde que Weedle había evolucionado, y Yuuji había comenzado a concentrar su entrenamiento en que Kakuna ganara batallas para de esta forma acelerar su proceso evolutivo. Al Kakuna ser un Pokémon con acceso al movimiento Fortaleza, y usando una estrategia más defensiva que ofensiva, Yuuji había sido capaz de conseguir varias victorias al hilo, lo que logró sacarlo de su crisis económica y, por consiguiente, dejó de depender de su trabajo en el Museo de Ciencias para concentrarse en su entrenamiento de batalla.

Tristemente, el que Yuuji no dependiera del Museo de Ciencias para sobrevivir económicamente, le había costado a Zawako su lugar de trabajo en el Museo de Ciencias para así poder estar cerca de Yuuji. Zawako era la criadora de los Pokémon de Yuuji después de todo, y debía mantenerlos cerca del lugar de donde Yuuji combatía para así poder rotarlos en su entrenamiento, y al mismo tiempo seguir con su actualización de la Pokédex.

—Mankey man… key key man man… —en esos momentos Zawako realizaba uno de sus estudios de campo, más específico sobre el comportamiento social de los Mankey, un campo, según ella, no muy explorado debido a la agresividad de los Mankey y que seguro el profesor Oak estaría muy interesado en estudiar. Si es que el Mankey sentado frente a ella compartiendo la mesa de trabajo se dignaba a cooperar—. Vamos… mi acento no puede sonar tan malo. Solo responde a mis preguntas —se quejaba Zawako, con el Torchic de Yuuji y su Eevee sentados cada uno en las dos sillas restantes, sirviéndole a Zawako como posibles guardaespaldas en caso de que Mankey se tornara violento—. ¿Cuánto más tiempo piensas ignorarme? —se fastidió Zawako.

—¿Ya desocupaste a Mankey? —se dirigió Yuuji a ella, tomando a su Torchic y sentándolo en su regazo para así poder sentarse él. Brock por otra parte, esperó a que Eevee saltara al regazo de Zawako para sentarse también— No entiendo qué tanto haces con Mankey. También necesito entrenarlo a él para la batalla de gimnasio —se quejó Yuuji.

—Es la poca cooperación de Mankey la que hace que no avance en mi investigación —infló sus mejillas Zawako, y Mankey viró su rostro para ignorarla—. ¿Cómo te fue en la batalla? Tu oponente era un Spearow, estabas en desventaja —cambió el tema ella.

—Por poco me vence, pero Kakuna logró envenenarlo a tiempo —le enseñó la Pokébola de Kakuna alegremente, aunque no tardó en tener que empujar al hambriento Torchic, que intentaba hacerse con el manjar que se encontraba dentro—. Ya basta Torchic… en fin, sé que el entrenamiento de Kakuna es importante, pero… planeaba utilizar a Mankey para las próximas batallas. Han pasado tres días desde que lo capturé, pero aún no hemos tenido nuestra primera batalla y estoy algo impaciente —miró en dirección a su nuevo Pokémon.

—Pues seguirás esperando —reaccionó de forma molesta Zawako—. El trato es que yo te ayudo a encontrar Pokémon fuertes y a criarlos, mientras los pueda utilizar para mi investigación primero —se cruzó de brazos ella, y Yuuji no pudo hacer más que suspirar en señal de derrota—. Y hasta saber lo que necesito saber, ese Mankey no se va a ningún lado. Algunos tenemos entregables laborales, señor entrenador Pokémon —insistió ella—. Toma la Pokébola de Nidoran, él también necesita entrenamiento, puedes seguir entrenando a Kakuna y a Nidoran en paralelo —negoció ella.

—Eres una practicante, no una científica certificada. Hacerte trabajar así con tu edad debería ser ilegal —se susurró a sí mismo Yuuji, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la arena de batalla—. ¿Vas a supervisarme otra vez? —preguntó Yuuji a Brock.

—Ya te he dado todos los consejos que pueden ayudarte —le respondió Brock—. Solo me resta esperar a que tu Kakuna evolucione para poder seguirte ayudando. Me quedaré un poco a descansar del sol con Zawako —Yuuji asintió, y regresó a la arena de batalla con Nidoran, Brock entonces aprovechó para hablar con Zawako—. ¿Cuál es el problema entre tú y Mankey? Llevas tres días interrogándolo.

—Mi problema es que es un grosero —miró Zawako a Mankey directamente, el peludo por su parte, la ignoró rotundamente mientras se acomodaba en la silla de una forma más relajada—. Te sonará ridículo, pero la razón por la que no avanzo en mi investigación es porque este Mankey insiste en que mi acento no es lo suficientemente claro para esforzarse a entenderlo. Eso es discriminación. ¡Por supuesto que mi acento suena a extranjero porque no soy un Pokémon! —insistió ella en señal de molestia. Mankey por su parte, la siguió ignorando.

—¿Ya intentaste utilizar más tu nariz para comunicarte? —le preguntó Brock, ganándose una mirada de curiosidad de Zawako— Yo no hablo Pokémon, en eso puede que seas única, pero se me ocurre que lo que Yuuji llama tus: 'sonidos de Pokémon', son un tanto diferentes a los que hace Mankey normalmente, porque Mankey usa más la nariz para realizar sus gruñidos que la boca, y tú usas más la boca —concluyó Brock.

—En otras palabras, debo taparme la nariz mientras digo: 'Mankey man… key key man man' —se tapó la nariz Zawako a manera de ejemplo, sorprendiéndose momentos más tarde cuando Mankey le respondió en su idioma—. ¡Me respondió! —se emocionó Zawako, Mankey por su parte, le dio la espalda nuevamente— Dijo: 'eso sonó mejor', no me ha respondido a mi pregunta, pero ya por lo menos se digna a dirigirme la palabra. De ahora en adelante me taparé la nariz para hablar con Mankey. ¡Key, keykey! —se comunicó ella emocionada, y el Mankey refunfuñó y le respondió, aunque no de muy buena gana— Dice que tengo que esforzarme más o no me responderá. Solamente te estaba saludando, Pokémon malcriado —se fastidió Zawako.

—Lo sigo viendo… y sigo sin poder creerlo del todo —la interrumpió Brock. Zawako entonces le dirigió la mirada en señal de curiosidad—. ¿Cómo puede alguien realmente comunicarse con los Pokémon? Al verte hacerlo uno podría pensar que los Pokémon tienen alguna especie de idioma que nosotros los humanos podemos aprender a hablar. Pero eso no es posible, ¿o sí? Los Pokémon no tienen nuestra misma capacidad intelectual, son más… ¿cómo decirlo? —se preguntó Brock.

—¿Salvajes? —dedujo lo que pensaba ella, y Brock asintió— Es verdad que lo hago parecer como si todo fuera cuestión de compartir un dialecto, como aprender otro idioma o algo así. Pero eso es tan solo una fracción de lo que conlleva comunicarme con ellos. Al final de todo, ni yo sé el cómo lo hago, simplemente lo hago. Me comunico con ellos, pero no puedo enseñarle a nadie a hacerlo. Yo los entiendo y ellos me entienden, es todo lo que sé —terminó de explicar.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo fue que lograste este entendimiento? —insistía en sus preguntas Brock, pero Zawako simplemente no podía contestarle algo que ni ella misma sabía—. Si cualquiera tuviera las habilidades que tú posees. Si yo las tuviera… no solo deduciría por experiencia los mejores métodos de crianza Pokémon, sino que también los compartiría con los Pokémon para saber su opinión. A lo que me refiero es… si alguien fuera capaz de comunicarse con los Pokémon como tú lo haces. Esa persona podría hacer una gran diferencia en el campo de la crianza Pokémon. Tú inclusive podrías ser esa persona, la única capaz de poder comprender las necesidades de los Pokémon en su totalidad —terminó de decir Brock.

—Eso… —bajó la mirada Zawako—. Suena muy interesante, pero no es lo que se espera de mí —concluyó ella, y aquel comentario ganó la atención de Brock, quien podía ver en ese momento que el arduo trabajo de Zawako en su investigación, probablemente no era lo que ella deseaba, sino lo que alguien esperaba de ella—. Cuando era niña en la región Kalos, encontré un cuaderno con garabatos mientras mi madre limpiaba el ático. Me llamó mucho la atención y comencé a leerlo porque los garabatos sonaban como mi Eevee al hablar. Pronto me di cuenta… de que esos garabatos, Eevoli podía entenderlos, era algo así como… un diccionario Pokémon —le explicó Zawako, a lo que Brock reaccionó con sorpresa—. Le pregunté a mi madre sobre ello, pero ella me pidió no preocuparme al respecto, me quitó el cuadernillo, y lo metió en una caja que guardó en el ático. La curiosidad me embargó, y volví a buscar ese cuaderno, subí al ático, y encontré la caja. Estaba llena de libretas, no solo de la que estaba buscando, había otras con otros leguajes, y yo los leí todos —Zawako entristeció entonces—. Obviamente me descubrieron leyendo esos apuntes. Con mi madre no hubo problemas… pero… mi padre… jamás había visto a mi padre y a mi madre discutir como ese día. Mi padre dijo algo sobre que esos cuadernos deberían permanecer en secreto, y me prohibió rotundamente volver a leerlos, y yo prometí no volver a buscarlos, porque no me atrevía a que mi padre y mi madre volvieran a pelear como aquella vez, aunque, de todas formas, no los necesité más… verás… ya los había memorizado, y no los necesitaba más para poder comunicarme. Pensaba que, si aprendía a comunicarme con los Pokémon, haría muchos buenos amigos, como Yuuji… aunque… todo me salió mal desde entonces —se apenó ella, con una lágrima traicionera cayéndole del rostro —Brock estaba conmovido, más antes de poder indagar al respecto, una poderosa luz proveniente de la arena de batalla cegó momentáneamente al par.

Frente a Yuuji, Kakuna comenzaba el último proceso de su evolución. El capullo de Kakuna se abría, y de este salió Beedrill completamente evolucionado, y pese a que Yuuji se encontraba muy complacido, el gusto le duró muy poco mientras Beedrill embestía fuertemente al Pidgey con el que había estado peleando, e inclusive arremetía contra la entrenadora que era su dueña.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpó Yuuji mientras perseguía a su Pokémon— ¡Eso no fue gentil, Beedrill! ¡Discúlpate en este instante! —exigió Yuuji, pero su Beedrill estaba tan incontrolable que continuó persiguiendo al pobre y asustado Pidgey por toda la arena, o al menos así fue hasta que Zawako se paró en medio de la arena sosteniendo una baya Pecha, que Beedrill de inmediato bajó para comer— ¿Cómo lo calmaste tan fácilmente? —se sorprendió Yuuji.

—Escuchando sus 'sonidos de Pokémon' y deduciendo en base a ellos que tenía hambre —respondió Zawako sombríamente, recordando el cómo Yuuji había malinterpretado sus acciones de hace tres días con los Mankey, pero tranquilizándose rápidamente—. Tú también tendrías un pésimo humor si no hubieras comido absolutamente nada en tres días. Pobre Beedrill, estaba famélico —le explicó ella, Beedrill entonces enfureció de la nada nuevamente, y comenzó a perseguir a Torchic, quien asustado corrió por su vida mientras Eevee tan solo se burlaba del Pokémon de tipo fuego—. Eso es karma… Beedrill al parecer está molesto con Torchic por todas las veces que trató de comérselo cuando era un Weedle y un Kakuna. Pero ahora con ese tamaño la ventaja la tiene Beedrill —le explicó Zawako, y Yuuji corrió a intentar separar a su Beedrill y a su Torchic mientras tiraban varias mesas y sillas en la persecución.

Brock se tomó unos instantes para observar a Zawako, y la forma en que usaba sus habilidades para entender a los Pokémon para auxiliar a Yuuji en calmar a Torchic y a Beedrill, e inclusive para reprender a Eevee por burlarse de la situación. A su parecer, Zawako estaba desperdiciando el potencial que tenía, pero eso no le correspondía a él, sino a ella.

Viendo por fuera de la ventana del segundo piso se encontraba Looker, en su mano tenía una especie de antena parabólica conectada a una computadora portátil que en esos momentos utilizaba Destra. Looker apuntaba la antena en dirección a Zawako en todo momento, y con esta amplificaba todos los sonidos que ella emitía, inclusive los susurros que le daba a Beedrill para calmarlo y evitar que atacara a Torchic nuevamente. Estos sonidos ingresaban a la computadora, donde Destra los comparaba con los sonidos de los Pokémon con los que Zawako se comunicaba, que eran también rastreados por Looker con una segunda antena.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntaba Looker mientras Destra analizaba los patrones de los sonidos utilizando las herramientas de su computadora que dibujaban picos auditivos de los sonidos generados por Zawako— ¿Puede o no puede hablar Pokémon? —insistía él.

—El que pueda o no pueda hacerlo, es algo que no puedo descifrar aún —fue su respuesta mientras analizaba los datos y señalaba los picos auditivos de su ordenador—. Lo que sí puedo deducir, es que los Pokémon parecen responderle. Los picos auditivos están enfocados en una dirección, en su dirección, como si ella fuera la receptora a la que los Pokémon intentan alcanzar. Pero eso es todo lo que puedo deducir. No hay una estructura en la comunicación, ella emite sonidos, los Pokémon responden a los mismos, pero no puedo llamarlo una conversación si los picos auditivos no son ni remotamente parecidos. En conclusión… lo que sea que Zawako emite al comunicarse con los Pokémon no se puede traducir como un idioma Pokémon, sino como un lenguaje que ella misma está desarrollando y que los Pokémon al parecer entienden. Pero usa un lenguaje diferente para cada Pokémon, lo que significa que Zawako está comunicándose como si conociera cientos de idiomas diferentes. Es totalmente ilógico, ningún humano tiene esa capacidad mental —concluyó Destra.

—Pues según su expediente escolar no es muy buena con los idiomas que digamos, apenas y puede hablar un inglés entendible —le mostró el expediente a Destra, quien ya tenía ojeras en sus ojos, pero de todas maneras se esforzó para leerlo sin quedarse dormida—. Deberías descansar, has estado intentando dar con una respuesta de la supuesta capacidad de esa niña de comunicarse con los Pokémon por tres días sin parar. Y no solo eso, al mismo tiempo estas llevando acabo la otra investigación sobre ese niño que ni vale la pena —sentenció Looker.

—Logré convencer a Nanu de que nos diera tiempo fuera de la investigación sobre el caso de Ciudad Verde para concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en investigar a Zawako y su aparente habilidad de comunicarse con los Pokémon, pero si no le doy resultados, me sacará de este proyecto y me obligará a concentrarme en encontrar al líder del Equipo Rocket —le explicó ella, mientras volvía a posar su atención en la computadora y a estudiar los patrones de sonido—. Estoy en una encrucijada… necesito dar resultados sobre la investigación de Zawako, pero realmente quiero concentrarme en investigar a Yuuji y su posible involucramiento criminal con el Equipo Rocket. Pero ese entrenador no ha salido de Ciudad Plateada y no hay nada que nos guíe en dirección al Equipo Rocket. Comienzo a convencerme a mí misma de que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, pero algo no me deja rendirme —concluyó ella.

—Sé que estás estresada, pero Nanu me asesinará si se entera de que te estoy descuidando. Será mejor que vayas a dormir, puedes ir por las buenas o me obligarás a llevarte a cuestas —le recriminó Looker, pero Destra tan solo lo ignoró y continuó trabajando—. Fuiste advertida, tienes derecho a dormir todo el día, te recomiendo que utilices ese derecho —la forzó a dejar de trabajar Looker, cargándola como a una princesa y obligándola a recostarse en la cama, inclusive la tapó a la fuerza envolviéndola como a un rollo de sushi—. Sé un buen rollo de sushi y quédate allí. Yo continuaré con tu estudio —aseguró Looker.

—Pero, ¿y si se mueven de su lugar? —se preocupó Destra, intentando deshacer el rollo en que Looker la había aprisionado— Si se mueven y no estamos allí para espiarlos, podrían descubrir alguna base secreta del Equipo Rocket, ¿qué tal si ellos son miembros del Equipo Rocket? ¡Tenemos que seguirlos! —continuó quejándose Destra.

—Dormir es lo que tienes que hacer, y me voy a quedar contigo en tu habitación vigilándote hasta que te duermas —la obligó a recostarse nuevamente Looker, y Destra tan solo infló sus mejillas en señal de descontento—. Mi Croagunk se encargará de espiar a esos niños, está entrenado para misiones de espionaje —lo sacó de su Ultra Bola Looker, y el Pokémon veneno y lucha saludó al estilo policiaco—. Ya sabes qué hacer. Repórtate conmigo si algo requiere de nuestra atención —el Croagunk obedeció, y salió por la ventana, Looker entonces comenzó a trabajar en descifrar los patrones de los picos auditivos en la computadora de Destra, quien miró a Looker sintiéndose apenada, pero poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida.

 **Centro Pokémon.**

—Mira como dejaste a Torchic, debería darte vergüenza —reprendió Yuuji a su Beedrill, mientras su Torchic, hinchado por el veneno de los picotazos de Beedrill, era llevado por un par de Chansey a la parte trasera del centro para ser curado—. Sé que intentó comerte en más de una ocasión, y no lo estoy defendiendo, pero creo que te pasaste —insistía Yuuji.

—Además, en la persecución hicimos un desastre en el área de comidas —se apenó Zawako al ver las sillas y mesas regadas por todas partes por el incontrolable desprecio de Beedrill por Torchic, y cuando la enfermera Joy llegó de aplicarle algo de medicamento a Torchic, Zawako inmediatamente se disculpó—. De verdad lo sentimos, si tiene algunas escobas y recogedores le ayudaremos a limpiar el lugar —se ofreció, aunque Yuuji no estaba muy feliz de escuchar eso.

—Descuiden, la verdad es que tenemos manos de sobra en estos momentos —le respondió la enfermera Joy, señalando a los jóvenes que trabajaban por todo el Centro Pokémon limpiando el lugar—. Últimamente, el gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada ha tenido una racha ganadora muy amplia, así que nos sobran entrenadores para las labores de limpieza, por favor no se preocupen —insistió ella.

—Aun así… nosotros lo ensuciamos, nosotros deberíamos limpiarlo —tomó Zawako a Yuuji de la mano, y lo forzó a ayudarla a limpiar el desastre ocasionado por su Beedrill—. Felicidades por tu Beedrill, pero realmente hizo un desastre —reprendió ella mientras ayudaba a limpiar.

—Que poco me duró el gusto. Beedrill, regresa —lo regresó Yuuji a su Pokébola, y tras haberlo hecho comenzó a ayudar a Zawako con la limpieza—. Por cierto, yo no tengo un Pokédex, pero tengo a una auxiliar del profesor Oak para educarme sobre mi Beedrill. ¿Hay algo que debería saber? —preguntó entusiasmado.

—Ya sé que soy tu enciclopedia andante, pero dímelo de una forma menos ofensiva. Al menos pídemelo por favor —se quejó Zawako, y Yuuji se apenó un poco, pero de todas formas no lo pidió por favor—. Ya que. Beebrill es un Pokémon de tipo insecto y veneno. Puede volar, pero no se muestra debilitado por los ataques que son eficientes contra los tipo volador. Son territoriales cuando están en sus colmenas, y protegen siempre a los Kakuna de su enjambre ya que en su forma de capullo son indefensos ante los depredadores. Posee tres aguijones, todos con veneno. Los aguijones en sus brazos contienen un veneno de acción rápida, ya que con esos defiende a la colmena. El veneno del aguijón de su abdomen es más bien un veneno de acción retardada, inofensivo en un principio, y mortal en sucesión, lo utiliza para evitar que alguna víctima escape. Los envenenamientos por picaduras de Beedrill deben tratarse con cuidado porque son dos tipos de envenenamientos diferentes, pocos Pokémon cargan con dos tipos de veneno y Beedrill puede hacerlo. En batalla es considerado como un Pokémon 'cañón de cristal', porque su ataque y velocidad son sorprendentes, pero carece de potencial defensivo. Eso significa que puedes golpear con él muy duro y rápido, pero casi cualquier ataque directo lo doblegará —terminó con su explicación, y por el rostro pensativo de Yuuji, Zawako comprendió que ya estaba formulando estrategias en su mente—. De verdad te gustan mucho las batallas —sonrió ella, pero entonces continuó limpiando el desastre.

—Solían gustarme mucho a mí también —se susurró a sí misma una chica de cabellera rubia y corta, con la mirada de sus ojos azules perdida y que aparentaba la misma edad que Yuuji y Zawako. Limpiaba una mesa junto a la de ellos, seguramente era una entrenadora novata también, se encontraba barriendo los pedazos de vidrio en el suelo y terminó cortándose al levantar un pedazo muy pequeño que su escoba parecía no poder levantar, Zawako lo notó, y de inmediato fue en su auxilio, dejando que Yuuji terminara con la limpieza de la mesa continua.

—¿Te cortaste? —se apresuró a auxiliarla Zawako, buscando en su mochila algo de ungüento, alcohol y algunas vendas— Ayúdala a limpiar el resto, Yuuji. Tú lo ensuciaste después de todo —ordenó ella.

—Eres medio mandona cuando te lo propones, ¿no crees? —respondió Yuuji, pero de todas formas ayudó a limpiar el lugar mientras Zawako terminaba de limpiarle la herida a la niña—. Por cierto, este es un Centro Pokémon, seguro tienen utensilios para curarla de sobra —le mencionó Yuuji mientras barría los pedazos de vidrio.

—Se llama cortesía, tal vez alguien debería enseñarte sobre eso —reprendió Zawako, levantando las sillas en el suelo—. No le hagas caso. Está enojado porque hace tres días estuvo en la misma situación que tú. Pero no te desanimes, te repondrás pronto —sonrió Zawako.

—Eso no importa… nadie podría derrotar a ese líder de gimnasio de todas formas —respondió la niña entristecida, por lo que Zawako dejó de limpiar y le prestó atención—. Solo quiero trabajar para reunir suficiente dinero para regresar a casa. Ya no quiero ser una entrenadora Pokémon. Quiero regresar a Pueblo Paleta —lloró ella en su depresión.

—¿Pueblo Paleta? ¿Significa que eres una de los tres entrenadores que salieron de Pueblo Paleta hace un par de semanas? —preguntó Zawako, secándole las lágrimas a la niña que se encontraba mentalmente débil— ¿Entonces perdiste contra el líder de gimnasio? No te desanimes, a cualquiera le pasa —intentó animarla Zawako—. Seguro puedes volverlo a intentar una vez que te recuperes de tu derrota —insistió ella con una sonrisa.

—¿De qué sirve? Nadie podría derrotar a un Pokémon que se supone que no existe —sollozó ella nuevamente, y Yuuji intentó prestar atención a lo que la niña decía, pero alguien se le adelantó en ese momento.

—La arena ya está disponible —llamó Brock a Yuuji—. Es tiempo de que le enseñe a Beedrill la técnica que podría hacer una diferencia en el gimnasio de mi hermano Forrest —lo invitó a seguirlo Brock, pero al escuchar el nombre de Forrest, la niña a la que Zawako atendía se puso de pie y admiró a Brock.

—¿Usted sabe cómo derrotar a Forrest? ¿Puede enseñarme? Yo no pude derrotarlo ni con mi Squirtle —lanzó su Pokébola la niña, y el mencionado Pokémon salió de esta—. ¡Mírelo! ¡Es un Pokémon de tipo agua y perdió contra un Pokémon de tipo roca! ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi Squirtle? ¿Por qué ni con todos mis Pokémon pude derrotar a ese Pokémon tan raro? —sacó la niña al resto de sus Pokémon, un Buterfree y un Pidgeotto— Ya sé que Buterfree y Pidgeotto con débiles contra los tipo roca, pero con Squirtle se suponía que todo iba a estar bien. Alguien que por favor me diga lo que estoy haciendo mal —sollozó con más fuerza la niña.

—Por favor, a todos nos derrotan, ni que fueras perfecta —se fastidió Yuuji, y Zawako, preocupada por la niña, intentó detener a Yuuji de decir más—. Si te derrotan, te levantas y lo vuelves a intentar. Pero tú estás tan preocupada intentando lograr que los demás sientan pena por ti, en lugar de esforzarte por corregir tus faltas. Andando Brock… —empujó Yuuji a Brock fuera del Centro Pokémon y en dirección a la arena, Zawako por su parte, estaba molesta.

—¡Podrías ser menos antipático! ¡Ni siquiera conoces la situación y ya sacaste tus deducciones! —le gritó Zawako con molestia— No le hagas caso… se cree la gran cosa porque tiene una buena racha, pero igual él también perdió. Y tus Pokémon son muy bonitos y se ve que están muy bien cuidados, anímate, mejorarás —sonrió nuevamente Zawako, mientras la niña abrazaba a su Squirtle, su Buterfree aterrizaba sobre su cabeza, y Pidgeotto le daba ánimos al frotar su pico contra ella—. Si te sirve de algo, ¿por qué no vienes a ver la batalla de entrenamiento conmigo? Sé que Yuuji puede ser muy pesado la mayoría del tiempo, pero puede que aprendas algo de su batalla. Por cierto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Zawako —le ofreció la mano ella, mientras la niña terminaba de secarse las lágrimas.

—Amaya… —aspiró con fuerza la niña—. Mi nombre es Amaya de Pueblo Paleta —terminó de presentarse la niña, y permitió a Zawako que la ayudara a pararse—. Pero ya no sé si quiero volverlo a intentar. Estaba muy feliz de ser una entrenadora, pero después de perder de esa forma tan desagradable, ya no sé si podría con otra derrota igual… —se deprimió ella.

—No pierdes nada con observar… —la convenció Zawako, tirando de su brazo y guiándola afuera, en dirección a la arena de batalla, donde Yuuji y Beedrill esperaban las instrucciones de Brock, quien preparaba una de sus Pokébolas.

—Esta será solamente una batalla de práctica —mencionó Brock. Varios espectadores se acercaron a la arena, pero nadie se percató de un Pokémon, el Croagunk de Looker, que se había ocultado entre los árboles, y con una cámara tomaba fotos de todo lo que pasaba alrededor de Yuuji mientras iniciaba la batalla, inclusive se tomó el tiempo de tomarse una selfie—. ¡Ve, Sandslash! —llamó a su Pokémon Brock, y el Pokémon preparó sus garras para la batalla— Mi especialidad siempre han sido los Pokémon de tipo roca, pero para esta ocasión, tuve que transferir uno de mis Pokémon de tipo tierra, ya que la técnica que voy a enseñarte es una técnica que muy pocos Pokémon pueden aprender en su estado natural, incluso Sandslash es incapaz de aprenderlo por sí mismo y no existe una TM que enseñe esta técnica. Sandslash tuvo que aprender esta técnica de un tutor, y yo voy a enseñársela a tu Beedrill de la misma manera —explicó Brock—. ¡El movimiento del que te hablo es Taladradora! —el Sandslash de Brock obedeció, saltó y comenzó a rodar rápidamente en forma de taladro, rodeando su cuerpo de tierra mientras lo hacía y lanzándose a toda velocidad en dirección a Beedrill, quien evadió el ataque sorprendido— Taladradora es un ataque de tipo tierra que es muy eficaz contra los tipo roca. No te digo que Beedrill podrá ganar con solo saber este ataque, en especial con su desventaja de tipo, pero ciertamente es un elemento sorpresa a tu favor —concluyó Brock.

—Se ve como un ataque muy poderoso —se impresionó Yuuji—. Pero, ¿puede un Pokémon aprender un ataque solo con mirarlo? —se preguntó él, y mientras lo hacía, Zawako se sentaba en la banca detrás de él junto a Amaya, quien aún tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto. Croagunk aprovechó para tomarle fotos a las chicas desde su escondite.

—Taladradora es un ataque muy eficaz contra los tipo roca, pero uno no puede ganar batallas solo con ataques muy eficaces. Incluso con este ataque, el resto dependerá de ti. Ahora dile a tu Beedrill que ruede en su eje lo más rápido que pueda, y lo más cercano del suelo posible. Pídele que imite a Sandslash —le ordenó Brock, mientras su Sandslash volvía a realizar el ataque Taladradora muy cerca de Beedrill.

—¡Hagámoslo entonces! ¡Beedrill, Taladradora! —ordenó Yuuji, y Beedrill comenzó a rodar lo más rápido posible, pero solo terminó mareándose y colapsando contra el suelo— Eso no salió muy bien, vamos Beedrill, si queremos volvernos más fuertes hay que hacerlo, tu orgullo de Pokémon insecto está en juego —insistió Yuuji, y Beedrill lo volvió a intentar, con el mismo resultado—. ¡Otra vez! —ordenó Yuuji, y el resultado no varió mucho— ¡Otra vez! —le insistió, y Beedrill volvió a caer mareado contra el suelo.

—¿No es emocionante, Amaya? Si Beedrill aprende el ataque Taladradora, seguro que puede vencer incluso a Forrest —intentó nuevamente darle ánimos Zawako, pero Amaya simplemente bajó la mirada mientras abrazaba a su Squirtle, y sus Pokémon le dirigían miradas de preocupación—. ¿Qué te pasa, Amaya? Intenta animarte un poco, estás preocupando a tus Pokémon —le pidió Zawako, deprimiéndose un poco por ella.

—Yuuji no va a ganarle a Forrest… nadie puede ganarle a Forrest —agregó Amaya en depresión—. Es que no lo entiendes, no importa las técnicas que use, Forrest tiene un Pokémon que no debería de existir. ¿Cómo se puede pelear contra eso? —prosiguió ella, y entonces sintió el poderoso viento a su alrededor, y vio a Beedrill lanzarse en forma de torbellino café suave en dirección a Sandslash.

—¡Ya lo tienes! —se emocionó Brock mientras veía a Beedrill desacelerar y marearse— Bueno, casi —sonrió él, mientras Beedrill bailoteaba mareadamente por la arena de batalla—. A Beedrill le tomará un tiempo aprender a usar la Taladradora de forma eficiente. En su condición actual, no puedes esperar abusar de esa técnica. Pero si esperas el momento correcto, y usas el factor sorpresa a tu beneficio, puede que logres derrotar a Forrest, pero no te prometo nada —terminó.

—Es la única oportunidad que tengo entonces —dedujo Yuuji—. Si uso la Taladradora y fallo, Beedrill será derrotado de un solo golpe, y si la usa efectivamente y su oponente no está lo suficientemente cansado, Beedrill habrá perdido su única oportunidad de hacer verdadero daño —Brock asintió nuevamente a sus palabras, y Amaya se deprimió aún más al escuchar las escasas posibilidades—. Además, si a pesar de esto Forrest me derrota, la Taladradora no servirá de nada en una revancha ya que para el próximo encuentro él estará preparado para contrarrestar el movimiento —aseguró.

—Además de que debes retarlo lo antes posible —explicó Brock, apuntando a los alrededores—. La mayoría de los que están aquí presentes perdieron contra mi hermano Forrest, algunos seguramente también tienen un Beedrill. Te recomendaría ir a retarlo antes de que pierdas el beneficio del factor sorpresa. Si al menos un entrenador reta a mi hermano con esta técnica, estará preparado para ti —terminó su explicación Brock, y llamó de regreso a su Sandslash—. ¿Qué harás ahora que sabes esto? —le preguntó.

—Perfeccionar la técnica en medio de la batalla por supuesto —sonrió Yuuji, mirando en dirección a Zawako—. Mi criadora personal escogió a este Beedrill para mí y me ayudó a criarlo. Confío plenamente en su potencial y sé que dominará la técnica en batalla. ¿No es así, Zawako? —le preguntó, a lo que ella respondió con una apenada sonrisa.

—Confías mucho en mis escasos conocimientos… no sé si eso sea bueno o malo —le respondió Zawako, y entonces recordó a Amaya y su depresión, comprendiendo que podía animarla con más que solo palabras de aliento, sino confiando en que Yuuji podía ganar aun con tan poca preparación—. ¡Estoy segura! ¡Completamente segura de que puedes hacerlo! —animó Zawako a Yuuji, y el de cabellera oscura se alegró también.

—¡Ya está! ¡Si Zawako dice que podemos entonces podemos! ¡Vamos, Beedrill! —se alegró aún más Yuuji, como un niño al que su mamá le daba permiso de escoger un juguete en la juguetería, incluso la imagen mental se dibujó en la mente de Zawako, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse apenada y preocupada por la idea.

 **Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.**

Un par de horas más tarde, Yuuji, Zawako, Brock y Amaya, a quien Zawako había invitado a acompañarlos, se encontraban a las puertas del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada. Torchic ya estaba en brazos de Zawako, sintiéndose mucho mejor tras ser atendido del ataque de Beedrill, y a sugerencia de Zawako, los Pokémon de Amaya iban también fuera de sus Pokébolas para así observar la batalla y animarse por la misma.

—Mi hermano seguramente ya te estará esperando. Me tomé la libertad de decirle que tenía a un retador para él —explicó Brock, Yuuji tan solo asintió a sus palabras—. Piensa tus movimientos claramente y mantén la calma. Recuerda que sigues en desventaja de tipo, y no quemes todas tus cartas antes de tiempo —le dio los últimos consejos Brock.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, y aun si pierdo, solo me servirá para animarme más a lograrlo, ya lo verás —exclamó con energía Yuuji, sorprendiendo a Amaya bastante. Ella simplemente no podía sentir el mismo entusiasmo que Yuuji, quien ya entraba al gimnasio con la frente en alto.

—¡Yuuji! —lo detuvo Zawako, y Yuuji viró para mirarla— ¡Sé que puedes! ¡Estaré animándote en todo momento! —terminó con una sonrisa genuina, lo que apenó a Yuuji, quien ocultó su rostro bajo su gorra y solo alzó el pulgar en su dirección— Ya sé. ¡Eevoli! ¡Needle! —sacó Zawako a sus Pokémon, quienes comenzaron a estirarse al llevar ya mucho tiempo dentro de sus Pokébolas— Vamos todos a apoyar a Yuuji, vamos también nosotras, Amaya —jaló Zawako a Amaya, y la llevó a las gradas del gimnasio, mientras Yuuji y Brock seguían de frente.

De poco en poco, más entrenadores comenzaron a reunirse en el gimnasio, la mayoría entrenadores que habían asistido a la sesión de práctica de Yuuji. El Croagunk de Looker llegó también, acompañado de un bote de palomitas y su fiel cámara para capturar el momento, y claro, su selfie no podía faltar. Cuando ya hubo un grupo significativo de gente esperando, las puertas frente a la arena se abrieron, y Forrest hizo acto de presencia.

—Así que eres el entrenador apadrinado por mi hermano. Oh, pero si eres el chico con el que me topé en el Museo de Ciencias. Algo en tu mirada me decía que no tardarías en venir a retarme —se alegró Forrest por ver quién era su oponente—. Soy Forrest, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, y gustoso aceptaré tu desafío. Será una batalla de tres contra tres y si me vences, además del dinero de premio te harás merecedor de la medalla granito, y de la TM de mi gimnasio —explicó Forrest, colocándose de su lado de la arena.

—Soy Yuuji de Pueblo Lavacalda en la región Hoenn —se presentó Yuuji, sorprendiendo al líder de gimnasio—. Y esta es mi primera batalla de gimnasio. Estoy impaciente, empecemos —se preparó Yuuji también, Brock por su parte, se postró en el lugar del juez.

—La batalla entre Forrest, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, y Yuuji, el retador de Pueblo Lavacalda de la región Hoenn, está por comenzar —anunció Brock, mirando a ambos contendientes—. Ambos podrán usar tres Pokémon para la batalla, y solo el retador podrá sustituir a sus Pokémon. Empezará Forrest, el líder de gimnasio.

—Prepárate entrenador de Hoenn, estás por ver el poder de los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto. ¡Ve Rhyhorn! —llamó Forrest, y de su Pokébola salió el pesado y agresivo Pokémon, que rugió con fuerza.

—Esperen… acabo de recordar algo… —se horrorizó Zawako—. Yuuji no es de la región Kanto, lo más probable es que no tenga idea de qué clase de Pokémon es un Rhyhorn —aquello sorprendió a Amaya, Yuuji, un entrenador de una región diferente, comenzaba su viaje de novato en una región que no le era familiar.

—¡Ve Nidoran! —llamó Yuuji, y su Pokémon salió repleto de energía y entusiasmo, ganándose las porras del Nidoran de Zawako— Ese Rhyhorn parece un Pokémon muy grande y poderoso, pero no le tenemos miedo, ¡Doble Patada! —ordenó Yuuji, y su Pokémon corrió a encuentro de Rhyhorn mientras el Nidoran de Zawako lo animaba desde las gradas.

—¡Embístelo, Rhyhorn! —ordenó Forrest sin dejar a Nidoran completar el movimiento, el pequeño Pokémon fue arrollado por el poderoso Rhyhorn— ¡Ahora, Terratemblor! —Rhyhorn saltó, y tras su caída, todo el gimnasio comenzó a temblar, debilitando a su vez a Nidoran, quien no podía moverse por la tremenda sacudida.

—¡Nidoran, Ataque Furia! —ordenó Yuuji, y el Rhyhorn de Forrest realizó el mismo movimiento de Nidoran, ambos chocaron sus cuernos y comenzaron a empujarse el uno al otro, desgraciadamente, Rhyhorn era más fuerte, además de ser tipo roca, lo que lo hacía casi invulnerable a los inútiles intentos de Nidoran.

—¡Antiaéreo, ahora! —Rhyhorn abrió su hocico tras la orden, y de este salió disparada una roca, que impactó a Nidoran en el rostro, noqueándolo momentáneamente y preocupando al Nidoran de Zawako— Terminemos con ese Nidoran de peluche. ¡Embístelo! —ordenó.

—¡Te voy a dar tu Nidoran de peluche! ¡Doble Patada! —Nidoran logró impactar esta vez, y el ataque de tipo lucha hirió de gravedad a Rhyhorn, quien sacudió su cabeza atontado— ¡Ahora usa Picotazos Venenosos! —Nidoran obedeció, y bombardeó a Rhyhorn con los picotazos, pero estos apenas y molestaban a Rhyhorn.

—¡Terratemblor! —con un salto más, la tierra fue sacudida, y Nidoran volvió a ver su velocidad afectada— ¡Antiaéreo ahora! —ordenó Forrest, el proyectil salió disparado y derribó a Nidoran violentamente, quien no pudo más, la Nidoran de Zawako lloró asustada, y Zawako tuvo que ayudarla a tranquilizarse— Sabías que Nidoran estaba perdiendo y cambiaste tu estrategia para intentar envenenar a Rhyhorn, pero no te funcionó —se burló Forrest.

—Regresa —llamó Yuuji a su Nidoran—. Lo hiciste muy bien —sacó entonces su Honor Bola—. ¡Ve, Mankey! —llamó Yuuji a su segundo Pokémon, sorprendiendo a Brock y a Zawako.

—¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero Mankey es su carta del triunfo! —se preocupó Zawako, mientras el tranquilo Mankey era llamado a la batalla— Además… Yuuji nunca ha usado a Mankey en batalla. ¿Sabe siquiera sus técnicas? Pensándolo mejor, tal vez Yuuji no está lo suficientemente preparado —su preocupación deprimió a Amaya aún más, era más que evidente que Yuuji perdería—. ¡Vamos Mankey! ¡Vamos Yuuji! —pero, aun así, Zawako siguió apoyando.

—¿Oíste eso Mankey? ¡Zawako cree en ti! ¡Demostrémosle que no se equivoca! ¡Mankey, Golpe de Karate! —de repente el rostro gentil de Mankey desapareció, reemplazado por su mirada aguerrida y violenta, Mankey se lanzó en dirección a Rhyhorn y lo impactó en medio de la frente con violencia, lanzándolo un par de metros hacia atrás.

—Que fuerza —se sorprendió Forrest—. ¡Rhyhorn, Terratemblor! —ordenó, y nuevamente Rhyhorn hizo temblar la tierra, pero esta vez, pese a que Mankey sintió que su velocidad le flaqueaba, el coraje hizo que su rostro se iluminara de rojo, y su fuerza aumentara— ¿Desafío? ¡Acabalo ahora Rhyhorn! ¡Embestida! —ordenó de forma desesperada.

—¡Patada Baja! —respondió Yuuji, y su Mankey pateó a Rhyhorn con fuerza, noqueándolo al instante— ¡Bien hecho! ¡Ya estamos parejos! —celebró Yuuji, y Zawako, quien se había puesto de pie por la preocupación, por fin respiró y se dejó caer sobre su asiento— Mankey puede ser mi carta del triunfo, pero tengo que utilizarla ahora y aligerarle la carga a Beedrill —se susurró a sí mismo Yuuji, y desafió a Forrest con la mirada—. Anda, estamos listos para el que venga —la emoción era más que evidente en el rostro de Yuuji, y Forrest tan solo respondió con una carcajada—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —se fastidió Yuuji, y su Mankey compartía la molestia.

—El que creas que esto es una simple batalla cualquiera —se cruzó de brazos Forrest—. ¿Sabes por qué existen los gimnasios, Yuuji? ¡Existen porque solo los entrenadores más fuertes pueden mantenerlos! No soy un entrenador cualquiera, a este gimnasio vienen a retarme una multitud de entrenadores porque tengo habilidades superiores al resto. ¡Por eso los entrenadores me buscan a mí y no al revés! ¡Pero parece que tengo que enseñarte esto a las malas! ¡Ve, Onix! —llamó Forrest a su segundo Pokémon, y su tamaño impresionó tanto a Yuuji como a Mankey— ¡Onix, Lanzarocas! —el inmenso Pokémon lanzó rocas de los interiores de su hocico a manera de una lluvia de rocas, que impactaron a Mankey de lleno— ¡Ahora usa agarre! —con su enorme cola, Onix intentó atrapar a Mankey, pero el pequeño Pokémon peludo logró escabullirse.

—¡Mankey, Golpe de Karate! —su Mankey saltó y golpeó a Onix en medio de su frente, obligándolo a retroceder por el tremendo impacto— ¡Aprovecha ahora y usa Foco Energía! —enunció comenzando con una de sus estrategias mayormente dominadas.

—Quieres acabarme con un daño crítico, pero mientras te concentras, Onix se hará más fuerte. ¡Onix, utiliza Venganza! —Onix comenzó a brillar de escarlata entonces, lo que alertó a Zawako.

—¡Patada Baja! —ordenó Yuuji, y Mankey pateó a Onix, inclusive lo elevó del suelo— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me ataca? —se preguntó Yuuji al ver que Onix solo resistía sus ataques— No importa. ¡Patada Baja otra vez! —su Mankey obedeció, y nuevamente derribó a Onix, quien apenas se mantenía en pie— Rayos, no fue un golpe critico tampoco, pero de todas formas Onix ya está casi acabado —se dijo a sí mismo, pero Forrest lo escuchó.

—¿Eso crees? Si es tu Mankey quien acaba de cavar su propia tumba —se burló Forrest—. ¡Libera la energía que has reunido! ¡Usa Venganza! —con su cuerpo brillando de un rojo intenso, Onix se lanzó en una poderosa embestida, una que Mankey no pudo evitar, y por la que fue lanzado a las puertas del gimnasio, donde quedó clavado, con sus ojos en espiral, lo que dejó a Yuuji anonadado— Venganza reúne la fuerza de los dos ataques consecutivos de su oponente y los regresa con el doble de potencia. ¿Crees que es la primera vez que enfrento a un Mankey? Puede que este haya tenido la habilidad Desafío, pero eso solo ayudó a Onix a doblegarlo más fácilmente. Saca tu ultimo Pokémon y terminemos con esto —sentenció Forrest.

—Mankey, regresa —llamó Yuuji a su Mankey—. Aun así, Onix está muy débil. Sé que no es muy fuerte con los tipos roca pero es lo que me queda. ¡Ve, Beedrill! —llamó Yuuji a su ultimo Pokémon, sorprendiendo a Forrest por el tipo de Pokémon que era, y deprimiendo a Amaya, que comenzaba a ponerse de pie para retirarse.

—¡Espera! —la llamó Zawako— ¿Vas a irte ahora? Sé que se ve mal, pero Yuuji puede hacerlo, estoy segura —la animó Zawako, pero Amaya tan solo movió su cabeza en negación.

—Es un tipo insecto. No importa lo que Brock le haya enseñado, Beedrill no puede derrotar a Onix —le espetó con inseguridad, temblando por el recuerdo del ultimo Pokémon de Forrest—. Yo también estaba emocionada en mi primera batalla de gimnasio, incluso logré vencer a Onix después de mucho esfuerzo, pero yo tenía a un Squirtle, no a un Beedrill —se defendió Amaya.

—¡Si no sabes lo fuerte que son mis Pokémon, entonces guárdate tus opiniones! —le gritó Yuuji desde la arena— El que a ti te hayan derrotado no significa que a mí me espera lo mismo. Pero si así es. ¿Qué importa? ¡Lo volveré a intentar! ¡Al menos no me he dado por vencido cuando estoy con la espalda contra la pared! ¡Vete si quieres, pero yo voy a ganar! ¡Beedrill, Picotazos Venenosos! —continuó con su técnica habitual.

—¿Desperdicias tu única oportunidad de vencer a Onix usando Picotazos Venenosos? ¡Tristemente para ti, yo no soy tan condescendiente! ¡Onix, Lanzaroca! —ordenó, y Beedrill logró evadir por muy poco— ¡Eso ha sido suerte! —se quejó Forrest.

—¡Toma un poco más de mi suerte! ¡Doble Ataque! —Beedrill entonces lanzó un par de agujas de energía, la primera impactó a Onix causándole muy poco daño, pero la segunda fue un golpe crítico, y Onix cayó, por lo que Yuuji celebró con alegría, y una Zawako que apenas y podía creer lo afortunado que era Yuuji, celebró también— Ahora estamos uno contra uno, y mi Beedrill no recibió daño —se alegró Yuuji.

—Al parecer no eres tan hablador como pensaba. Realmente me estás sorprendiendo —sacó su última Pokébola Forrest—. Pero ahora es mi turno de darte una sorpresa. Este Pokémon por sí mismo ha derrotado incluso a mis rivales más fuertes solo con su presencia. ¡Ahora ve, Kabuto! —llamó Forrest a su ultimo Pokémon, y tanto Brock como Zawako se mostraron anonadados.

—¿Vez por qué te dije que era imposible? —mencionó Amaya entristecida— Ese Pokémon que no debería de existir me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Cómo puedes vencer a algo así? Algo que no se ha visto en miles de años —susurró ella con molestia, preparándose a salir de allí.

—¡Bien! ¡Es el último Pokémon y no se ve tan rudo! ¡Podemos hacerlo, Beedrill! —pero aquella actitud despreocupada sorprendió a Amaya, quien se dio la vuelta para mirar el rostro lleno de emoción de Yuuji, y el de incredulidad de Forrest.

—Espera, espera, tiempo fuera. ¿No estás sorprendido? —le preguntó Forrest, y Yuuji parpadeó un par de veces sin comprenderlo— Frente a ti hay un Pokémon que nadie ha visto en miles de años. Me esperaba una reacción un tanto más… sorprendida —se rascó la nuca Forrest.

—Pero esa cosa apenas y es atemorizante —apuntó Yuuji, y el Kabuto se molestó—. No me lo tomes a mal, se ve fuerte y rudo, pero, aunque es verdad que nunca había visto a uno de esos, tampoco había visto antes a un Rhyhorn ni a un Onix, básicamente la mayoría de los Pokémon de Kanto son Pokémon que nunca he visto. ¿Por qué habría de sorprenderme por esa cosita? —se preguntó Yuuji.

—Esto no es lo mismo que jamás haber visto a un Rhyhorn o a un Onix, este es un Kabuto, ¿sabes lo que significa tener un Kabuto frente a ti? —le preguntó algo molesto, pero Yuuji no comprendía su molestia— ¿Acaso no trabajabas en el museo? —se fastidió Forrest.

—No veo qué importancia tiene, pero, si lo dices porque allí me iba a enterar de los Kabuto pues la verdad es que no puse atención. Hubiera sido injusto, Zawako quiere visitar el museo conmigo así que, desconecté mi cerebro mientras limpiaba el lugar y no tengo absolutamente ni idea de qué exhibiciones tiene —se alegró Yuuji, y esta vez hasta Zawako se golpeó la frente en señal de descontento—. Eso no importa de todas formas. Un Pokémon es un Pokémon, y si lo tengo que enfrentar. ¿Qué importa lo raro que sea? Lo especial no lo demuestra la rareza del Pokémon, sino su valía en la batalla. ¡Beedrill, Doble Ataque! —ordenó Yuuji, sorprendiendo a Forrest y a Amaya, quien no creía que alguien actuara con semejante tranquilidad ante un Pokémon extinto.

—¿Es enserio? —reaccionó Forrest con una risotada, y emocionado comenzó a darle órdenes a su Kabuto bombardeado por los ataques de Beedrill— No sé si eres denso o un genio de la batalla, pero si el factor sorpresa no fue suficiente para doblegarte, mi habilidad de batalla tendrá que ser suficiente. ¡Aqua Jet! —ordenó, su Kabuto se envolvió a sí mismo en un torrente de agua, antes de lanzarse en dirección a Beedrill y envestirlo con fuerza— No importa qué tan rápido seas, con un ataque de prioridad como este no puedes vencer —insistía Forrest, furioso.

—¡Usa Persecución, Beedrill! —envuelto en una energía oscura, Beedrill embistió a Kabuto de regreso, el Pokémon extinto entonces comenzó a moverse rápidamente por la arena con Beedrill en perfecta persecución tras de él— ¡Ahora, Picotazos Venenosos! —insistió.

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de tu estrategia? Foco Energía y envenenar pueden funcionar contra otros tipos de Pokémon, pero los tipo roca son más resistentes. ¡Usa Poder Ancestral! —alrededor de Kabuto, varias rocas envueltas de una energía azulada comenzaron a alzarse, antes de salir disparadas en dirección a Beedrill, quien las evadió a duras penas— Es un insecto difícil de atrapar, pero no te será suficiente, ¡Aqua Jet! —Kabuto nuevamente se envolvió en agua y se lanzó sobre Beedrill.

—¡Resiste allí Beedrill! —fue la instrucción que le dio Yuuji, y el Pokémon prehistórico impactó a Beedrill de lleno, debilitándolo bastante— ¡Brock dijo que no quemara todas mis cartas y así lo he hecho! ¡Ahora que Kabuto está tan cerca, no importa que tan inexperto seas con esta técnica, no puedes fallarla a esta distancia! ¡Taladradora! —Beedrill obedeció, girando su cuerpo rápidamente mientras este volaba muy cerca del suelo, rodeando su cuerpo de arena y pequeños fragmentos de piedra antes de lanzarse en forma de un taladro de tierra en dirección a un indefenso Kabuto, que recibió el impacto de lleno.

—¿Taladradora? ¡Es una técnica de tipo tierra! —se sorprendió Forrest, mientras Kabuto era derribado al suelo, y sus ojos se apagaban al perder el conocimiento— ¿Mi Pokémon invencible perdió? —se sobresaltó Forrest, ligeramente inquieto.

—¡Lo hizo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo hizo! —gritó Zawako emocionada, sus Pokémon celebraban igualmente, pero Zawako fue la que saltó de las gradas en dirección a Yuuji, y lo tacleó en un poderoso abrazo— ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste! —pero pronto se repuso, se ruborizó un poco, y se hizo hacia atrás.

—Si alguien me hubiera dicho antes que perdería una batalla contra un Beedrill, hubiera tachado a esa persona de loco e ignorante —se acercó Forrest a Yuuji, ofreciéndole su mano para estrecharla, Yuuji la estrechó alegremente—. Pero ahora, mi fortaleza dura como roca ha sido mermada, no por una gentil llovizna, sino por los duros golpes de la realidad de que sin humildad la caída es más fuerte. Te hago entrega de la medalla granito, el dinero del premio, y la TM23, el Antiaéreo. Con esta técnica, podrás derribar a los Pokémon de las alturas y serán vulnerables a los ataques de tipo tierra —explicó Forrest.

—Muchas gracias —se alegró Yuuji de recibir los premios, y emocionado celebró con todos sus Pokémon, incluso con Torchic, quien olvidándose de su altercado con Beedrill, festejó también.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Yuuji —se acercó a él Brock, ofreciéndole un amistoso apretón de manos—. Tienes un estilo de batalla muy agresivo para mi gusto, pero tus Pokémon confían en ti y eso es algo que no se ve muy a menudo. Llegarás lejos. Pero intenta cambiar un poco esa actitud —le sugirió Brock.

—¿Por qué cambiar lo que me está funcionando bien? —se alegró Yuuji, preocupando a Brock un poco— De todas formas, Zawako está aquí para ayudarme a criar a mis Pokémon correctamente. Sin ellos en tan buen estado físico, no lo hubiera conseguido, estoy en deuda, Zawako —elogió Yuuji, ruborizando a Zawako aún más.

—Ya no sigas que me da pena —se quejó ella, y Yuuji se rio con fuerza en señal de felicidad. Zawako entonces notó a Amaya, y el cómo ella miraba a Yuuji fijamente—. ¿No te lo dije? Yuuji logró vencer al Pokémon invencible. Si él puede, tú también puedes —la animó Zawako.

—No me gusta su estilo… es salvaje… desordenado… —se quejó Amaya mientras abrazaba a su Squirtle. Yuuji por su parte, mostró molestia—. No admitiré que alguien como tú pueda ser mejor que yo. La gracia y la elegancia siempre deberán prevalecer sobre el salvajismo. Voy a entrenar muy duro y lo volveré a intentar. No permitiré que me sobrepases —lo apuntó ella.

—¿Y eso a mí como en qué me afecta? —se quejó Yuuji, y sus Pokemon se quejaron de igual manera. Amaya, sin embargo, alcanzó a sonreírle a Yuuji, antes de salir corriendo del gimnasio y dejarlos a todos allí— ¿Quién se cree que es? —se fastidió Yuuji aún más, ganándose las burlas tanto de Forrest como de Brock. Zawako por su parte, suspiró agradecida por la victoria de Yuuji, y se encontraba extrañamente alegre por haber marcado una diferencia en la batalla tan solo por ayudar a criar a los Pokémon de su amigo.

 **Centro Pokémon.**

—¿Eran necesarias las selfies? —preguntó Looker a su Croagunk un par de horas más tarde, cuando regresó a la habitación de Destra, quien dormía pacíficamente, para mostrarle las fotos de su investigación. Croagunk tan solo sonrió apenado, pero sin arrepentimiento en su rostro— Nada me parece fuera de lo normal, solo un niño jugando a ser entrenador Pokémon y un Croagunk comiendo palomi… —se detuvo Looker mientras miraba una de las fotografías, la selfie de Croagunk en el gimnasio más específicamente, y en esta, detrás de Croagunk y en la parte más alta de las gradas, se observaba a una mujer que ocultaba su rostro bajo una capucha roja, con una mega piedra en su mano derecha, y una Pokébola negra en su cinturón con un logotipo que a Looker le era familiar—. ¿Equipo Magma? —se preguntó Looker mientras miraba a la mujer— ¿Qué hace el equipo Magma en la región Kanto? ¿Habrá venido esa mujer por ese chico? No me parece una simple espectadora cualquiera. ¿Por qué se arriesgaría tanto a ser vista en público usando ese uniforme? A menos… que se haya enterado de la batalla de gimnasio y algo la atrajera al lugar… tal vez ese niño Yuuji —dedujo Looker, mirando fotos de la batalla de Yuuji, y de Zawako con Torchic en brazos—. Una criminal de una organización delictiva creída extinta en la región Hoenn, aparece en Kanto, y curiosamente un entrenador de Hoenn inicia su viaje en Kanto. No puede ser una simple coincidencia. Parece que tu corazonada no estaba tan equivocada, Destra. Algo está pasando, y ese niño está involucrado de alguna manera —concluyó Looker, colocando las fotos sobre la mesa, y comenzando un nuevo reporte de investigación.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	6. El misterio del Monte Luna

**Ya estoy actualizando más rápido, miren, que diferencia. En fin, actualicé la ortografía de toda la historia, muchas gracias a los que aún la siguen.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Para tu sorpresa, y espero deleite, pienso actualizar esta historia al mismo tiempo que la de "la chica que quería ser un Pokémon" (Que tiene también relación con esta historia, tú comprenderás), espero te sean gratas las lecturas. Por cierto, yo cuando jugaba los juegos, hacía hasta lo imposible por no espoliarme sobre los Pokémon que existían, así que, básicamente, como Yuuji, aprendía conforme a la marcha, en el Rojo y Azul original ni por enterado yo de que Gastly, Haunter y Gengar eran de la misma línea evolutiva, imagínate, jajaja.**

* * *

 **Crónicas de un viaje Pokémon.**

 **Temporada 1: Kanto.**

 **Capítulo 6: El misterio del Monte Luna.**

* * *

 **Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Plateada.**

—¿Una miembro del Equipo Magma, dicen? —tras recopilar las evidencias de las fotos de Croagunk, Looker y Destra llamaron al cuartel general de la Policía Internacional Pokémon, donde fueron recibidos por Nanu, uno de los más altos miembros de la organización, y quien se frotaba la barbilla por lo que el equipo acababa de descubrir— Déjenme ver si entiendo. Dejaron sus puestos en Ciudad Verde, a pesar de que se encontraron pruebas fehacientes de que Giovanni, el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, mantenía una red de tráfico Pokémon y experimentaba con ellos, solo porque sospechaban de un niño y su Torchic, además de que a este niño aparentemente lo sigue una miembro del Equipo Magma, mientras viaja con una jovencita que dice hablar con los Pokémon, ¿es correcto? —preguntó Nanu, mientras Destra asentía con determinación, y Looker se preocupaba por la continuidad de su empleo— Bien hecho —sonrió Nanu en dirección a Destra, y Looker abrió su boca en señal de sorpresa—. Recuperamos las cámaras de vigilancia cercanas al gimnasio, en efecto, un miembro del Equipo Magma parece estar involucrado. Pero, no son razones suficientes para continuar con su investigación. Debo movilizarlos a Ciudad Celeste, recibimos un reporte de un líder de gimnasio que aparentemente tiene pruebas de una red de reclutamiento de miembros para el Equipo Rocket cerca de su ciudad —aseguró Nanu.

—¿Movilizarnos a Ciudad Celeste? Pero, Nanu… —intentó decir Destra, corrigiendo sus modales en ese momento—. Quiero decir… comisionado, nuestra investigación podría esclarecer el por qué aquel miembro del Equipo Magma sigue a ese entrenador, Yuuji, tan de cerca. Además de que la sujeto Zawako posee… —intentó continuar.

—Es suficiente, Destra… —reprendió Nanu, leyendo algunos archivos de su mesa—. Esa chica es la hija de la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Romantis en la región Kalos, Valerie creo que se llama, y hace 15 años, Looker demostró en base a una de sus investigaciones, que la supuesta comunicación que esta líder de gimnasio sostenía con los Pokémon, era falsa —le explicó, y Destra entonces miró a su compañero con molestia.

—Eso… fue tres años antes de conocerte, Destra, no me lo tomes a mal —se preocupó Looker tras ver la mirada de incertidumbre de su compañera, quien se encontraba dolida de que no le hubiera externado aquello—. Te lo contaré con más detalle después, es solo que yo… —pero Destra lo ignoró rotundamente.

—Y bien, sobre el joven Yuuji… el nexo con el Equipo Magma es muy evidente si tomamos en cuenta la identidad de su padre —presentó una foto Nanu frente al par, quienes se sorprendieron por la revelación—. Obviamente la madre no estaba involucrada, o al menos eso pensábamos, las pruebas que tenemos ahora muestran lo contrario, pero no cambian el hecho de que el chico no tiene por qué ser juzgado por los crímenes de sus padres. Tiene el historial limpio, así que están buscando en la dirección equivocada. Es por eso, que niego su petición de abrir un nuevo caso de investigación, ambos están asignados al caso del Equipo Rocket, punto final —Destra intentó quejarse, pero Nanu se mostró firme—. He dicho punto final, Destra, no me obligues a tener que ser más claro. No hay pruebas suficientes para establecer que este niño causó el desastre de Ciudad Verde. Su madre, por otra parte, digamos que ya tenemos a varios agentes al tanto, y que será mejor que la encontremos antes de que Giovanni lo haga, ese sujeto, no se está con juegos, no por nada hemos sido incapaces de atraparlo. Es todo, buen trabajo, y repórtense en Ciudad Celeste lo antes posible —finalizó, y cortó la comunicación.

—Destra… —intentó decir Looker, pero la mujer de cabello lila estaba muy molesta—. No dije nada porque aquella investigación fue hace mucho tiempo, yo no sabía que esa niña Zawako era la hija de Valerie en primer lugar, pero escucha, la investigación de hace 15 años fue… —intentó decir.

—Eso ya no importa, Looker —aseguró Destra, y aunque Looker pensaba que Destra lo estaba perdonado, la realidad era muy diferente—. Hemos sido pareja por casi 12 años, y pensaba que podía confiar en ti. Aparentemente me equivoque, no volveré a cometer ese error. De ahora en adelante, se acabó, lo nuestro, es estrictamente profesional, ¿te quedó claro? —finalizó.

—¿Lo nuestro? —se apenó Looker— Oye, oye, no hay necesidad de ser tan drásticos —se apenó Looker—. Te diré algo, ¿por qué no vamos por unos Rokikos? Son unas frituras que se venden específicamente en Ciudad Plateada. Yo invito, vamos… —intentó tomarla de la mano Looker, sintiéndose herido cuando Destra le arrebató su mano—. Destra… —entristeció Looker.

—Estrictamente profesional, Looker, ¿qué parte de eso no te ha quedado claro? Soy tú superior, y no veo con buenos ojos estos acercamientos tuyos, así que desiste de ellos —finalizó Destra, tomando su teléfono—. Aquí Destra, solicito transporte para Ciudad Celeste… gracias… —finalizó, y viró a ver a Looker—. Alístate, nos vamos inmediatamente —terminó, y se retiró de la habitación, dejando atrás a un entristecido Looker.

 **Ciudad Plateada. Museo de Ciencias.**

—Y este es el Dome Conchyliorum, también conocido como el Kabutops Maximus, o simplemente Kabutops, uno de los depredadores más efectivos de la antigua era primaria conocida como el Paleozoico, más específicamente hablando, en el periodo Cámbrico, que tuvo su origen hace poco más de 540 millones de años —explicaba Zawako de forma emocionada, con su Eevee colgada de su bata de laboratorio, y una multitud a su alrededor, quienes pensaban que ella era alguna de las empleadas del museo, aunque la realidad era que Zawako simplemente intentaba servir de guía para Yuuji, quien se sentía algo incómodo por la pequeña multitud a su alrededor—. Erróneamente, muchos piensan que los Pokémon fósil de Kanto: Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops y Aerodactyl, existieron en la misma era geológica, solo por el simple hecho de que los 3 son fósiles descubiertos en la región Kanto. La realidad es muy diferente, todos ellos pertenecen a diferentes periodos del tiempo geológico, con Kabuto existiendo desde el Cámbrico, como dije antes, hace 540 millones de años, hasta el Permo-Tríasico, cuando la Gran Mortandad acabó por extinguir a su especie hace casi 300 millones de años. De hecho, para la llegada del Permo-Tríasico, Kabuto había logrado la evolución a Kabutops, y se preparaba para poder vivir en tierra, debido a que su presa ya había alcanzado ese grado de adaptación. Pero tristemente, no se adaptó a tiempo, esto significa que ni siquiera los Kabuto y Kabutops existieron dentro del mismo periodo de tiempo, hasta hace 50 millones de años antes de su extinción —aseguró Zawako, orgullosa.

—Espera, espera, espera, vas demasiado rápido, dame un respiro —se quejaba Yuuji, frotándose la cabeza por toda la información, y con su Torchic con los ojos en espiral por tratar de procesar tantas palabras desconocidas—. Ya entendí que debí haberme mostrado sorprendido cuando Forrest utilizó un Pokémon que llevaba casi 300 millones de años extinto en mi batalla de gimnasio, pero, ¿cómo está eso de que Kabuto y Kabutops no existieron juntos hasta 50 millones de años previo a su extinción, si uno es la evolución del otro? —se preguntó Yuuji.

—Porque antes de Kabutops, no había ningún Pokémon capaz de evolucionar. Kabuto podría ser algo así como el primer Pokémon que existió, mitologías aparte —agregó Zawako en señal de molestia, y antes de que Yuuji pudiera quejarse, ella continuó—. La primera evolución Pokémon de la que se tiene registro científico, ocurrió hace 250 millones de años durante el Permo-Tríasico cuando Kabuto evolucionó en Kabutops, convirtiéndose en el máximo depredador de su tiempo. Omanyte apareció en el Devónico-Medio, hace 400 millones de años. Para ese entonces, Kabuto ya llevaba 140 millones de años de existencia. Sí, es verdad que en algún momento ambos existieron durante el mismo periodo, pero Kabuto es 140 millones de años más antiguo, y los Omanyte continuaron existiendo cuando Kabuto y Kabutops se extinguieron, incluso hasta hace 66 millones de años durante el Cretácico. La evolución de Omanyte, Omastar, es la razón. Kabutops depredaba a los Omanyte, aunque no eran su presa habitual, pero se vio obligado a cazarlos cuando su presa habitual logró salir a tierra firme y de poco en poco dejó de frecuentar los océanos. Como Kabutops no podía salir a tierra aún, enfocó su cacería a los Omanyte, pero cuando Omanyte logró su evolución a Omastar, aproximadamente unos 10 millones de años después de que Kabutops logró asentarse como el máximo depredador de su tiempo según los registros fósiles, se convirtió en una presa muy difícil para Kabutops, quien, por la problemática que sugería cazar a los Omastar, optó por seguir a su antigua presa a tierra firme, Anorith —aclaró ella con orgullo.

—Pensé que Anorith era un Pokémon de la región Hoenn, ¿cómo que era la presa de los Kabuto y Kabutops de Kanto? —se quejaba Yuuji, y mientras más dudas él tenía, más se enorgullecía Zawako de sus conocimientos.

—Mi querido Yuuji, los continentes no siempre fueron como lo son ahora —aclaró ella mientras movía su dedo en una negativa, misma que su Eevee imitaba por el orgullo que sentía de su entrenadora—. Los Anorith aparecieron hace 467 millones de años, y eran la principal competencia de los Kabuto en la evolución de las especies. Tristemente, no pudo hacer nada contra Kabuto, hasta que logró salir a tierra durante el Permo-Tríasico, donde continuó con su evolución. Kabutops apenas se estaba preparando para la vida en tierra, por lo que comenzó a cazar a los Omanyte, y cuando estos evolucionaron a Omastar, mucho más difíciles de cazar, la población de Kabutops comenzó a disminuir significativamente. Eventualmente, Kabutops logró adaptarse para la vida en tierra, pero los altos niveles de oxígeno del Permo-Tríasico lograron ayudar a Anorith a evolucionar a Armaldo, quien era demasiado para Kabutops, por los que Kabutops terminó por extinguirse —prosiguió ella con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, Omastar, Anorith y Armaldo, no comenzaron a existir durante el mismo periodo, pero hubo un pequeño lapso del tiempo en el que todos ellos existieron juntos —dedujo Yuuji, sorprendido.

—Miles de años no es un periodo pequeño, pero, en definitiva, en ninguno de esos años los Kabuto y Kabutops compartieron el mundo con Aerodactyl —prosiguió ella, señalando a un fósil de Aerodactyl sobre sus cabezas—. De hecho, Aerodactyl solamente pudo haber conocido a Omanyte y a Omastar, ya que Kabuto, Kabutops, Anorith y Armaldo, se extinguieron todos antes del Cretácico. Aerodactyl apareció hace 228 millones de años, 72 millones de años antes se habían extinto Kabuto, Kabutops, Anorith y Armaldo. Aerodactyl fue más predominante durante el periodo Mezozoico, donde convivió con Omaytes, Omastar, Lileep, Cradily, Cranidos, Rampardos, Shieldon, Bastiodon, Tirtoga, Carracostas, Amaura, Aurorus, Tyrunt y Tyrantrum. De hecho, todos ellos vivieron hasta casi el mismo periodo de tiempo, con Carracosta siendo el máximo depredador de los océanos, alimentándose de los Omastar, mientras que Aerodactyl gobernó los cielos, y Tyrantrum la tierra. Archen y Archeops aparecieron hace 150 millones de años también, siendo el prototipo de los Pokémon volador modernos, lo que significa que todos ellos convivieron durante el mismo periodo de tiempo, junto a otras especies como los Relicanth, los Shellder primigenios, más similares a Shellder cuando evoluciona al morder la cola de un Slowpoke, Yanmegas, inmensos Aggron, Tropius y Krookodile, e inclusive versiones más primitivas e inmensas de las líneas evolutivas de Salamence, Flygon, Garchomp, Haxorus, Druddigon y Kommo-o. Al final, hace 66 millones de años, los Omanyte y Omastar dieron paso a los Octillery, ya que sus corazas se hicieron tan pesadas que no podían sobrevivir con ellas, y una subespecie dio origen a Octillery al desprenderse de ellas. Los Tirtoga se dividieron en varias subespecies también, algunas se adaptaron a la tierra como los Torkoal y Turtwig; otras se mantuvieron más similares a los Squirtle, y hay una fuerte teoría de que los Archeops se transformaron en todas las variantes de tipo volador hoy conocidas —terminó Zawako, recibiendo los aplausos de los presentes.

—Todo eso es impresionante y todo, pero… —comenzó Yuuji, frotándose la barbilla, e intercambiando miradas con su Torchic—. ¿Dónde entran Groudon, Kyogre, y Rayquaza en la creación del mundo antiguo Pokémon? ¿Antes del primer Kabuto? —preguntó, ganándose la mirada de ira de Zawako y de su Eevee.

—¡En ninguna parte! ¡Esa es mitología Pokémon! ¡Yo te estoy hablando de hechos científicos irrefutables! —enfureció Zawako, lo que molestó a Yuuji y a su Torchic— ¿Cómo puedes confundir un mito con la realidad científica y comprobada? —se quejó.

—¡Toda mi región se basa en ese mito y algo de verdad debe de tener! ¿Cómo sabes que Kyogre y Grondon no crearon el Océano Primordial del que nació el primer Kabuto? —se quejó Yuuji, pegando la frente con Zawako, quien empujó la misma con molestia, Torchic y Eevee se empujaban el uno a la otra de igual forma.

—Primero, porque son seres pluricelulares muy avanzados para un periodo de tiempo donde los seres unicelulares apenas se estaban formando —prosiguió ella—. Segundo, porque es absurdo el pensar que un Pokémon, o conjunto de ellos, creó el mundo en una batalla Pokémon —insistió ella con molestia—. Tercero, porque no existe evidencia científica sobre ello —aseguró.

—Eso no significa que no existieron y se creó el mundo Pokémon de esa manera —prosiguió Yuuji, y el par continuó empujando frentes el uno con la otra, cuando ambos fueron separados por el recién llegado Brock.

—Es bueno saber que se siguen llevando tan bien —habló Brock con sarcasmo, molestando a Yuuji, aunque Zawako se mostraba muy agradecida de verlo—. Fuera de eso, es bueno saber que alcancé a encontrarme con ustedes antes de que salieran de la ciudad. Zawako, ¿has decidido ya lo que deseas hacer de tu viaje Pokémon? ¿O sigues empeñada en hacer lo que se espera de ti? —comentó Brock, entristeciendo a Zawako, y logrando ganar la atención de Yuuji— Ya veo… —continuó Brock, sin querer indagar más al respecto—. Puedo ver que no estás muy convencida aún, pero si me lo permites, quisiera darte un consejo —miró entonces a Yuuji, desconfiando de él, Yuuji igualmente no sentía empatía por Brock—. Si vas a seguir enfrentando a los líderes de gimnasio, el siguiente se encuentra en Ciudad Celeste, allí enfrentarán a una buena amiga que, diferente de mí, aún pretende continuar siendo la líder de gimnasio porque es lo que, 'se espera de ella', Zawako seguramente podrá aprender mucho de alguien que renuncia a sus sueños por hacer lo que ella piensa que es su deber, pero pretendo que mantengas tus oportunidades abiertas, y que sigas lo que dicta tu corazón, por ello te recomiendo que, tras el reto de gimnasio de Yuuji en Ciudad Celeste, tomen un desvío a la Ruta 05 y busquen el Criadero de Nicolette. Quien sabe, puede que te ayude a decidirte mejor —le sonrió Brock.

—Le agradezco mucho su consejo, maestro Brock. Lo tomaré en cuenta —sonrió ella con ternura, y su Eevee exclamó alegremente también—. Aún tengo mucho que pensar al respecto, pero lo haré con gusto mientras viajamos por el Monte Luna rumbo a Ciudad Celeste —aseguró.

—Con que lo pienses me es suficiente, tienes potencial para mucho, pero preferiría que fuera algo que te complaciera, no lo que te fue impuesto —aseguró Brock, molestando a Yuuji aún más, quien pensaba que Brock se estaba metiendo donde no lo llamaban—. Yo me dirigiré hoy al Monte Luna, tengo de pasatiempo buscar fósiles allí. Si gustan, pueden venir conmigo, los esperaré en la Tienda Pokémon de la ciudad si es que quieren acompañarme —finalizó, emocionando a Zawako, mientras salía del museo.

—¡Estaremos encantados de ir con usted! —exclamó Zawako, y tanto ella como su Eevee reverenciaron en señal de respeto. Yuuji por su parte, se cruzó de brazos muy molesto— Perdón por no preguntarte si querías que fuéramos con él —se apenó ella.

—Ese sujeto me desagrada mucho, me mira de una forma que me hace sentir como alguna clase de criminal —sentenció mientras se mordía los labios en señal de coraje, preocupando a Zawako bastante por el desprecio que Yuuji se cargaba contra Brock.

—Juzgas demasiado pronto y sin conocer, Brock es una buena persona con un amor inmenso por los Pokémon, y simplemente está preocupado porque parece que tú solo capturas y entrenas por poder —le explicó Zawako, y en respuesta, Yuuji se cruzó de brazos—. Pero Brock también te juzga muy rápido, seguro tienes una razón de peso, pero eso ni le incumbe a él ni a mí. ¿Nos vamos entonces? —preguntó Zawako con entusiasmo.

—Aún falta la exhibición del espacio, ¿por qué la prisa? —se preguntó Yuuji, mientras levantaba a Torchic del suelo— Estabas muy emocionada por la exhibición del espacio, pero nos desviamos porque insististe que era muy importante que yo comprendiera lo sorprendente del Kabuto de Forrest —prosiguió él, dirigiéndose a la exhibición del espacio, con Zawako levantando a su Eevee y siguiéndolo, algo deprimida.

—Me emocionaba mucho la exhibición del espacio, pero entonces descubrí que la exhibición temporal era una tontería —apuntó Zawako al nombre en el marco que daba entrada a la exhibición del espacio—. Panspermia, una hipótesis que dice que la vida llegó del espacio, o como yo la llamo, una excusa para negarse a buscar la verdad y querer delegarle la responsabilidad de la creación de la vida a una entidad extraterrestre —se quejó ella.

—Esa es una crítica muy cerrada de mente —exclamó uno de los encargados en turno, quien saludó a los recién llegados con una mirada algo cansada pero entusiasta—. Si bien la postura científica sobre la Panspermia puede llegar a ser criticada por intentar delegar la creación de la vida a entidades fuera de este mundo, puedo asegurarte que hay muchas pruebas, solo basta con ver a los Pokémon que habitan en el Monte Luna —aseguró el alto y delgado hombre, de piel algo pálida y cabellera rubia y corta—. Bienvenidos sean a la exhibición de la Panspermia, mi nombre es Molayne, y seré su guía de esta exhibición temporal —aseguró el hombre.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente de aprendizaje por hoy —recalcó Yuuji con sus ojos en espiral, al igual que Torchic—. Yo soy más un amante de la mitología, y hoy me bombardean primero con prehistoria, y después con que la vida viene de los extraterrestres —se frotó la frente Yuuji.

—Ah, pero es verdad —prosiguió Molayne—. Y hay extraterrestres más cerca de lo que crees. Hace aproximadamente unos 500 años, un inmenso meteoro se estrelló en la punta del Monte Luna, a las afueras de la Ruta 04. Desde entonces, un Pokémon nunca antes visto comenzó a aparecer en la región, los Clefairy… —le explicó Molayne, más en ese momento, Zawako miró a Molayne con tal molestia, que el hombre se asustó.

—¡Yuuji! ¡Ya debemos irnos! ¡No me voy a quedar aquí escuchado el cómo le dicen a mí Pokémon favorito, una monstruosidad del espacio exterior! —prosiguió ella, sumamente molesta, sobresaltando tanto a Yuuji como a Molayne.

—Pero Zawako, Molayne en ningún momento ha dicho que… —intentó defenderlo Yuuji, pero Zawako se dio la vuelta y dejó a Yuuji solo con Molayne—. Y luego yo soy el que juzga a otros sin conocer. Por cierto, Molayne, ¿acaso estuviste en la región Alola hace varios años durante el campamento Pokémon del profesor Samson Oak? —preguntó Yuuji, y tras ver al Torchic que llevaba en brazos, Molayne se impresionó, y entonces miró a la chica que caminaba muy molesta a las afueras del museo con un Eevee igualmente molesto caminando tras de ella.

—¡Ah! ¡Los niños que vieron al Minior varicolor! —señaló Molayne con sorpresa— ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya y sus Pokémon continúan en sus formas primarias? En efecto, yo estuve en ese campamento, o más bien, el campamento fue en mi observatorio en el Monte Hokulani, y básicamente, estoy aquí en Kanto con la misma razón que en ese entonces, no solo para compartir la teoría de la Panspermia como exhibición temporal, más bien, como parte de mi investigación personal, sobre un fenómeno que solía ocurrir, únicamente, en la región Alola, y que hoy parece presentarse en los cielos de Kanto, más específicamente, en la cima del Monte Luna —prosiguió él—. En realidad, la razón por la que salí a recibirlos no era para invitarlos a la presentación, sino para declararla cerrada, verás, voy en dirección al Monte Luna para realizar mi investigación sobre los Minior —le explicó.

—¿Minior? ¿Aquí en Kanto? —se sorprendió Yuuji— Espere, si va a investigar el mismo fenómeno que cuando Zawako y yo éramos niños, ¿eso significa que ese Minior negro podría aparecer en el Monte Luna? —se preguntó Yuuji, a lo que Molayne no supo qué decir, y tan solo miró a Yuuji con extrañeza— ¿Podría ir con usted por favor? Es muy importante para mí el volver a encontrarme con ese Minior negro —suplicó Yuuji, y Torchic miró a Molayne con determinación, lo que lo preocupó un poco.

 **Tienda Pokémon de Ciudad Plateada.**

—Me alegra que hayan decidido venir conmigo —recalcó Brock a la llegada de Zawako a la Tienda Pokémon, donde Zawako comenzó a ver todo lo que se vendía en el lugar, sumamente emocionada—. ¿Y Yuuji? —preguntó Brock entonces.

—En la exhibición de la Panspermia, pero descuida, se aburre fácilmente, seguro no tarda en llegar —agregó ella con molestia, preocupando un poco a Brock—. ¿Qué es esa Pokébola que se ve tan hermosa? —señaló Zawako a uno de los objetos del mostrador, en el cual se veía una Pokébola pintada la mitad de su parte superior de azul, y la otra de negro, con una media luna de color amarillo en la parte superior.

—Esa es una Luna Bola —le respondió el dueño de la tienda—. Es una Pokébola que se especializa en la captura de Pokémon que usan la Piedra Lunar como instrumento de evolución. Es un artículo muy popular aquí en Ciudad Plateada por su cercanía con el Monte Luna. Aunque es poco popular por su limitado uso, cuesta apenas unos 150 créditos —terminó el empleado.

—Es muy barata, deme una —le presentó su identificación de entrenadora Zawako, y el empleado de la tienda asintió, sacando el objeto, pero tras pasar la identificación de Zawako, esta no pasó el cobro—. ¿Qué ocurre? Aún tengo fondos —se preocupó ella.

—Hay artículos que solo pueden comprarse en las Tiendas Pokémon tras ganar medallas, Zawako —escuchó ella a Yuuji, quien se acercó al mostrador—. Es una restricción que se coloca para que los entrenadores novatos no tengan acceso a los instrumentos más efectivos de captura hasta volverse merecedores de ellos, aquí tiene —se dirigió entonces al empleado, entregándole su identificación de entrenador—. ¿Puede registrarla a nombre de ella? —pidió Yuuji, y el empleado lo pensó unos instantes— También compraré 10 Pokébolas —agregó él.

—Bueno, pero no le digan a nadie —susurró el empleado de la tienda, entregándole las 10 Pokébolas, la Luna Bola, y una Honor Bola—. Aquí tienes también una Honor Bola como un bono —agregó con entusiasmo, Yuuji entonces intentó entregarle la Luna Bola a Zawako, cuando la chica notó a Molayne entrar a la tienda.

—Perdona la tardanza, Yuuji, el equipo de expedición es algo pesado —exclamó en cansancio Molayne, y tras notarlo, Zawako retiró su mano, negándose a aceptar el obsequio de Yuuji—. Espero no les moleste que los acompañe —agregó Molayne, extendiendo su mano a Brock—. Molayne, astrónomo e investigador de Alola —reverenció.

—Brock, exlíder de gimnasio, doctor y criador Pokémon, aficionado a la excavación —estrechó su mano Brock, Zawako simplemente miró a Yuuji y a su Torchic con molestia.

—Perdón por no preguntarte si querías que Molayne nos acompañara —se preocupó Yuuji, sabiendo que, con sus acciones, había molestado a Zawako bastante. Aunque no se esperó que Zakawo estuviese tan molesta, que lo ignoraría rotundamente, e inclusive lo dejaría con la Luna Bola en su mano.

—Se está haciendo tarde, mejor vámonos, Brock —prosiguió Zawako, y Brock sudó frio por la forma tan molesta de Zawako de dirigirse a él, y mientras veía a Zawako meter a su Eevee a su Pokébola, dispuesta a no perder el tiempo.

—¿Ahora qué hice? —se fastidió Yuuji, guardando la Luna Bola que le había comprado a Zawako— Que va, no vale siquiera la pena molestarme. Vamos, Molayne —prosiguió Yuuji, siguiendo a Zakawo, quien aceleraba el paso para no dejarse alcanzar por Yuuji.

 **Ruta 03.**

La mayor parte del viaje en dirección al Monte Luna, se realizó en silencio, principalmente porque Zawako se encontraba muy molesta, y en segunda instancia porque Yuuji era demasiado orgulloso como para disculparse. Aunque, a decir verdad, Yuuji sentía que no tenía razón alguna para que se le exigiese una disculpa, y cuando se sintió más tranquilo, incluso charlaba con Molayne y Brock como si nada hubiera pasado, acto que solo acrecentó la molestia de Zawako, quien los ignoraba en todo momento.

—¿Taladradora? Eso es sorprendente —le respondía Molayne cuando Yuuji le contó sobre su victoria contra Forrest—. Con el respeto que se merecen los líderes de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, normalmente no es muy difícil ganar la primera batalla de gimnasio allí, ya que una vez al año, el profesor Oak envía a tres de sus estudiantes a la aventura, y normalmente llevan un Bulbasaur o un Squirtle, quien la tendría más difícil es quien llevara un Charmander.

—Con el nuevo formato de la liga Pokémon ya no es tan sencillo —defendió Brock a su hermano—. Antes, la batalla de gimnasio era de dos Pokémon, pero ahora el número subió a tres por el aumento de competencia de la liga. Además de que ahora los gimnasios están regidos por normas más estrictas. Si un líder pierde tres batallas consecutivas, entra en evaluación por el comité de líderes de gimnasio, quienes pueden suspender el gimnasio de forma indefinida hasta que el líder apruebe nuevamente la calificación, o se asigne a un nuevo líder. Ser un líder de gimnasio es una labor que implica demasiada dedicación —aseguró.

—Aun así, es impresionante que Yuuji haya ganado la medalla con solo un Nidoran, un Mankey, y un Beedrill. Deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad para capturar y entrenar más Pokémon antes de llegar a Ciudad Celeste —le explicó Molayne.

—Supongo que debería —se lo pensó Yuuji—. Oye, Zawako, ¿qué Pokémon habitan en la Ruta 03? ¿Hay alguno que me sirva para retar al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste? —le preguntó Yuuji con entusiasmo, aparentemente olvidando que su amiga estaba enojada.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas al señor Panspermia? Puede que algún Pokémon de los que se encuentran por aquí sea en realidad un extraterrestre —agregó Zawako con molestia, y un sarcasmo muy molesto—. ¿Qué pasa si los Jigglypuff, Pidgey o Spearow de los alrededores son en realidad seres extraterrestres? Podrían contener radiación espacial, o querer secuestrarnos para hacer experimentos con nosotros, sería mejor que el experto en Panspermia nos ayudara a identificar qué es una forma de vida terrestre y cual nos ve como sujetos de estudio —finalizó.

—En realidad… la Panspermia solamente dice que la vida llegó del espacio, no que los Pokémon sean extraterrestres… —intentó defenderse Molayne, pero Zawako lo ignoró rotundamente—. También puedes encontrar Zubats, Geodudes y Parras dentro del Monte Luna, y tal vez, con algo de suerte, a algún Clefairy —le explicó mientras llegaban a la entrada del Monte Luna—. Bueno, creo que aquí es donde comenzamos a escalar, ¿vendrán con nosotros? —preguntó Molayne.

—¿Escalar? El Monte Luna no se recomienda que sea escalado, a menos que cuenten con un permiso especial —exclamó Brock, cuando recibió de Molayne el mencionado permiso—. ¿Realizaran una investigación? —preguntó Brock.

—Es el plan, y a Zawako podría llegar a interesarle si tan solo dejara de comportarse como una chiquilla malcriada —se quejó Yuuji, a lo que su Torchic reaccionó abriendo su pico, incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Oh, perdóname por ser tan malcriada que me preocupo en mayor medida por mi trayectoria profesional, que por la mitología Pokémon y las teorías conspiracioncitas. No me importa si quieres creer en la ciencia ficción, pero me molesta mucho que seas tan ciego como para no querer ver los hechos cuando estos se te presentan a la cara —refutó.

—¡Nadie te está diciendo que no te crea! ¡Solo digo que puede haber otras cosas que la ciencia no ha sido capaz de explicar! —se defendió Yuuji, y ambos volvieron a pegar frentes y a empujarse el uno a la otra.

—Bien, ya vi suficiente —intercedió Brock, separado a Zawako, mientras Molayne separaba a Yuuji—. Creo que es tiempo de que se den un respiro el uno al otro, nosotros cruzaremos el Monte Luna por las cuevas, después nos hospedaremos en el Centro Pokémon.

—Entonces nosotros comenzaremos a escalar —prosiguió Molayne, brindándole a Yuuji el equipo de alpinismo—. Será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos tener el equipo de investigación listo antes del anochecer. Amárrate este arnés, no soy ningún experto, y no tengo condición física, así que cuento contigo para escalar —aseguró Molayne, preocupando a Yuuji, y a Zawako también, pero tras intercambiar miradas, el par volvió a molestarse y a ignorarse el uno al otro.

 **Interiores del Monte Luna.**

—Bien, ya es tiempo de que te ventiles un poco y dejes de actuar de una forma tan infantil —se quejó Brock a unos minutos de entrar a la cueva, guiando a Zawako con una antorcha por los interiores de la misma, y asustando a los Pokémon, quienes se ocultaban de la luz—. Tengo muy poco de conocerte, pero fácilmente puedo deducir que no te compartas así normalmente. ¿Qué pasó ahora entre tú y Yuuji? —le preguntó, y Zawako se viró con el rostro lleno de molestia y la boca entreabierta, pero entonces se deprimió y bajó la mirada— Esa es una Zawako que me parece más familiar —aseguró Brock.

—No es que quisiera discutir con Yuuji, discutimos todo el tiempo por cosas sin sentido, pero siempre nos contentamos… es solo que… —intentó decir ella, sintiéndose apenada en todo momento—. Yo… estaba disfrutando mucho siendo la guía de Yuuji. Cuando llegó Molayne y me arrebató el rol protagónico de esa manera, me enojé mucho. Sé que Yuuji no tiene la culpa de eso, pero, cuando se puso de su lado en lo de la Panspermia… me dolió, pensé que Yuuji me apoyaría y no fue así —confesó.

—Yuuji no tiene la capacidad intelectual de seguirte muchas conversaciones, Zawako —se preocupó Brock, y Zawako se apenó aún más—. Pero eso no significa que no lo intente. Te diste cuenta cuando conversaban de los fósiles, ¿no es así? El cómo Yuuji intentó meterse a tu conversación con lo de los mitos de su región —le recordó Brock.

—¡Lo cual es una ridiculez! —se molestó Zawako— No tenía nada que ver con lo que yo le estaba diciendo. Yo le estoy hablando con hechos científicos, y el viene y se mete con sus mitos y leyendas, y después con lo de los extraterrestres, ¡ught! ¡De solo recordarlo ya me volví a enojar! —agregó ella.

—No tienen por qué pensar igual —le recordó Brock, a lo que Zawako reaccionó al dirigirle una mirada de curiosidad—. Te puedo apostar, a que Yuuji ni siquiera sabe por qué estás enojada. Él simplemente sabe que estás enojada con él, y quiere remediarlo, pero no sabe cómo —le explicó, lo que logró poner a Zawako pensativa—. Además, seguramente la intención de Yuuji no era la de molestarte, sino la de hacer conversación —concluyó él.

—¿Hacer conversación? —se preguntó Zawako— Si eso era todo lo que quería hacer, pudo haber seguido el hilo de la conversación en lugar de cambiar el tema. Eso solo me dice que lo que yo le estaba contando, realmente no le interesaba —se molestó ella, metiendo las manos a su bata.

—Seguramente no sabía qué más decir —se burló un poco Brock—. Si a Yuuji no le interesara lo que le estabas diciendo, se limitaría a mantener silencio y a asentir, no aportaría en la conversación, porque simplemente querría que se acabara. Aunque admito que cambiar tan radicalmente la conversación por su desconocimiento puede llegar a serte molesto, no lo hizo con esa intención. Le importas mucho, Zawako, y a riesgo de ser despectivo, Yuuji simplemente no puede pensar como tú. Él es más… distraído, vive el momento, no se preocupa por los detalles, pero se esfuerza… —aclaró.

—Esforzarse no es suficiente… —se molestó Zawako, y Brock suspiró, pero entonces notó que Zawako se mostraba aún más entristecida—. No… ese no es el problema… el problema es que, mientras más tiempo pasamos juntos, más nos damos cuenta de que somos opuestos perfectos. A mí me gustan las cosas lindas, él prefiere todo lo rudo; a mí me gusta la tranquilidad y el silencio, y a él hacer un escándalo donde quiera que va; a mí me gusta planear las cosas con cuidado, incluso los acercamientos con otras personas, él toma las cosas como vienen y juzga a las personas a la primera oportunidad, o le gustan o no le gustan, así de sencillo, sin más, sin dar la oportunidad, juzgando a los libros por las portadas —se fastidió ella.

—Eso es verdad, son opuestos en todo, una es una persona muy madura para su edad, y el otro se porta como un niño la mayoría de las veces —concluyó Brock, y Zawako asintió a sus palabras—. ¿No crees que es mejor así? —preguntó, y Zawako parpadeó un par de veces sin saber a lo que se refería— Si los dos fueran exactamente iguales, sería muy aburrido, ¿no lo crees? En lugar de eso, se complementan siempre que no están del cuello del otro. Yuuji te saca de esa monotonía en la que siempre pareces estar envuelta, y tú lo frenas de no hacer una tontería como… practicar alpinismo en un monte al que se requiere de un permiso especial para escalar, con una persona que apenas conoció esta mañana, y que parece estar peor físicamente que un Bellsprout —ante el recordatorio, Zawako se preocupó, y Brock le sonrió ante su reacción—. ¿Ya vez como sí te preocupas por él? —agregó, y Zawako, aunque apenada, asintió a sus palabras— Cuando dejen de interponer sus propias necesidades y creencias, y sean abiertos a la opinión del otro, yo creo que se van a llevar muy bien. Ahora, ¿te molestaría ayudarme con algo? —le ofreció la lámpara Brock a Zawako, mientras sacaba de su mochila algunos artefactos— Cuando se extraen fósiles, se debe de hacer con mucho cuidado, en especial cuando los Zubat se encuentran dormidos sobre tu cabeza —miró Brock al techo de la cueva, y Zawako se impresionó de encontrar a un extenso grupo de Zubats, todos durmiendo de cabeza, suspendido sobre ellos.

—Zubats… —se impresionó Zawako, observándolos a todos, mientras Brock sacaba un cincel y un pequeño martillo—. Los machos tienen los colmillos más amplios que los de las hembras, evolucionaron para requerir únicamente de la eco localización en lugar de la vista, están perfectamente adaptados a la vida nocturna, tanto, que la luz solar en tiempos prolongados puede llegar a causarles quemaduras importantes por lo frágil de su piel. Tienen un comportamiento social tan evolucionado, que en bajas temperaturas se juntan para compartir el calor, y comparten su alimento con los cazadores menos experimentados —sonrió Zawako al observar a los Pokémon.

—He visto Zubats casi toda mi vida, no requería de esa explicación —se burló un poco Brock, y Zawako se apenó—. A no ser que lo hubieras explicado con tal lujo de detalle, para que Yuuji aprendiera —continuó con su burla, apenando a Zawako aún más—. Pero, volviendo al tema, requiero que dirijas la luz de este lado, no quiero dañar el fósil —continuó Brock, mostrándole a Zawako el lugar donde yacía un fósil a medio desenterrar—. Ya había encontrado a este pequeño hace unas semanas, llevo tiempo desenterrándolo, y hoy parece que por fin va a salir, hay otro par de fósiles detrás de este, no creo poder sacarlos a todos en una sola sesión, pero este, saldrá hoy, puedo asegurarlo, pero hay que darnos prisa, si los Zubat se despiertan al caer la noche, vamos a tener muchos problemas —sonrió Brock nuevamente, y Zawako comenzó a preocuparse.

 **Cima del Monte Luna.**

—¡Está lista! ¡La estación de monitoreo celestial ya está montada! —celebró Molayne, mirando al telescopio que habían montado, y que estaba conectado a varias pantallas que en esos momentos registraban varias gráficas e imágenes del cielo casi nocturno— No lo habría podido haber logrado sin tu ayuda, Yuuji. ¿Listo para un nuevo avistamiento Pokémon? —le preguntó.

—La verdad es que yo solo vine con la esperanza de poder encontrar a ese Minior negro —se apenó un poco Yuuji, aunque Molayne ya se esperaba aquello—. Pero, ya que estamos aquí, me preguntaba si podría usar lo aprendido el día de hoy para ayudar a Zawako con la actualización de la Pokédex —pidió a modo de súplica.

—Solo si prometes que me darán el crédito que me corresponde —agregó Molayne, a lo que Yuuji no supo qué responder—. Solo díselo así a Zawako, ella entenderá. Ahora, los Minior ya están en la capa de ozono, directamente sobre el Monte Luna. Esto es un acontecimiento nunca antes visto, y que hoy pretendo documentar —se alegró Molayne.

—Yo no veo nada —se esforzó Yuuji por mirar al cielo, pero solo terminaba con el sol molestándole la vista mientras este se ocultaba—. ¿Estás seguro de que veremos algo, Molayne? Según entendí, los Minior no han bajado por el Monte Luna nunca antes —aseguró Yuuji.

—Allí es donde te equivocas, Yuuji —sonrió Molayne—. Según mi investigación, los Minior sí que bajaron antes por el Monte Luna, hace 500 años exactamente, cuando cayó aquel meteorito en el Monte Luna que creó este cráter en el cual estamos parados —le explicó, mientras apuntaba al cráter—. Ese mismo día, aparecieron los Clefairy, mi investigación está enfocada a que los Minior y los Clefairy mantienen una relación, exactamente cual relación, eso no lo sé. Pero en el Monte Hokulani, donde se encuentran los Minior, se encuentran los Cleffa, y los Cleffa son la forma previa a Clefairy —le explicó Molayne, mientras preparaba su telescopio—. Cleffa es un Pokémon muy raro, y el Monte Hokulani no tiene ninguna pista del por qué los Cleffa aparecen allí, pero, si mi teoría es correcta, los Cleffa aparecen donde hay Minior, lo que no resulta coherente si aquí, en Kanto, donde hay la mayor concentración de Clefairy de todo el mundo, no hay Minior. Incluso en Hoenn hay Clefairy, y aunque allí no hay avistamientos de Minior, hay avistamientos de otros dos Pokémon muy similares, Solrock y Lunatone, quienes también se alimentan de los mismos gases de los cuales se alimentan los Minior antes de caer de la capa de ozono cuando sus corazas se vuelven muy pesadas. La diferencia es que Solrock y Lunatone tienen control total de sus corazas. Entonces, la razón por la que Clefairy aparece en Hoenn es porque se alimenta de esos mismos polvos cósmicos, pero eso no explica entonces cómo se alimentan de esos polvos aquí en Kanto donde proliferan más, a menos… —sonrió Molayne, acomodándose los lentes—. Que una vez cada cierto tiempo, cientos de Minior cayeran del cielo justamente aquí, en el Monte Luna, y los Clefairy se reunieran aquí para recibirlos —finalizó.

—O uno sumamente grande —observó Yuuji el cráter, y Molayne se frotó la barbilla con curiosidad—. Zawako habló del gigantismo en los Pokémon cuando hace miles de años existían niveles de oxígeno muy diferentes. ¿Podría ser que un Minior aprovechara que había mayores concentraciones de los polvos cósmicos y creciera hasta casi reventar y estrellarse en el Monte Luna? —le preguntó curioso.

—Veo que le prestas mucha atención a las explicaciones de Zawako —le sonrió Molayne—. Además de que no pareces realmente estar enojado con ella. Pero, contestando a tu pregunta, los niveles de oxígeno, o en este caso, de polvos cósmicos, no pueden variar tan drásticamente en tan poco periodo de tiempo, pero, podría ser que en algún tiempo existiera un Minior tan grande —le explicó, lo que hacía volar la imaginación de Yuuji—. ¡Ya está oscureciendo! ¡Observa el cielo! —prosiguió Molayne, y tras ocultarse el sol, comenzó un acontecimiento que maravilló a Yuuji, y emocionó a Molayne— ¡Está ocurriendo! ¡Lo que estás viendo, no puede verse en las ciudades, Yuuji, porque las luces de la ciudad no permiten que se vea tan fácilmente! ¡Pero aquí fuera, apenas y requerimos del telescopio! —extendió sus brazos Molayne, emocionado, mientras el cielo se llenaba de meteoros con estelas de diferentes colores, lo que regresó a Yuuji en el tiempo, a aquel día en el Monte Hokulani, en el que él y Zawako divisaron a aquel Minior con el núcleo negro.

—¡Esto es increíble! —se alegró Yuuji, y su Torchic, quien hasta esos momentos intentaba dormir al estar recostado sobre una roca, se despertó para admirar el espectáculo junto a Yuuji, como hicieron aquella vez hace tantos años— ¡Nidoran! ¡Beedrill! ¡Mankey! —llamó Yuuji, y sus Pokémon inicialmente se aturdieron por ser despertados tan de improviso, pero no tardaron en reaccionar con sorpresa ante el espectáculo de luces— Quiero que vean esto conmigo, es igual a aquella noche en el que conocí a Zawako… —más entonces, Yuuji se deprimió un poco—. Aunque, aquella vez lo vi con Zawako… —prosiguió Yuuji, y su Torchic lo miró con tristeza, más poco le duró la tristeza, y esta se reemplazó con sorpresa, cuando un Clefairy saltó frente a ambos— ¿Eh? ¡Molayne! —llamó Yuuji sobresaltado, mientras más y más Clefairy salían de alguna parte, y se reunían para ver a los Minior caer— ¡Molayne! —insistía Yuuji.

—¡Espera Yuuji! ¡Estoy realizando una observación nunca antes vista! ¡Hay algo sobre los Minior! Creo que son… ¿Cleffa? —se preguntó Molayne, antes de morderse los labios y empujar su telescopio a un lado, mientras un Minior se estrellaba en el cráter, y tras levantar una nube de humo y polvo del color de su estela, en este caso verde, un Cleffa se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo, y saludando al Minior de núcleo verde, quien, tras despedirse, volvió a elevarse rumbo al cielo— Increíble, desde hace tiempo, se ha creído que los Cleffa llegaron a la tierra montando cometas, pero jamás pensé que esos cometas fueran los Minior —se impresionó Molayne, documentando todo lo que observaba, tomando video, e inclusive entregando una cámara a Yuuji—. ¡Toma todas las fotos que puedas! ¡Hay que documentar esto! —prosiguió Molayne.

Yuuji preparó su cámara, y notó el como un Clefairy llegaba y recogía al pequeño Cleffa, quien hasta esos momentos se alimentaba del polvo estelar dejado atrás por el impacto del Minior del núcleo verde. Otros Minior se estrellaron en el cráter, levantando nubes de polvo de varios colores, mismos que servían de alimento para los Cleffa, mientras los Minior, desprovistos de sus corazas por el tremendo impacto, se despedían de los Cleffa, sonrientes, y se elevaban de regreso al cielo. Yuuji registró los impactos, uno de cada color que encontraba, incluso tomó algunas fotos de los Cleffa que se alimentaban de los polvos que quedaban de las estelas de los Minior, y a los Clefairy llevándose a un Cleffa cada uno. El registro continuó sin contratiempos, los impactos de los Minior no eran tan fuertes ni para lastimar a los Cleffa tras la caída, ni para lastimar a Yuuji o a Molayne. Alrededor de unos treinta Minior habían caído, y se dirigían al cielo nuevamente, cuando una explosión de diversos colores cayó cerca de la orilla del cráter. Aquel destello de colores llamó la atención de Yuuji, quien inmediatamente corrió junto a sus Pokémon en dirección a aquel impacto, y cuando el Minior que se estrelló rompió su coraza, Yuuji se quedó perplejo.

—¡El Minior con el núcleo negro! —se sobresaltó Yuuji, mientras el Minior de núcleo negro se despedía del Cleffa que había llevado consigo, e intentaba regresar al cielo— ¡Alto! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Beedrill! ¡Córtale el camino! —ordenó Yuuji, y Beedrill obedeció, asustando al Minior. Molayne se impresionó también, y comenzó a grabar al Minior del núcleo negro, mientras Yuuji preparaba una Pokébola— Uno de mis objetivos, era encontrarte y capturarte… no pensé que podría cumplir ese objetivo en Kanto, pero esta es la oportunidad perfecta, y no te voy a dejar escapar. ¡Mankey! —llamó Yuuji, y su Mankey se apresuró a encarar a Minior. Yuuji estaba listo para la batalla, pero antes de que esta pudiera dar a inicio, escuchó el yanto del Cleffa que había llegado junto al Minior del núcleo negro.

—¿Cleffa? —resonó la voz del Pokémon, quien extendía sus pequeños brazos, esperanzada en que algún Clefairy llegara por ella, pero ningún Clefairy lo hacía, ya no quedaban más, todos se habían ido— ¡Cleffa! —continuaba el pequeño Cleffa, llamando a alguien, a quien fuera, pero nadie parecía venir por ella— ¡Cleffa! —continuaba, comenzaba a desesperarse, pequeñas lágrimas ya aparecían en sus ojos, mientras la pequeña Cleffa comenzaba a correr por todo el cráter, llamando a quien fuera que pudiera venir por ella, pero nadie venía.

—Parece ser que Cleffa no encontró quien la cuidara… —se deprimió Molayne, mientras la pequeña Cleffa corría de un lado del cráter al otro, desconsolada—. Tengo muy pocos datos para asegurarlo, pero parece ser que el número de Minior que cayó, es idéntico al número de Clefairy que deberían de recibirlos. No sé quién hace los números ni por qué razón, pero si estoy en lo correcto, eso solo puede significar que algún Clefairy fue capturado por un entrenador, y no pudo estar presente para recibir a este Cleffa, quien es apenas un bebé, y no sabe cómo defenderse —continuó explicándole Molayne, mientras el Cleffa corría y se alejaba de ellos—. Haya va… espero que pueda sobrevivir por sí misma —se preocupó Molayne.

—Es solo un bebé, no lo conseguirá sin una figura materna —se preocupó Yuuji, quien entonces notó que el Minior intentaba huir, esta vez más descontroladamente—. ¿A dónde vas? ¡Tú y yo tendremos una batalla en la cual al final vas a ser mi Pokémon! —exclamó Yuuji.

—¡Debes darte prisa! —le gritó Molayne— ¡Minior está muy débil por estrellarse y romper su coraza! ¡Necesita subir al cielo a reconstruirla! ¡Si no lo hace, morirá! —ante aquella revelación, Yuuji se sobresaltó— Los Minior de niveles más altos, pueden sobrevivir por tiempos prolongados en la tierra sin requerir de sus corazas, este Minior aparentemente no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Si no regresa a la capa de ozono a reconstruir su coraza, se apagará y morirá. Dentro de una Pokébola, puede llegar a un Centro Pokémon, donde pueden reconstruir su coraza por medios artificiales, pero debes hacerlo rápido —finalizó.

—¡Cleffa! —escuchó Yuuji a Cleffa, quien corría por los bordes del cráter peligrosamente y en pánico, buscando a alguien que la cuidara. Yuuji observó entonces a Minior, parecía que se le dificultaba respirar, y su rostro reflejaba dolor.

—He esperado encontrarme contigo… por muchos años… —se molestó Yuuji, cerró sus ojos, presionó el agarre de su Pokébola con fuerza, y se mordió los labios—. ¡Déjalo ir, Beedrill! —ordenó, Beedrill se hizo a un lado, y Minior miró a Yuuji momentáneamente, antes de hacer lo que parecía ser una reverencia, y volar a toda velocidad en dirección al cielo— ¡Voy a encontrarte! ¡Y cuando lo haga, espero que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir en la tierra! —le gritó Yuuji, y por unos instantes, Minior se detuvo, lo miró, y entonces regresó al cielo— ¡Maldita sea! —se frustró Yuuji, y comenzó a correr tras el Cleffa que se mostraba aterrado, y que comenzó a caer por el borde del cráter al otro lado del monte y al vacío, solo que Yuuji la atrapó en sus manos justo a tiempo, y la aterrada Cleffa movió sus pequeñas extremidades asustada— Tranquila, no soy un depredador… —agregó Yuuji con cautela, y volteó a la pequeña Cleffa para que esta lo pudiera ver—. Te quedaste sola, y yo… no soy el mejor entrenador del mundo como para saber cómo cuidarte, pero… si me lo permites, sé de una persona que sí tiene los conocimientos suficientes, y que puede cuidarte, y quererte, como una verdadera madre Clefairy lo haría —le explicó Yuuji, sacando de su mochila una Luna Bola, misma que le enseñó a Cleffa—. No soy una mala persona, te lo prometo, me enojo mucho, y no soy muy confiable, soy extremista y necesito pensar las cosas mejor. En realidad, no soy una persona para nada confiable, pero… ella sí lo es… ella va a cuidarte bien… ella es la persona más confiable e inteligente que conozco, ¿quieres venir conmigo y conocerla? —preguntó finalmente, y en todo momento, Molayne lo observó con entusiasmo.

 **Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Celeste.**

—Ya es muy tarde, ¿y si algo le pasó a Yuuji? —se preocupó Zawako, esperando en el restaurante del Centro Pokémon, hecha un manojo de nervios, y con su Eevee y su Nidoran intentando tranquilizarla. Brock estaba con ellos, igualmente preocupado por lo frágil que en esos momentos se veía Zawako— ¡Iré a buscarlo! —se apresuró Zawako, pero Brock la detuvo, y la obligó a sentarse.

—Si vas al Monte Luna, a estas horas, lo único que vas a hacer es perderte —se quejó Brock, y Zawako se apenó y se resignó a quedarse allí sentada—. Escucha, tengo un compromiso, no puedo quedarme contigo más tiempo, pero tu insistencia por ir a correr al Monte Luna a buscar a Yuuji me está carcomiendo los nervios. ¿puedes prometerme que te vas a quedar aquí a esperarlo? Yo te llamaré mañana por la mañana, y si Yuuji no ha aparecido para entonces, te acompañaré a buscarlo —aseguró.

—Pero… pero… ¿y si Molayne es un secuestrador y le ha hecho algo malo a Yuuji? —se preocupó Zawako, y tanto Brock como los Pokémon de Zawako, se preocuparon por el ridículo comentario— Esta bien… yo… esperaré aquí… —se apenó. Brock asintió, se puso de pie, y dejó a Zawako allí en el restaurante, pensativa—. Yuuji sabe cuidarse solo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Eevee y a Nidoran, quienes asintieron en ese momento— Sí… vino desde Hoenn hasta Kanto después de todo. Por supuesto que sabe cuidarse. Es más, sabe cuidarse tan bien que, seguramente… se está hospedando en algún otro lugar… y la única razón por la que no ha llegado… podría ser que es porque no quiere verme… porque mi actitud es molesta, y está enojado conmigo… —Eevee y Nidoran intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, e intentaron comunicarse con Zawako, pero ella no les prestaba atención—. No quiero que eso pase… no quiero que mi único amigo se vaya… no quiero eso… no quiero volver a quedarme sola… —comenzó a llorar Zawako.

—¿Qué tanto balbuceas? —escuchó ella, y alzó la cabeza, encontrando a Yuuji frente a ella, y con su Torchic sobre su cabeza como era habitual— ¿Eh? ¿Estás llorando? No llores, no era mi intención lastimarte así. Perdón por sea lo que sea lo que hice, solo no te enojes conmigo —se apenó Yuuji, y Zawako comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

—¡Idiota! ¡Estaba preocupada por ti! —exclamó con tanta fuerza, que todos los presentes en el restaurante, viraron a ver a Yuuji con sombrías intenciones, pensando que estaba molestando a Zawako de alguna forma— ¿Tienes idea de lo asustada que estaba? Ni siquiera tengo tu número de celular para llamarte si algo malo pasa. Además de que tenía miedo de que no te volvería a ver —finalizó ella.

—¿Entonces estabas llorando porque pensabas que algo me había pasado? —se apuntó a sí mismo Yuuji, y Zawako asintió un buen número de veces— Oye… no soy tan de poco fiar, vine solo desde Hoenn, dame algo de crédito —se quejó Yuuji, sentándose frente a Zawako—. Ustedes deberían tranquilizarla también —se fastidió mientras veía a Eevee y a Nidoran, y entonces Yuuji colocó la Luna Bola sobre la mesa—. Ten… —agregó apenado, mientras Zawako se secaba las lágrimas—. Lo conseguí para ti —agregó mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Ya sé… y me porté como una malvada contigo, lo siento mucho, sé que actué mal, no me merezco tus atenciones —prosiguió ella, devolviéndole la Luna Bola, lo que molestó a Yuuji, quien accionó el mecanismo de la Luna Bola, liberando a Cleffa—. ¿Eh? —se sobresaltó.

—Pues qué lástima, porque Cleffa está registrada a tu nombre —le explicó Yuuji, mientras Cleffa miraba a Yuuji con preocupación, y Zawako se le quedaba viendo a la pequeña Pokémon, que le regresaba la mirada, extrañada—. Le prometí a Cleffa, que la llevaría con la persona más confiable e inteligente que conozco, esa persona eres tú. Además, es tu Pokémon favorito, ¿no es así? —exclamó, y en ese momento, Eevee reaccionó con lágrimas en sus ojos— ¡Especie favorita! —se apresuró a corregir Yuuji— Porque si de Pokémon favorito hablamos, obviamente eres tú que fue su primer Pokémon —tranquilizó Yuuji a Eevee.

—¿Me conseguiste un Cleffa? —se ruborizó Zawako, aunque seguía llorando— Espera… ¿sabías que Cleffa era mi Pokémon favorito? ¿Estabas poniéndome atención? —se impresionó.

—¡Por supuesto que te estaba poniendo atención! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? —se fastidió Yuuji, asustando a Cleffa, quien instintivamente se lanzó a los brazos de Zawako buscando su protección.

—Yo… yo… yo… —intentó decir Zawako, pero las palabras no le salían de la garganta, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a las acciones, levantándose, corriendo junto a Yuuji, y abrazándolo con fuerza—. ¡Eres mi amigo! ¡Mi mejor amigo! ¡Y te quiero mucho! —proseguía Zawako en medio de su yanto, apenando y preocupando a Yuuji, quien suspiró en incredulidad, y comenzó a frotar la cabeza de Zawako, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Sí, sí, soy tu amigo, yo también te quiero, ahora, puedes por favor dejar de llorar, antes de que alguien aquí piense que te hago daño o algo así —tristemente para Yuuji, Zawako se encontraba muy conmovida, y se limitaba a mover la cabeza en negación—. Esta va a ser una noche muy larga —se preocupó Yuuji.

Entre todos los presentes viendo lo que ocurría, se encontraba Looker, con una dona a medio comer en su boca, y con una taza de café en su mano. Miraba sumamente interesado al par, frotándose la barbilla mientras lo hacía.

—Vaya golpe de suerte —exclamó tras tragarse la dona de un solo intento—. Puede que podamos continuar con la investigación sobre el Equipo Rocket, mientras mantengo vigilado a este par, tal vez así Destra deje de ser tan fría conmigo y me perdone —se dijo a sí mismo Looker, dirigiéndose a la recepción, y a la enfermera Joy—. Looker de la Policía Internacional Pokémon, me hospedo aquí con mi superior —le mostró su placa a la enfermera, quien se mostró algo preocupada—. Usted y yo tenemos que hablar sobre ciertos huéspedes que tiene o va a tener, necesito de su entera cooperación.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	7. El desafío del Puente Pepita

**¿Ya vamos en siete capítulos? Se me hacen muchos, pensé que serían menos. En fin, no hay mucho que contar, solo les recuerdo para los curiosos que todos los personajes que salen y sus Pokémon, son basados en los juegos de la generación en que fueron introducidos, lo que significa, que salvo casos especiales como Renji y Amaya, (que representan a Red y a Green/Blue en cierta medida), todos los personajes son personajes del videojuego, y por consiguiente, tienen a los Pokémon que salen en dichos juegos.**

 **Habiendo dicho esto, el lore de las ciudades también es el lore de los juegos, así que, pese a que yo hubiera preferido esperar más capítulos para la evolución de los personajes, el lore de los juegos es el que pone las pautas para los eventos, así que puede que esta entrega parezca algo apresurada en el desarrollo de los personajes, pero así tiene que ser. Sin más que decir por el momento, a contestar reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Para fines prácticos, sí, Zawako es hija de la Líder Valery de la región Kalos, aunque esto no es con la finalidad de crear a un personaje cliché, como sabes, Yuuji representa a mi personaje de la aventura, mientras que Zawako representa al personaje de mi novia Ana. Así pues, si ella me dice que Zawako tiene una familia y le pone nombre y apellido a la familia, yo tengo que adecuar la historia a eso. Por ello puedo confirmarte que Zawako es hija de Valerie, ahora, sobre el padre, eso es una moneda al aire, es cierto que para mí la historia de: "La chica que quería ser un Pokémon", sirve de precuela 15 años antes de esta, pero eso no significa que Ana piense lo mismo, así que esa parte queda abierta hasta que Ana me dicte la pauta sobre quien es el padre de Zawako, así que no nos emocionemos. Los cuadernos de igual manera, al menos para mí, son los apuntes que Valerie tomó mientras intentaba hablar con los Pokémon, descubiertos por Zawako, que aprendió a hablar con ellos en base a ellos, pero su habilidad no es mágica como la de Valerie o N, sino que proviene de una base científica, así que, técnicamente, Zawako realmente no puede hablar con los Pokémon, pero se encuentra realizando una investigación, y desarrollando un lenguaje a prueba y error. En contra posición tenemos a Yuuji, que es el entrenador que no destaca mucho. Verás, Yuuji representa mi inexperiencia en los primeros juegos, cuando yo encontraba Carbos, Iron, y todos esos ítems y se los daba de comer a mi Pokémon sin estrategia, y pensando solo en la fuerza bruta, si tienes super efectivo para la mayor cantidad de tipos es suficiente, me decía. Así que sí, puede que Yuuji sea un impulsivo, pero es un impulsivo que, a prueba y error, ira mejorando. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. En fin, me extendí mucho en la respuesta a tu review, aunque no es como que tenga muchos reviews que responder de todas formas. Por cierto, si quieres aportar con un personaje de tu propia creación, estoy abierto a ello, usar todo el tiempo a los mismos personajes es complicado después de todo.**

 **En fin, que disfruten.**

* * *

 **Crónicas de un viaje Pokémon.**

 **Temporada 1: Kanto.**

 **Capítulo 7: El desafío del Puente Pepita.**

* * *

 **Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Celeste. Zona de Restaurante.**

—Oh, vamos Destra, seguro que te queda espacio para el postre —en el restaurante del Centro Pokémon, Looker se estaba quedando sin excusas para lograr que Destra permaneciera sentada mientras él esperaba a que Yuuji y Zawako bajaran a desayunar. Ya llevarían casi una hora sentados allí desde que abrieron el restaurante, lo que parecía no haber sido una muy buena idea ya que Looker había esperado a que el par fuera puntual al despertarse, dándose cuenta que era lo contrario—. ¡Señorita, sírvale un poco más de café a mi compañera! —pedía Looker a gritos.

—¡Es suficiente, Looker! —azotaba la mano cerrada en un puño Destra, quien seguía muy molesta con Looker— Antes podía quedarme horas y horas desayunando contigo, pero ahora solo me interesa congeniar contigo a nivel profesional. Nada más. Si quieres quedarte más tiempo, adelante, pagaré mi parte y me retiraré —sentenció ella, sacando algo de dinero y colocándolo en la mesa, antes de ponerse de pie y prepararse para irse. Looker estaba desesperado, era su única oportunidad de que Destra lo perdonara, pero cuando todo parecía perdido, una luz de esperanza se asomó por la entrada al restaurante, en la forma de Zawako cargando a Cleffa—. Esa es… —se sorprendió Destra.

—¿Quién desayuna a las nueve de la mañana? Esa niña me hizo pasar un momento muy incómodo —soltó aire Looker, llamando la atención de Destra, mientras Looker llamaba a la mesera, quien asintió, y se acercó a Zawako mientras ella intentaba sentarse en una mesa.

—Señorita, esa mesa está reservada, por favor sígame —pidió la mesera, mientras invitaba a Zawako a sentarse en una mesa cerca de ellos, a sus espaldas, y donde unas masetas los dejaban ocultos a la vista de Zawako, quien se sentó y comenzó a leer el menú—. ¿Espera compañía? —preguntó la mesera.

—Mi compañero no tarda, está al videoteléfono —escucharon ambos sin problema alguno, saliendo de una pequeña bocina que Looker colocaba en la mesa, y tras verla, Destra se sentó, interesada en lo que Looker tenía que decir.

—Hace dieciséis años, investigué a una mujer que decía que podía hablar con los Pokémon —le explicó Looker, mientras Destra escuchaba pacientemente—. El resultado de la investigación no fue concluyente, pero Nanu decidió que era mentira, y que la líder de Gimnasio, Valerie, solo fingía hablar con los Pokémon por turismo en la región Kalos. También investigué a otro sujeto, Natural Harmonia Gropius, un par de años antes de investigar a Valerie, el resultado fue muy interesante, pero no concluyente. Hasta ahora, la Policía Internacional Pokémon no tiene pruebas de que exista un humano que pueda comunicarse con los Pokémon, o, tal vez las hay, pero Nanu no quiere que se sepan. En todo caso, yo solo sigo órdenes. Pero si me preguntas, yo creo que esas personas pueden hablar con los Pokémon realmente, pero por alguna razón, Nanu continúa desviando las investigaciones del tema en otras direcciones —confesó Looker, pero Destra no respondió—. No sé cuál es el miedo de Nanu, pero pienso que tu investigación va en un rumbo correcto. Nanu lo prohibió de todas formas, quiere que posemos nuestros esfuerzos en encontrar al Equipo Rocket, por lo que Zawako no puede ser investigada, pero… puedes seguirla investigando, mientras buscamos al Equipo Rocket, y tengo el presentimiento de que este tal Yuuji, quiera o no, nos llevará con ellos —prosiguió Looker, colocando una segunda bocina, desde la cual la voz de Yuuji se dejó escuchar.

—Sí, estamos bien —escuchaba Destra salir de la bocina, y desvió la mirada por unos instantes para encontrar a Yuuji charlando por el videoteléfono con una joven criada de ojos amarillos y cabello morado, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa genuina—. Recibí tu reporte, Courtney. Veré la forma de dirigirme al Puente Pepita de Ciudad Celeste. Pero no tengo la fuerza de derrotar a mi madre todavía. Y si ella sabe que me estás ayudando, estarás en muchos problemas —proseguía Yuuji, en voz baja, asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchaba, pero Looker y Destra lo hacían—. ¿Por qué quiere mi madre llegar al Puente Pepita? —preguntó.

—Ya se lo dije… amo Yuuji. No estoy autorizada… a decir más —le respondió Courtney, la criada de Yuuji en la región Hoenn—. La frecuencia… no es segura… y aunque la fuera, usted no sabe nada. ¿Lo ha olvidado? Es por su seguridad. Su madre… tiene razones… para su estadía en Kanto. Ya está muy molesta… conmigo… por decirle donde estaba la primera vez. Pero yo estoy más molesta… con ella… por ya sabe qué —se burló Courtney.

—Ya basta con ese tema tan vergonzoso. De todas formas, no me das detalles al respecto —se fastidió Yuuji—. Voy a volverme más fuerte… y cuando lo haga, la traeré de regreso, a la fuerza de ser necesario. Haré lo posible por desviar el curso al Puente Pepita, pero no estoy viajando solo —aseguró.

—Eso lo sé… tengo ojos en Kanto… amo Yuuji —se burló Courtney—. En todo caso… hay una forma… en que puede aprovechar… la situación… para desviarse del camino… al Puente Pepita. Solo basta… que le solicite… a su acompañante… si querría ir con usted. Pero ya he dicho… suficiente… debo regresar… a mis responsabilidades. Hasta pronto, amo Yuuji —finalizó Courtney, cortando la transmisión.

—¿Por qué no puedes hablar con claridad? —se fastidió Yuuji, levantándose, y dirigiéndose a la mesa que compartía con Zawako, donde comenzaron a hacer conversación común y corriente, sin que una diera indicios de poder hablar con los Pokémon, o el otro de que pertenecía secretamente a una organización criminal.

—Son conversaciones curiosas, las que uno puede registrar si interviene los teléfonos con tecnología de la Policía Internacional Pokémon, ¿no te parece? —preguntó Looker, rascándose la nuca, y mirando a Destra de reojo, quien lo miraba con determinación— ¿Ya me perdonas? —preguntó Looker con temor.

—Nuestro trabajo, es encontrar al Equipo Rocket —fue la respuesta de Destra, misma que deprimió a Looker—. Aunque… —prosiguió Destra, tomando su taza de café—. Puede esperar… a que me termine mi taza de café… mientras comparto el momento… con mi pareja, de hace ya poco más de doce años… la pareja en la que confío plenamente, aunque a veces me porte como una chiquilla impertinente… —prosiguió ella, ocultando su rubor con su taza de café, y Looker le sonrió en ese momento.

—Pediré más café —sonrió Looker, llamando a la mesera, quien amablemente les trajo más café, mientras Looker le pedía algunos postres de la barra de igual manera, ya que pretendía quedarse un buen tiempo.

—Abre esa boquita —en la mesa de Zawako, la aspirante a bióloga Pokémon alimentaba a su Cleffa con postres y dulces, para desgracia de su Eevee, quien, sentada al lado de Zawako, bajaba la mirada sintiéndose traicionada—. No me pongas esa cara, Eevoli. Tú no puedes comer dulces, y los Cleffa requieren de diversos tipos de azucares para desarrollarse plenamente. No tienes por qué sentir celos de Pixie, es adorable y mi Pokémon favorito, pero tú eres especial —aclaró ella con entusiasmo.

—¿Pixie? Te quebraste mucho la cabeza con el mote, ¿verdad? —recriminó Yuuji, lo que hubiese ocasionado alguna discusión antes. Pero Zawako estaba tan enamorada de su Cleffa, que nada podía hacerla enojar en esos momentos— Qué remedio… oye… se supone que deberías de darle este polvo de comer, no tus postres —aclaró Yuuji, entregándole a Zawako una bolsa con polvos de diversos colores, mismos que ella observó curiosa, y sacando la Pokédex para realizar las anotaciones pertinentes—. Molayne me pidió que te pidiera que le dieras crédito —le recordó.

—Oh, le daré el crédito pertinente, sin mención alguna de Panspermia en ninguna parte —se molestó un poco Zawako, pero con tan solo ver a su Cleffa, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de emoción, y terminaba frotando sus mejillas con ella, para tristeza de Eevee, quien lloraba sintiéndose traicionada.

—Zawako… estás deprimiendo a tu Eevee… —le recordó Yuuji, pero Zawako no tardó en tomar a su Eevee, acomodarlo en su regazo, y acariciarlo de una forma que logró hacer que Eevee olvidara todas sus preocupaciones, y se entregara al masaje de Zawako—. Que rápido te rendiste —se fastidió Yuuji tras mirar a Eevee, quien movía su cola sumamente feliz por el masaje—. Como sea, ¿qué hay que hacer aquí en Ciudad Celeste? Mis fondos se agotan —le explicó Yuuji, mirando sus finanzas.

—Pues… está el Museo de la Bicicleta al sur de la ciudad, y el Centro de Adopción de Melanie a dos establecimientos de aquí, donde Melanie, la dueña del lugar, da en adopción a los Pokémon abandonados por otros entrenadores. Puede que allí encuentres un Pokémon que te sea de utilidad —le respondió Zawako, mientras continuaba con el masaje de Eevee, y su Cleffa se degustaba un pastel solo para ella. También está el Puente Pepita al norte, que lleva a la Ruta 24. Pero lo que a ti te interesa es, sin lugar a dudas, el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Es un gimnasio de tipo agua, aunque no tienes Pokémon que sean buenos contra el tipo agua. Podríamos buscar algunos en las cercanías —sonrió ella con entusiasmo.

—El gimnasio puede esperar —aclaró Yuuji, lo que sorprendió a Zawako, quien pensaba que Yuuji querría retar al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste lo antes posible, para así poder hacerse más fuerte—. Pensé que podríamos turistear un poco, a decir verdad. Podríamos, por ejemplo, ir al Puente Pepita, si quieres… —agregó él, y de improviso, Destra escupió su café a unas mesas de distancia, mientras Zawako apretó tan fuerte el masaje de Eevee, que la terminó lastimando, y obligándola a saltar a brazos de Yuuji, buscando su protección—. ¿Qué dije ahora? —se perturbó Yuuji.

—¿El Puente Pepita? ¿Me estás invitando al Puente Pepita? —se estremeció Zawako, pero Yuuji no comprendía las reacciones de su amiga— No, definitivamente estoy mal, no es posible. Seguramente escuché mal, o puede que solo quieras capturar los Pokémon de la Ruta 24 y 25, sí, eso debe ser. Por un momento me asusté —se tomó del pecho Zawako, y tanto Yuuji como su Torchic, intercambiaron miradas—. Dímelo con palabras más compresibles a la próxima, en la Ruta 24 hay Bellsprout y Oddish, son tipos hierba y veneno, y te pueden ayudar en el gimnasio —aseguró ella, algo apenada.

—Alto… —la detuvo Yuuji, y la miró fijamente, con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Exactamente qué significa cuando un chico invita a una chica al Puente Pepita, que te hizo reaccionar de esa forma tan rara, y desacreditarme por completo? —preguntó con molestia.

—Ya sabía que no sabías lo que significaba, aunque es algo un poco deprimente —se susurró la última parte, aunque Yuuji la alcanzó a escuchar—. El Puente Pepita de Ciudad Celeste, es famoso en esta ciudad por ser el lugar al que las parejas enamoradas van en su primera cita. Se dice que, si dos personas enamoradas lo cruzan tomados de la mano y sin separarse, tendrán una relación duradera y nunca faltará el amor. Por supuesto que no me lo estabas pidiendo por esa razón tan vergonzosa —aclaró ella, apenando a Yuuji, quien maldijo a Courtney en ese momento—. Pero si quieres visitarlo, del otro lado hay Pokémon de tipo hierba que te servirían mucho para la batalla de gimnasio. No sería mala idea ir —aseguró.

—Ah, de modo que piensas que mi única razón para ir allí es el capturar Pokémon —agregó Yuuji con molestia, y con el rostro ruborizado—. Que poca estima me tienes. ¡Tal vez quería cruzar ese puente contigo! —se fastidio, y en ese momento, el temple de Zawako se desbordó, y tanto Torchic como Eevee sintieron sus hocicos abrirse hasta sus límites— Pero tal parece, que la sola idea te parece repugnante —lo molestó ella.

—¡Na-nadie ha dicho que la idea me parece repugnante! —se defendió ella, y en ese momento, el par quedó en una situación muy incómoda, en la cual los egos de cada uno los acorralaron a ambos— No puedo creer que dije lo que acabo de decir —se estremeció Zawako, y Yuuji desvió la mirada, concentrándola fuera de la ventana. Zawako se sentó en ese momento, con la mirada perdida en lo que acababa de suceder, y entre ambos hubo un silencio muy incómodo. En la mesa de Looker y Destra, Looker intentó burlarse de lo que estaba pasando, pero Destra lo detuvo inmediatamente, como si no quisiera que le interrumpieran la novela. El silencio se extendió un rato más, hasta que Yuuji se frotó el cabello furiosamente, más molesto que avergonzado, y miró a Zawako con fiereza.

—Yo no me ando con juegos —aclaró él, sobresaltando a Zawako—. ¿Vas a cruzar el Puente Pepita conmigo o no? Es una simple pregunta de sí o no. Solo responde de una vez, ¿quieres o no quieres? —insistió con molestia, aunque sumamente apenado.

—Aún no he asimilado la petición, dame un respiro —prosiguió ella, jugueteando con su falda—. Bueno… no me gustaría arrepentirme después… sin al menos intentarlo… —se apenó ella aún más, y el silencio incomodo prosiguió entre los dos—. Creo… creo que iré a pagar mi cuenta… ya regreso… —se disculpó ella, y corrió a pagar su cuenta, y solo cuando Yuuji estuvo solo, azotó la cabeza contra la mesa.

—¡No digas nada! —apuntó a su Torchic, quien estaba a punto de estallar en una carcajada, y terminó siendo perseguido por Yuuji por todo el restaurante, mientras Torchic se burlaba sonoramente con sus graznidos.

—Los jóvenes de hoy en día y sus cuentos de amores eternos. Casi me dan pena, ¿no es así, Destra? —preguntó Looker, sobresaltando a Destra, quien estaba sumamente ruborizada— Destra… no me digas que te creíste el cuento del Puente Pepita —se preocupó Looker, molestando a Destra.

—Obvio que no —se cruzó ella de brazos, aunque por el rubor en el rostro de Destra, era más que evidente para Looker el que sí estaba pensando en ello—. Hay que alistar nuestros disfraces para seguirlos. Vístete como si fueras a una cita, y no es porque yo crea en esas cosas, pero si desentonamos, nos van a descubrir —le recordó, apenada en todo momento, antes de retirarse a su habitación.

 **Ruta 24. Puente Pepita.**

—Tabitha, aquí líder Máxima, ¿me copias? —en las cercanías de la Ruta 24, oculta entre los árboles, se encontraba la madre de Yuuji, envuelta en su capucha, con apenas unos cuantos mechones escarlatas escapando de su gorro, mientras utilizaba unos visores especiales para analizar a la gente en el puente— Estoy escaneando los rostros de todos los que se encuentran en el puente. ¿Cuál es mi objetivo? —preguntó la mujer.

—Su nombre es Vito, líder Máxima —le respondía Tabitha, uno de los miembros del Equipo Magma, a Máxima, quien podía escucharlo perfectamente por el comunicador que estaba aferrado a su oído—. Es un reclutador clandestino que utiliza el Puente Pepita para buscar a los miembros potenciales del Equipo Rocket. Coloca a los entrenadores un reto sencillo pero complejo, aprovechándose de la creencia local que dice que una pareja que cruce el Puente Pepita, derrotando a los cinco entrenadores en batallas Pokémon consecutivas, tomados de las manos y sin separarse, encontrarán el amor verdadero en su relación —le explicó, por lo que Máxima hizo una mueca de descontento—. Estos cinco entrenadores que retan a las parejas son secretamente otros cinco miembros del Equipo Rocket. Como los miembros del Equipo Rocket siempre van en pares, si el desafío es completado con éxito, Vito se acerca a ellos y les hace una oferta de reclutamiento. El punto del reclutamiento es que, al ser una pareja que logra cruzar el puente, tendrán la sincronía adecuada para sus trabajos de organización criminal. Además, claro, si se rehúsan, son amenazados de formas no muy placenteras. En algunos casos, no basta con solo palabras de amenaza, si sabe a lo que me refiero —aclaró.

—¿Cinco batallas consecutivas en pareja…? —se frotó la barbilla Máxima— Si quiero sacar a Vito de su escondite, necesito cumplir con ese desafío. Pero no tengo exactamente un compañero para poder realizar la prueba —meditó ella.

—Los miembros en el Puente Pepita realizan el desafío vengan o no vengan en pareja los posibles reclutas —le externó Tabitha en ese momento—. Si un entrenador en solitario intenta cruzar el puente, es retado a combates individuales, después de los cuales Vito se acerca para reclutarlo, y enviarlo al Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde para su entrenamiento y asignación de una pareja —finalizó.

—Lo que ya no puede ocurrir ya que destruí el lugar —le recordó Máxima—. En todo caso, podría intentar el reto, ser reclutada, y descubrir su nueva base de operaciones, antes de destruirla como hice con el gimnasio, pero… solamente poseo un Pokémon en estos momentos, no es de la región, y puede mega-evolucionar. Sé que podría vencer a esos entrenadores fácilmente, pero si lo intento con mi Camerupt, solo terminaré por delatarme ante ellos como la misma que atacó el Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. Podría intentar atrapar un Pokémon de fuego o tierra de los alrededores, pero sin entrenamiento, sería muy complicado —aseguró.

—En los alrededores de la Ruta 04 puede encontrar al Pokémon de fuego, Charmander, ama Máxima —aclaró Tabitha, y Máxima meditó al respecto—. Con un poco de entrenamiento, estoy seguro de que podrá cruzar el puente y encontrar a Vito —aseguró.

—Puede que lo intente. Gracias, Tabitha —finalizó Máxima, y cortó la transmisión. Pero antes de bajar del árbol y dirigirse a la Ruta 04, algo llamó su atención—. ¿Yuuji? —se preguntó Máxima, mientras lo miraba caminar en dirección al Puente Pepita, con Zawako, sumamente nerviosa, a su lado— Podría ser… Yuuji tiene… —sonrió entonces Máxima, y exclamó de alegría, antes de caerse del árbol por la emoción, y asustar a otra mujer, que al parecer mantenía vigilancia del Puente Pepita de igual manera, pero se había sobresaltado tanto, que corrió rápidamente al rio, dando un clavado, y nadando lejos del lugar. Máxima solo logró ver unos mechones anaranjados mientras la mujer huía sin desear ser vista—. ¿Qué ha sido eso? —se preguntó Máxima, y entonces se escondió en los arbustos, observando a Yuuji con su visor.

—Llegamos —habló Zawako con vergüenza una vez que ambos llegaron al Puente Pepita, y aunque Yuuji sabía que su madre debía estar cerca, en esos momentos no podía concentrarse en buscarla ya que se sentía incomodado. Zawako tampoco podía decir nada, y se mantenía abrazando a Eevee con vergüenza, como buscando ayuda de su amiga.

—¿Qué sigue entonces? —preguntó Yuuji, y Zawako se sintió bastante intimidada, no podía siquiera concentrarse— Si no quieres hacerlo, solo dilo —se fastidió Yuuji, pero de inmediato Zawako le tomó la mano, dejando a Eevee en el suelo para poder hacerlo mejor, Torchic incluso saltó de la cabeza de Yuuji para no incomodar.

—Cruzamos el puente… sin soltar las manos… y si lo logramos entonces tendremos… una… relación… bueno… —intentó decir ella, pero las palabras no le salían del pecho, por lo que Yuuji suspiró, y tiró de la mano de Zawako—. ¿Yuuji? —preguntó ella.

—Ya te dije que yo no me ando con rodeos. Cuando me decido a hacer las cosas, las hago y listo —agregó sin siquiera voltearla a ver, y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el puente en silencio, aunque a medio camino, Yuuji sintió que el cruzar aquel puente no era tan mágico como los locales lo hacían parecer—. ¿Solo esto hay que hacer? ¿Cruzar de un lado del puente al otro? ¿No te parece ridículamente sencillo? —preguntó curioso.

—Esa es solo una parte de la prueba —escucharon ambos, encontrando a un joven, vistiendo pantalón de mezclilla y camisa blanca sin mangas, con un sombrero de paja y sombra de barba—. Yo soy el atrapa bichos Cale, y los reto a una batalla —enunció, liberando un par de Pokébolas, de las cuales salieron un Beedrill y un Butterfree—. Saquen a sus Pokémon y enfréntenme —se preparó, con su red de atrapar bichos lista.

—¿Te importa? Estoy ocupado, y no tengo tiempo para batallas. Lee la atmosfera, soquete —insultó Yuuji, sobresaltando al atrapa bichos Cale, y apenando a Zawako, quien reverenció en dirección al joven—. ¿Por qué te disculpas? —se molestó Yuuji.

—Es parte de la tradición del puente —aclaró Zawako—. Si fuera solo cuestión de pasar de un lado del Puente Pepita al otro, no tendría sentido. Hay que luchar contra cinco entrenadores consecutivamente. Sin separarse del agarre de las manos. En ocasiones las parejas pierden porque no están en sincronía, y la relación termina. Otras veces porque uno de los dos celebra y se olvida de las reglas. Algunas… como puede ser en este caso, porque uno de los dos no es bueno en batallas —se apenó ella.

—Más vale que ese al que te refieres no sea yo —recordó Yuuji las burlas de Zawako por sus habilidades—. De modo que solo hay que ganar cinco batallas consecutivas. Por mí está bien. ¡Nidoran! —llamó Yuuji, y su Nidoran se preparó para la batalla— Anda, Zawako. Será nuestra primera batalla doble —le sonrió Yuuji.

—Pero yo ni siquiera sé… —intentó decir ella, cuando su Pokébola estalló, y su Nidoran corrió a encuentro de su compañero, deprimiendo a Eevee, quien estaba a punto de saltar en auxilio de Zawako, y terminó siendo confortado por Torchic, quien igual no podía combatir al ser un Pokémon ilegal—. Needle… —se apenó Zawako, mientras Nidoran le sonreía alegremente, y pegaba su cuerno con el Nidoran de Yuuji—. Es verdad… la razón por la que quería que ambos tuviéramos un Nidoran era… —recordó Zawako, y entonces apretó la mano de Yuuji con fuerza—. Si pierdes… me voy a enojar mucho, ¿entendiste? —prosiguió Zawako, entusiasmada.

—Ah, no voy a perder, voy a cruzar el puente de princesitas, y te vas a tener que acostumbrar —recriminó Yuuji, listo para la batalla—. ¡Será una batalla larga, Nidoran! ¡Foco Energía! —ordenó Yuuji, y su Nidoran concentró su energía.

—¡Needle! ¡Golpe de Cola! —ordenó Zawako, y su Nidoran comenzó una danza, meneando la cola, que pronto afectó tanto a Beedrill como a Butterfree— Atento, Yuuji. Aunque Beedrill sea más fuerte, hay que derrotar a Butterfree primero —Yuuji dudó, pero entonces descubrió la razón.

—¡Butterfree, usa Confusión sobre Nidoran macho! —ordenó Cale, impactando a Nidoran directamente, quien se sintió sumamente debilitado por el ataque del Butterfree— Esto es demasiado sencillo. ¡Doble Ataque! —exclamó ordenando a su Beedrill, quien bajó en picada y atacó en un par de ocasiones a Nidoran con uno de sus aguijones, repitiendo el proceso con el otro, preocupando al Nidoran de Zawako.

—Los ataques de Beedrill no son muy efectivos, resiste. ¡Needle! ¡Refuerzo! —ordenó Zawako, y el Nidoran de Zawako comenzó a aplaudir, llenando de energía a Nidoran, quien preparó su cuerno— recuerda, Butterfree es el peligroso —aclaró ella.

—Lo sé, ¡Picotazo! —exclamó Yuuji. Gracias a la combinación de Foco Energía y Refuerzo, el cuerno de Nidoran brilló intensamente, y de un tremendo brinco impactó a Butterfree, chocando su cuerno en su contra, y derribándolo fácilmente.

—¿Cómo pasó eso? Este par de niños es bueno —se impresionó Cale, dando sus órdenes, y su Beedrill salió a intentar hacer una diferencia en contra del Nidoran de Yuuji, pero sus ataques no eran efectivos.

—Con Butterfree fuera, nuestros Nidoran son resistentes a los ataques insecto y veneno, Beedrill no puede hacer nada —exclamó Zawako, aunque la Pokébola en el cinturón de Yuuji se estremeció de molestia—. Ese Beedrill —corrigió Zawako, pero rápidamente regresó al combate—. ¡Needle! ¡Picotazo! —ordenó Zawako.

—¡Nidoran! ¡Picotazo! —prosiguió Yuuji, y en un instante, ambos impactaron al unísono a Beedrill, derrotándolo. Yuuji sonrió de forma arrogante, aunque Zawako, que ganaba su primera batalla, estaba sumamente emocionada, e intentó alzar los brazos al aire, cuando Yuuji la detuvo— ¡Oye! ¡Tu mano! —le recodó Yuuji.

—Ah… estaba tan emocionada de ganar mi primera batalla que casi te suelto… —se apenó Zawako, aunque sintió una sensación agradable al darse cuenta de que Yuuji no se había distraído sobre ese objetivo, lo que la motivó bastante.

—Parece que esta vez llegó un par decente —interrumpió el momento otra entrenadora, una chica en uniforme escolar, de falda azul y blusa blanca—. Mi nombre es Ali, seré su siguiente oponente. ¡Ve, Pidgey! ¡Ve, Spearow! —llamó la chica, y esperó— ¿Van a reemplazar a sus Pokémon? —preguntó curiosa. Ambos miraron a sus Pokémon, quienes asintieron en complicidad.

—¡Seguiremos! —entonaron ambos al mismo tiempo, y tras aquello, los ataques de Pidgey, y Spearon prosiguieron, con Pidgey usando Ráfaga de Viento, y Spearow Picotazo. Zawako y Yuuji se mantuvieron en una estrategia similar, constando del Nidoran de Zawako sirviendo de apoyo, y el de Yuuji como la fuerza ofensiva, y en poco tiempo, se hicieron con la victoria, mientras Máxima observaba todo con interés.

—Se ha vuelto fuerte, aunque sus estrategias son muy básicas… —concluyó la mujer, mientras Yuuji y Zawako eran recibidos por un tercer entrenador, de nombre Timmy, un joven de pantalón color caqui, playera azul turbio, y una gorra naranja, quien dejó salir a un Sandshrew y un Ekans, lo que confundió a Yuuji unos instantes, mientras Zawako, comprendiendo lo que ocurría, sacaba sus lentes con la mano libre, se los colocaba, y entraba en modo profesora, explicando a Yuuji la biología de los Sandshrew y los Ekans, ante la mirada confundida de Timmy—. Alguien tan cabeza caliente como Yuuji no se hace tan bueno en tan poco tiempo. Lo entrené muchas veces, y él siempre daba valor a la fuerza en lugar de la estrategia. Solo aprendió una sola estrategia de Foco Energía y atacar rápida y certeramente, nada más. Pero ahora… parece como si hubiera aprendido otros trucos. Esa niña parece todo menos entrenadora, ¿cómo hizo para que Yuuji mejorara tanto? —se preguntó, mientras veía a ambos tomados de la mano— Supongo que la gente cambia por amor, ¿no es así, cariño? —sonrió ella, recordando a su esposo.

—Entonces, Sandshrew es la forma previa de Sandslash, su coraza es muy fuerte, pero su barriga es débil. Y como estamos en un puente, no puede enterrarse bajo tierra, lo que lo hace el eslabón débil, porque —interrumpió Zawako, permitiendo a Yuuji que intuyera el resto, confiando en que él podía.

—Porque, aunque la edad de un Ekans pueda medirse por su longitud, y este sea razonablemente largo y por consiguiente fuerte, es un tipo veneno y nuestros Nidoran lo resisten fácilmente. Solamente hay que tener cuidado con el ataque de Ácido —concluyó Yuuji, y Zawako sonrió en señal de aprobación—. Bien, seguiremos con ustedes si pueden hacerlo —agregó Yuuji, aunque su Nidoran ya estaba bastante cansado—. Resiste solo este combate, Nidoran, ¡Doble Patada sobre Sandshrew! ¡Ataca por su derecha! —ordenó Yuuji.

—¡Needle! ¡Arañazo sobre la cola de Ekans! —se lanzó el Nidoran de Zawako sobre la cola de Ekans, rasguñándola, por lo que Ekans abrió su hocico en señal de dolor, mientras el Nidoran de Yuuji llegaba ante Sandshrew, y se preparaba para patear con fuerza.

—¡No podrás hacer nada una vez que Sandshrew se proteja! —exclamó el joven Timmy, quien tras observar a su Sandshrew adquirir la forma de una bola, pensó que resistiría el golpe, y así lo hizo, hasta salir disparado por la tremenda Patada Doble al hocico abierto de Ekans, donde quedó atrapado— ¡No, Ekans! ¡Sandshrew no es comida! —reaccionó con temor Timmy, y regresó a sus Pokémon. Solo entonces, ambos Nidoran cayeron, agotados.

—Supongo que es todo… —se apenó Zawako, agachándose a cómo podía ya que Yuuji no le soltaba la mano, y acariciando la cabeza de su Nidoran, antes de regresarla a su Pokébola. Su Eevee entonces se colocó frente a ella, desafiante ante la joven que llegaba—. ¿Eevoli? —se preguntó ella, y su Eevee le habló en su propio idioma, y tras escucharlo, Zawako se conmovió— Haré todo lo que pueda, Eevoli —celebró ella, mientras veía a Yuuji llamar a su Nidoran—. Vamos a seguir, ¿verdad? —agregó ella alegremente.

—No me hagas esas caras que me das pena —viró el rostro Yuuji, tomando la Honor Bola de Mankey—. ¡Ve! —llamó a su Mankey, quien optó una mirada gentil, hasta que vio a Zawako junto a Yuuji, y su mirada cambió a una mirada agresiva, antes de resoplar en su idioma— Creo que no le agradas mucho —se preocupó Yuuji.

—Esa es una forma muy gentil de decirlo si tomamos en cuenta el cómo me llamó —le respondió Zawako, mientras Eevee le recriminaba a Mankey por las palabras tan poco gentiles que le dirigió a Zawako—. Con Mankey en mi contra, no sé si podremos la verdad —se preocupó ella.

—Mankey, se gentil —recriminó Yuuji, y Mankey, aunque de mala gana, se posó frente a la retadora, que apenas y comprendía el cómo habían llegado tan lejos—. Estamos listos —le aseguró Yuuji con determinación.

—Si llegaron tan lejos, eso parece —se preparó la chica—. Mi nombre es Reli, su penúltima oponente —enunció, y liberó de sus Pokébolas a un Bellsprout y a un Oddish, Yuuji no los conocía, por lo que Zawako estuvo a punto de explicarle, pero Reli no se hizo esperar—. ¡Oddish! ¡Aroma Dulce! ¡Bellsprout! ¡Polvo Venenoso! —el ataque de Aroma Dulce los alcanzó a ambos, y el de Polvo Venenoso envolvió a Mankey, quien terminó envenenado, lo que lo enfureció— Las enciclopedias Pokémon se leen antes de los combates —agregó ella con malicia.

—¡Yuuji no es de Kanto! ¡Al menos deberías tener la decencia de dejarme explicarle! —intentó defender Zawako, pero Yuuji la tranquilizó, apretando su mano gentilmente— Pero no los conoces… —se preocupó ella.

—Por supuesto que los conozco, Oddish y Bellsprout, tipo hierba y veneno. Me los recomendaste para el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste —se preparó Yuuji, y su Mankey esperó ordenes—. ¡Y es todo lo que necesito saber de momento! ¡Mankey! ¡Contoneo! —ordenó Yuuji, mientras su Mankey, pese a estar envenenado, sonreía y se golpeaba el pecho con orgullo, incluso invitando a Bellsprout a ir tras de él, lo que no solo enfureció a Bellsprout, sino que lo confundió— Vamos, Eevee está más que ansioso —le recordó, y Zawako, tras ver a su Eevee, y el cómo le daba fuerzas al asentir, se llenó de determinación.

—¡Contoneo aumenta la fuerza de ataque de Bellsprout! ¡Evitemos daño colateral! ¡Ataque de Arena! —Eevee obedeció, y lanzó su ataque de arena a Bellsprout, quien furioso, no obedecía las ordenes de su entrenadora, y lanzaba sus látigos por todas partes, incluso en contra de Oddish.

—¡Ataque Furia sobre Oddish! —a la mención del movimiento, Mankey se lanzó sobre Oddish, Bellsprout estaba inutilizado de todas formas, por lo que el pequeño Pokémon fue noqueado rápidamente.

—¡Ataque Rápido sobre Bellsprout! —prosiguió Zawako, y una embestida tremenda noqueó a Bellsprout, y ambos Pokémon fueron derrotados, alegrando a Zawako, quien apenas y podía contener la emoción— ¡Solo uno más! —abrazó a Yuuji, antes de escuchar el eructo de Mankey, quien lidiaba con su envenenamiento.

—Soy el ultimo, mi nombre es Kevin —agregó un entrenador vestido de campista, preparó sus Pokébolas, y las lanzó al unísono, liberando a un Vulpix y a un Growlithe, y como había pasado antes, el entrenador no dejó a Zawako explicar—. ¡Lanzallamas! —enunció, pero más tardo en dar la orden, que Yuuji en dar su respuesta.

—¡Mankey! ¡Toma a Eevee y salta enteramente vertical! —ordenó Yuuji, y Mankey tomó a Eevee de la cola, aunque con muy poca gentileza, mientras evadía ambos ataques por muy poco. En todo momento, Máxima miró a Yuuji con sorpresa, y con una sonrisa en sus labios— No necesito que Zawako me explique las fortalezas y debilidades del tipo fuego —se burló Yuuji, mirando a su Torchic—. El tipo fuego, es mi especialidad. ¡Golpe Karate! ¡Directo al cuello de Growlithe! —ordenó, y rápidamente Mankey llegó ante Growlithe, azotando el cuello de Growlithe, quien, tras el tremendo golpe, no pudo lanzar más fuego.

—¡Eevoli! ¡Velocidad contra Vulpix! ¡Cubre a Mankey! —reaccionó rápidamente Zawako, al notar que Vulpix apuntaba su lanzallamas contra Mankey, quien sintiéndose débil por el veneno, no podía reaccionar tan rápidamente— ¡Yuuji! ¡La debilidad de Vulpix está en sus colas! —apuntó Zawako, y Yuuji asintió.

—¡Las colas entonces! ¡Patada Baja! —tras la orden, Mankey pateó las colas de Vulpix, quien retrocedió e hizo caras de dolor— Eso alentará a Vulpix, ahora usa Golpe Karate contra… —intentó ordenar Yuuji, más al momento en que Mankey le dio la espalda a Vulpix para atacar a Growlithe, Vulpix intentó atacarlo con su Lanzallamas, pero Eevee lo embistió a tiempo—. Pero pensé… —se sorprendió Yuuji.

—Cuando un Vulpix se encuentra con un oponente muy fuerte, se hace el herido para atacar a traición —le explicó Zawako, mirando a Vulpix, quien se resistía a caer—. Vulpix es muy lindo, y puede generar vínculos muy profundos con su entrenador, pero también es quisquilloso y astuto. ¡Termínalo con Ataque Rápido! —enunció, y tras la potente envestida, Vulpix cayó.

—¡Golpe Karate a Growlithe! —prosiguió Yuuji, y tras el tremendo golpe, Growlithe cayó de igual manera. Ante la emoción ambos celebraron, aunque apretaron bien las manos cuando se dieron cuenta de que estuvieron a punto de soltarse. Máxima lo observó todo, orgullosa, pero no tardó en posar su atención contra el hombre al final del puente, que comenzó a aplaudirles a ambos.

—Bravo, bravo, lograron completar el desafío del Puente Pepita —agregó el hombre, dirigiéndose al par, mientras ambos llegaban al otro lado del puente, sumamente agradecidos de haber terminado la prueba, aunque igualmente apenados—. No es nada fácil cruzar este puente y cumplir con el desafío. Se requiere de mucho esfuerzo, dedicación, y por supuesto, habilidad —prosiguió el hombre, y mientras hablaba, Máxima se preparaba, acercándose al hombre—. Un par de entrenadores tan buenos como ustedes, le vendrían muy bien a la organización a la que represento. Díganme, jovencitos, ¿estarían dispuestos a unirse al Equipo Rocket? —preguntó el hombre, con una sonrisa siniestra. La pregunta sorprendió a ambos, quienes no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando— Espero que sepan, que el Equipo Rocket no acepta un no por respuesta. No querrán que les haga una oferta que no podrán rechazar, ¿verdad? —se preparó el hombre, sacando un objeto punzante de su bolsillo, sobresaltando a Máxima, quien aún no se encontraba en posición, pero salió de su escondite cuando supo que su hijo estaba en peligro.

—¡Yuuji! —gritó ella, sorprendiendo a Yuuji y al hombre, quien inmediatamente se preparó para atacar al distraído joven, cuando un torrente de agua salió disparado en su dirección, derribándole el cuchillo de la mano, cuando este estuvo a escasos centímetros de herir a Yuuji.

—Lo sabía, no tenía pruebas ya que nadie había pasado el desafío del Puente Pepita en mucho tiempo, pero el Puente Pepita era de verdad una forma de reclutamiento para el Equipo Rocket —habló una mujer, de cabellera anaranjada, vistiendo traje de baño, y con una bata blanca sobre ella. Se trataba de la misma mujer a la que Máxima le había caído encima, y tras la confusión, Máxima intentó huir—. ¡También he venido a detenerte a ti! ¡Líder del Equipo Magma! —exclamó la mujer, quien con su Starmie saliendo del agua, acortó la ruta de escape de Máxima. Más antes de poder detenerla, el Torchic de Yuuji embistió a Starmie, sacándolo de balance, y permitiendo a Máxima huir.

—¡Gracias Torchic cariño! —enunció Máxima mientras huía, y miraba a Yuuji con una sonrisa— ¡Por cierto! ¡Hacen una linda pareja! —se burló Máxima, huyendo del lugar. La mujer de cabellera anaranjada se mostró molesta, pero cuando el reclutador del Equipo Rocket intentó huir junto con el resto de entrenadores que pertenecían a la organización, la mujer tuvo que tomar una decisión, y aquella fue el concentrar su ataque en dirección al reclutador del Equipo Rocket.

—¡Psico Onda! —ordenó la mujer, atrapando al hombre, y mirando a Yuuji fijamente— Tu Pokémon acaba de dejar escapar a una criminal —miró la mujer a Yuuji con molestia—. ¿Por qué interferiste? —le preguntó.

—Oh, lo lamento mucho, pero yo no le dije a mi Torchic que atacara a tu Pokémon —se cruzó de brazos Yuuji, por vez primera soltando la mano de Zawako, y mostrándose desafiante a la mujer— En todo caso, estaba más preocupado por el cuchillo que casi me arranca el ojo. No puedes culparme por lo que pasó, Torchic simplemente hizo lo que pensó que era correcto —insistió Yuuji, tomando a su Torchic, y ambos miraron a la mujer con cautela.

—Vas a acompañarme a la comisaría de todos modos —lo tomó del brazo la mujer, aunque Yuuji se defendió—. Tengo la autoridad para hacerlo, y te recomiendo no resistirte si quieres probar tu inocencia. Te lo ordena la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, Misty. Tengo la autoridad de hacer arrestos, y desobedecer mis instrucciones, es ir contra la ley —aseguró ella, por lo que Yuuji desistió, mientras Misty miraba a una confundida Zawako, que permanecía con Eevee y el furioso de Mankey en incredulidad—. Toma esta baya Pecha y dásela a Mankey —agregó Misty con gentileza, confundiendo a Zawako aún más—. Lo lamento por interrumpir tu cita, pero tu amigo irrumpió en la captura de una criminal, y debe testificar para probar su inocencia. Lo lamento mucho —se retiró entonces Misty, tirando del brazo de Yuuji, mientras Zawako intentaba comprender todo lo que había pasado.

—No te quejes y comete esto —se dirigió rápidamente a Mankey, quien de mala gana se comió la baya Pecha—. ¡Esperen! ¡Voy con ustedes! ¡Sea lo que sea lo que está pasando! ¡Les aseguro que es solo un malentendido! —exclamaba Zawako, persiguiendo a Misty, al paralizado reclutador del Equipo Rocket, y a un muy molesto Yuuji, que obedecía de muy mala gana.

Mientras tanto, Máxima se había vuelto a refugiar entre los árboles, y miraba a Yuuji con tristeza mientras se lo llevaban. No pretendía involucrar a Yuuji, esta era su misión, él simplemente se convirtió en un medio, pero ahora, todo se había complicado demasiado.

—¡Oh vaya! ¿Cómo se supone que le voy a explicar a Destra todo lo que acaba de pasar? —exclamó alguien, por lo que Máxima volvió a ocultarse en los árboles, encontrando a Looker bajo el puente— Estaba esperando el momento perfecto para atrapar a ese reclutador, pero todo se complicó cuando la líder del Equipo Magma apareció, y ahora el joven Yuuji está en problemas, esto no puede ser, dependemos de él para encontrar a esa mujer —salió Looker de debajo del puente, tomó un celular, y comenzó a hacer llamadas—. ¿Emma? ¿Me escuchas? Necesito que por favor te pongas en contacto con la comisaría de Ciudad Celeste en la región Kanto, y emitas un reporte de que el joven Yuuji de la región Hoenn es un testigo protegido. No se le debe hacer pregunta alguna, no importa las insistencias de la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, ese joven debe ser liberado, sin importar qué, ¿puedes hacerlo? —pidió Looker, esperó del otro lado de la línea, y entonces asintió— Gracias, Emma —colgó el teléfono, y entonces miró del otro lado del puente, encontrando a Destra esperando, vistiendo un atuendo formal, siendo este un vestido azul, como si fuera a una cita. Se mostraba nerviosa y pensativa, y tras verla, Looker se sintió terrible por venir únicamente con su gabardina de detective—. Ah, ¿era enserio lo de la vestimenta para una cita? —se sobresaltó Looker, quitándose la gabardina de detective, y lanzándola bajo el puente— Después vengo por ella. ¡Destra! —llamó Looker, corriendo al otro lado del puente, donde Destra lo esperó, confundida— Perdona, pasaron algunas cosas… —se apenó Looker, quien entonces escaneó a Destra, quien se sintió sumamente incomoda por las miradas de Looker—. Tengo… mucho que contarte… —se apenó Looker.

—Me imagino… pero… ya no es horario laboral —recalcó Destra, jugueteando con su cabello—. Me tardé más de lo que creía en arreglarme… pero… si necesitas decirme algo laboral, puedes hacerlo… veníamos en plan laboral de todas formas… —se apenó ella, y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose ridícula. Máxima lo observó todo con curiosidad.

—Bueno… sí tengo mucho que contarte… pero… puede esperar… supongo… —se rascó la nuca Looker, sintiéndose sumamente incómodo, y mirando en dirección al Puente Pepita, vacío en esos momentos ya que los reclutadores del Equipo Rocket habían huido en el momento en que la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste había hecho acto de presencia—. No sé si sabías que… las parejas que cruzan este puente tomados de las manos, se dice que llegan a tener una relación duradera y plena, o algo así, es lo que dicen los lugareños —se apenó Looker.

—Creo… que ya lo había escuchado… sí… —contestó Destra, y entre ambos se hizo un silencio muy incómodo—. Aunque, no sé si tengo una pareja para cruzar este puente —aclaró ella, ruborizada.

—Oh, yo tampoco tengo una pareja para cruzar este puente —sonrió Looker, deprimiendo a Destra momentáneamente, hasta que sintió que la tomaban de la mano—. Qué curioso, no tenemos pareja para cruzar el puente, pero podríamos hacer algo al respecto. A menos que pienses que lo laboral interferiría al respecto —enunció Looker.

—Afortunadamente para ti, desde que perdí mis memorias a los catorce años, lo laboral es lo único que me importa, Looker —le frotó la mano ella, sonriéndole—. ¿Entonces quieres cruzar conmigo? Eres casi quince años mayor que yo —le recordó.

—Detalles, detalles —respondió Looker, y comenzó a cruzar el Puente Pepita con Destra, todo el tiempo en silencio, y hasta llegar al otro lado sin ningún contratiempo, ya que, aunque debían enfrentar a cinco entrenadores, estos ya no se encontraban en el puente, por lo que, al llegar al otro lado, sin contratiempo alguno, solo se miraron el uno a la otra en silencio por unos instantes, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, aunque Looker fue el primero en notar que la situación se estaba tornando incómoda, por lo que tomó la iniciativa—. Bueno… eso fue sencillo… pero no tenemos por qué dejarlo hasta allí. ¿Qué te parece si cenamos algo en Cabo Celeste? Escuché que hay un restaurante con una bella vista al faro —invitó él.

—¿Todo siempre tiene que ver con comida contigo? —desvió la mirada un poco Destra, deprimiendo a Looker, aunque Destra solo se estaba burlando— Vamos entonces, una cena me caería muy bien en estos momentos, y no me arreglé solo para cruzar un puente —aseguró, y el par resumió la marcha por la Ruta 25, aunque Looker se mostraba preocupado por su gabardina.

Una vez que Looker y Destra estuvieron fuera de su rango visual, y que Máxima se percató de que no había más mirones en los alrededores, se dignó a salir de su escondite y bajar al puente, donde se encontraba la gabardina de Looker. Teniendo el suficiente cuidado, miró en los interiores de la misma, encontrando una placa policial.

—La Policía Internacional Pokémon —se dijo a sí misma al leer la placa—. Tal parece que mi pequeña intervención en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde rindió frutos. Aunque no se suponía que Yuuji fuera involucrado. ¿Qué clase de madre soy, involucrando a mi hijo en esta guerra del crimen organizado? —se fastidió ella, y tomó una foto de los documentos que le interesaban, usando un dispositivo de comunicación— Sabré todos sus secretos, detectives, y si tocan a mi hijo, no saldrán bien librados —finalizó ella, volvió a poner los documentos en su lugar, y dejó la gabardina bajo el puente.

 **Comisaría de Ciudad Celeste.**

—Lo siento mucho, líder Misty, pero no podemos aceptar los cargos —una vez que llegaron a la comisaría de Ciudad Celeste, la líder de gimnasio de la ciudad fue recibida por la oficial Jenny, quien rápidamente se encargó de encerrar al reclutador del Equipo Rocket en el cuarto de interrogatorio, pero se negaba rotundamente a hacer lo mismo con Yuuji—. Son las instrucciones del cuartel general. El entrenador conocido como Yuuji, no cuenta con antecedentes penales, además de ser un testigo protegido. No puede ser procesado —aseguró la oficial, sorprendiendo a Yuuji, quien esperaba en una silla a que la discusión entre la líder de gimnasio y la oficial Jenny terminara.

—¿A qué se refiere con testigo protegido? Este entrenador facilitó el escape de una criminal —señaló Misty con autoridad—. He defendido Ciudad Celeste por mucho tiempo de organizaciones criminales como el Equipo Rocket, y pese al poder que ellos tienen en Kanto, jamás se me había presentado un caso de supuestos testigos protegidos. Exijo que me informen al respecto, tengo la autoridad para saberlo —aseguró Misty.

—Tiene la autoridad de saber sobre los registros policiales de la región Kanto, líder Misty, pero este caso sobrepasa su jurisdicción —le aseguró la oficial Jenny, con un expediente en su mano, y leyéndolo como si en su interior se encontraran redactadas todas las respuestas a las posibles preguntas de Misty—. Revelarle esta información, no solo sería irresponsable, sino una falta a la información confidencial de otros casos policiacos foráneos, e involucraría entregarle información sensible sobre la situación familiar del joven Yuuji. Puede apelar en una corte civil a la resolución, pero no puede, bajo ningún motivo, retener al joven en contra de su voluntad, a menos de que tenga pruebas fehacientes de su asociación en algún delito. Dígame, líder Misty, ¿tiene pruebas de video, audio, o de testigos, que puedan servir como evidencia en las acusaciones que remite? —le pidió la oficial.

—Está usando lenguaje legal para desviar mi atención, ¿no es así? ¿Cree que nací ayer? —se fastidió Misty, y la oficial trastabilló un poco— No tengo pruebas, por alguna razón, todas las cámaras de seguridad que se han instalado en el Puente Pepita han sido neutralizadas, no importa cuántas veces sean reparadas, siempre se rompen. ¿No le parece esto sospechoso, oficial? Sin mencionar que atrapé a un reclutador del Equipo Rocket que sí está siendo entrevistado bajo mi solicitud. ¿Por qué él puede ser intervenido oficialmente y este niño no? ¿Qué esconden? —prosiguió muy molesta.

—Como le dije, solo sigo instrucciones —cerró su carpeta la oficial, sabiendo que esta ya de nada le servía—. La fuente que dio la orden, es una fuente confiable, aunque confidencial. Cualquier orden de esta fuente se sigue sin cuestionarse. Así que, al menos que obtenga evidencias concretas, no puedo retener a un menor de edad. Absténgase de insistir por favor —finalizó la oficial Jenny, liberando a Yuuji de las esposas que le habían colocado tras ingresar a la comisaría—. He dicho todo eso, pero si llegas a tener un problema serio, puedes dirigirte a cualquier oficial Jenny. ¿Comprendes? Solo a las oficiales Jenny, cualquier otro oficial podría estar comprometido. Es muy peligroso involucrarse con el Equipo Rocket —le informó la oficial en un susurro, y Yuuji se frotó las muñecas una vez que fue liberado.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta. Pero solo estaba en el momento y lugar equivocados —le aseguró, y aquello fue suficiente para la oficial, quien se retiró en ese momento—. Eres la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, ¿verdad? ¿Significa todo esto que no vas a aceptar mi reto de gimnasio? No me gustaría que este pequeño incidente me retrasara en mi viaje —se burló Yuuji.

—Te crees intocable, ¿verdad? —le respondió Misty, mirándolo fijamente— Como líder de gimnasio, no puedo decirle que no a un reto. Pero eso no importa en estos momentos, no puedo retenerte, pero exijo que me digas lo que sabes. ¿por qué esa miembro del equipo Magma te conocía? —preguntó Misty, muy molesta.

—Se lo dije a la oficial Jenny, y te lo digo a ti. Estaba en el momento y lugar equivocados —se molestó Yuuji, cruzándose de brazos—. Además, que un criminal conozca mi nombre, no me hace un criminal. ¿Si un miembro de tu familia le roba a alguien, deberían procesarte a ti? —le preguntó, sorprendiendo a Misty, quien se percató de que Yuuji estaba a punto de soltarse en llanto y desesperación— En todo caso, no vas a hacerme hablar. Aparentemente soy un testigo protegido, ya sabes de lo que me protegen. Iré a tu gimnasio, obtendré tu medalla, y no me volverás a ver —finalizó Yuuji, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, y retirándose.

—Eso, si cuando tengamos nuestra batalla, me convences de que dices la verdad —señaló Misty en tono de amenaza, lo que molestó a Yuuji aún más—. Jamás perdería contra alguien mal intencionado. Si de verdad eres inocente de todo esto, lo demostrarás en el campo de batalla. Hasta entonces, ante mí siempre serás un criminal, y pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ponerte tras las rejas —le aseguró. Yuuji la ignoró, y salió a la recepción de la comisaría, donde encontró a Zawako, fue recibido por sus preocupados Torchic y Mankey, y curiosamente, encontró a Brock también junto a Zawako.

—¡Yuuji! —exclamó Zawako preocupada, mientras Yuuji bajaba la cabeza, no sabiendo qué decir— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue todo eso? —le preguntó preocupada, y abrazando a Eevee demasiado fuerte en su preocupación.

—Vine en cuanto Zawako me lo contó todo. ¿Todo está bien? —le preguntó Brock a Yuuji, quien mantenía su silencio. Brock entonces notó a Misty salir, y ambos se miraron el uno al otro— ¿Misty? ¿Tú lo detuviste? —peguntó Brock.

—¿Brock? ¿Conoces a este niño? —le preguntó Misty, sorprendida, y juzgando a Yuuji con la mirada— Para mí no existe mejor juicio que el tuyo. Este niño, dime… ¿confías en él? —le preguntó Misty, y Brock la miró fijamente.

—No es alguien malo, es lo único que puedo decir —fue la respuesta de Brock, misma por la que Misty meditó al respecto—. Te vez bien, parece que te has tomado tu rol de líder maestra demasiado enserio —se alegró Brock.

—¿Lo notaste? Me enorgullezco de mi decisión de seguir a cargo del gimnasio, debiste quedarte como líder también —se distrajo Misty, quien aparentemente estaba alegre por ver a Brock—. No sé qué creer de ti, Yuuji, pero si Brock lo dice, no puedes ser tan malo. Pero, aun así, no pienso serte flexible en la batalla —finalizó, y se retiró, con una mirada de fiereza en su rostro, que solo dejaba pasar al ver a Brock—. Un placer volver a verte —sonrió, y se retiró.

—Nos vemos luego —se despidió Brock, y entonces encaró a Yuuji, cruzándose de brazos, y sobresaltándolo—. Yuuji… no es nada difícil el cambiar el temperamento de Misty a su modo Gyarados, pero normalmente se le pasa rápido. ¿Algo que quieras compartir con nosotros? —le preguntó Brock, pero Yuuji mantuvo su silencio, lo que preocupó a Zawako.

—Realmente, no pasó nada grave, Brock —intercedió Zawako, sonriendo ante él—. Estábamos en una cita en el Puente Pepita, cuando un hombre se nos acercó diciendo que quería reclutarnos para el Equipo Rocket. Después de eso, todo fue un alboroto, y Yuuji terminó en medio de todo. Aunque es muy orgulloso como para admitir que lo confundieron con un criminal —le sacó la lengua Zawako, molestando a Yuuji, y calmando a Brock un poco.

—¿A quién estás llamando criminal? —se fastidió Yuuji, persiguiendo a Zawako, que comenzó a correr alrededor de Brock y esconderse tras de él. Brock por su parte, se sintió más tranquilo, y los separó a ambos.

—Ya entendí, todo fue un malentendido. Misty suele malentender mucho las cosas —reconoció Brock—. Estaré en el pueblo unos días antes de regresar a Ciudad Plateada. No se metan en problemas, pero no duden en llamarme tampoco si necesitan algo, ¿está bien? —terminó Brock, despidiéndose de ambos mientras salían de la comisaría, y dejándolos atrás, con Zawako despidiéndose bastante entusiasta, moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro.

—Sobreactúas —leyó sus intenciones Yuuji, apenando a Zawako, quien entonces sintió la mirada penetrante de Yuuji—. ¿No vas a preguntarme sobre el porqué aquella mujer del Equipo Magma sabía mi nombre? —le preguntó Yuuji, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Lo sabía? Ni me di cuenta —mintió ella, lo que era muy evidente para Yuuji, por lo que ella bajó la mirada—. Yuuji, somos amigos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella, confundiendo a Yuuji— Cruzamos el puente juntos, ¿verdad? —volvió a preguntarle, apenando a Yuuji, pero él asintió— Eso significa que confiamos el uno en el otro… y no requerimos de explicaciones incomodas, ¿verdad? Si fuera algo que quisieras que supiera, me lo dirías, y eso no significa que no confías en mí, significa que hay cosas, que son difíciles de decir, ¿verdad? —le sonrió nuevamente Zawako, sabiendo que ella también tenía secretos, que sin importar qué tan cercana fuera a Yuuji, no se sentía lista para compartir— Al menos… es lo que creo… —finalizó.

—Boba, si me hiciste cruzar el puente, lo de amigos ya es poco —la fastidió Yuuji, y ella se ruborizó por el recordatorio—. Pero eso ya no importa, tengo hambre, y necesito entrenar muy duro para el reto de gimnasio. Las batallas en el puente también me dejaron buenas ganancias, así que, aprovechemos para cenar bien y enterrar este incidente tan desagradable. ¿Te parece? —le preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Está bien, olvidemos que casi terminas en la cárcel —lo molestó Zawako, por lo que Yuuji la tomó de las mejillas y se las estiró—. ¡Oye! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a tu más que amiga! —se fastidió ella.

—Yo te trato como me viene en gana —recriminó él, y comenzó a caminar, acompañado de Zawako, quien se frotaba las mejillas en todo momento, y seguía a Yuuji con suma molestia. Ambos fallando nuevamente en darse cuenta, de que siempre eran observados, por una mujer, que estaba orgullosa de su hijo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	8. La encomienda de Zawako

**Acabo de notar que es muchísimo más sencillo escribir historias de Pokémon que de Saint Seiya, lo que es decepcionante, porque quiero escribir de Saint Seiya pero nada se me ocurre. En fin, mejor aprovecho que sigo inspirado para seguir escribiendo.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Sobre Misty, hay una historia muy curiosa, me compré el Let's go Pikachu para Switch, cosa que solo hice porque era de dos jugadores, pero jugar de dos era demasiado abusivo, así que lo jugué por nostalgia. Pasa que el mismo equipo de Yuuji, es el que estoy usando en el juego, por lo que Pikachu es relegado a segundo plano. Pasa también que para subir de nivel, tienes que capturar muchos Pokémon,, estúpido sistema tipo Pokémon Go, así pues, como no puedo entrenar en batallas, solo capturo, libero, capturo, libero, capturo, libero, y así hasta que tengo el nivel que pienso es necesario en el caso del segundo gimnasio, nivel 15 (porque en Azul y Rojo original con eso era suficiente), pues como era de esperarse, fui destrozado, humillado, y acribillado por Misty, cuyos Pokémon sobrepasan el nivel 20 en let's go Pikachu, así pues, me di cuenta que Misty era más de lo que alguna vez le di crédito. Por ello le estoy dando un carácter violento (que sé que tiene), pero al mismo tiempo, una maestría en el uso de sus Pokémon (que nunca pensé que realmente tuviera hasta la humillación que me dio). Sobre Máxima, no quiero abusar mucho de su personaje aún. Y sobre tu entrenadora, entendido y anotado, aunque no saldrá a corto plazo. Espero disfrutes esta entrega.**

* * *

 **Crónicas de un viaje Pokémon.**

 **Temporada 1: Kanto.**

 **Capítulo 8: La encomienda de Zawako.**

* * *

 **Ruta 25.**

—¡Alcánzalo Beedrill! —la mañana había comenzado bastante atareada, y Zawako no podía concentrarse en sus notas para actualizar la Pokédex, ya que a la primera oportunidad en que un Pokémon de tipo hierba se cruzaba por el lugar en que Yuuji entrenaba con sus Pokémon, el violento batir de las alas de Beedrill se encargaba de mandar a volar sus apuntes, que terminaban siendo perseguidos por ella, por su Eevee, y por su Nidoran, mientras su Cleffa simplemente celebraba el cómo todo salía volando, mientras Yuuji, Torchic y su Beedrill, perseguían a un aterrado Bellsprout por los senderos cercanos a los caminos de la Ruta 25.

—¡Algunos tenemos responsabilidades laborales, Yuuji! ¡Ten más cuidado! —se quejaba Zawako, mientras levantaba sus apuntes, y nuevamente intentaba acomodarse en el lugar donde había colocado su área de trabajo, con la espalda pegada a un árbol, mientras colocaba nuevamente sus apuntes sobre los restos de un tronco viejo— Entiendo la prisa que tienes de capturar un Pokémon de tipo hierba, pero tus Pokémon no son efectivos contra ellos, usa a Torchic —insistía Zawako mientras continuaba trabajando.

—¡No voy a usar a Torchic! ¡Él es mi inicial de Hoenn, y no lo usaré hasta regresar a casa! —insistía Yuuji, mientras Beedrill por fin se las había arreglado para acorralar a Bellsprout— Esta vez no se nos va a escapar, Beedrill. Tus ataques de tipo veneno e insecto puede que no funcionen contra Bellsprout efectivamente, pero él tampoco puede hacernos mucho daño. ¡Persecución! —insistía Yuuji, por lo que Beedrill se lanzaba con un aura oscura rodeándolo, pero como ya había pasado en varias ocasiones, los Bellsprout que intentaba capturar se defendían usando Somnífero, por lo que Beedrill cayó dormido— ¡No otra vez! —enfureció Yuuji.

—Y ahora Beedrill también está dormido… —sonrió nerviosamente Zawako, virando a un árbol cercano, en el cual el Nidoran y el Mankey de Yuuji, permanecían durmiendo—. Lástima que este Mankey no tiene Espíritu Vital, porque eso te serviría mucho en estos momentos —agregó ella con nervios, mientras veía a Yuuji tirarse del cabello con molestia, y lo miraba intentar despertar a Beedrill al sacudirlo, aunque Bellsprout ya había huido—. Eso no va a funcionar, ya te lo dije, el Somnífero funciona como un anestésico, no solo están dormidos, están noqueados —le recordó.

—¿Cómo se supone que atrape a un Pokémon de tipo hierba si tanto Bellsprout como Oddish saben Somnífero? —llevó Yuuji a su Beedrill hasta el árbol donde descansaban el resto de sus Pokémon, y lo recostó con ellos— Atrapar Pokémon no debería ser tan complicado —se quejó él.

—Atrapar Pokémon siempre es complicado, pero tú te niegas a usar a Torchic, quien fácilmente podría quemar las esporas del ataque Somnífero —insistía Zawako, quien no dejaba de trabajar en la actualización de la Pokédex, mientras Yuuji se sentaba a su lado, incomodándola un poco, por lo que ella no pudo concentrarse más en la actualización—. Sé que te sientes molesto porque otros entrenadores parecen ir más rápido que tú, pero solo te comparas con otros que recibieron un inicial, es lógico que ellos parten con ventaja —le recordó.

—No solo parte con ventaja, sino que se empeña en recordármelo —se fastidió aún más Yuuji, quien estaba de un humor muy volátil—. Créeme que lo que menos quería era toparme con Rinji en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Celeste, también tuve que soportar sus burlas de que él ya tenía dos medallas, ya que derrotó a Misty, y tiene un inicial de fuego —continuó Yuuji en su rabieta, ya que aquella mañana se había topado con Rinji en el desayuno, incinerando el ya de por sí volátil temperamento de Yuuji.

—Un inicial de fuego que sabe Furia Dragón, que no se te olvide —agregó Zawako, aunque aquello no le ayudaba en nada a Yuuji en tranquilizase—. Los iniciales de Kanto, son Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle. El único que tiene ventaja sobre el gimnasio de Misty es Bulbasaur, Squirtle es neutral, y Charmander es débil. En todo caso, Rinji venció a Misty porque tiene la habilidad, no la ventaja de tipo —le recordó, lo que deprimió sobremanera a Yuuji—. ¡Pero no estoy diciendo que no tengas la habilidad! ¡No has retado al gimnasio de Misty aún! ¿Cómo podría saber si eres o no capaz? —agregó ella.

—No voy a retar a Misty a una batalla en la que no puedo ganar —le respondió Yuuji, y aunque Zawako intentó animarlo, esta vez Yuuji no se lo permitió—. No puedo ganarle, no aún —insistió Yuuji—. Mi padre no me crio por mucho tiempo, hasta donde recuerdo, mi madre era la que siempre estaba conmigo —comenzó él, y tras escuchar a Yuuji hablar de su pasado, Zawako dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo, y decidió prestarle atención—. Mi padre era un entrenador muy habilidoso, él siempre decía que no debía iniciar peleas que no podía ganar. Me enseñó a prepararme antes de cualquier batalla, y no simplemente a salir y retar a cualquier entrenador. Él decía que se podía deducir mucho de un entrenador con tan solo ver sus ojos. Zawako, cuando vi los ojos de Misty, supe que ella no solo es más fuerte que yo, sino que la diferencia, es abismal —le confesó Yuuji.

—¿Abismal? Yuuji, los líderes de gimnasio combaten al nivel de sus retadores —le explicó Zawako, y aunque Yuuji lo sabía, no se sentía listo—. Los líderes de gimnasio son increíblemente fuertes, pero si demostraran toda su fuerza, nadie los vencería nunca. Ellos utilizan Pokémon cuyos niveles están ajustados al número de medallas que tienen los retadores, y adecúan sus estrategias a ellos. No me refiero a que no combatan con todas sus fuerzas, solo digo que seguramente tienen Pokémon más fuertes en sus equipos que no usan contra los retadores menos experimentados. Misty de seguro tomará eso en cuenta al retarte —le aseguró.

—Misty no me va a dar tregua alguna y me lanzará lo mejor que tiene, te lo aseguro —le respondió Yuuji, y Zawako, aunque prefería mostrarse optimista, sabía que Yuuji tenía razón—. Es por eso que sé que no estoy listo. Necesito más entrenamiento, con mi nivel actual no basta, necesito variedad en mi equipo, con ellos no es suficiente —la desesperación de Yuuji, era demasiado incomoda.

—No… no tenemos ninguna prisa de dejar Ciudad Celeste… —prosiguió Zawako, y Yuuji la miró, no muy convencido. Él sí que tenía prisa—. Además, yo tengo encargos del profesor Oak. Puedes seguir entrenando y buscando Pokémon mientras realizo mis encargos —le pidió, extendiéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, y una vez que así lo hizo, Yuuji la acompañó—. Casi al final de la Ruta 25, está el laboratorio de Bill, uno de los inventores más grandes de Kanto, y quien es reconocido mundialmente. Mi encargo consiste en brindarle los resultados de mi investigación, para que así los Pokédex actuales puedan ser actualizados de forma automática una vez que se ha realizado la transferencia. La verdad es que gracias a ti he descubierto muchas cosas muy interesantes, en especial de los Minior y los Cleffa —recordó ella mientras cargaba a su Cleffa como a un bebé, y regresaba a Nidoran a su Pokébola, lo que hizo Yuuji también con los suyos—. Esta información está haciendo que el profesor Oak se muestre agradecido de enviarme en este viaje —aseguró.

Zawako estaba tan emocionada, que se soltó hablando de su investigación, lo que preocupó a Yuuji un poco, pues cuando Zawako comenzaba, nada podía pararla, por lo que sabía que iba a recibir una cantidad de información nueva sobre los Pokémon, que seguramente no se encontraba listo para digerir. Mientras el par se alejaba, Destra y Looker salieron de su escondite entre los arbustos, aparentemente cansados por estar ocultos durante tanto tiempo.

—Por fin puedo estirar mis cansados músculos —se quejaba Looker, estirándose, Destra hacía lo mismo—. Las posiciones de espionaje son muy incomodas, más si tuvimos que mantenerla porque ese niño no es capaz de atrapar a un Pokémon —se fastidió Looker.

—El que atrape o no Pokémon, no es lo importante. Yuuji parece no tener ni la más mínima idea del paradero de su madre, y si no la encontramos a ella, no encontraremos al Equipo Rocket —le recordaba Destra, y Looker comenzó a darle un masaje para ayudarla a recuperarse de la mala postura—. Mientras más tiempo perdemos, las pistas se enfrían, y Nanu comenzará a pedir resultados —le recordó.

—Entonces será mejor no perderlos de vista —respondió Looker, e intentó ir tras el par, cuando Destra sintió algo que la intimidó, y tomó de la mano de Looker, quien, tras perder el equilibrio, terminó en el suelo—. ¿Qué ocurre ahora? —se preocupó Looker.

—Yo… no lo sé… de pronto sentí una sensación horrible, y no quise seguir en esa dirección… —le comentó Destra en su preocupación, se encontraba inclusive temblado de miedo—. ¿Qué me ocurre? No me había sentido así de débil en mucho tiempo desde… desde… que tenía catorce años y había perdido mis memorias… —confesó ella, sintiéndose mentalmente abatida.

—¿Desde aquella vez? ¿Podría ser…? —se dijo a sí mismo Looker, mirando en la dirección a donde se habían dirigido tanto Yuuji como Zawako— Seguramente te sientes enferma, comimos mucho anoche. Creo que es mejor si abandonamos la investigación por hoy, los chicos están hospedados en el Centro Pokémon de todas formas. Te llevaré a que descanses —le insistió Looker, y aunque Destra no pretendía abandonar la investigación, tristemente tuvo que acceder.

 **La Casa del Mar.**

—Qué extraño, parece que Bill no se encuentra en casa —enunció Zawako mientras tocaba el timbre por segunda ocasión, esperando a que alguien le contestara. Pero el silencio imperaba dentro de la pequeña casa conocida como la Casa del Mar, que era al mismo tiempo el laboratorio de investigación de Bill—. Pero si llamé esta mañana, y la secretaria de Bill dijo que estaría encantado de recibirnos —aclaró ella.

—Tal vez tuvo que salir de compras a la ciudad —intuyó Yuuji, mirando a los alrededores en búsqueda de algún Bellsprout, ya que estaba terco en intentar capturar alguno. En lo que miraba a los alrededores, notó a una niña rubia que miraba con ojos de emoción al Cleffa en brazos de Zawako, pero quien, tras notar la mirada de Yuuji, se sobresaltó, y escondió tras la esquina—. Oye… —exclamó Yuuji, llamando la atención de Zawako, quien siguió a Yuuji a doblar la esquina, donde descubrieron a la niña, que aparentaba la misma edad que ellos, pero que vestía como una adulta, usando leggings blancos, zapatos de tacón, y un vestido blanco con ligeros toques amarillos a la altura de la falda, y cuya blusa le descubría los hombros totalmente. Su cabellera rubia era muy larga y sobrepasaba su cintura, y tenía unos ojos de un verde muy llamativo—. Disculpa, ¿sabes si Bill se encuentra en casa? —preguntó Yuuji.

—¡Aaaaah! —gritó ella con fuerza, forzando a Yuuji a cubrirse los oídos, y a Torchic a salir corriendo en terror— Lo siento… ah… Bill… fue al pueblo por provisiones, pero no tarda el llegar —respondió ella sobresaltada, mientras Yuuji se frotaba los oídos por su potente grito—. ¿Tenían algún pendiente con Bill? —prosiguió ella.

—¿Eres la asistente de Bill? —preguntó Zawako, mirando a la chica con curiosidad por la forma en que iba vestida— Vaya, eres muy joven. Sonabas más adulta por teléfono —aceptó Zawako, por lo que la chica comenzó a sonreír apenada y a ruborizarse, y a mirar de reojo en todo momento a Cleffa, y Zawako, al notarlo, le prestó a su Cleffa—. Su nombre es Pixie —sonrió Zawako, y la chica, emocionada, tomó a Cleffa y se frotó las mejillas con ella—. Pero que groseros, no nos hemos presentado. Soy Zawako, la asistente del profesor Oak, y este es mi compañero de viajes, Yuuji, ¿y tú eres? —preguntó curiosa.

—Lusamine —se presentó la niña, quien no dejaba de abrazar y jugar con Cleffa—. Asistente de Bill, mucho gusto —se presentó ella, notando al Eevee de Zawako, y emocionándose al verlo—. ¡Tienes Pokémon tan lindos! —levantó Lusamine a Eevee, y comenzó a abrazarlo y a frotarse el rostro con ella, lo que la incomodaba un poco— Oh, lo siento, no pedí siquiera permiso de tomar a tu Pokémon —se preocupó Lusamine.

—No te preocupes. Son tan lindos que uno no puede evitar querer abrazarlos todo el tiempo —agregó Zawako, haciéndose amiga de Lusamine inmediatamente, para descontento de Yuuji, quien se sentía muy incómodo por las reacciones de ambas—. Ah, pero me distraje. ¿Crees que Bill llegue pronto? ¿Podríamos esperarlo? —preguntó Zawako.

—No creo que tarde mucho… aunque no sé si debería dejarlos pasar… Bill es algo celoso de la investigación que hace… —se dijo a sí misma Lusamine, pensativa sobre lo que debía hacer, más al tener a Cleffa en brazos, todo pareció olvidársele—. ¡Por supuesto que pueden pasar! —prosiguió ella, abrió la puerta de la Casa del Mar, y los invitó a pasar emocionada— Después de todo, casi nunca tenemos visitas, y es muy aburrido, un cambio es bienvenido de vez en cuando, póngase cómodos, ¿quieren algo de beber? ¿Quieren algo de comer? ¿Sus Pokémon están bien? ¡Puedo curarlos si quieren! —prosiguió ella.

—Eres demasiado enérgica —se fastidió Yuuji, pero sacó sus Pokébolas, y se las entregó—. Si no es molestia, mis Pokémon fueron afectados por el Somnífero de unos Bellsprout, me ayudarías mucho si pudieras curarlos —le pidió, y ella asintió un buen número de veces y a alta velocidad, lo que preocupó a Yuuji.

—¡Será un placer! ¡Ahora regreso! —corrió Lusamine a la parte trasera del laboratorio, donde había una máquina para curar a los Pokémon, misma que empezó a calibrar, y a utilizar para curar el estado de los Pokémon de Yuuji.

—Mira todos estos instrumentos —se emocionó Zawako, mirando todas las maquinas alrededor del laboratorio de Bill, y las fotografías de Pokémon raros que adornaban las paredes, así como los diplomas de Bill por sus continuas investigaciones—. Imagínate poder tener las capacidades de sustentar tu estilo de vida en base a la investigación científica, y dedicarte de lleno a lo que te apasiona —continuó Zawako, sentándose sobre el escritorio de Bill, y mirando los planos de diversas maquinas en la pared—. Debe ser fantástico dedicarte a tus sueños.

—Hay muchos Pokémon que jamás había visto en estas fotografías —prosiguió Yuuji, mirando las fotos del lugar, aunque la foto que más le llamó la atención, no estaba en la pared, sino entre un montón de papeles en el escritorio de Bill, por lo que Yuuji se acercó, levantó la foto, y leyó el nombre escrito en el mismo—. ¿Nihilego? —se preguntó Yuuji mirando la foto, y enseñándosela a Zawako, quien la analizó con cuidado, antes de que esta le fuera rudamente arrebatada por una aterrada Lusamine.

—¡No vieron nada! ¡Es solo una foto de un dibujo que hice! ¡Por favor no anden de mirones! —agregó Lusamine con violencia y evidente molestia, lo que sobresaltó al par, ya que al parecer Lusamine era bipolar— Oh, lo siento, alcé la voz, no era mi intención —se preocupó ella, pero de todas formas escondió todos los papeles que ella creía que eran importantes dentro del escritorio de Bill—. Por favor no digan nada de lo que vieron —suplicó.

—¿Lusamine? —escucharon todos, y viraron a la entrada, encontrando a un hombre de cabellera naranja y sombra de barba, que llegaba con un par de bolsas de mandado, y con un Pokémon que Yuuji nunca había visto flotando detrás de él, con un cuerpo poligonal y extraño— ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué hacen en mi escritorio? —agregó Bill con molestia.

—¿Ah? ¡No estaban en su escritorio! —se defendió Lusamine, pero pronto recuperó la compostura— Amo Bill, le presento a Zawako, ella es la asistente del profesor Oak que se puso en contacto conmigo esta mañana, la chica de la que le hablé. Y él es Yuuji, viaja con ella —presentó Lusamine.

—Ya los esperaba, pero debiste esperar a que limpiara este desastre antes de dejarlos pasar —reprendió Bill, lo que no fue del agrado de Lusamine, quien hizo una mueca de descontento—. Bienvenidos, Zawako y Yuuji. Espero disculpen a mi asistente, es un tanto desordenada, pero es una buena persona. Espero que no hayan esperado mucho.

—Descuide, acabamos de llegar —confesó Zawako, aunque estaba demasiado distraída mirando al Pokémon que flotaba alrededor de ella—. ¿Podría ser…? ¡Es uno de los Pokémon más raros que existen! ¡Porygon! ¡Tengo que documentar esto! —se impresionó Zawako, sacando la Pokédex y escribiendo notas, además de haber bocetos electrónicos rápidos— Porygon… uno de los Pokémon creados artificialmente por el ser humano, creado a partir de códigos de programación que fueron incrustados a partes cibernéticas que dieron vida a este Pokémon. El primer Porygon se construyó en la Isla Canela por el renombrado científico e investigador Pokémon, Blaine, hace unos 40 años. ¡Es impresionante! ¡Seguramente no existen muchos de ellos! —se impresionó Zawako, acercando su mano para tocar a Porygon, quien gustoso se acercó a ella— ¡Debo ser de las pocas afortunadas en tocar un Porygon! —se alegró, aunque se cortó por los bordes de Porygon—. ¡Auch! —exclamó.

—¡Boba! ¡Siempre estás tocando todo sin tomar en cuenta los peligros! —se molestó Yuuji, sacando de su bolsillo una caja de bandas, y algo de alcohol de su mochila para atender a la herida de Zawako— Siempre es lo mismo, cuando eras niña inclusive te picó un Skorupi —le recordó muy molesto.

—En mi defensa, eso, fue totalmente un accidente. Me senté en él en un viaje de prácticas y no me lo perdonó —se defendió ella, mientras Yuuji terminaba de vendarle la herida. Porygon se mostró entristecido y retrocedió, pero Zawako inmediatamente lo detuvo—. No, espera, no fue tu culpa, no sabía que tus bordes eran tan afilados, pondré una mención al respecto en la actualización de la Pokédex, de esa forma, todos lo sabrán y te podrán frotar la frente con cuidado —acarició nuevamente Zawako a Porygon, alegrándolo, aunque molestado a Yuuji.

—Ahora entiendo lo que el profesor Oak vio en ti —interrumpió el momento Bill, mientras con la ayuda de Lusamine limpiaba el lugar—. Será para mí un placer el validar la información que has recolectado hasta ahora, y actualizar la Pokédex con ella. ¿Puedo ver tus registros? —continuó Bill, sentándose en su escritorio, y Zawako, gustosa, le entregó su Pokédex— Tomen asiento. Lusamine, ¿puedes traerles algo de beber? Y Yuuji, si te aburres, puede que quieras intentar suerte atrapando algún Pokémon de los alrededores, algo me dice que la investigación no es lo tuyo —le sonrió Bill.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —se molestó Yuuji, aunque Zawako se empeñó en intentar tranquilizarlo, ya que ella sabía que Bill no lo decía como una ofensa— Perdónenme por no recibir un inicial como los afortunados que fueron enviados por el profesor Oak. Mi inicial de Kanto fue un Nidoran —refutó él con molestia.

—¿Quieres un inicial? Nosotros tenemos uno —le interrumpió Lusamine, quien recibió la mirada de molestia de Bill, preocupándola—. Solo… solo digo que es posible que un entrenador Pokémon pueda apoyar en la rehabilitación de ya sabe quién —prosiguió Lusamine.

—Lusamine, ya hablamos de esto… —se molestó Bill, pero entonces notó la mirada de súplica de Lusamine, por lo que Bill bajó la cabeza, derrotado—. Está bien… —terminó, y Lusamine exclamó en señal de alegría—. Puede intentarlo mientras actualizamos la información de la Pokédex, pero si para entonces no hay resultados, se queda con nosotros —le recordó.

—Es todo lo que pido, ven, Yuuji —lo tomó Lusamine del brazo a Yuuji, escandalizando a Zawako, mientras Yuuji era llevado a la fuerza al patio trasero de la Casa del Mar—. Sé que eres el indicado, lo veo en tus ojos, esa furia interna, sé que tú puedes hacer la diferencia —continuaba Lusamine, y Zawako se molestó, pero decidió concentrarse en su investigación.

—No te preocupes, Lusamine no tiene interés en alguien tan joven, simplemente es demasiado expresiva —dedujo lo que ocurría Bill, apenando a Zawako—. ¿Minior en Kanto? —se sorprendió Bill tras leer los registros, y se rascó la barbilla con interés— La documentación parece estar en orden, supongo que eso significa que podemos ingresarlo a la Pokédex de Kanto —prosiguió Bill, conectado la Pokédex de Zawako a su computadora.

—¿A la Pokédex de Kanto? Pero yo pensaba que mi investigación sobre Minior solo serviría para complementar la información de la Pokédex de Alola. ¿No se supone que Minior fue descubierto y prolifera en Alola? —preguntó ella curiosa.

—Es correcto, Minior fue descubierto en Alola, pero no significa que sea exclusivo de la región —le recordó Bill, actualizando los datos de la Pokédex—. Hay Pokémon que fueron descubiertos en otras regiones, pero no significa que sean exclusivos de esas regiones. Tu Cleffa por ejemplo, fue descubierta en la región Johto, pero en brazos llevas a una que llegó a Kanto montada en un Minior de la región Alola —le recordó, y Zawako miró a su Cleffa, curiosa—. Además, tienes un Eevee, uno de mis Pokémon favoritos por cierto —se agachó Bill a acariciar la cabeza de Eevee, antes de encender un viejo cañón, de esos que ya no se ven hoy en día, y mostrar un diagrama de las evoluciones de Eevee, lo que llamó bastante la atención del Eevee de Zawako—. En Kanto, se descubrió que Eevee podía evolucionar en tres especies: Vaporeon, Jolteon, y Flareon —les apuntó a las diversas evoluciones de Eevee con un láser—. Estos tres fueron descubiertos en la región Kanto, debido a que en Kanto hay minas de piedras evolutivas, pero no son las únicas evoluciones de Eevee —cambió la diapositiva Bill, mostrando a otro par de evoluciones—. Espeon y Umbreon, descubiertos en la región Johto. Pero el que hayan sido descubiertos allí, no significa que no puedan evolucionar aquí en Kanto. Entonces, ¿por qué los entrenadores no pueden utilizar a un Espeon y a un Umbreon legalmente en Kanto, pero pueden usar un Vaporeon, un Jolteon o un Flareon en Johto sin problemas? —le preguntó Bill.

—Eso es sencillo, porque ni Espeon ni Umbreon aparecen en la Pokédex de Kanto —le contestó Zawako, y Bill asintió—. Cuando un entrenador se registra, se le da una licencia y un Pokédex, antes las Pokédex eran algo más exclusivo, pero ahora casi todos los entrenadores oficiales tienen una. Cuando se entra a una liga, la Pokédex es actualizada con la información de los Pokémon de la región, y como Espeon y Umbreon no pertenecen a la Pokédex de Kanto, simplemente no pueden ser usados —aclaró.

—Lo cual es ridículo —se cruzó de brazos Bill—. Si quisieras entrar a la liga de Kanto, bajo esas premisas, si tu Eevee evolucionara accidentalmente en un Espeon o un Umbreon, aún si lo capturaste aquí en Kanto, no podrías usarlo porque la Pokédex no está actualizada. ¿Te parece justo eso? Viajar por varios meses con tu compañero Pokémon, y que, por un accidente en su evolución, no puedas llevarlo contigo a la liga Pokémon —le preguntó.

—Yo no estoy haciendo mi viaje para concursar en la liga Pokémon, pero… —meditó Zawako al respecto—. Si eso le llegara a pasar a alguien, supongo que se enojaría mucho —aclaró ella, y Bill asintió un buen número de veces—. Pero entonces, digamos que alguien trae a un Pokémon no regional a Kanto, como por ejemplo el Torchic de Yuuji. Si lo usara en batalla, podría tener una ventaja muy significativa contra otros que solo usan Pokémon de la región. ¿Dónde se dibuja la línea? —preguntó Zawako.

—Primero que nada, para ingresar a Torchic a la región Kanto, Yuuji tuvo que haber cumplido con varios requisitos de sanidad, papeleos legales, entre otras cosas —le recordó Bill—. Uno no puede simplemente ingresar a una especie exótica, sin tomar en cuenta los impactos ambientales. Podría reproducirse, y deteriorar el ecosistema de Kanto. Por eso tiene un monitor puesto, está enlazado a la identificación de entrenador de Yuuji. De esta forma, si se separan, podemos encontrar a Torchic donde quiera que esté y separarlo de las especies con que podría entrar en contacto con poca supervisión. Lo que intento decir es que, no podemos abrir la Pokédex y permitir que todas las especies entren a Kanto, sería un desastre medioambiental sin precedentes. Pero, podemos actualizar la Pokédex actual, para que las especies nativas puedan existir en todas sus formas en competencias oficiales. Esa, es la verdadera importancia de tu labor, Zawako —le explicó Bill, y ante aquello, Zawako se emocionó al sentirse de utilidad—. Con los datos que has recabado hasta ahora, la Pokédex de Kanto puede actualizarse para albergar a 184 especies regionales, lo que incluye todas las posibles evoluciones de Eevee descubiertas hasta ahora —señaló Bill, mientras Eevee continuaba impresionada por ver a Espeon y a Umbreon en la proyección de la pared—. Y conforme sigas viajando y actualizando, más especies podrían o no estarse ingresando. La Pokédex, en general, está demasiado desactualizada, en algunos casos inclusive, parece haber sido escrita por un niño que no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que hacía. Toma por ejemplo la entrada #219 de la Pokédex de Johto, Magcargo: "Su temperatura corporal alcanza los 18,000 grados Farenheit", ¿te parece lógico? La temperatura del sol es de 9,941 grados Farenheit, ¿vas a decirme que un Magcargo es casi dos veces más caliente que el Sol? Es ridículo, ¿cómo se permitió que semejantes errores fueran introducidos en la Pokédex en primer lugar? —se fastidió Bill, y ante la mención, Zawako se mostró igualmente impresionada— La Pokédex no solo de Kanto, sino de todas las regiones, debe ser actualizada con información científica de investigación comprobada, y validada —prosiguió, desconectando la Pokédex, y entregándosela a Zawako—. A partir de este momento, y gracias a tus aportes, la Pokédex de Kanto autoriza el uso de 184 especies, declaradas de naturaleza nativa a partir de hoy. Pero podrían ser 185, si logras comprobar un encargo de mi parte, ¿te interesa? —le preguntó.

—Estoy anonadada por todo lo que significa mi investigación, por supuesto que me interesa —aseguró Zawako, abrazando su Pokédex de forma entusiasta—. No perdería la oportunidad de poder seguir participando en esto, dígame qué debo hacer —le pidió.

—En Ciudad Lavanda, se dice que hay un Pokémon hasta ahora no identificado que ha causado estragos en los alrededores. Lo ha hecho por casi 20 años —le explicó Bill, y Zawako asintió—. No sabemos si es un Pokémon regional, o uno que se escapó de algún turista y continúa viviendo aquí en Kanto. Hasta ahora nadie se ha atrevido a comprobarlo, más que nada porque se pensaba que era solamente un rumor. Pero, no hace mucho, hubo un avistamiento, de alguien que tuvo el valor suficiente de tomarle una fotografía, aunque no se ve muy bien —le explicó, entregándole una fotografía a Zawako, donde se veía una figura negra—. Pensaba que era un Snorlax, pero el color de piel y el tamaño no encajan. Como parte de tu investigación me gustaría que lo buscaras, podría ser un Umbreon, o podría ser otra especie. Necesitamos que lo encuentres, y averigües si hay más de uno. Si los hay, podríamos hablar de un Pokémon 185 en la Pokédex de Kanto —finalizó.

—Eso si no ha desplazado otras especies en su proliferación —concluyó Zawako, y Bill asintió con orgullo de su profesionalismo—. ¡Lo haré! ¡Buscaré a ese Pokémon! Aunque no sé si a Yuuji le atraiga ir a Ciudad Lavanda. No tiene razones para ir allí —se preocupó Zawako.

—Oh, las tendrá, porque gracias a tu actualización, hay dos gimnasios nuevos que pueden abrirse ahora —le recomendó Bill, enseñándole en la pantalla de su computadora a Zawako—. El primer gimnasio de tipo metal en Ciudad Vermillon —le apuntó a un mapa que estaba desplegado en la pantalla—. Y el primer gimnasio de tipo fantasma en Ciudad Lavanda —terminó, apuntando a otro sitio en el mapa—. Ahora Yuuji tiene razones para ir allí.

 **Ruta 25. Faro Celeste.**

—Es por aquí —le pedía Lusamine a Yuuji el que la siguiera. Se habían alejado bastante de la Casa del Mar, hasta una pequeña área protegida en las cercanías del Faro Celeste que aún se encontraba en construcción. Se habían montado algunas cercas, había establos, y un lago artificial a medio construir. Varios Machop y Machoke ayudaban a los albañiles a continuar con la adecuación del lugar, moviendo varias rocas para preparar habitad artificiales, y asegurándose que todos los servicios estuvieran disponibles—. Este es el Paraíso Aether, sucursal de Kanto, la primera de un extenso grupo de fundaciones dedicadas a la rehabilitación de los Pokémon abandonados o heridos, aunque no está terminado aún —le explicaba Lusamine, mientras se dirigía a la entrada, y tras colocar el código de acceso, se abrió la puerta automática, permitiendo la entrada al único lugar en que no laboraban los albañiles en estos momentos—. Este es el habitad de hierba, donde pretendemos rehabilitar a Pokémon de ese tipo. Es algo pequeña, porque no planeábamos tenerla lista todavía, se está preparando una extensión de ese lado para que tenga el tamaño más adecuado, pero tuvimos que acondicionarla de emergencia para albergar a un Pokémon abandonado, quien curiosamente es un inicial —agregó con entusiasmo.

—¿Es algo así como un centro de adopción Pokémon? —preguntó Yuuji, a lo que Lusamine asintió. Torchic bajó entones de su hombro, y comenzó a inspeccionar el área con curiosidad— Había escuchado de estos centros, Zawako me dijo que había uno en Ciudad Celeste, y un tal Brock mencionó la existencia de otro en la Ruta 05 —agregó Yuuji.

—Es verdad, hay un Centro de Adopción en Ciudad Celeste, pero allí no rehabilitan, allí simplemente buscan dueños para los Pokémon ya rehabilitados, los que ya están listos para nuevos hogares —le explicó Lusamine, buscando por los alrededores—. El de la Ruta 05 es diferente, es un Criadero Pokémon, también mal llamado guardería. Es verdad que planeamos trabajar en conjunto con el Centro de Adopción de Ciudad Celeste y con el Criadero Pokémon de la Ruta 05, pero aquí pretendemos lograr algo más, rehabilitar a los Pokémon en situación de abandono o heridos de gravedad —continuó Lusamine, quien tras notar a Torchic picoteando algo semienterrado en el hábitat, encontró lo que estaba buscando, e hizo un ademán con su mano para que Yuuji se acercara—. Aquí está… —cuando Yuuji se acercó, encontró una especie de brote medio enterrado en la tierra, Lusamine se colocó unos guantes de trabajo, desplegó un pañuelo en el suelo cercano al brote, en el cual se hincó, y comenzó a desenterrar el brote. Torchic, sintiéndose emocionado, le ayudó a desenterrar.

—Esa no me parece ropa de trabajo para nada, menos si vas de tacón alto —le apuntó Yuuji, pero Lusamine lo ignoró y continuó desenterrando el brote con la ayuda de Torchic, hasta que este se movió e intentó enterrarse aún más, por lo que Lusamine comenzó a trabajar más rápidamente—. Se nota a leguas que nunca has hecho trabajo manual —se burló Yuuji, quien comenzó a ayudarla a desenterrar al brote, y cuando lo hizo, un Pokémon temeroso se puso a la defensiva—. ¿Un Bulbasaur? —sonrió Yuuji, más al ver la mirada depresiva y asustada de Bulbasaur, quien se encontraba al borde del yanto, e intentaba volverse a enterrar, Yuuji se sintió deprimido— ¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó Yuuji mientras lo miraba a los ojos— Este Bulbasaur, parece como si hubiera perdido toda la luz de su mirada —agregó él.

—Esa es la mirada de un Pokémon que no puede confiar en los seres humanos —le respondió Lusamine—. Este Bulbasaur, es uno de los que se crían en el criadero de la Ruta 05, y que se entregan al laboratorio del profesor Oak, para que sean asignados como Pokémon iniciales a un entrenador novato. Normalmente, cuando se entregan estos Pokémon, no llevan mucho tiempo de nacidos, solo cuestión de un par de meses a lo mucho, por lo que las primeras semanas con su entrenador, son vitales para el desarrollo de un vínculo de confianza… pero… este pequeño, al parecer a su entrenador no le agradaba. Lo que alcancé a entender es que el entrenador no deseaba tener un Bulbasaur, queriendo en su lugar a otro de los Pokémon iniciales que ya no se encontraban disponibles. Además, la personalidad de este Bulbasaur no encajaba con la forma de batalla de su entrenador. Así que, una vez que el entrenador obtuvo la medalla del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, lo reemplazó por un Bellsprout con características más afines a su estilo de batalla, agresivo, directo, sin lugar a debilidades —ante la mención, Yuuji se preocupó un poco, pues habían descrito su estilo de batalla.

—No es raro que un entrenador reemplace a sus Pokémon en un equipo —se defendió Yuuji por compartir la mentalidad del antiguo entrenador de Bulbasaur—. Hay muchos Pokémon, limitarse a un equipo de seis no es competitivo en absoluto. Los que queremos hacer carrera de esto lo sabemos —le explicó Yuuji.

—Eso es verdad, pero es diferente el depositar a un Pokémon en el Centro Pokémon, y que este sea enviado a locaciones especiales para su cuidado, como por ejemplo esta, que abandonarlo a su suerte —le explicó Lusamine, por lo que Yuuji se deprimió, y miró al aterrado Bulbasaur.

—Incluso el tener Pokémon en depósito cuesta a los entrenadores… su alimento y sus cuidados no son gratis. Pero entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, ¿por qué atrapar un Pokémon si no vas a hacerte cargo de él? —se preguntó Yuuji, y Lusamine le sonrió, sabiendo que lo había comprendido— Uno no puede ir simplemente por allí capturando cada Pokémon que se encuentra, eres responsable de ellos. Este entrenador aceptó a Bulbasaur sabiendo eso.

—Este entrenador aceptó a Bulbasaur cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción —corrigió Lusamine—. Cuando Bulbasaur fue traído aquí con nosotros, básicamente la persona que lo recogió nos dijo que el entrenador lo había desechado porque no contaba con la habilidad de batalla que él deseaba. Este Bulbasaur, como todos los criados para entrenadores novatos, tiene la habilidad Espesura, que aumenta la potencia de los movimientos tipo hierba cuando el Pokémon está en apuros. Los Bulbasaur más raros tienen Clorofila, que aumenta la velocidad del Pokémon cuando el clima es soleado. En otras palabras, el entrenador anterior de Bulbasaur, no lo quería, porque no se ajustaba a su estilo de batalla. Incluso, el desprecio del entrenador era tal, que la Pokébola con la que capturó a Bulbasaur era una Nido Bola —sacó el mencionado objeto Lusamine de la bolsa de su bolsillo, y se la mostró a Yuuji—. Las Nido Bola, facilitan la captura de un Pokémon cuando se enfrenta a uno mayormente entrenado, pero, al ser un Pokémon inicial, no tenía Pokémon con el cual compararse en ese momento, lo que significa que, solamente uso esta bola como un insulto a Bulbasaur —le explicó.

—¡Eso es simplemente horrible! —enfureció Yuuji, asustando a Bulbasaur, quien salió corriendo en búsqueda de refugio, pero el habitad no estaba terminado, por lo que no tenía donde esconderse. Yuuji observó a Bulbasaur en ese momento, el terror que sentía, era indescriptible. Solo el estar en presencia de humanos, le era aterrador. Torchic se mostró deprimido también por lo que Bulbasaur había pasado, y se acercó a él con cautela. Bulbasaur en un principio le temió, pero al no ser un humano, le permitió acercarse, mientras estuviera a una distancia prudente. El trauma de Bulbasaur parecía demasiado grande, Yuuji quería ayudar, pero no se sentía listo para semejante carga— Lusamine, no creo poder ser un buen entrenador para Bulbasaur —confesó, lo que deprimió a Lusamine—. Soy el primero en pensar, que solo debería de capturar Pokémon fuertes que complementen a mi equipo. No soy como ese entrenador, no abandonaría a un Pokémon, pero eso es porque los elijo conforme a mis necesidades. Bulbasaur, aunque sea un tipo hierba, y me sea de utilidad para el siguiente gimnasio… no sé si congenie con mi estilo de batalla —aseguró, y Lusamine meditó sobre aquellas palabras.

—Este centro… pretendo que exista para rehabilitar a los Pokémon —comenzó Lusamine, mirando a Bulbasaur, ya pegado sobre las mallas protectoras, lo más lejos posible de ambos, pero permitiendo a Torchic acercarse—. Quiero darle la oportunidad a los Pokémon de tener buenos dueños, no solo que los quieran, pero que les den lo que necesitan. Este Pokémon fue criado para ser un Pokémon de batallas, se supone que formara ese vínculo con su entrenador, necesita a un entrenador que esté dispuesto a sacarle el mayor provecho, que le ayude a subirle la autoestima, y hacerle ver que no lo abandonaron por ser un inútil —le explicó Lusamine, mirando a Yuuji directamente—. Tú tienes la mirada de alguien que no se da por vencido sin importar qué… de alguien terco, que no se detiene hasta ver sus objetivos cumplirse. La mirada de alguien, que sabe sacar lo mejor de los demás, y eso lo sé, porque yo tengo la misma mirada. Se puede saber mucho de una persona por su mirada —finalizó Lusamine, y aquella simple expresión, regresó a Yuuji en el tiempo, al momento en que su padre cuidaba de él, y le daba aquella pequeña lección—. Necesito a alguien con esa mirada, no a alguien que se haga cargo de Bulbasaur, y se rinda tras no poder comprenderlo. Pesé que tenías esa mirada, parece ser que me equivoqué —señaló.

—La psicología inversa no funciona conmigo —dedujo Yuuji, preocupando a Lusamine, quien notó que Yuuji había leído sus intenciones—. Sin embargo, tengo que aceptar que soy una persona muy terca, y que, si me hiciera cargo de este Bulbasaur, no sería para nada gentil ni condescendiente con él —lo miró Yuuji, y Bulbasaur simplemente esperó en la zona que consideraba segura, ya incluso con Torchic anidado a su lado—. No le tengo miedo a entrenar a un Pokémon, pero si lo hago, él tendrá que ajustarse a mí y no al revés. ¿Quieres someter a Bulbasaur a ese trauma? ¿Después de un abandono? —Lusamine lo pensó, y entonces sonrió de una forma algo malévola.

—Pero mi querido Yuuji… —comenzó ella—. El que alguien haga lo necesario por el bienestar de los demás, es la expresión más grande de amor que existe —le aseguró—. La rehabilitación, no es hacer lo que sea más gentil para un Pokémon. La rehabilitación, es hacer lo que sea necesario. Y solo quien sea capaz de hacer lo necesario en una rehabilitación, está demostrando verdadero amor por un Pokémon, y los Pokémon, en su inmensa empatía, sabrán apreciarlo —terminó ella, ofreciéndole la Nido Bola de Bulbasaur.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero tampoco se puede ayudar a quien no quiere ser ayudado —le respondió Yuuji, aunque de todas formas tomó la Nido Bola, y encaró a Bulbasaur—. Bulbasaur —comenzó, y el Bulbasaur se espantó, aunque Torchic hizo lo posible por tranquilizarlo—. A Zawako seguro se le facilitaría más comunicarse con los Pokémon, pero si soy lo suficientemente empático, debería de poder darle mi mensaje… —se dijo a sí mismo Yuuji, poniéndose en cuclillas, y observando a Bulbasaur directamente—. Yo también fui abandonado… —le explicó Yuuji, lo que sorprendió a Bulbasaur—. Mi padre me dejó cuando era muy joven, y mi madre le siguió al poco tiempo. Cuando esas cosas pasan, uno solamente puede, o sentir pena por sí mismo y odiar a los demás por no ser agraciado con una familia comprensiva y amorosa, o crecer y demostrarles, que no los necesitas, y que eres fuerte por ser tú mismo —Yuuji desvió la mirada un par de veces, intentando encontrar la forma más correcta de entregar su mensaje—. La familia… está donde están ellos quienes te quieren… puedo ser tu familia, pero solamente si tú quieres intentarlo. Porque en este equipo, a nadie se le obliga a nada —finalizó Yuuji, se puso de pie, y movió su cabeza para que Torchic lo siguiera. El Pokémon graznó alegremente, y se dirigió a Bulbasaur y le habló en su idioma, invitándolo a seguirlos—. Si quieres venir, eres bienvenido. Si no, espero que encuentres al entrenador que pueda hacerte ver lo valioso que eres —le sonrió Yuuji, levantó a su Torchic, lo acomodó en su hombro, y siguió caminando.

—Espera, no es eso lo que tenía en mente —se quejó un poco Lusamine, pero para su sorpresa, Bulbasaur comenzó a seguir a Yuuji, aún temeroso, y nervioso, incluso rodeando a Lusamine para seguirlo, pero se movía, a fin de cuentas—. ¿Cómo? Siempre que alguien lo intenta, Bulbasaur los ignora o huye de ellos —se impresionó.

—Bulbasaur al parecer sí quiere que le ayuden —le sonrió Yuuji—. Pero no le gusta que lo obliguen. El primer paso para superar un trauma, es admitir que necesitas ayuda. El resto, supongo que poco a poco lo averiguaremos —aclaró, e invitó a Bulbasaur a que continuara siguiéndolo, y Bulbasaur aceleró el paso, pero no se acercaba demasiado de todas formas.

—Es solo un niño —sonrió Lusamine, mientras veía a Bulbasaur seguir a Yuuji, y a Torchic echándole porras a Bulbasaur desde la cima de su cabeza—. Pero supongo, que los niños son más empáticos que los adultos… yo lo hubiera obligado a seguirme, pensado que es lo mejor para él. No sería cruel, pero sí lo obligaría a ciertas cosas. Tal parece que no importa si me veo como una niña, hace mucho dejé de pensar como una, tal vez por eso Bulbasaur nunca confió en mí —dedujo Lusamine, y entonces se decidió a seguir a Yuuji.

 **La Casa del Mar.**

—Esa es toda la información que hemos podido recabar sobre este misterioso Pokémon de Ciudad Lavanda —le explicaba Bill a Zawako, quien leía toda la documentación que Bill le había proporcionado—. La líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Lavanda está muy interesada en este Pokémon, y tiene una teoría sobre su identidad. Peculiarmente está interesada en que este Pokémon pueda servirle para darle variedad a su gimnasio, en una región donde básicamente el tipo de Pokémon del cual se especializará su gimnasio, es relativamente raro, así que, a la primera oportunidad, sería recomendable que te pusieras en contacto con ella —le pidió.

—¡Lo haré! —le sonrió Zawako, hojeando más de los documentos, hasta que llegó a una página que parecía no formar parte de la documentación, pero que leyó de todas formas— UB-01, parásito —leyó en voz baja, y estuvo a punto de preguntar a Bill al respecto, cuando el timbre de la Casa del Mar sonó, y Bill se levantó para atenderlo—. Disculpa… Bill… —intentó llamar Zawako, pero Bill ya se dirigía a la parte trasera de la Casa del Mar—. Esta página no corresponde, ¿se habrá traspapelado? O tal vez UB-01 es el nombre del Pokémon misterioso de Ciudad Lavanda —se preguntó, y continuó leyendo—. UB-01, parásito. Aún no hemos descubierto la razón por la que busca desesperadamente anclarse a los seres humanos, pero consideramos que se debe a la falta de estabilidad en el campo electromagnético de las grietas o Ultra Umbrales —prosiguió leyendo, y aunque ahora estaba convencida de que la página no correspondía a su investigación actual, no podía dejar de leer el reporte—. Son escasos los reportes de humanos que han entrado en contacto con los UB-01 parásitos, en estos casos los involucrados normalmente son diagnosticados con una amnesia sebera, de la cual se desconocen casos que se hayan recuperado. Sin embargo, existe un caso en particular, en el que el individuo parasitado, no sufrió de pérdida de memoria como se había esperado, sino que, se combinó en relación de simbiosis con un espécimen maduro de UB-01, obteniendo de la denominada Ultra Bestia, características físicamente imposibles para un ser humano ordinario. Entre estas características se detecta una alteración en la enzima telomerasa, que ha comenzado a reconstruirse en el individuo parasitado, como reacción a la simbiosis registrada y prologada con la UB-01, así como el reversible proceso de oxidación natural. Estas anomalías morfológicas, han producido en el individuo un cambió sin precedentes. Por años se ha buscado la forma de detener el deterioro que produce el envejecimiento en los seres vivos, pero jamás me fui a imaginar que este deterioro no solo pudiera ralentizarse, sino… revertirse. En base a mi estudio molecular, he logrado suprimir el continuo rejuvenecimiento de los órganos del sujeto de investigación, con la aparente ventaja de que la regeneración celular del individuo, continúa siendo inmediata. En otras palabras, el individuo es ahora, incapaz, de envejecer —meditó al respecto de lo que había leído Zawako, y se preguntó si debía continuar con la lectura. Su curiosidad pudo más que su prudencia—. El sujeto de observación, piensa en esto más como una maldición que una bendición, y he de concordar con ella. Si el secreto de la vida eterna se oculta en un Pokémon, ¿deberíamos explotarlo? No imagino un mundo, donde la vida prolifera a expensas de la muerte, sería un mundo horrible —terminó su lectura, y entonces escuchó a Bill regresar, por lo que inmediatamente dejó el documento del lado del escritorio de Bill.

—¿Cómo se te pudieron olvidar las llaves nuevamente, Lusamine? ¿Qué edad crees que tienes? —reprendía Bill a Lusamine, quien llegaba a la habitación junto con Yuuji, y cuando Bill se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio, y notó la página allí, se escandalizó, y la ocultó inmediatamente— ¿Terminaste, con tu lectura, Zawako? —agregó Bill con nerviosismo.

—He terminado, muchas gracias por todo, señor Bill —se apresuró Zawako, y de inmediato tomó el brazo de Yuuji—. ¡Ya debemos irnos! ¡Les hemos quitado mucho tiempo! ¡Continuaré con mi investigación de regreso en el Centro Pokémon! —prosiguió ella, sumamente nerviosa.

—¿A que va esa reacción tan rara? —se molestó Yuuji, sabiendo que Zawako estaba actuando de forma extraña, más aún mientras miraba a Lusamine— No estás celosa, ¿verdad? —se burló Yuuji, apenando a Zawako.

—Hay, que linda, piensa que Yuuji es mi tipo —agregó Lusamine, molestando a Yuuji—. Tranquilo cariño, yo ya tengo novio, o alguien así —se apenó Lusamine, quien entonces caminó al lado de Bill, y le entregó la identificación de entrenador de Yuuji a Bill—. Por favor y gracias —agregó con entusiasmo.

—¿De verdad? —se impresionó Bill, encontrando al nervioso de Bulbasaur siguiendo a Yuuji— No puedo creerlo, realizaré el registro de Bulbasaur a tu nombre inmediatamente —se alegró Bill, y solo entonces Zawako notó a Bulbasaur, quien, tras verla, se cohibió un poco.

—Vete acostumbrando, ella viene con nosotros —apuntó Yuuji, y con Torchic animándolo, y el Eevee de Zawako acercándose para saludar, de poco en poco Bulbasaur se fue sintiendo más tranquilo, y asintió.

—Por cierto, Yuuji, ¿te habló Lusamine de la Fundación Aether? —le preguntó Bill, a lo que Yuuji asintió en ese momento— Es perfecto. Para ayudar a rehabilitar a los Pokémon de la fundación, requerimos del apoyo de Pokémon que tengan confianza con los seres humanos y nos ayuden a integrarlos. Normalmente cuando un entrenador captura más de 6 Pokémon, el resto es transportado utilizando un sistema, de mi propia invención debo agregar, al lugar donde recibiste tu Pokédex. ¿Y tú Pokédex? —preguntó Bill.

—Técnicamente hablando, tengo uno, me lo entregó el profesor B. Birch de la región Hoenn —se lo mostró Yuuji—. Aunque la verdad es que Zawako es más mi Pokédex que esta cosa, aprendo más cosas escuchándola que leyendo lo que aquí dice —aseguró.

—Lo que pienso cambiar con la ayuda de Zawako —prosiguió Bill—. En todo caso, como vamos abriendo la sucursal de la Fundación Aether en Kanto, no contamos con Pokémon rehabilitados que nos apoyen en la rehabilitación, y como ni Lusamine ni yo somos entrenadores, al menos ya no lo somos, no tenemos quien nos ayude, por lo que te propongo un trato —tomó la Pokédex de Yuuji Bill, y la conectó a su computadora—. Si me permites reescribir el destino de tus Pokémon, para que en la Fundación Aether podamos utilizarlos en la rehabilitación Pokémon, nosotros cubriremos todos los gastos de alimentación y cuidados de tus Pokémon —le ofreció.

—Espere, ¿eso significa que no tendré que pagar cuotas extra por cada Pokémon que sea depositado? —le preguntó Yuuji, y Bill asintió en ese momento— Podría… capturar todos los Pokémon que quisiera, sin temer el tener que ser un buen entrenador para mantenerlos. No es que no planee ser un buen entrenador, pero he tenido varios tropiezos, no tener que pagar por el cuidado de mis Pokémon depositados sería increíble —aseguró Yuuji.

—Tiene una condición —prosiguió Bill—. En la fundación, nos interesa mucho apoyar a la investigación del profesor Oak, por lo que nuestros sistemas están conectados. Si capturas un Pokémon, y lo requerimos para investigación, nos serviría mucho si accedieras a depositarlo —le pidió Bill.

—Todos menos Torchic y tenemos un trato —le extendió la mano Yuuji, y Bill no tuvo problemas en aceptar—. ¿No es perfecto, Zawako? Tengo vía libre para capturar Pokémon sin contratiempos económicos —se alegró Yuuji.

—Ah, sí, es perfecto —agregó Zawako distraída, y sin dejar de ver a Lusamine, quien le regresaba la mirada, curiosa—. Quiero decir, con tus pobres habilidades de batalla, una ayuda te servirá de mucho —agregó sin pensarlo.

—¿A qué va eso? ¡Si no soy tan malo! —le pellizcó las mejillas Yuuji, y comenzó a estirarle los cachetes, por lo que por fin Zawako reaccionó y volvió a sus cinco sentidos— Oh, pero si algún día me piden a mi Nidoran, el de Zawako se pondría triste —aseguró Yuuji.

—Descuida, la Pokédex de Zawako también está conectada a la fundación, le hice el ofrecimiento a ella primero —le aseguró Bill, y la conversación hubiese continuado, si Zawako no desconectaba la Pokédex de Yuuji al término de la transferencia, y tomaba a Yuuji de la mano para tirar de él a la entrada.

—Le agradecemos su hospitalidad, señor Bill, pero ya tenemos que irnos. Ven, Eevoli —prosiguió Zawako, jaloneando a Yuuji, y abriendo la puerta con nerviosismo—. Le llamaré si tengo más datos que actualizar, gracias por todo —finalizó, y dejó a Bill y a Lusamine confundidos.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —se preocupó Bill, mientras Lusamine se rascaba la barbilla, pensativa— Bueno, de todas formas, ya es hora de tu tratamiento, no tardaba en decirles que tenían que irse. Alístate, la regeneración celular solo se detiene si tomas el tratamiento. Hay que apurarnos o volverás a rejuvenecer como la última vez —le recordó.

—¡No! ¡Si vuelvo a rejuvenecer, no tendré edad para beber! —se apresuró a decir, aunque Bill la miró con desprecio— Oh, vamos, ¿acaso tú no tomabas a los quince? —se molestó Lusamine, y entró en una capsula al final del pasillo, donde Bill comenzó a trabajar— Algo me dice que Zawako se dio cuenta. ¿Qué pasará cuando sepa que no tengo 15, y que tengo en realidad 56? —le preguntó Lusamine.

—Tarde o temprano va a enterarse —le respondió Bill, mientras accionaba la máquina, e iniciaba el tratamiento—. Escucha, el profesor Oak no puede viajar por el mundo por su edad, y yo no puedo hacerlo tampoco porque si lo hago, nadie puede controlar esta máquina y evitar que sigas rejuveneciendo. No me queda otra alternativa que aprovecharme de la asistente del profesor Oak, y que se encargue de buscar por nosotros a las Ultra Bestias —le aseguró.

—¿Y si el Pokémon 185 de la Pokédex de Kanto, no resulta ser una Ultra Bestia? —le preguntó Lusamine, y Bill pensó en ello con cuidado—. O mejor aún, ¿y si lo es? Las Ultra Bestias son muy peligrosas, y Ultra Bestias negras solo conocemos a tres, y están entre las más violentas —le recordó Lusamine.

—No es una Ultra Bestia —concluyo Bill, sorprendiendo a Lusamine—. Pero si Zawako logra encontrar al Pokémon 185, eso significa que podrá encontrar a las Ultra Bestias, más específico a UB-01 parásito. La única forma de sacar todos los componentes del UB-01 con el que te fusionaste hace 15 años, es el estudiar a uno vivo. Es eso, o estaré cambiando tus pañales dentro de poco —le recordó Bill.

—¡Definitivamente no! —se fastidió Lusamine, ruborizada— Dime, Bill. ¿Por eso les ofreciste cuidar a sus Pokémon? ¿Para que tengan la salud suficiente para enfrentarse a esas cosas? —volvió a preguntarle, y Bill mantuvo su silencio— ¿Por eso me permitiste construir la sucursal de Aether en Kanto, para tener donde cuidar de los Pokémon del entrenador que elegirías? —insistió.

—Lo dice la que le regaló un Bulbasaur a un completo extraño —se fastidió Bill—. Si no te conociera, pensaría que tú también elegiste a Yuuji como el guardaespaldas de Zawako. ¿Viste algo en él que te llamó la atención? —preguntó.

—Obstinación, terquedad, y un profundo deseo por no ser menospreciado. Los componentes necesarios para tener a un estratega de primera clase —aclaró Lusamine, y esta vez fue Bill el que estuvo pensativo—. No sé si Yuuji será un entrenador medianamente decente, pero sí puedo decirte que va a cuidar bien de Zawako, esa mirada de celos de Zawako no venía gratis, ¿lo sabías? —se burló ella, recostándose en el tubo a esperar a que finalizara el tratamiento.

 **Ruta 25.**

—Y por eso me dejó cuidar de Bulbasaur, aunque no estoy muy convencido de que sea una buena idea —comentaba Yuuji, mientras caminaba con Zawako por la Ruta 25, de regreso a Ciudad Celeste, aunque Zawako solamente asentía, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era seguida por un Bulbasaur al parecer, por lo que Yuuji comenzó a molestarse—. Que, por cierto, Lusamine dijo que ella era la madre de Bulbasaur, y que, al elegirme a mí como el padre, eso nos hacía pareja, y que esperaría ansiosa mi regreso —finalizó Yuuji en tono de burla.

—Espera, ¿qué? —reaccionó Zawako, aparentemente molesta— ¿Cuál Bulbasaur? ¿Cómo que padre y madre de ese Bulbasaur? —exclamó Zawako con desprecio, y el pequeño Bulbasaur se asustó y retrocedió, forzando a Torchic y a Eevee a ir tras de él— Un momento… ¿me estás…? —entró en razón Zawako.

—¿Molestándote porque no me prestas atención pese a ser tu más que amigos? Sí, es lo que estoy haciendo —enunció Yuuji, ganándose el sonrojo de Zawako— Ahora, ¿vas a decirme lo que te pasa o no? Tengo un Bulbasaur, y tú actúas como si no existiera. Ya tiene suficientes problemas de autoestima, ¿sabes?—se quejó Yuuji.

—Supongo que estoy algo distraída, felicidades por el Bulbasaur —se agachó Zawako, pero Bulbasaur no se acercó—. Parece algo… tímido —se preocupó ella—. No pretendía ignorarlos, es solo que… Yuuji, ¿crees que Bill y Lusamine sean malas personas? —preguntó ella, y Yuuji la miró fijamente— Me preocupa… que estén haciendo experimentos extraños… y que involucren a Lusamine… como sujeto de pruebas… —confesó ella.

—Eso es totalmente ridículo —los defendió Yuuji—. Uno es un inventor e investigador que trabaja con el profesor Oak, la otra, una activista no extremista que se dedica a rehabilitar Pokémon, ¿de dónde sacaste semejante idea? —le preguntó, por lo que Zawako se apenó un poco, aunque no podía olvidarse de la nota que había leído— No deberías juzgar tan rápido a la gente. ¿De verdad estás preocupada por eso? —preguntó Yuuji.

—No, seguramente es una tontería —se rascó la cabeza Zawako, sintiéndose apenada—. Ayer me desvelé un poco viendo programas de criminales, supongo que tengo un poco de miedo por desvelarme viendo esos programas —aseguró ella.

—Así que era eso… —se cruzó de brazos Yuuji—. Bueno, es bueno saber que ya regresaste a la realidad, porque necesito de tu ayuda con Bulbasaur, voy a enfrentar a Misty, y voy a hacerlo con este Bulbasaur —se viró Yuuji a ver a Bulbasaur, quien le regresó la mirada, intranquilo—. Confío en que puedes hacerlo, ya derrotaste a Misty una vez. ¡Sé que puedes, Bulbasaur! —insistió Yuuji, y Bulbasaur, de pronto sonrió, y asintió— ¡Ya está! ¡Misty no sabrá que la golpeó! ¡Zawako! ¡Quiero saber todo lo que se deba saber sobre Bulbasaur! —agregó Yuuji, emocionado, y su entusiasmo, logró contagiar a Zawako.

—Oh, de modo que Lusamine no te contó nada de Bulbasaur —agregó con cierto tono de celos, que no pasó desapercibido por Yuuji, pero aun así, Zawako continuó—. Te lo contaré si invitas la cena —amenazó, y Yuuji, pese a temer por sus finanzas, aceptó, y todo el camino, Zawako comenzó a instruir a Yuuji, en el arte de criar a Bulbasaur.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	9. El camino del estratega

**Muy buenas tardes a mis queridos lectores. No tengo mucho que decir en estos momentos, solo que quería hacer una aclaración. Puede que la historia se sienta que va a un ritmo acelerado, pero eso es porque no planeo que sea eterna, así que, si por alguna razón piensan que todo va demasiado rápido, como ya me lo hizo notar mi coautora, les pido una disculpa, el ritmo se va a mantener, es eso, o escribir casi 500 capítulos, para eso mejor vemos el anime. Sin más que decir por el momento, que lo disfruten.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: No conozco esa canción, jajaja, pero bueno, supongo que queda. Lo de Lusamine no me lo inventé, bueno, más o menos, pero al final de Ultra Sun, ella realmente va al laboratorio de Bill a Kanto a que la ayuden con su condición, lo de hacerla niña, eso se me ocurrió por las bromas de que ella es un fósil viviente, y para mí es la nueva Chabelo. Sobre Destra, ella no está, como decirlo, rejuvenecida, pero realmente tuvo problemas con los Ultra Umbrales, pero para entrar en esa trama falta mucho. Espero lo disfrutes.**

* * *

 **Crónicas de un viaje Pokémon.**

 **Temporada 1: Kanto.**

 **Capítulo 9: El camino del estratega.**

* * *

 **Ciudad Celeste. Centro Pokémon. Zona de Restaurantes.**

—¡Bueeeeenos días Kaaaaanto! ¡Les habla Mary, su conductora de radio y DJ preferida de la RBGY, la estación de radio preferida de todos! ¡Pero esta vez con un reportaje en vivo para la televisión abierta que seguramente interesará a todos nuestros televidentes! —como ya se hacía costumbre, Yuuji y Zawako habían bajado para desayunar en el restaurante del Centro Pokémon, aunque diferente de otras ocasiones, el Centro Pokémon se encontraba más lleno que de costumbre. La razón, un reportaje de noticias especial, conducido por quien normalmente no era más que una conductora de radio Pokémon, pero quien, en esta ocasión, había sido elegida para hacer un reportaje especial, en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, lo que llamó la atención de Zawako quien, desde su mesa, dejó de alimentar a su Cleffa para prestar atención al reportaje— Me encuentro en estos momentos en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak en el Pueblo Paleta, trayéndoles en vivo y en directo las novedades de la más reciente actualización de la herramienta mundialmente conocida como la Pokédex —prosiguió Mary, al momento de que Zawako bebía de su taza de café, solo para terminar escupiendo el contenido sobre Yuuji, quien la miró con desprecio.

—Así es, Mary, es un placer volver a aparecer en pantalla contigo —reverenció el Profesor Oak amablemente, mientras el camarógrafo apuntaba en su dirección, y Zawako se ponía de pie para acercarse a la pantalla de televisión, no deseando perderse nada del reportaje, mientras Yuuji limpiaba el rostro de Torchic, también bañado por el ataque de café mañanero de Zawako.

—El día de ayer, sin previo aviso, las Pokédex de todo Kanto recibieron una peculiar actualización, que he de agregar, nadie se estaba esperando —agregaba Mary, mostrando en pantalla una Pokédex, cuyo número de versión era fácilmente visible—. Para los que no están enterados, la numeración de la Pokédex hasta el día de ayer, indicaba que era la versión 2.5, pero terminada la actualización se ha llegado a la versión 3.1, lo que nos hace pensar que esto no es solo una simple actualización, sino que engloba mucho más. Díganos profesor, ¿qué se puede esperar de la versión 3.1? —preguntó Mary emocionada.

—Bueno, la respuesta más simple es la que creo que quieres oír. Básicamente significa que el equipo de investigación que ha estado trabajando arduamente en la actualización de la Pokédex, ha llegado a la conclusión de que el número de especies nativas de la Región Kanto, debía de expandirse de 151 a 184, lo anterior en base únicamente a una actualización preliminar —declaró el profesor Oak, sintiéndose en todo momento orgulloso por su equipo de investigación, el cual mostró en pantalla, y donde Zawako logró ver su nombre y su foto como parte del equipo de investigación del Profesor Oak, junto a Bill, y otros quienes trabajaban en conjunto con ellos.

—En definitiva, es la parte de la noticia que más interesaba a entrenadores Pokémon de toda la región Kanto, profesor, aunque también hemos recibidos reportes de que las páginas de la Pokédex han sido modificadas con información adicional, y en algunos casos, remplazadas enteramente eliminando errores comunes en la Pokédex —le mencionó, mostrando en pantalla algunas descripciones de Pokémon anteriores a la actualización, que no hacían mucho sentido.

—Bueno, la Pokédex es un instrumento relativamente resiente —agregó el profesor Oak algo apenado—. Además, inició como un experimento que se comercializó antes de llegar a la estructura que realmente queríamos establecer. Es posible que algunas páginas, inclusive, hayan sido escritas por mi nieto cuando era muy joven, esa es una de las razones por la que se requirió de tan drástica actualización —le explicó el profesor.

—¿Cree usted que los errores de la Pokédex en sus primeras versiones, podrían volverse a presentar en próximas actualizaciones? —le preguntó Mary sin rodeos, y el profesor logró mantener la calma, pese a las averiguaciones de la reportera.

—El equipo de trabajo que se encuentra conformado actualmente, cuenta con las capacidades pertinentes para que la actualización actual de la Pokédex, y actualizaciones posteriores, se lleven a cabo utilizando todos los mecanismos de seguridad de la información necesarios —aclaró el profesor, apuntando nuevamente a su equipo de trabajo, y tras hacerlo, los ojos de Zawako se humedecieron con orgullo—. Confío plenamente en este equipo, y puedo asegurarle que las próximas actualizaciones, serán de índole científico solamente, nada de conjeturas e hipótesis sin resolver. Le repito que el error que se cometió inicialmente con la Pokédex, fue comercializarlo en sus versiones prototipo, es por esto que estamos distribuyendo la actualización de forma gratuita a todos los poseedores de una Pokédex —aseguró.

—Una última pregunta, profesor —prosiguió Mary—. La actualización actual, y las consiguientes, ¿tendrán alguna afectación con las reglas de la Liga Pokémon que nuestros televidentes necesiten saber? —finalizó ella, acercando el micrófono al profesor.

—Ya habíamos pensado en eso Mary, aunque el anuncio oficial se realizará en las próximas semanas, con la inauguración de 2 gimnasios Pokémon que estaban simplemente esperando esta actualización para ser abiertos —aclaró el profesor Oak, dirigiéndose a la cámara—. A partir de este momento, queda autorizado el uso de cualquiera de los 184 Pokémon que aparecen registrados actualmente en la Pokédex de Kanto, para combates locales —aclaró él, lo que emocionaba a todos en el Centro Pokémon—. Sin embargo, para el anuncio oficial sobre su uso en la Liga Pokémon, eso no me corresponde. Les recomiendo esperar a la resolución del Consejo de Líderes de Gimnasio, solo ellos pueden dar el veredicto final —terminó el profesor.

—Muchas gracias por brindar espacio para esta entrevista, profesor, soy DJ Mary, reportera invitada para la televisión abierta de Kanto Tv. Hasta aquí mi reporte Junichi —terminó el reportaje, y el resto del programa de noticias continuó. En ese momento, sin embargo, Zawako gritó de emoción.

—¡El profesor me dio crédito en la investigación! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tan solo soy una practicante! —se emocionó Zawako, levantando a Yuuji a la fuerza, y girando con él de la emoción. En su mesa, Cleffa aplaudía emocionada, mientras Torchic y Eevee seguían a sus entrenadores con la mirada, hasta marearse, y caerse de los asientos— ¡Ya quiero llegar a Pueblo Lavanda y encontrar al Pokémon 185 para volver a actualizar la Pokédex! —exclamó ella, sumamente emocionada.

—¡Ya entendí! ¡Estás emocionada! ¡Pero me estás mareando! —se molestó Yuuji, por lo que Zawako lo soltó, apenada, y Yuuji terminó estrellándose contra una maseta cercana, misma que fue sujetada por los comensales que comían detrás de ella, Looker y Destra, quienes como siempre espiaban al par, y usaban la maseta como forma de no ser descubiertos— Tranquilízate un poco, no he tenido mi batalla de gimnasio todavía, además de que no tengo ni idea de qué tan lejos está Ciudad Lavanda —se fastidió Yuuji.

—Podemos ir y regresar si está cerca, déjame revisar —se apresuró Zawako, revisando la información en su mapa, y deprimiéndose en ese momento, con energías fantasmagóricas rodeándola—. Hay no, está muy lejos y se atraviesa otro gimnasio además del de Ciudad Celeste… a este paso entre batallas de gimnasio eternas, el Pokémon 185 se me va a escapar —se quejó ella, y recibió un pellizco en la mejilla por parte de Yuuji—. No lo dije con esa intención —balbuceó Zawako.

—¿¡Cómo no!? ¡Si es el comentario más inocente que he escuchado sobre mis habilidades de batalla! ¡Haz tú el reto de gimnasio si crees que es tan sencillo! —se fastidió Yuuji aún más, hasta que Eevee lo tacleó para que dejara de estirarle las mejillas a Zawako, quien terminó con las mejillas todas rojas, y con Cleffa burlándose de ella.

—Ya te dije que no creo que seas mal entrenador, pero no entiendo por qué no quieres retar a Misty todavía, televisan sus batallas de gimnasio, puedes aprender si la vez —le recordó ella, a lo que Yuuji reaccionó cruzándose de brazos y virándose lejos de la tele—. Eres demasiado orgulloso para ver batallas ajenas y aprender de ellas, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, deduciendo lo que ocurría, y molestando a Yuuji aún más.

—¡Zawako! ¡Yuuji! —escuchó el par, encontrando a una pequeña niña rubia y de ojos azules que corría a su encuentro emocionada, con un Wartortle siguiéndola de cerca. Al verla, Zawako se emocionó, y aceptó de su pequeña amiga un fuerte abrazo— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Esa discusión de pareja de recién casados no podía ser otra que de ustedes dos! —se burló la niña, apenando a Zawako, y fastidiando a Yuuji, quien la miró con sombrías intenciones.

—A-Amaya, eso no es cierto, nosotros no parecemos eso —se apenó Zawako, no atreviéndose a ver a Yuuji desde la comparativa—. Si estás aquí, es porque lograste derrotar a Forrest en el gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada —se alegró Zawako.

—¡Sí! ¡Y también derroté a Misty! —prosiguió ella, mostrándole la medalla de Ciudad Celeste, y emocionando a Zawako, aunque Yuuji se mostró más molesto que contento por la niña— Con Wartortle de mi lado, y los Pokémon que adopté, fue muy sencillo —le aseguró ella alegremente.

—Wartortle se ve genial —tocó gentilmente la cabeza de Wartortle Zawako, por lo que el Pokémon la metió dentro de su caparazón—. ¡Siempre quise hacer eso! —se emocionó Zawako, mientras Wartortle volvía a sacar su cabeza— Wartortle tiene un punto sensible en la parte superior de su cabeza, entre las orejas, es tan sensible que el cosquilleo lo hace ocultarse al más leve rose. Además de eso, la cola de un Wartortle es la forma en que se puede saber su edad, mientras más remolinos, más viejo es. El tuyo solo tiene un remolino medio formado, seguro no tiene ni los 7 meses aún —dedujo Zawako, volviendo a tocar la cabeza de Wartortle, y haciéndolo ocultar su cabeza—. ¡Qué lindo! Por cierto, ¿dijiste Pokémon adoptados? —se preguntó Zawako, emocionada.

—Del Refugio de Melanie a espaldas del Centro Pokémon —aclaró Amaya—. Acaba de recibir más Pokémon rehabilitados, y están listos para ser adoptados. Yo adopté a un Paras, me fue de mucha ayuda en mi batalla de gimnasio —agregó mientras llamaba a su Paras, quien salió alegremente de su Pokébola—. ¿No es el Pokémon más lindo que existe? —agregó entusiasmada, aunque Zawako se mostró algo perturbada.

—Sí… muy lindo… —agregó ella intranquila, mientras Amaya levantaba a su Paras y se divertía girando con él—. No sería mala idea que fuéramos a ver el Centro de Adopción de Melanie, seguro encuentras Pokémon que te ayudan en tu batalla de gimnasio, Yuuji —agregó ella, mientras Yuuji tan solo miraba a Paras y a Amaya jugar.

—Cada vez que vez a un Pokémon, lo normal es que entres en modo maestra y me bombardees con información sobre él. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No te gustan los Paras? —preguntó curioso, mientras Zawako miraba a Amaya, sintiéndose culpable— ¿Y bien? —preguntó.

—Es que no tengo el corazón de decirle, que Paras no es más que un pobre insecto parasitado por los hongos en su lomo, los Tochukaso —le susurró ella, mientras Yuuji, Torchic y Eevee se acercaban para escuchar—. Desde el nacimiento, los Tochukaso se adhieren a los Paras, ellos adquieren el tipo hierba gracias a ellos, pero eso no es lo importante. Los Tochukaso y los Paras no viven en relación de simbiosis, es más una relación parasitaria, donde el Tochukaso, controla toda la vida de Paras, desde que nace, hasta que muere. El verdadero Pokémon, no es el pobre Paras, son los hongos que lleva en la espalda —finalizó ella, a lo que Yuuji reaccionó con horror, al igual que Torchic y Eevee—. Los Tochukaso son arrancados muchas veces de los Paras, para hacer remedios de longevidad y medicinas diversas. Cuando eso pasa, el Paras no reconoce a su entrenador, ni recuerda nada de lo que ha vivido. Técnicamente hablando, ha perdido todo lo que tenía —prosiguió ella con tristeza.

—Oye, oye, ¿no puedes hablar enserio? Seguramente Paras debe tener una ventaja por tener a un parásito controlándole la mente —miró Yuuji con temor a Paras, quien lo miró de regreso, llenando los corazones de Yuuji, Torchic y Eevee de terror.

—Esa no es la definición de parásito, aunque sí hay otra teoría que dice que cuando un Paras evoluciona a Parasect, el Tochukaso y el Parasect fusionan sus mentes totalmente —prosiguió Zawako, mientras quienes la escuchaban, pensaban que estaban dentro de una película de terror—. Pero hasta ahora, eso no se ha comprobado. En todo caso, cuando a un Parasect se le quita al Tochukaso de la espalda, no vuelve a moverse, como si la vida hubiera sido arrancada de él. La conclusión hasta ahora, es que Paras no recibe ningún beneficio. La naturaleza es cruel, no lo olvides, Yuuji —finalizó.

—Voy a tener pesadillas con los Paras de ahora en adelante —se estremeció Yuuji, al momento de que Amaya llegaba con su Paras en brazos, y le sonreía emocionada, lo que terminó por lograr que Yuuji, Torchic y Eevee se alejaran aterrados.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Amaya sonriente, mientras Torchic y Eevee se abrazaban de Yuuji, no queriendo estar cerca de Paras en ningún momento— Por cierto, ya escuché sobre la actualización de la Pokédex. Solo que no he tenido tiempo de verla, normalmente me gusta que todo sea sorpresa —agregó ella.

—No le hagas mucho caso si llegas a leerla, muchas cosas fueron escritas accidentalmente por el nieto del profesor Oak cuando era pequeño, espera a que yo te diga cuando sea seguro leerla —continuó ella, nerviosa, y Amaya asintió—. De todas formas, es posible que yo tenga una forma más efectiva de descubrir si la relación de Paras, Parasect y los Tochukaso, son en verdad parasitaria, o de simbiosis… —se dijo a sí misma Zawako, mientras miraba a Paras con curiosidad—. ¡Pero de momento mejor nos vamos al Centro de Adopción! ¡Andando, Yuuji! —invitó Zawako.

—Si hay más Paras en el Centro de Adopción… yo no entro —se dijo a sí mismo Yuuji, y tanto su Torchic como el Eevee de Zawako asintieron, mientras su Cleffa dibujaba los hongos de Paras con la pajilla del jugo de Yuuji, remojándola en una taza de café, y manchando las servilletas—. Deja eso… —tomó Yuuji a Cleffa, a quien llevó hasta los brazos de Zawako, quien se frotó la mejilla con ella.

—Yuuji no es el único que va a tener pesadillas —agregó Looker, una vez que el grupo se retiró, Destra asintió ante sus palabras, sintiéndose conmocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar—. Bueno, tal parece que nuevamente, no van a haber avances en la investigación sobre la líder del Equipo Magma. Se nos acaba el tiempo, y Nanu no tarda en pedir reportes sobre el Equipo Rocket —prosiguió Looker.

—Hay que ser pacientes —le respondió Destra, poniéndose de pie, y pagando la cuenta sin darse a esperar—. Hay que mantenerlos vigilados. Yuuji tiene una batalla de gimnasio pendiente, y si lo que Croagunk tomó en sus fotos la última vez nos dice algo, es que su madre está al pendiente de su crecimiento como entrenador. Eso significa que, hay una gran posibilidad de encontrar a la madre de Yuuji en el gimnasio durante su confrontación —concluyó.

—Si esta llega algún día —se fastidió Looker, quien entonces escuchó unos pasos de zapatilla, y tras darse la vuelta, encontró a la líder de gimnasio, Misty—. ¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó Looker a la líder de gimnasio.

—Oh, lo lamento, es solo que creía haber escuchado el nombre de un entrenador llamado Yuuji, ¿lo conocen? —preguntó Misty, y mientras ella hablaba con Looker, Destra ocultaba todos los instrumentos de espionaje con cuidado— Sé que está registrado en el Centro Pokémon, pero no estaba en su habitación, y pensaba encontrarlo en el restaurante, pero no he tenido suerte. ¿Ustedes lo conocen? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Conocerlo es una forma de verlo. Pero si hubiera llegado unos segundos antes, se lo habría topado —le mencionó Looker, lo que deprimió un poco a Misty—. Pero no está lejos, se dirigieron al Centro de Adopción —le explicó amablemente Looker.

—Yuuji es un amigo mío —interrumpió Destra, sobresaltando a Looker—. ¿Lo buscaba por algo en especial? Podemos darle el recado si gusta —continuó Destra, actuando lo más inocente que le era posible.

—A decir verdad, venía buscándolo para decirle que tengo un espacio abierto en la agenda para una batalla de gimnasio hoy mismo —les explicó Misty, sorprendiendo a los detectives—. El gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste agenda todas sus batallas, tenía los boletos agotados para una batalla el día de hoy, pero el retador canceló, algo sobre aprovechar las nuevas reglas al máximo o algo así. Lo que tristemente me dejó en aprietos. Sin retador, tendré que regresar el costo de las entradas, a menos que Yuuji quiera ocupar el lugar de esta noche. ¿Podrían darle el mensaje? —les preguntó Misty, y Looker hizo una mueca de descontento.

—Bueno, no lo conocemos tanto como para poder… —intentó decir Looker, cuando Destra comenzó a jalarle la oreja en señal de molestia—. Oye… me la vas a arrancar… —se quejó Looker, mientras Destra le sonreía a Misty.

—Estaré encantada de darle el mensaje, y conociendo a Yuuji tanto como lo conozco, estoy enteramente segura de que aceptará. Puede irlo anunciando como el retador de esta noche —le aseguró Destra, sobresaltando a Looker.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso —respondió Misty—. Aunque al mismo tiempo, quiero que Yuuji esté seguro de que, pese a que me está haciendo un favor en ser el retador suplente, no planeo darle tregua alguna. Lucharé con todo lo que tenga, esto no cambia las cosas, solo adelanta los hechos —aclaró Misty.

—Yuuji no lo querría de otra forma —finalizó Destra, y Misty se despidió de ambos en ese momento, dirigiéndose de vuelta a su gimnasio—. ¡Es perfecto! ¡Ahora solo debemos preparar el gimnasio con cámaras y equipo para encontrar a la líder del Equipo Magma! —celebró Destra.

—Oye, oye, ¿no te estás pasando un poco? Yuuji no se siente listo para esta batalla de gimnasio —defendió Looker—. Además, tú la escuchaste, no piensa darle tregua al chico, lo pulverizará —le recordó Looker.

—Cariño, se te olvida que no somos los porristas de ese niño, vinimos a trabajar —fue la respuesta de Destra, quien comenzó a soltarse el cabello, y a hacerse una trenza—. Poco me interesa si Yuuji gana o pierde su batalla de gimnasio. Vinimos a atrapar a la líder del Equipo Magma, y forzarla a decirnos todo lo que sabe del Equipo Rocket. Si ella es la mitad de la madre amorosa que hasta ahora creo que es, no soportará la tentación de ir a ver la batalla de su hijo, y allí, es donde la atraparemos —terminó de hacerse la trenza, y le guiñó un ojo a Looker, forzándolo a sonrojarse—. Ahora, tú vas al gimnasio a prepararlo todo para esta noche, mientras yo, la joven y talentosa entrenadora, Anabel, le daré a Yuuji el mensaje de Misty, con mi toque personal que sé que Yuuji no podrá negar —terminó, colocándose unos lentes, y una gorra blanca que sacó de su bolsa de trabajo.

 **Centro de Adopción de Melanie.**

—Sí hay más Paras —se estremeció Yuuji, con Torchic y Eevee en brazos, mientras al menos unos 12 Paras los rodeaban, como si supieran que Yuuji conocía secretos importantes sobre ellos que no querían que los humanos supieran—. Lindos Paras… no le vamos a decir a nadie lo que sabemos… —continuó Yuuji, retrocediendo en el Centro de Adopción, mientras los Paras se acercaban en todo momento—. Esto no está bien —se preocupó Yuuji, cuando su Nido Bola estalló, liberando a Bulbasaur, quien encaró a los Paras, hablándoles en su idioma Pokémon, hasta que los Paras desistieron y se alejaron de Yuuji—. Gracias, Bulbasaur —se alegró Yuuji, notando que Bulbasaur lo miraba con cuidado, como si aún no confiara en él—. Bueno, saliste en mi auxilio, ya es algo —agregó Yuuji, mirando la Nido Bola en su mano—. Lo que me recuerda, que tengo que mandar a arreglar el mecanismo de la Nido Bola, no se supone que te liberes tú mismo —recriminó, pero Bulbasaur se limitó a verlo, por lo que Yuuji, en lugar de llamarlo de regreso, le pidió que lo siguiera, y así Bulbasaur se paseó por el Centro de Adopción siguiendo a Yuuji, entre la multitud de Pokémon y entrenadores que pretendían adoptar a un Pokémon.

—¡Este debe ser el lugar más feliz del mundo Pokémon! —exclamó Zawako de alegría, con al menos unos 7 cachorros de Meowth rodeándola y acariciándose entre sus brazos y piernas, y con algunos otros Pokémon como Vulpix, Oddish y varios Pikachu esperando su turno para saltar y acariciar sus mejillas con las de Zawako, quien por el número tan exagerado de Pokémon que querían jugar con ella, había tenido que meter a su Cleffa dentro de su Luna Bola, no fuera a ser que se le perdiera entre la multitud de Pokémon cachorros que la lamían y jugaban con ella— ¡Auxilio! —continuaba Zawako, mientras los Pikachu se acercaban y saltaban sobre de ella, causándole que su cabellera se despeinara por el exceso de electricidad estática— ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Me hacen cosquillas! ¿Por qué todos los Pokémon vienen por mí? —se quejaba Zawako en un ataque de cosquillas, mientras Melanie, la dueña del Centro de Adopción Pokémon, una mujer de cabellera azulada, piel pálida y ojos ligeramente naranjas, la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Los Pokémon son excesivamente empáticos, y tal parece que han detectado que eres una persona que tiene un amor muy profundo por los Pokémon —declaró Melanie, con una celosa Amaya a su lado, quien quería que los Pokémon cachorros le hicieran cosquillas a ella también, así como una multitud de niños que querían jugar también con los Pokémon—. Bueno, ya fue suficiente, otros niños también quieren jugar con ustedes, repliéguense —aplaudió unas cuantas veces Melanie, y cuando lo hizo, Yuuji se impresionó del estado tan deplorable en que se encontraba Zawako, con la ropa hecha girones, el cabello despeinado completamente, y una mirada perdida por el haberse reído tanto—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Melanie.

—Solo me duele cuando me rio —declaró, mientras se dejaba ayudar por Yuuji—. Pero es impresionante, lo menos que uno piensa cuando va a un Centro de Adopción es encontrar a Pokémon tan sociables. Pensaba que solo los Pokémon abandonados o perdidos como el Bulbasaur de Yuuji llegaban hasta estos centros —agregó mientras miraba a Bulbasaur, quien se ocultaba de ella detrás de Yuuji.

—Entonces ese es un Pokémon abandonado. Ya me parecía algo desconfiado —prosiguió Melanie, mirando al Bulbasaur de Yuuji, Amaya también se acercó, y cuando lo hizo, su Wartortle se sobresaltó, y apuntó al Bulbasaur, y al hablar en su peculiar idioma Pokémon, Zawako reconoció el patrón, y miró a Bulbasaur con sorpresa.

—Entonces no solo es un Bulbasaur… sino que es el Bulbasaur que el profesor Oak entregó a ese entrenador… —dedujo Zawako, quien no conocía la historia de Bulbasaur, ya que, aunque Yuuji se la había contado, ella no le ponía atención en esos momentos—. Creo que Wartortle reconoció a este Bulbasaur —le explicó Zawako a Amaya.

—Entonces lo que dijo Lusamine es cierto. Su entrenador era uno de los 3 viajeros que salieron de Pueblo Paleta —se deprimió un poco Yuuji, y su Bulbasaur se deprimió, recordando a su antiguo entrenador.

—Lo suponía, ese Bulbasaur se veía muy bien entrenado después de todo —declaró Melanie, agachándose, aunque el Bulbasaur tomó su distancia de todas formas—. No me quedan dudas, ese Bulbasaur fue el que usaron para enfrentarse a Misty en el encuentro de la semana pasada. Dio una dura batalla y jamás se rindió. Su entrenador lo forzó a luchar hasta el final —le explicó Melanie, lo que no era del agrado de Yuuji—. ¿Quiere decir eso que estás adoptando a un Pokémon que no está rehabilitado? Los Pokémon en este Centro de Adopción, fueron abandonados también, pero después de mucho trabajo, lograron volver a confiar en los humanos. No pienso que debieras tener a Bulbasaur todavía, a menos que sepas lo que se necesita para rehabilitarlo —prosiguió ella con preocupación.

—Nadie lo está obligando a seguirme, él vino por su propia voluntad —le respondió Yuuji—. En este equipo no obligamos a nadie a nada. Además, siento que Bulbasaur confía en que puedo ayudarlo, solo que no se me ha ocurrido como —aceptó Yuuji.

—Si este Bulbasaur es el mismo del chico que salió de Pueblo Paleta conmigo y con Renji, eso significa que está entrenado, si lo llevas al gimnasio, seguro que vences a Misty con su ayuda, ya venció a Misty una vez después de todo —continuó Amaya, aunque Yuuji no se encontraba convencido del todo.

—No está listo —fue su respuesta—. Ni él ni yo lo estamos, sería muy impertinente de mi parte someter a Bulbasaur a una batalla de gimnasio sin que hayamos congeniado como entrenador y Pokémon —les aseguró Yuuji, defendiendo a Bulbasaur.

—Allí es donde estás mal, Yuuji —interrumpió una entrenadora, Destra, quien saludó a Yuuji y a Zawako con cortesía—. Hola, ¿me recuerdan? —saludó Destra, y Zawako de inmediato fue a donde Destra.

—Por supuesto que te recordamos, eres Anabel—sonrió Zawako, tomando a Destra de la mano y estrechándola con entusiasmo—. Que coincidencia toparnos contigo en estos momentos. ¿Vienes a adoptar? —se alegró Zawako.

—¿Adoptar? —se estremeció Destra, olvidándose de que no tenía una razón en específico para estar allí en el Centro de Adopción— Oh, sí, he venido a adoptar. ¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí? —sonrió apenada, y Zawako se estremeció de alegría al saber que más personas venían a adoptar Pokémon abandonados— Pero antes de eso, no pude evitar escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Yuuji, pienso que lo mejor es que utilices a Bulbasaur en tu batalla de gimnasio de esta tarde contra Misty —agregó ella con entusiasmo.

—¿Esta tarde? Momento, yo no tengo ninguna batalla pactada aún —se preocupó Yuuji, y su Bulbasaur lo volteó a ver con curiosidad—. Obviamente pretendo llevar a Bulbasaur a una batalla de gimnasio, pero no hemos tenido siquiera una sola batalla juntos, mucho menos lo llevaría al gimnasio esta tarde, ¿qué te hace pensar que tengo una batalla hoy mismo? —preguntó.

—Pero… te están anunciando en todos los canales de televisión —agregó ella haciéndose la inocente, y entonces sacó su celular, conectó los datos, y le mostró la cartelera del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, en el cual anunciaban a Yuuji como el retador del evento de esta noche—. ¿No es esa la foto de tu identificación de entrenador? El duelo es en 2 horas, uno pensaría que ya te estarías preparando —agregó fingiendo preocupación.

—Esto… no está para nada bien… —exclamó Yuuji, mirando el celular de Destra, antes de salir del Centro de Adopción para mirar los espectaculares electrónicos, que estaban siendo actualizados con la información del duelo—. ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¡Esa mujer seguramente lo hizo a propósito por no poderme meter a proceso penal! —enfureció Yuuji, y Zawako, a su lado, se sorprendió del coraje del que era capaz su furioso amigo, comprendiendo mejor ahora el por qué el tipo fuego era su tipo favorito— ¿Así es como quieres jugar? ¡Voy a demostrarte que nadie se burla de mí! —miró Yuuji sus Pokébolas, comprendiendo la desventaja en la que estaba, pero confiando de todas formas— Bulbasaur, tu batalla de gimnasio tendrá que esperar, pero quiero que veas esto. Tú decidirás después si quieres que sea tu entrenador o no. ¡Zawako! ¡Vamos que se hace tarde! ¡Ven Torchic! —llamó Yuuji, y Torchic saltó a su hombro, antes de salir corriendo en dirección al gimnasio.

—¡Espera Yuuji! ¡Dejé mi bolsa adentro! —corrió Zawako dentro del lugar, encontrando su bolsa— Lo siento, más tarde vendré a adoptar a algún Pokémon —reverenció en dirección a Melanie, quien le pidió no preocuparse con una gentil sonrisa—. Vámonos, Eevoli —agregó ella, y una vez que se agachó para tomar a su Eevee, notó a los niños jugando con varios Pokémon, pero notó también a un Pokémon que se acercaba a jugar con ellos, y a quienes los niños le sacaban la vuelta, y huían de él—. ¿Un Venonat? —preguntó Zawako, mientras miraba al Venonat pasearse intentando jugar con alguien, pero siempre era ignorado, lo que lo deprimía demasiado.

—Uno de los Pokémon más viejos del Centro de Adopción —agregó Melanie con tristeza—. Tiene 2 años con nosotros, no ha habido un solo entrenador que quiera hacerse cargo de él. Cuando lo encontramos, el pequeño estaba traumatizado, le tenía un pavor inmenso a los humanos. Su rehabilitación, tomó bastante tiempo. Los niños normalmente adoptan a los Pokémon bonitos y cachorros, los entrenadores y los adultos a Pokémon fuertes, pero Venonat… es muy viejo para que los niños quieran jugar con él. Y los entrenadores, o ya han capturado a los Pokémon que conforman a su equipo, o no quieren molestarse con un Pokémon que no es muy fuerte para llevarlo a la Liga Pokémon. O al menos esa es la idea que tienen, Venonat no es un Pokémon viejo en realidad, solo que no es un cachorro, por eso los niños no lo quieren, y la verdad también es que Venonat puede ser un Pokémon muy fuerte, pero por la dificultad de entrenarlo, los entrenadores novatos, que son la mayoría que pasan por Ciudad Celeste, no pueden ver su inmenso potencial. Me temo que ya no sé qué hacer, Venonat es… —intentó decir Melanie.

—Mi nuevo Pokémon —interrumpió Zawako, sorprendiendo a Melanie, y a Destra, quien la miró con mucha curiosidad—. Hay muchos Pokémon bonitos aquí, y quisiera poder llevármelos a todos, pero sé que ellos tendrán una mejor posibilidad de ser adoptados que Venonat. No es justo que te desacrediten por ser o más viejo, o más débil, o simplemente por ser… diferente a los demás… yo entiendo eso, lo que se siente ser rechazada… —aquello último, se lo dijo más a sí misma que a Menalie, mientras caminaba en dirección a Venonat, quien hasta esos momentos mantenía sus antenas agachadas en depresión, y su mirada al suelo, pero la alzó en ese momento, en el que se vio envuelto por la sombra de Zawako—. ¿Qué me dices, Venonat? ¿quieres venir conmigo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, y en ese momento, ocurrió algo que Zawako no se esperaba, mientras el Venonat llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas, y saltaba a sus brazos frotándose en contra de ella, haciéndole cosquillas más que cualquier otro Pokémon por las escamas de Venonat que parecían más cabellos, pero ella hizo todo lo que podía por aguantarse la risa, y lo abrazó de regreso—. Ya no vas a estar solo… —lo acarició, y Destra la miró, sumamente conmovida.

—¡Es perfecto! ¡Venonat va a ser muy feliz! —se alegró Melanie, quien entonces viró a ver a Destra, quien hizo una mueca de preocupación— Y ahora que una cliente se encuentra satisfecha. ¿Qué Pokémon le puedo ofrecer? —preguntó, a lo que Destra no supo qué contestar.

 **Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.**

—¿Y ese rábano? —preguntó Looker, a momento que Destra llegaba al Gimnasio Celeste, más específicamente hablando, a los palcos VIP, que Looker había comprado para montar la estación de monitoreo que usarían para encontrar a la madre de Yuuji.

—No es un rábano, es un Oddish —se molestó Destra, colocando a Oddish en una de las sillas del palco, mientras se sentaba en otra, colocándose los audífonos que Looker le entregaba, y encendiendo una computadora—. Y no tuve opción, esa Melanie es demasiado convincente, así que no quiero que le vuelvas a decir rábano —sentenció.

—Está bien, será un nabo de ahora en adelante —se burló Looker mientas miraba a Oddish, quien lo miraba alegremente, aunque Destra le abofeteó la parte trasera de su cabeza como reprimenda—. Era broma… te alegrará saber que mientras estabas jugando a la entrenadora Pokémon novata, yo logré colocar todos los aditamentos de seguridad a tiempo, incluyendo, pero no limitándome a, un escáner que registra los rostros de todos quienes entran al gimnasio, conecta los resultados en la base de datos, y compara las fotos con la foto de la madre de Yuuji, que estoy desplegando en pantalla —mencionó mientras mostraba a la mujer en pantalla, y Destra la miraba con curiosidad.

—Ella… me parece bastante familiar… siento que la conozco de alguna otra parte, ¿tiene antecedentes penales? —preguntó, a lo que Looker respondió negándolo con la cabeza— ¿Ha entrado en el edificio? —preguntó.

—O viene tarde, o entró de alguna otra manera, pero definitivamente estará aquí, y la planeo encontrar con el servicio de vigilancia que instalé —le aseguró Looker, mostrándole un escáner de todo el lugar—. El evento empieza en unos minutos, cuando empiece, las puertas de entrada se cerrarán, en ese momento, correré un escaneo general. Todos los rostros de los que estén en las butacas estarán escaneados y serán cotejados contra las fotos de la madre. El escaneo durará al menos unos 20 minutos, lo único que tiene que hacer Yuuji es resistir hasta entonces, y bingo, tendremos a la madre donde la queremos —finalizó.

—Me impresionas, Looker, casi me dan ganas de darte un aumento —coqueteó Destra, ruborizando a Looker, y aprovechó la oportunidad para sentar a Oddish en su regazo—. Bien, ya que fuiste adoptado, prepárate a aprender todo lo que se deba saber sobre espionaje Pokémon, Oddish —prosiguió Destra, y comenzó a trabajar.

 **Vestidores del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.**

—¿Y ese sacudidor de muebles? —preguntó Yuuji, cuando Zawako entró corriendo dentro de los vestidores, que, para fortuna de los presentes, no se usaban más que como un cuarto de descanso para que los entrenadores se prepararan para el encuentro.

—No es un sacudidor de muebles, es mi nuevo Pokémon, aunque todavía no se me ocurre un buen mote —agregó Zawako, mientras Venonat se frotaba a sí mismo contra ella, haciéndola reírse a carcajadas—. Espera, no hagas eso. Dame unos minutos —agregó Zawako, mientras Amaya, quien iba con ella, se sentaba a esperar la batalla de Yuuji también—. ¿Puedo hablar con Bulbasaur? —le preguntó Zawako a Yuuji entonces.

—¿Hablar? —preguntó Yuuji, pero Zawako no se hizo a esperar, tomó a Bulbasaur, quien se espantó y la mordió, pero Zawako resistió la mordida, y caminó con Bulbasaur defendiéndose en brazos, hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde Zawako lo colocó sobre una banca, susurró algo, y Bulbasaur se sorprendió, pero no volvió a morder a Zawako— ¿Qué se supone que Zawako intenta? —se preguntó Yuuji, y Amaya abrió sus ojos de par en par, como intuyendo lo que estaba pasando. Tras unos instantes, Zawako regresó con Bulbasaur en brazos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida— ¿Y ahora? —preguntó Yuuji.

—Sé que no querías esta batalla todavía, quisiste actuar con precaución, lo cual pienso es muy maduro de ti, Yuuji —le mencionó Zawako, apenándolo un poco—. No tengo idea de qué hacer para ayudarte, solo se me ocurrió esto, sé qué técnicas puede usar Bulbasaur, está entrenado, y no has tenido una batalla con él, pero sé cuáles tiene, no sé si te sirva de algo, pero, puede combatir —insistía Zawako.

—El que pueda combatir no es el problema, es el que no lo conozco lo suficiente —volvió a decir Yuuji—. Lo siento, pero Bulbasaur solo va a ver —insistía Yuuji, y Zawako se molestó, se quitó su mochila, sacó una libreta, arrancó una hoja, y escribió en ella, doblándola, y dándosela a Yuuji—. ¿Qué haces? —se preocupó.

—Estás son las técnicas que sabe Bulbasaur actualmente, haz lo que pienses que es lo mejor —prosiguió ella muy molesta—. Por cierto, Bulbasaur no es muy fuerte físicamente hablando, pero este Bulbasaur parece tener muy buenas defensas, no me preguntes como lo sé, solo lo sé. Vamos Amaya —se quejó Zawako, dirigiéndose al palco del retador, y volviendo una última vez para tomar a Torchic y llevarlo consigo—. Aunque seas un terco, sé que puedes —aseguró, y volvió al palco.

—Espera, Bulbasaur también es espectador —intentó quejarse Yuuji, mientras Zawako se iba—. Qué remedio… —miró Yuuji las notas, las leyó, y tras mostrarse muy poco interesado en los ataques de Bulbasaur, guardó las mismas en su bolsillo. No es nada personal, tú entiendes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yuuji, y Bulbasaur asintió, lo que sorprendió a Yuuji— Casi parece que me entendieras perfectamente —se dijo a sí mismo, y entonces movió su cabeza, pidiéndole a Bulbasaur que lo siquiera, hasta el área del retador, y cuando salió, el sonido de gritos y aplausos se dejó escuchar—. ¿A qué va todo este circo? Cuando combatí a Forrest tenía público, pero esto, es una exageración —se preocupó Yuuji.

—Eso es porque no vienen a verte a ti —escuchó Yuuji, mirando a la pantalla gigante, y viendo a Misty en ella, en su traje de baño, y escuchó la inmensa ovación—. Vienen a ver a la mujer más hermosa de todo Kanto, que obviamente soy yo. Antes de que llegaras, inclusive tuve una sesión de nado sincronizado. El gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, después de todo, es también una arena de espectáculos Pokémon —agregó Misty, saludando a su público, quien la ovacionó alegremente—. Retador Yuuji, normalmente es aquí donde pregunto sobre el número de medallas que el retador tiene. Pero bien sabes que no te voy a dar esa consideración, sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de ti. Y solo cambiarás mi forma de pensar en batalla —aclaró Misty, sacando a su primer Pokémon, un Psyduck, y al verlo, Zawako se sobresaltó—. La batalla será de 3 contra 3, puedes sustituir si así lo quieres, aunque de nada te va a servir —sonrió ella con malicia.

—Yo pensaba que el peor Pokémon que podía utilizar era su Starmie… pero ahora puedo ver que va demasiado enserio —se preocupó Zawako, y Yuuji la miró con curiosidad—. Psyduck es tipo agua, pero sus técnicas son… —intentó decir Zawako.

—Está bien, con saber que es tipo agua es más que suficiente —exclamó Yuuji, sacando una Honor Bola—. ¡Mankey! —llamó Yuuji, y en ese momento, Zawako se abofeteó la frente— Starmie es mitad agua y mitad psíquico, Mankey no puede contra Starmie, pero puede ayudarme contra Psyduck, después de eso, solo tendré que debilitar a Starmie lo suficiente para que Beedrill pueda usar su ventaja de tipo insecto. ¡Mankey! ¡Foco Energía! —declaró Yuuji, y el rostro de Mankey se tornó agresivo en ese momento.

—¡Y encima usas la misma técnica de siempre! ¡Yuuji! ¡Psyduck es tipo agua! ¡Pero el nombre Psy-duck te debería decir algo al respecto! —se molestó Zawako, lo que preocupó un poco a Yuuji.

—No gastes tu saliva cariño, obviamente, la inexperiencia del retador le saldrá muy cara —sentenció Misty, mientras su mirada cambiaba de ser gentil, a estar llena de agresividad—. ¡Psyduck! ¡Confusión! —inició Misty, y su Psyduck obedeció, rodeando a Mankey con la tremenda fuerza del ataque, que lo lanzó en dirección a la pared, donde quedó clavado, y sumamente malherido— ¡Te lo advertí, Yuuji! ¡Sin consideraciones! —sentenció Misty, mientras el público celebraba, y Yuuji miraba a su Mankey, quien había recibido un daño considerable.

—No lo entiendo —declaró Amaya, y Zawako viró para verla—. Yo también combatí a Psyduck con mi Butterfree, pero en ningún momento Psyduck uso ataques psíquicos, se limitó a usar ataques de agua —aclaró Amaya.

—Eso es porque los líderes de gimnasio ajustan sus estrategias de batalla dependiendo del nivel del retador —le explicó Zawako, con su Venonat y su Eevee preocupados, aunque no más que Torchic, quien miraba a Mankey sumamente lastimado—. Pero desde un principio, Misty había decidido no darle tregua a Yuuji, lo está enfrentando como si tuviera ya 7 medallas —se preocupó.

—Si así es como va a ser, entonces adelante. ¡Mankey! ¡Golpe Karate! —ordenó Yuuji, y Mankey, sumamente molesto, utilizó toda su fuerza para golpear a Psyduck, quien salió rodando por toda la arena, sorprendiendo a Misty— ¡Mankey era el Pokémon más fuerte de su manada! ¡No se dejará vencer tan fácilmente! ¡Ahora, Golpes Furia! —prosiguió en los ataques rápidos Yuuji, y Mankey, por la misma molestia que sentía por haber sido atacado de esa manera, dio todo de sí, y logró rasguñar a Psyduck en 5 ocasiones, algunas de las cuales fueron daño crítico.

—¡No te creas especial por tener un Pokémon de alto nivel! ¡Psyduck! ¡Escaldar! —agua hirviente salió del pico de Psyduck, y Mankey lo resintió en sus heridas, cayendo incluso en su rodilla, humillado, y herido— Eso podrá fin a los ataques continuos.

—¡Mankey! ¿Estás bien? —se preocupó Yuuji, viendo las quemaduras en el cuerpo de Mankey— Ese ataque… el agua estaba hirviendo. Mankey tendrá problemas para que sus ataques físicos surtan efecto. ¡Pero no puedo flaquear! ¡Mankey! ¡Golpe Karate! —volvió a ordenar Yuuji, y Mankey, aunque sintiendo las quemaduras en su cuerpo, asestó un tremendo golpe contra Psyduck, quien comenzó a resentir el tremendo golpe.

—Su técnica de batalla es de lo más predecible… atacar rápido y efectivamente, pero Psyduck está a un nivel muy superior a eso —concluyó Misty, danzando inclusive antes de dar su siguiente orden—. ¡Psyduck! ¡Confusión! —ordenó, y tras el siguiente ataque, Mankey no pudo más, cayendo al suelo con sus ojos en espiral.

—¡Mankey! —se preocupó Yuuji, y el Bulbasaur que lo acompañaba lo miró con cautela, sintiendo algo de pena por Mankey— Rayos… se suponía que Mankey debilitara a Starmie… —regresó Yuuji a Mankey, y sacó la siguiente Pokébola—. Eso solo me deja con una última alternativa. ¡Hacer la mayor cantidad de daño posible! ¡Nidoran! —llamó Yuuji— Hay que preparar el terreno para Beedrill. ¡Nidoran! ¡Doble Patada! —Nidoran obedeció, y para sorpresa de Misty, sobrepasó la velocidad de Psyduck, quien ya comenzaba un ataque de Confusión, y tras un par de potentes patadas, Psyduck se estrelló en la pared a derecha de Misty, quien se mostró molesta por el resultado— ¡Aprovechemos tu habilidad al máximo, Nidoran! —le pidió Yuuji emocionado, y tras aquella victoria, la buena fortuna pareció sonreírle a Yuuji, cuando su Nidoran comenzó a brillar, cambiando su forma, y rugiendo con fuerza, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

—¿Nidorino? —llamó Zawako, sorprendida— Pero… según yo pensaba, a Nidoran le faltaba más experiencia para evolucionar. Ese Psyduck, seguramente era muy fuerte, más de lo que pensábamos —concluyó Zawako, mientras veía a Yuuji con renovadas esperanzas sobre la batalla, y a Bulbasaur emocionarse de igual manera.

—La suerte de los novatos, hace tiempo que no la veía —declaró Misty, sacando su siguiente Pokémon—. Pero esta no te será suficiente. ¡Ve Starmie! —llamó Misty, y el público celebró— ¡Onda Trueno! —declaró Misty sin darse a esperar, paralizando a Nidorino— Sin tregua, ¡Psicocarga! —atacó Starmie de forma furiosa, ocasionándole un tremendo daño a Nidorino.

—¡Maldición! ¡No se está tentando para nada el corazón! —se molestó Yuuji, observando el daño a su Nidorino— ¡Derríbalo con Ataques Furia! —ordenó Yuuji, y Nidorino, alentado por la Onda Trueno, embistió, pero fue evadido por Starmie— ¡Me está destrozando! ¡Picotazos Venenosos! —prosiguió Yuuji, y Nidorino se las arregló para conectar el ataque, envenenando a Starmie— ¡Vaya! ¡Al menos la suerte me sigue sonriendo! —se alegró Yuuji.

—La suerte no trae victorias. ¡Escaldar! —atacó Misty, y Nidorino recibió el ataque de lleno, preocupando a Yuuji— Deberías rendirte, no tienes oportunidad —insistía ella, aunque comenzaba a sentirse mal por lo que estaba haciendo, y por fin logró ignorar su coraje, para regresar a su papel de líder de gimnasio—. Tus Pokémon… ellos te respetan, puedo verlo. Ya fue suficiente, me queda claro que no eres la persona que pensaba que eras. Te extiendo la posibilidad de rendirte ahora, te brindaré una batalla más justa la próxima vez —ofreció Misty.

—¡No va a haber una próxima vez! —le gritó Yuuji, sumamente molesto, y Misty notó que Nidorino compartía la misma mirada— ¡No vamos a ser ridiculizados! ¡Nidorino! ¡Ataque de Cuerno! —tras la orden, Nidorino se lanzó a toda velocidad, la que le permitía al menos su parálisis, y estrelló su cuerno contra el cristal de Starmie, que se astilló en ese momento— Voy a volverme más fuerte, mis Pokémon van a volverse más fuertes también. ¡Nidorino empezó este viaje conmigo, y juntos lo vamos a terminar! ¡Ataque de Cuerno! —repitió el ataque anterior, y para sorpresa de Misty, la energía de Starmie se agotó— ¡Esa es la fuerza de la habilidad de Nidorino! ¡Entusiasmo! ¡Conozco perfectamente los límites de mis Pokémon! ¡Zawako los eligió para mí! —aclaró Yuuji, virándose a ver a Zawako, quien se alegró un poco por el reconocimiento que le daban— ¡La próxima vez que quieras subestimarme! ¡Piénsatela dos veces! —aclaró Yuuji, sintiendo orgullo de su Nidorino.

—Vaya… —sonrió Misty, mirando a su débil Starmie—. Y yo que pensaba serte condescendiente —prosiguió, regresando a su Starmie—. Admito que me pasé un poco con esta batalla, pero ahora… tengo el deseo de ver hasta donde puedes llegar. Está bien, Yuuji, sin treguas. ¡Ve! —llamó Misty, y en ese momento, el lugar entró en un silencio sepulcral, mientras un inmenso Pokémon salía de la Pokébola— No importa como termine esto, Yuuji. Recuerda que tú lo pediste. ¡Destrúyelo, Gyarados! ¡Con Escaldar! —declaró Misty, y una vez el poderoso ataque fue liberado, toda la arena tembló, mientras Nidorino era derrotado por el tremendo ataque.

—¡Eso es pasarse de los límites de un líder de gimnasio! —se quejó Zawako, desafiando a Misty con su Eevee, Venonat, y el Torchic de Yuuji, sumamente molestos— Líder Misty, ¿alguna vez ha usado a Gyarados en una batalla de gimnasio? ¡Sea honesta! —preguntó ella, muy molesta.

—Rara vez, solo cuando me sacan de quicio —aceptó Misty, haciendo remolinos en su cabello con su dedo—. Pero esta vez es diferente. Yuuji no solo aceptó, sino que exigió lo mejor, y Gyarados es mi mejor Pokémon. Si pierde le daré una revancha más a su nivel, pero para esta batalla, el acuerdo persiste porque él así lo ha pedido, sin treguas —terminó Misty, posando ante Yuuji con orgullo—. ¿Y bien Yuuji? Aún te queda un Pokémon —señalo Misty, invitándolo a continuar mientras Yuuji regresaba a Nidorino, y sacaba su última Pokébola.

—Fuiste mi carta del triunfo contra Forrest, Beedrill… —recordó Yuuji, mirando a su ultima Pokébola—. Si pudiste derrotar a un Pokémon de tipo roca, sé que darás todo de ti. ¡Ve! —trató de decir, cuando las lianas de Bulbasaur lo detuvieron— ¿Qué haces? —se molestó Yuuji, y Bulbasaur lo miró en silencio, y esperó. Yuuji lo miró también, dudaba, no sabía si podría hacerlo, pero de todas formas metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó las notas de Zawako, y leyó, lo que confundía a Misty, y a todos los presentes— Este… no es para nada mi estilo… —aceptó Yuuji, y Bulbasaur asintió—. No te conozco tampoco, solo sé que estás entrenado, y que ya pasaste por esto, pero realmente no conozco tus límites, ¿aun así quieres intentarlo? —volvió a preguntarle, a lo que Bulbasaur asintió— Ok, perdón por esto Beedrill. ¡Bulbasaur! —llamó Yuuji, sorprendiendo a Zawako— ¡Drenadoras! —ordenó Yuuji, y Bulbasaur lanzó las semillas en dirección a Gyarados, quien, al estar en tierra, no pudo moverse bien para evadirlas, y quedó atrapado por las Drenadoras— Zawako dijo que no eras ofensivo, vamos a trabajar entonces en tus defensas —declaró Yuuji, y Bulbasaur asintió.

—Tienes suerte de que, aunque Gyarados sea mi Pokémon más fuerte, no tenga técnicas efectivas contra el tipo hierba, pero eso no significa que no pueda golpear muy duro. ¡Escaldar! —ordenó, Gyarados atacó, y Bulbasaur resistió el ataque gracias a su ventaja de tipo, y tras haberlo hecho, un polvo morado se dejó ver alrededor de Gyarados— Eso es… —se preocupó Misty.

—¡Polvo Venenoso! —declaró Yuuji, mientras Bulbasaur movía su cuerpo, esparciendo las esporas venenosas— No es mi estilo de batalla, pero Bulbasaur estaba entrenado, sus movimientos puede que no congenien con mi forma de competir, pero es obvio que pertenecían a un buen estratega, que utilizó a Bulbasaur para obtener una victoria tramposa, pero efectiva, y después lo desechó… como si no fuera más que un objeto. Pero eso no va a volver a pasar, yo voy a aprovechar todas las capacidades defensivas de Bulbasaur, se lo debo, por confiar en mí. ¡Bulbasaur! ¡Arraigo! —ordenó, y Bulbasaur obedeció, clavando sus látigos al suelo, y obteniendo nutrientes del mismo.

—Esa combinación… ya la había visto antes, aunque el entrenador que la utilizó, lo hizo contra Pokémon más cercanos a su nivel —se impresionó Misty, y entonces notó el dolor que sentía Gyarados por el veneno—. ¡Aun así! ¡Gyarados está a un nivel muy superior al del Pokémon que fue derrotado por esta combinación! ¡Gyarados! ¡Hyper Rayo! —declaró Misty, y el furioso Pokémon lanzó el terrible ataque, que Bulbasaur no pudo evadir al estar apresado por sus propias lianas, y cuando la cortina de humo que se alzó se esfumó, Bulbasaur se encontraba muy herido— Es todo… —sentenció Misty.

—¡No lo es! ¡Mega Drenado! —ordenó, y el débil de Bulbasaur usó lo que le quedaba de energía para absorber la energía de Gyarados. Sumado a la Drenadora, Bulbasaur recuperó más energía, y al final, con la ayuda de Arraigo, la energía de Bulbasaur estuvo casi completamente restaurada— Zawako dijo que Bulbasaur no era un Pokémon ofensivo, esto era porque las lianas de Bulbasaur no podían ser usadas para el ataque, su entrenador anterior le enseñó Arraigo, para poder derrotar a cualquier tipo agua con esta combinación. No es mi estilo, es el estilo que eligieron para Bulbasaur, pero debo adoptarlo, porque Bulbasaur tiene que adaptarse a mí, casi tanto como yo debo adaptarme a él. Nos rehabilitaremos juntos. ¡Mega Drenado! —volvió a ordenar, y Gyarados perdió más vitalidad, por el ataque, por el veneno, y por el ataque de Drenadoras—. Al usar Hyper Rayo, Gyarados debe de recargar, ahora está demasiado débil, tenemos esta batalla asegurada.

—¡No te creas tan listo todavía! ¡Ciclón! —volvió a ordenar Misty, pero Bulbasaur resistió gracias al Arraigo— ¡No! ¡No importa qué tan fuerte sea Gyarados! ¡Está entrenado como Pokémon de gimnasio! ¡No cuenta con los ataques de hielo necesarios para vencer a Bulbasaur! ¡Todos sus ataques son resistidos! —dedujo Misty, mientras Bulbasaur volvía a recuperarse, y Gyarados se desplomaba, inconsciente— ¡Nooooo! ¿Cómo pude perder cuando fui a todo por ganar? —se molestó Misty, pero rápidamente recuperó su temple— Qué más da… siembras lo que cosechas, y este Bulbasaur se sembró demasiado bien —aceptó Misty, regresando a su Gyarados, mientras Yuuji corría en dirección a Bulbasaur, e intentaba levantarlo, pero estaba tan plantado que no logró hacerlo. Zawako se emocionó también, corrió a Yuuji y lo abrazó con fuerza, y el público, aún sorprendido por lo que había pasado, comenzó a aplaudirle—. Combatí sin darte tregua. Y aunque admito que este no es todo mi potencial de entrenadora, al mismo tiempo tengo que aceptar que me venciste limpiamente. Tal vez, en alguna otra ocasión, me dejes tener la revancha con Pokémon que no hayan sido entrenados exclusivamente para funcionar como Pokémon de gimnasio —le pidió Misty, y Yuuji miró a Zawako como no sabiendo de qué hablaba Misty.

—Gyarados aprende Rayo Hielo —le explicó, y Yuuji no lo comprendió—. Pero como Gyarados está entrenado como Pokémon de gimnasio, no le enseñó esa técnica que hubiera sido terriblemente ventajosa. Con Rayo Hielo, aún con Bulbasaur enraizado, no hubieras tenido oportunidad —le explicó en ese momento.

—¿Quieres decir que todavía puede ser más fuerte de lo que ya es? Me siento estafado —terminó de decir Yuuji, mientras levantaba a Bulbasaur, igualmente sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

—Si usara todo mi poder, nadie jamás vencería mi gimnasio —le explicó Misty, y entonces le entregó una medalla a Yuuji—. Esta, es la medalla Cascada, la prueba definitiva de tu victoria, que no por no usar técnicas ventajosas, hace menos tu victoria —aclaró Misty, aunque Yuuji no estaba convencido—. Y esta, es la TM Escaldar. No tienes Pokémon que le saquen provecho, pero algún día puede serte útil —terminó de decir Misty, y Yuuji asintió con entusiasmo—. Vuelve a visitarme algún día, y te daré una batalla que jamás olvidarás —declaró ella, y ambos compartieron un amistoso apretón de manos, sellando una relación de respeto mutuo, que entusiasmaba mucho a Zawako, y a un par de detectives a la distancia, que lo observaron todo desde el palco VIP.

—¿Quién lo diría? —exclamaba Looker, sorprendido por la victoria de Yuuji— Tal parece que ese chico tiene más potencial del que le dábamos crédito, eso ha sido una estrategia excepcional —tuvo que aceptar Looker, y Destra asintió.

—Lo que más me sorprende, es que nunca había usado a ese Bulbasaur. ¿Cómo supo sus técnicas? —le preguntó Destra, pero entonces notó la pantalla de su computadora— ¡No puede ser! ¡Nos distrajimos viendo la batalla! —se perturbó Destra.

—¡Y la madre de Yuuji estaba entre el público! ¡Sección 9-B! —apuntó Looker, y comenzó a correr fuera del balcón, seguido por Destra y su Oddish, aunque las cámaras de vigilancia, apuntando a la sección 9-B, mostraban solo asientos vacíos.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	10. Melancolía familiar

**No puede ser, continúo actualizando constantemente, ¿qué diantres me pasa? ¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? No lo puedo creer (Leer con voz de Po de Kung Fu Panda). Bueno, a mal paso darle prisa.**

 **Por cierto, como cierta personita que es una fiel seguidora de mis historias sabrá, esta historia tiene una precuela (que no es necesaria leer), la precuela es: "La chica que quería ser un Pokémon." Y antes de que me digas, "me espoliaste", no me digas que no lo sabías, jajaja.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Y sí, estoy hablando de ti. Tranquila, lo importante de la otra historia no es el resultado, sino el viaje. Y bien, tengo que admitir que la idea original de la batalla entre Yuuji y Misty era una aplastante victoria por parte de Misty, pero si pongo todos mis planes en acción, literalmente nunca voy a terminar, tuve que acelerar algunos eventos. Looker y Destra, como siempre, seguirán siendo personajes recurrentes, aunque para mí son más un alivio cómico que verdaderos personajes protagonistas, por ello no salen todo el tiempo, espero no te moleste. Y vaya, hay muchas cosas que no sé de Venezuela, pero buscaré esa canción a ver qué tal.**

 **Post-Data: Para los interesados, la precuela de esta historia, si gustan leerla, será actualizada junto con esta historia al menos una vez a la semana (oh no, ya lo arruiné, siempre que prometo algo no lo cumplo, di algo para despistar la atención), am… pastel… bueno ya, vayan a leer.**

* * *

 **Crónicas de un viaje Pokémon.**

 **Temporada 1: Kanto.**

 **Capítulo 10: Melancolía familiar.**

* * *

 **Región Kalos, Ciudad Tempera. Abordo del S.S. Anne.**

—¡Uwah! ¡La región Kalos es asombrosa! —un crucero de lujo, con dirección final siendo la región Kanto, realizaba una parada de aprovisionamiento en el puerto de Ciudad Tempera, para reabastecerse de combustible, víveres, y brindar unos pocos momentos de descanso a la tripulación, antes de reiniciar el aún largo viaje hasta la región Kanto. Una de las pasajeras del crucero, de tez morena, cabellera blanca y ojos color de avellana, vestida con una camiseta anudada a rayas color marino, shorts informales color beis, con sandalias, y un bolso pequeño del mismo color, observaba impaciente a la región, deseosa de bajar del barco y capturar algunos Pokémon, lo cual estaba prohibido— ¡Ah…! ¡Quiero bajar a capturar Pokémon! ¡Me pregunto si tendré tiempo de bajar y visitar la ciudad antes de que el barco vuelva a zarpar! —se preguntó la niña, corriendo por el barco, dirigiéndose a la zona de desembarque, pero una vez intentó bajar, la tripulación se lo impidió— ¡Solo serán unos minutos! —se quejó la niña.

—¿Tienes que hacer esto en cada puerto al que llegas? —le recriminó un marinero, con un Machop a su lado, y mirando a la niña con molestia— ¡Te lo dijimos antes y te lo repetimos! ¡Si tienes Pokémon ajenos a la región que visitas, no puedes bajar del barco a menos que tengas un permiso especial! ¡Que no tienes! ¡Tus Pokémon solo han sido autorizados a bajar en la región Kanto! —le recordó el marinero, y la niña se sintió regañada— Además, solo están autorizadas las entradas, ¿qué no vez a los turistas? —apuntó el marinero.

—Ya los vi, pero yo también soy turista —le recordó ella—. Oh vamos, no seas tan estricto. ¿Y si dejo a mis Pokémon en el barco? Solo tengo uno, por favor —suplicó la chica, aunque el marinero quería mantenerse firme. Sin embargo, ante la mirada de la chica, desistió—. ¡Sí! ¡Por favor cuide de mi Pokémon! —le pidió, buscando su Pokébola en su cinturón, cuando cayó en una horrible revelación— ¿Dónde está? —se estremeció de miedo— ¡Mi Vulpix no está! ¡Hay no! ¡Debí dejar la Pokébola en el catre! ¡Ya regreso! —se horrorizó la niña, y salió corriendo por toda la borda buscando a su Pokémon perdido.

—¿Esa chica perdió a su Pokémon? —preguntó una bella mujer, que apenas terminaba de subir por las escaleras del barco. Poseía cabello negro, largo y abundante, botas negras de diseñadora, con leggings oscuros hasta llegar a su falda morada y corta con holanes, top rosado sin mangas con un moño negro, y encima de todo el look de diseñadora Pokémon, una bata de laboratorio que no hacía juego para nada, pero que ella vestía confortablemente de todos modos, mientras ocultaba su rostro con unos lentes de sol color morado, y bajo un sombrero del mismo color con un moño de un morado más suave.

—Ah, no le preste atención —le comentó el marinero—. Esa niña es todo un desastre. A cada puerto que llega se quiere bajar a capturar Pokémon, pero siempre olvida algo en el barco. Tiene tanta energía, que la vez corriendo de un lado del barco al otro sin descaso, solo para momentos más tarde, verla recorrer el mismo camino en búsqueda de algo que se le perdió —le explicó el marinero, y la bella mujer asintió—. Seguro encuentra a su Pokémon rápidamente —le aseguró.

—Puede ser… pero uno nunca quiere separarse de su Pokémon… —agregó la mujer, sacando una Pokébola, y liberando a su Pokémon, un Spritzee, uno de los Pokémon nativos de Kalos—. Sprit spritzee zee sprit ze, sprit —comenzó la mujer, confundiendo al marinero, quien entonces notó que el Pokémon de la mujer respondía, y que la mujer se frotaba la barbilla con curiosidad, y miraba al marinero de regreso—. No pregunté… ¿qué Pokémon es el que se extravió? —le preguntó al marinero.

—Amm… el Pokémon de esa niña es un Vulpix —aclaró el hombre, y la mujer asintió, comunicándose con su Pokémon en ese momento, quien, tras entender, salió volando por la borda y en búsqueda del Pokémon—. Un momento, ¿usted acaba de hablar con ese Pokémon? —le preguntó el hombre.

—¿Hablar con un Pokémon? —preguntó la mujer, quitándose lo lentes en ese momento, sorprendiendo al marinero, quien se ruborizó al verla— Si alguien lo escuchara decir eso, lo tildarían de loco, ¿no lo cree? —le guiñó el ojo, y entonces se asomó por la borda— Volveré pronto, cariño. ¡Deséame suerte! —se despidió la mujer, que comenzó a caminar en dirección a los camarotes, cuando su Spritzee llegó ante ella con un Vulpix atraído por su ataque de Dulce Aroma—. Este Vulpix es… blanco… —se sorprendió la mujer, mientras el Vulpix se encontraba hipnotizado por el ataque.

—¡Vulpix! —escuchó la mujer a una niña llegar ante ella, y recoger a su Vulpix en ese momento— ¡Alola! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Espero que mi Vulpix no la haya molestado! ¿Quién es ese Pokémon? —apuntó la niña, mientras la mujer se sorprendía de su energía— Usted… ¡Es hermosa! ¡Soy su fan! —exclamó la niña con ojos de emoción.

—Vaya… los de Alola realmente que tienen mucha energía —dedujo la mujer, sorprendiendo a la niña aún más—. Ahora, ten más cuidado con tu Vulpix. Los Pokémon son amigos de toda la vida, cuida bien de ellos —le pidió, antes de agacharse y mirar a Vulpix—. Vulp pix pix, vul vul vul —le habló la mujer, sorprendiendo a Vulpix, quien exclamó en alegría.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó la niña, mientras la mujer se retiraba junto a su Pokémon— Espere —interrumpió su marcha la niña, y la mujer la volteó a ver—. ¡Sabía que la había visto antes! ¡Usted es Valerie! ¡Líder de gimnasio de Kalos! ¿Verdad que sí? —le preguntó con energía, preocupando a la mujer, quien asintió en ese momento— ¡Es increíble! Soy Kim, de la región Alola, estoy en un viaje de investigación Pokémon. ¿Va de vacaciones a la región Kanto? —preguntó emocionada.

—Quisiera decir que sí —declaró la mujer, a momento en que la sirena del barco anunciaba que se resumía la marcha, y así Kim se quedó con las ganas de bajar a capturar Pokémon en Kalos—. Pero realmente… la razón para ir a Kanto… es encontrar a mi hija que huyó de casa… y pedirle que regrese… —terminó la mujer, al borde de las lágrimas, mientras Kim, la miraba con tristeza.

 **Región Kanto. Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Celeste. Zona de Arenas de Batalla.**

—Man key man man, key key man key man —hablaba Zawako, con todos sus Pokémon afuera de sus Pokébolas, y observando ansiosos, mientras ella intentaba comunicarse con el Mankey de Yuuji, quien como era costumbre, la despreciaba e ignoraba en todo momento—. ¿No era así? Entonces… —corrigió Zawako, haciendo notas, y una vez escribió algunas onomatopeyas, se decidió a continuar—. Key, man kei kei man man —corrigió ella, y para su sorpresa, Mankey le habló—. ¿Enserio? ¡Sí! ¡Encontré la conexión! —celebró ella, más entonces su rostro de alegría, fue reemplazado por uno de molestia— Disculpa, yo no soy ninguna molestia. Te recuerdo que soy yo quien te proporciona la alimentación pertinente. El que solo quieras mermelada de bayas Nanab, no significa que sea nutritivo —recriminó ella, y al hacerlo, Mankey se paró sobre la mesa y comenzó una rabieta, forzando a los Pokémon de Zawako a intervenir, y ponerse a la defensiva, todos menos Cleffa, quien imitó la rabieta de Mankey—. ¡Espera! ¡Podemos hablar de esto como persona y Pokémon civilizados! ¡Sabes que puedo hacerlo! —intentó decir Zawako, cuando Mankey se lanzó intentando rasguñarle el rostro, pero fue atrapado en pleno vuelo por Yuuji.

—¡Mankey! ¡Sé gentil! —reprendió Yuuji, mientras una aterrada Zawako se desplomaba en el suelo, sobresaltando a Yuuij— ¡Ah! ¡Zawako! —se preocupó Yuuji, colocando a Mankey en el suelo, mientras tanto Eevee como Torchic lo reprendían, y Mankey tan solo se cruzaba de brazos y los ignoraba a todos— ¿Y ahora qué? Oye, despierta —se preocupó Yuuji.

—Estoy despierta… solo algo intimidada —respondió Zawako, y Yuuji la ayudó a pararse, mientras Mankey seguía en una rabieta y apuntaba a Zawako en todo momento, forzando a que su ceja le temblara por las rudas palabras de Mankey—. ¡Si fueras más cooperativo con mi investigación, no tendría que quitarte tu valioso tiempo de entrenamiento! —le contestó Zawako, muy molesta, mientras Yuuji trataba de calmarla.

—Tranquila, Mankey solo está molesto porque no lo dejas entrenar con nosotros —le explicaba Yuuji, apuntando al resto de sus Pokémon en la arena de batalla, donde entrenaban con Amaya—. Y, a decir verdad, yo también quiero entrenar con Mankey. ¿Qué es eso que estás estudiando que no le permites entrenar? —preguntó Yuuji, tomando el cuaderno de notas de Zawako, quien, escandalizada, se lo arrebató.

—¡No puedes simplemente leer mis notas sin mi permiso! ¿Qué pasa si estoy en medio de un descubrimiento de premio nobel y me robas la idea? —enfureció Zawako, no realmente porque Yuuji fuera un metiche, que sí lo era, aunque sin intención, pero porque tenía pánico de saber qué pensaría Yuuji de ella si descubría sus apuntes.

—Está bien, no vuelvo a tomar tus cosas sin permiso —se molestó Yuuji, y miró a su Mankey, quien continuaba viendo a Zawako con desprecio—. Ustedes necesitan llevarse mejor. Mankey, sé que quieres entrenar, pero Zawako necesita de tu ayuda, por enésima vez, sé gentil —le pidió Yuuji, aunque Mankey se rehusaba en todo momento. Al ver que la práctica no continuaría, Amaya llegó junto a su Wartortle, y con los Pokémon de Yuuji siguiéndola.

—¡Es imposible llevarse bien con ese Pokémon! —recriminó Zawako, apuntándole a Mankey con molestia, quien movió su mano como invitando a Zawako a ir por él, aunque Eevee fue el primero en salir en defensa de Zawako— ¡Nunca entenderé a los tipo lucha! ¡Son unos salvajes! —insistió ella.

—Si no lo intentas, por supuesto que no vas a lograr nada… —concluyó Yuuji, mientras Zawako y Mankey intercambiaban miradas de ira—. Bien, te ayudaré, pero necesitas dejarme a Mankey más seguido, o va a subir de peso —le pidió Yuuji, mientras buscaba algunos objetos de su mochila, y al hacerlo, la nariz de Mankey reaccionó, sus ojos se calmaron, y su mirada se hizo gentil y sumisa—. Mankey, mano —ordenó Yuuji, y Mankey gustoso le dio la mano, y una vez que Yuuji la estrechó, lo premió con un dulce, que Mankey comió emocionado—. Mankey, aplaude —le pidió Yuuji, y Mankey aplaudió un par de veces, y luego pidió su dulce, Zawako lo observó todo impresionada, y tomó notas—. Mankey, discúlpate con Zawako —pidió Yuuji, a lo que Mankey reaccionó abriendo sus ojos, y dirigiéndolos en molestia a Zawako—. Mankey… —se molestó Yuuji, y se comió el dulce, para tristeza de Mankey, quien lloró por el dulce perdido—. Ahora, discúlpate —insistió Yuuji, y Mankey, aunque molesto, se disculpó mientras hacía una rabieta, misma que preocupó a Zawako cuando la tradujo, y Yuuji, aunque no muy convencido, le dio el dulce, que maravillaba al paladar de Mankey—. Toma, pero no abuses —le entregó la bolsa de dulces a Zawako, quien los miró curiosa.

—¿Dulces de baya Nanab? —meditó Zawako, mientras Mankey miraba los dulces, luego a Zawako, y hacía una rabieta— No creo que vaya a funcionar —se aterró Zawako, y Yuuji simplemente la invitó a intentarlo—. Mankey… mano… —le pidió Zawako mientras temblaba de miedo, Mankey se cruzó de brazos, y la ignoró—. No funcionó —entristeció Zawako.

—Y por eso lo castigamos —le explicó Yuuji, abriendo el dulce, y metiéndoselo a Zawako a la boca, ganándose la mirada de dolor de Mankey—. Vuélvelo a intentar —le pidió Yuuji, mientras Zawako sacaba otro dulce.

—Mankey… mano… —pidió Zawako, aunque una vena se saltaba en la frente de Mankey, y Zawako temblaba preocupada. Yuuji entonces asintió, y Zawako, aunque temerosa, abrió el dulce y se preparó para comerlo, cuando Mankey, de mala gana, le ofreció su mano. Zawako entonces miró a Yuuji, quien asintió, por lo que Zawako le estrechó la mano, y lo premió con el dulce, mismo que Mankey devoró furioso, pero que terminó por degustar con una mirada sonrojada y encantada—. No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo supiste que Mankey tenía habilidades de condicionamiento de aprendizaje en base a recompensas? —le preguntó.

—¿Habilidades de qué? —preguntó Yuuji, preocupando a Zawako— Solo le doy un premio cuando hace las cosas que quiero que haga, es el truco más sencillo del mundo —le explicó Yuuji, aunque Zawako lo miró extrañada.

—No, son contados los Pokémon que tienen habilidades de condicionamiento de aprendizaje, solo tuviste suerte de que Mankey fuera así —se preocupó Zawako, mirando a Mankey, quien desviaba la mirada—. Mankey… sentado… —apuntó Zawako a la silla, y Mankey, aunque haciendo rabietas, fue a sentarse en la silla, donde Zawako le dio el dulce—. Esto va a ser muy divertido —dedujo Zawako.

—No abuses, esos dulces engordan mucho, además de que son caros —le recordó Yuuji—. En todo caso, ¿de qué va toda esta investigación con Mankey? Tengo otros Pokémon que puedes investigar, sabes —se quejó Yuuji.

—Bulbasaur necesita más de ti que Mankey en estos momentos —miró Zawako a Bulbasaur, quien la miraba extrañada—. Y una vez que termine con Mankey, sigue Beedrill. Y para satisfacer tu curiosidad, mi investigación es sobre los patrones de emisión fonética de los Pokémon, pero por supuesto que no lo comprenderías —señaló ella.

—Sí, bueno… te acabo de enseñar como entrenar a un Mankey, pero yo soy el ignorante —se apuntó Yuuji, y Zawako se apenó, pero desvió la mirada, no queriendo admitirlo—. Pero basta de eso, ¿cuándo saldremos en dirección a Ciudad Carmín? Pensé que estabas desesperada por encontrar al Pokémon 185 —le recordó Yuuji.

—¿Otro Pokémon nuevo? —se emocionó Amaya, mirando a Zawako con entusiasmo, quien sonrió un tanto avergonzada— Y bueno, yo también tengo que continuar el viaje a Ciudad Carmín pronto. Prefería ir con ustedes, aunque puede que sea un tanto mejor si voy sola. Después de todo, ambos ya son celebridades —agregó Amaya, y tanto Yuuji como Zawako la miraron confundidos—. ¡Les presento el Monitor de Fama! —presumió Amaya, mostrándole a Yuuji y a Zawako un aparato peculiar y rectangular— En este artefacto, puedes ver el nivel de fama de cada entrenador registrado en Kanto. Desde la conferencia de ayer, Zawako subió en el ranking hasta el lugar 8 del Top 100, Yuuji está en el lugar 23 del mismo, subiste del 435 al 23 desde tu batalla con Misty —le explicó.

—Espera, ¿Zawako está más arriba que yo? —se impresionó Yuuji, y Zawako se mostró igualmente impresionada— Pero si Zawako ni es entrenadora, ¿y de dónde saca la información esa cosa? —apuntó Yuuji.

—De las redes sociales —escuchó el grupo, y encontraron a Misty a sus espaldas, con una genuina sonrisa en su rostro—. Hola, perdona por llegar tarde, Zawako —saludó Misty, y Zawako se alegró—. Tuve que cerrar el gimnasio para nuestra reunión —le explicó.

—¿Reunión? —se preguntó Yuuji, mientras Misty se sentaba junto a Zawako, quien le sonrió en complicidad a Misty— ¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó Yuuji con confusión, mientras ambas pedían un menú.

—Brock me sugirió que tuviera una conversación con Misty, y ella aceptó en venir a verme —le explicó Zawako, aunque Yuuji no comprendía nada—. Tomará un tiempo, pero la buena noticia, es que ya puedes utilizar a Mankey —celebró Zawako, y ante el comentario, Mankey saltó emocionado, y le pidió a Yuuji el combatir cuanto antes.

—Eso me alegra, ¿pero a qué horas vamos a salir a Ciudad Carmín? —preguntó Yuuji, a momento que sentía a alguien colocar su mano en su hombro, se trataba de un entrenador, que miraba a Yuuji con ojos de desafío.

—Así que, tú eres el entrenador número 23 en el ranking del Monitor de Fama —exclamó el entrenador, y Yuuji notó a otros 3 entrenadores que venían con él—. Los muchachos y yo queremos ascender en el ranking, así que te retamos a una batalla —le pidió, y Mankey exclamó en señal de emoción, y comenzó a mirar a Yuuji con ojos de súplica.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay prisa en llegar a Ciudad Carmín —respondió Yuuji, y Mankey celebró alegremente—. Está bien, está bien, iniciaré contigo —le enunció Yuuji, por lo que Mankey, emocionado, se dirigió a la arena de batalla.

Cuando Amaya y Zawako se quedaron solas, Misty observó a Amaya gentilmente, aunque Amaya se sintió en extremo incomoda por la presencia de Misty, y sintió una tremenda necesidad de irse tan pronto le fuera posible.

—Bueno, creo que eso significa que yo debo continuar con mi viaje —comentó Amaya, mirando a Zawako y ofreciéndole su mano—. Perdón por irme tan repentinamente, pero no quiero molestarte ni a ti, ni mucho menos a Misty… —se susurró aquella ultima parte.

—Amaya —comenzó Misty, sobresaltando a la pequeña chica rubia, quien se apresuró más a recoger sus cosas—. Ya te dije que no guardo rencor sobre tu padre. Me malentiendes —le comentó ella preocupada.

—¡En verdad ya debo irme! ¡Lo siento! —reverenció en dirección a Misty y se apresuró a irse, pero antes de hacerlo, se viró una última vez— La próxima vez que nos veamos, espero que podamos pasar algo de tiempo juntas. Y quien sabe, tal vez podríamos compartir nuestros secretos de empatía Pokémon —finalizó ella, lo que sorprendió a Zawako—. ¡Adiós! —se despidió Amaya, corriendo mientras sacaba la lengua de forma juguetona.

—¡Espera! ¡Tú también puedes…! —intentó decir Zawako, pero recordando a Misty en la mesa, se replanteó las cosas— Perdona por hacerte venir, Misty. Es solo que Brock me dijo que podías ayudarme con los problemas que tengo… —se apenó Zawako, y Misty la observó con cuidado.

—Con gusto, en lo que sea que pueda ayudar será un verdadero placer —comentó Misty, señalándole al mesero que llegaba en el menú lo que quería beber. Zawako rápidamente pidió también, aunque por su semblante, y por la forma en que temblaba, Misty dedujo que estaba demasiado nerviosa—. Pero, no puedo ayudarte si no me explicas —se preocupó un poco Misty, y Zawako se sonrojó, apenada, pero asintió.

—Yo… la verdad es que… —intentó decir Zawako, sintiéndose nerviosa y mirando en dirección a Yuuji, quien combatía con su Mankey contra el Pikachu del entrenador que lo había retado, y una vez que Zawako supo que no había forma posible de que Yuuji la escuchara, ella por fin fue honesta con Misty—. Yo… hui de casa… porque no podía tolerar la idea de defraudar a mis padres… —lloró Zawako, y la revelación sorprendió a Misty sobremanera.

—¿Huyó de casa? —se sorprendió Destra, quien pese a estar en su pijama, espiaba desde el segundo piso del Centro Pokémon, más específicamente hablando, desde la zona de habitaciones, a Zawako, con la ayuda de una antena que se encontraba conectada a su computadora, mientras escuchaba y registraba la conversación de voz, así como otra información que enviaba a la computadora de Looker, quien compartía la habitación con ella—. Zawako huyó de casa… —le explicaba Destra a Looker.

—Pensé que no planeabas involucrarte de forma sentimental con esos chicos —se burló Looker, igualmente en su pijama, que no eran más que un bóxer y una camisa interior blanca, y posteriormente recordó que estaba en una conferencia—. Ah… lo lamento superior, le daba mi reporte preliminar. Como le mencionaba, estamos sobre una pista, pero el Equipo Rocket nos ha eludido mucho —proseguía Looker, mientras se metía a la boca una rebanada entera del club sándwich que había pedido—. ¿Que parece que estuviéramos de vacaciones? Por supuesto que no, superior. Seguimos una pista muy de cerca, pero debe comprender que la red del Centro Pokémon no es muy potente, además de que no es frecuencia segura. Por eso lo atiendo sin hacer una video llamada, no es como que lo esté atendiendo en mi pijama mientras tomo el desayuno, ¿por quién me toma? —se burló Looker, y Destra se preocupó por lo difícil que era para Looker mantener la calma mientras era regañado por su supervisor— ¿Que quiere hablar con Destra? —se preocupó Looker, e inmediatamente después, Destra le quitó los auriculares, y se los puso ella misma.

—Aquí Destra, estamos en medio de una pista, no podemos atenderlos —sentenció ella, sumamente molesta, y apagó el equipo de Looker—. No entiendo cómo puedes ser el mejor detective del mundo, y al mismo tiempo ser tan bocazas cuando te pones nervioso. ¿Qué te preocupa tanto? —preguntó ella.

—¿Aparte de que descubran que la relación con mi compañera sobrepasa lo laboral? —preguntó Looker, apenando a Destra, quien tomó un pedazo de club sándwich y se lo hundió a Looker en la boca, quien tragó lo más rápido que pudo— Es solo que las políticas de la corporación —intentó decirle Looker.

—No son importantes —lo interrumpió Destra—. Si llegamos a tener cualquier problema, apelaré a la ayuda de Nanu. Ahora ven y escucha esto, Zawako acaba de confesar que escapó de casa. Puede que no sea Yuuji quien está involucrado con accionar delictivo, sino ella —dedujo ella.

—Destra… solo quieres espiar las conversaciones ajenas por mera curiosidad personal, ¿no es así? —descubrió Looker, apenando a Destra— Sí soy el mejor detective del mundo, pero no necesito serlo para saber que solo espías a Zawako por 2 razones, para saber si realmente puede hablar con los Pokémon, y porque su vida es casi una telenovela —concluyó.

—Am… Looker… —comenzó a hablar ella de forma coqueta, lo que rápidamente sonrojó a Looker—. Aún tengo algo de hambre. Tengo ganas de un postre, pero los postres del servicio al cuarto no me apetecen. ¿Podrías ir por unos… Rokikos? —pidió Destra, como si fuera capaz de usar el ataque de Ojitos Tiernos.

—¿Rokikos? Pero esos son muy difíciles de encontrar en Ciudad Celeste —intentó decir Looker, pero una vez que vio los ojos de Destra, su vergüenza pudo más, por lo que tomó su bata de detective, sin dignarse siquiera a ponerse los pantalones—. ¡Los conseguiré! —exclamó, y salió de la habitación. Solo entonces Destra pasó su laptop a la cama, y subió el volumen para escuchar la conversación mejor, con una sonrisa más que curiosa en sus labios.

 **Ruta del Mar. Abordo del S.S. Anne.**

—¿Ya está mejor? —de regreso en el barco, Kim había llevado a una deprimida Valerie hasta la zona de restaurantes, donde en esos momentos, había llenado la mesa de varios dulces y postres, con la finalidad de mejorar el estado de animo de Valerie, quien, desde que se habían topado en Kalos, no había dejado de llorar— Debió haber estado guardándose todo ese llanto por mucho tiempo —dedujo Kim, mirando los ojos enrojecidos de Valerie.

—Es solo que… no me gusta que mi esposo me vea llorar… por eso no había tenido un momento de tranquilidad para hacerlo como se debe —aceptó Valerie, secándose las lágrimas, y sonriendo para Kim—. Lamento que me hayas tenido que acompañar en mi momento de debilidad. De verdad no tenías que acompañarme a comer estos postres, que por cierto, gracias por traerlos —volvió a sonreírle, lo que logró hacer que Kim se sonrojara.

—Que linda… —se apenó Kim, aunque rápidamente regresó en sí, sacudiendo su cabeza ferozmente—. Pero, ¿por qué huyó su hija de casa? —le preguntó Kim, mientras Valerie se encontraba a punto de probar una cucharada de helado, aunque se deprimió un poco y no pudo probarla— Si no quiere decirme no me diga, pero por favor no llore —le pidió ella.

—No, está bien. Platicar con una extraña a veces puede ser tranquilizante —sonrió Valerie, y acarició la cabeza del Vulpix de Kim—. Verás… mi marido y yo, somos algo así como los opuestos perfectos. Pero, eso no significa que nos llevemos mal, significa que tenemos visiones muy diferentes de ciertas cosas. Entre esas visiones, creo que ambos accidentalmente le dimos la idea equivocada a nuestra hija de que queríamos que ella siguiera nuestros pasos, y… como somos muy diferentes, y nuestras respectivas carreras se contradicen… pues… creo que fue mucho para ella, no sé si me explico —comentó ella.

—No mucho… —aceptó Kim, con algo de confusión—. Usted es una líder de gimnasio, entiendo entonces que quería que su hija siguiera esos pasos y heredara su gimnasio —aclaró ella, aunque levemente confundida.

—Bueno, eso también hubiera sido lindo, pero no era a lo que me refería —aceptó Valerie, confundiendo a Kim aún más—. Te explicaré… soy una líder de gimnasio, además de una diseñadora de modas, pero la visión que tenía sobre mi hija, no se trataba de ninguna de esas cosas —intentó decirle, lo que no era para nada claro, y hacía que a Kim le doliera la cabeza—. Digamos que… mi hija piensa, que yo estoy decepcionada de que ella no naciera con una habilidad que yo poseo. Y por ello, busca desesperadamente la forma de darme gusto, aprendiendo esa habilidad con esfuerzo, determinación y estudio —aclaró Valerie.

—Umm… no nació con una habilidad que usted sí tiene… —se preguntó ella—. ¿Sería algo así como si mi padre tuviera una habilidad muy sobresaliente en algo, como por ejemplo la lucha libre, y yo no sirviera para nada para eso, y quisiera aprender de todas formas? —preguntó.

—Algo así… —se burló un poco Valerie, notando que la niña también se sentía levemente apenada por no poder cumplir las expectativas de su padre—. Pero el que mi hija no haya nacido con esa habilidad, no significa que yo esté decepcionada de que no la tenga. Pero por alguna razón, ella piensa que yo estoy decepcionada, y por ello, se ha distanciado algo de mí —le aseguró Valerie, mirando su helado ya casi derretido, y dándole vueltas con su cuchara—. Además, ella siempre fue más cercana a su padre que a mí. Entre ellos había una relación tan… sana y divertida… que a veces no podía evitar sentirme celosa de que su padre monopolizara a nuestra hija… —continuó ella, y Kim la miró con preocupación—. ¿Te ha pasado algo así con tus padres? —preguntó ella.

—¿A mí? Para nada, mis padres hablan el mismo idioma extraterrestre, la única que no entiende nada soy yo —se quejó Kim, cruzándose de brazos mientras recordaba a sus padres, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó—. Pero, seguramente tiene muchas cosas en común con su hija —intentó animarla Kim.

—Bueno… —lo pensó Valerie, haciendo memoria—. Mi marido y yo, tenemos 2 casas, no porque nos llevemos mal, sino por nuestros respectivos trabajos —le explicó, antes de que Kim se hiciera malas ideas—. Los fines de semana, los pasábamos todos en familia en alguna de nuestras casas, y siempre que tocaba que fuera la mía, mi hija exploraba todos los posibles lugares, ya que mi casa, está construida como una inmensa casa de muñecas —le explicó Valerie, y al imaginársela, Kim se emocionó por la idea—. Cierto día, mi hija encontró en el desván de esa casa, una caja llena con libretas que yo había escrito cuando era una niña… las leyó todas, memorizó con su mente tan impresionante todo lo que decían, y de pronto, era como si mi pequeña tuviera esa habilidad con la que yo nací. Por fin teníamos algo en común, algo de qué hablar. Yo estaba muy feliz de que por fin tuviéramos algo en común. Pero… mi marido… él no estaba tan contento —le explicó Valerie, y Kim se preocupó un poco—. Mi marido y yo… somos polos opuestos perfectos, y por supuesto que tenemos diferencias muchas veces, pero nunca nos hemos peleado antes. Es solo que mi hija era tan pequeña, que pensó que la discusión que su padre y yo teníamos, era muy violenta —le explicó, recordando a Zawako, de al menos 8 años de edad, con varias libretas en sus brazos, mientras miraba a su madre y a su padre discutiendo en la cocina—. Verás, esas libretas, fueron el inicio de algo que preocupaba mucho a mi marido. Inicialmente yo vivía en la región Johto, donde mi habilidad no fue bien recibida por mis compañeros de clase, ni por las personas del pueblo en el que vivía. Mi familia se mudó a Kalos, donde decidí mantener mi habilidad en secreto, aunque al parecer logré darle un uso turístico más tarde —sonrió ella, pero pronto regresó en sí—. El caso es, que mi marido quería ocultarle esas libretas a mi hija, para evitar que lo que me pasó a mí le fuera a pasar a ella. Tras comprender lo que mi marido decía, y que el conocimiento en esas libretas, era un peligro para las relaciones sociales de mi hija con otros de su edad, decidí reprenderla, y pedirle que no hablara del contenido de esas libretas con nadie —le explicó, y Kim dedujo lo que pasó después.

—Su hija debió sentirse muy triste —dedujo Kim—. Después de mucho tiempo se estaban llevando bien, y de pronto, lo que hacía que se llevaran bien estaba prohibido —ante aquel comentario, Valerie asintió con tristeza—. Eso debió… dañar mucho su relación.

—En un principio sí. Pero para desviar la atención, la enviamos al poco tiempo a un campamento Pokémon en Alola —sonrió Valerie, y Kim se preocupó—. Desviar la atención del tema fue muy efectivo. Cuando regresó, todos éramos una familia feliz y contenta. Y así fue por muchos años, pero, no me di cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después, que ignorar el tema, no hizo más que lastimarla más —aceptó Valerie, y Kim mantuvo su silencio para dejarla continuar—. Mi hija comenzó a ser… más servicial. Era la niña perfecta, sacaba buenas calificaciones, pasaba tiempo con nosotros, jugaba y reía alegremente con nuestros Pokémon. Todo parecía ser perfecto. Pero entones, pasó algo extraño… antes de cumplir su cumpleaños número 15, que es el cumpleaños que las niñas de su edad esperan con tantas ansias, su padre y yo planeábamos una enorme fiesta para ella. Y entonces, hice aquella pregunta, que me perturbó mucho cuando recibí la respuesta: "¿a quién quieres invitar de tus amigos?" —agregó Valerie con tristeza, y las lágrimas volvieron a traicionarla, y bajó la mirada, no queriendo que Kim la viera en ese estado— Ella… comenzó a llorar… se despedazó en ese momento… al principio no lo comprendí, pero cuando pregunté en la escuela, por fin me di cuenta de que toda su niñez había sido horrible. Al parecer, ella había estado tan feliz con lo que descubrió en mis libretas, y con todo lo que nos divertimos, que intentó convencer a sus amigos de que todo lo que estaba allí era real… le pasó exactamente lo que me pasó a mí cuando tenía su edad, todos le dieron la espalda, la llamaron una loca. Pero como ella veía que su padre y yo nos empezamos a llevar mejor, no nos dijo nada, se guardó todo ese sufrimiento, hasta que no lo pudo ocultar más —terminó Valerie.

—Eso, suena horrible —aceptó Kim, entregándole servilletas a Valerie para que se secara las lágrimas—. Pero, eso también significa que su hija los quiere mucho, no se sienta mal por favor. Los niños pueden ser muy crueles, pero no son malos —le explicó.

—Lo sé, pero… cuando nos enteramos, fue la primera vez en que mi marido y yo nos enojamos de verdad el uno con el otro —recordó Valerie, a su marido lanzando las libretas a la chimenea y quemándolas, y reprendiendo a Zawako severamente, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas—. Mi marido no es una mala persona, pero… estaba tan asustado del rumbo que la vida social de nuestra hija estaba tomando, que pudo haber dicho algunas cosas que, en lugar de ayudar, empeoraron las cosas. Lo más raro de todo, es que yo también me enfadé con él, porque al reprender a nuestra hija como lo había hecho, aunque con buenas intenciones, digamos que dije algo cercano a: "si tanto le temes a lo que hay en esas libretas, básicamente estás diciendo que odias lo que soy" —le explicó, y Kim se tapó la boca por la sorpresa—. La realización cayó como un balde de agua fría, mi marido, comprendió que lo que estaba diciendo estaba mal. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, nuestra hija se encerró en su habitación, no quería hablar con nosotros. Pensamos que, lo mejor era esperar a que se bajaran los ánimos de todos, y hablar las cosas con más calma a la mañana siguiente… nos fuimos a dormir, y para cuando despertamos, la habitación de mi hija seguía cerrada… la abrimos a la fuerza claro, y cuando entramos, solo encontramos una nota que decía: "no lo soporto más. Necesito tiempo para pesar lo que quiero hacer de mi vida. No puedo complacerlos a ambos." Eso fue, hace casi medio año —terminó de decir.

—Pero si va a la región Kanto, eso significa que ya tiene una idea de dónde está su hija —agregó Kim, y Valerie asintió en ese momento, sintiéndose mejor—. Eso significa que no es tarde para arreglar las cosas. ¡Puede hacerlo! ¡Yo sé que sí! ¡Y si puedo hacer algo para ayudarla! ¡Cuente conmigo! —exclamó ella con alegría.

—Eres un amor —declaró Valerie, y le mostró una foto de una niña de cabellera corta, con lentes, y con un Eevee en brazos—. Ella es mi hija, Zawako —le presentó—. Pero no se ve como en la foto, se dejó crecer el cabello, y ya no usa esos lentes. Lo sé, porque la vimos en las noticias ayer —le explicó, y Kim se impresionó—. Cuando se fue, dejó su celular anterior, cambió el número de su identificación de entrenador, y no sabíamos a donde había ido. Imagina mi sorpresa, cuando apareció en las noticias, como asistente del profesor Oak. Mi marido, nunca lo había visto tan furioso, casi deja sordo al pobre profesor Oak, pero, él tampoco tiene su número de celular, solo hablan cada vez que Zawako se comunica desde el teléfono de algún Centro Pokémon. Así que lo último que sabemos, es que está en Kanto, y que está en una ciudad llamada Ciudad Celeste —aclaró ella.

—¡Eso está cerca de Ciudad Carmín! —exclamó Kim con entusiasmo— El S.S. Anne tocará puerto en Ciudad Carmín, de allí a Ciudad Celeste, solo son un par de días a pie. Seguro que la encuentra fácilmente —le explicó, y Valerie se alegró—. Por cierto, ¿por qué no vino su marido con usted? ¿No está preocupado? —preguntó ella.

—Sinceramente, creo que está incluso más preocupado que yo —se burló un poco Valerie, y Kim sonrió por aquel comentario—. Pero si ambos veníamos juntos, Zawako podría sentirse que estamos juntos por obligación a ella. Verás, ella genuinamente piensa que la discusión que tuvimos, por lo fuerte que fue, significa que no nos amamos. Zawako puede ser muy lista, pero al mismo tiempo es muy infantil. De alguna forma dedujo que solo estábamos juntos por ella, porque nos peleamos todo el tiempo. No comprende, que el discutir con tu pareja no significa que no son afines, significa que se quieren comprender. Zawako, no es nada buena con las relaciones sociales. Si alguien la decepciona, aunque sea una vez, se acabó, no vuelve a confiar en esa persona nunca más. Aparentemente, solo existe una única excepción, un chico al que conoció en Alola, quien, sin importar qué, siempre cree en ella ciegamente. Lo sé, porque antes de buscarla en Kanto, ambos la buscamos en Hoenn, aunque no tuvimos buenos resultados —finalizó.

—Va a encontrarla… —sonrió Kim en ese momento—. Va a encontrarla, y verá que va a estar más feliz que nunca de volverla a ver. Porque usted la quiere mucho, y seguro ella la quiere mucho también —finalizó Kim, y con sus ojos humedecidos, Valerie volvió a asentir—. ¡Ah! ¡Ya no llore por favor! ¡Iré por más servilletas! —se apresuró Kim, mientras Valerie se secaba las lágrimas con su bata de laboratorio.

 **Región Kanto. Centro Pokémon, habitación de Destra.**

—¡Encontré los Rokikos! —exclamó Looker emocionado, mientras entraba en la habitación, encontrando a Destra hecha un desastre, con sus ojos rojos e irritados de tanto llorar, y con montones de papeles llenos de sus mocos esparcidos por toda la cama— Destra… me enviaste fuera para escuchar la telenovela de Zawako, ¿verdad? —dedujo Looker.

—No me juzgues… —exclamó Destra, sonándose la nariz—. Y sí quiero Rokikos… —pidió, Looker suspiró, se los entregó, y pretendió irse a trabajar, pero Destra le tomó de su bata de detective, y lo jaló hasta la cama, donde se envolvió en sus sabanas, sumamente deprimida, y con el brazo de Looker alrededor de ella—. Si le dices a alguien que me encontraste así de débil… te despediré… —sentenció Destra.

—Eso haría más fácil el relacionarme contigo —se burló Looker, recibiendo un codazo de Destra—. Uff… ¿tan buena está la novela? Oye, dame un Rokiko —pidió Looker mientras se colocaba sus audífonos, y espiaba junto con Destra la conversación de Zawako.

 **Zona de Arenas de Batalla.**

—Entonces, resumiendo… —prosiguió Misty, con Zawako hecha un paño de lágrimas, con Eevee, su Nidoran, y su Venonat intentando tranquilizarla al frotarse contra ella, mientras Cleffa, que no entendía nada de nada, atacaba un inocente postre con su tenedor y lo degustaba de poco en poco—. Esa habilidad con la que no naciste, intentas desarrollarla artificialmente para enorgullecer a tu madre, pero al mismo tiempo, sabes que al hacerlo estás decepcionando a ti padre, y por eso falsificaste una carta de él para el profesor Oak, pidiéndole aceptarte como su practicante, asegurando no solo un lugar para quedarte, pero dinero para mantenerte, y al mismo tiempo estudiarías para enorgullecer a tu padre, mientras en tus tiempos libres desarrollabas la habilidad para enorgullecer a tu madre, esperando volver a casa cuando hubieras perfeccionado ambas, la habilidad que no me quieres decir cuál es y por la cual sufriste tanto en la escuela, y el deseo de tu padre de ser alguien en la vida laboral —preguntó, a lo que Zawako respondió asintiendo un buen número de veces—. ¿No se te hace esto, lo más complicado que un adolecente dolido porque sus padres no lo comprenden, puede llegar a hacer? —le preguntó sobresaltada.

—Mi primer plan fue pedirle a Yuuji que me dejara quedarme en su casa un tiempo… pero me dio mucha vergüenza —le aseguró Zawako, y Misty suspiró en incredulidad—. Además, si me fugaba a la casa de mi amigo de la infancia, seguro mi padre lo destruía con su Garchomp Megaevolucionado —aclaró ella.

—Ya estás viajando por todo Kanto con ese chico en específico —le recordó Misty—. Cuando tu padre se entere, espero que Yuuji sea lo suficientemente bueno para defenderse, un Mega Garchomp y un Gyarados no tienen punto de comparación —aclaró Misty, conociendo de antemano sobre la Mega Evolución—. No quiero parecer grosera con lo que te voy a decir, pero… ¿exactamente qué te dijo Brock que procuró el que me buscaras para contarme todo esto? —le preguntó Misty con curiosidad, y Zawako parpadeó un par de veces, haciendo memoria.

—Bueno… él dijo algo parecido a: "el siguiente gimnasio es el de Ciudad Celeste, allí enfrentarán a una buena amiga que, diferente de mí, aún pretende continuar siendo la líder de gimnasio porque es lo que, 'se espera de ella', Zawako seguramente podrá aprender mucho de alguien que renuncia a sus sueños por hacer lo que ella piensa que es su deber" —terminó de decir Zawako, lo que terminó por hacer que Misty perdiera su posición recargada sobre la mesa y casi se cayera de la misma—. Por eso era importante hablar con usted —aseguró.

—Sí, ya lo entendí, pero me sorprende lo mucho que Brock resiente mi decisión —aclaró Misty, sobándose la frente, como intentando masajear sus ideas—. Sobre tu situación familiar, comprendo perfectamente el que pienses que lo más importante es complacer a tus seres queridos. Debe ser algo muy importante para ti, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, y Zawako no tardó en asentir un buen número de veces— Pero para hacer eso, tienes que estar dispuesta a renunciar a tus sueños. ¿Lo harías? ¿Aunque solo fuera por complacer a tus padres? —preguntó.

—Yo lo único que sé es que no quiero que se peleen —le respondió Zawako, deprimida—. Son lo único que tengo, si ellos no están bien, yo tampoco lo estoy —aceptó ella, y su Eevee le lamió la mano para hacerle saber que estaba allí para ella.

—Entonces complácelos —enunció Misty, lo que sorprendió a Zawako—. Si no tienes preocupación por renunciar a algo importante, complácelos. Es lo que te hace sentirte llena, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—Pues… sí… aunque esperaba una respuesta un tanto más… completa… —agregó Zawako, sorprendida de la resolución tan simple de Misty—. ¿Eso significa que no importa lo que quiero? —preguntó ella, y Misty le sonrió en ese momento.

—Ah, entonces hay algo que quieres —se cruzó de brazos, y Zawako lo pensó, aunque no se le ocurría nada—. Exista o no exista algo que quieres, debes hacer lo que te convenga más a ti en todo momento. Tus padres ya son adultos, no necesitan que su hija los esté cuidando. En todo caso, ellos seguro están más preocupados por ti que te fugaste —aclaró.

—Puede ser, pero ellos saben que planeo regresar —le respondió Zawako—. Regresaré cuando esté lista, cuando ambos puedan estar orgullosos de mí —le aseguró con determinación, lo que incomodaba a Misty.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que no lo están? —preguntó Misty, y Zawako no pudo responder— Ya entiendo por qué Brock te mandó conmigo. Quiere que te platique de lo que yo sacrifiqué, por ser terca y querer ser la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste a toda costa —aclaró, y aquello llamó la atención de Zawako—. Hace 18 años, digamos que tuve la oportunidad de renunciar a ser la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, y seguir a un apuesto entrenador en su viaje Pokémon, como haces tú —se burló, apenando a Zawako, quien viró a ver a Yuuji unos instantes, quien aún mantenía enfrentamientos en las arenas de batalla, pero pronto regresó su atención a Misty—. Pero si yo me iba del gimnasio, tendría que dejarlo a cargo de alguien más, y el gimnasio, era lo único que tenía de mi familia —le explicó Misty, y Zawako logró detectar algo de arrepentimiento y dolor en su voz—. Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo era una niña, y me heredaron la mansión en la que vivo, y el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Dejar eso por un chico, puede parecer lo más romántico del mundo, pero en ese momento no me lo pareció —aseguró Misty, recordando a aquel entrenador de su infancia—. Decidí quedarme, ser la líder de gimnasio que enorgullecería a mis padres. Hubo un tiempo en el que me odié a mí misma, podría haber ido con él, pude haber tenido grandes aventuras, tal vez hasta un romance. Y, aun así, estaba segura de que pronto llegaría el día en que lo volvería a ver, tenía esa esperanza… —prosiguió ella, y Zawako estuvo a punto de suspirar de la emoción—. Pero cuando lo volví a ver… se había casado, y tenía una familia, en la cual se incluía a una adorable niña rubia que no podía odiar sin importar qué —sentenció Misty, y en ese momento, la imagen de Amaya se dibujó en la mente de Zawako—. Obvio que al principio se sintió horrible. Pero sabes, tomé mi decisión, y sin importar qué, soy feliz con lo que tengo. Soy la líder del Consejo de Líderes de Gimnasio, gente de todo el mundo viene a ver mi espectáculo en Ciudad Celeste, y muchos chicos guapos se me declaran, pero claro, soy muy exigente —se burló Misty, preocupando a Zawako—. Lo que intento decir es que, todos tenemos ese presentimiento, de que es nuestra obligación complacer a alguien, y normalmente pasa con nuestros padres, sigan aquí, o se hayan ido hace ya mucho tiempo —le explico, y Zawako meditó al respecto—. Pero también tenemos nuestros propios deseos, lo importante es que, sin importar la decisión, no te arrepientas de ella después —terminó.

—Eso… me da mucho en qué pensar… —confesó Zawako—. Siempre he querido enorgullecer a mis padres, y la verdad, nunca me he puesto a pensar en lo que realmente quiero —agregó, tomando a su Cleffa, y abrazándola gentilmente, como hacía cada vez que se deprimía—. Pero si tuviera algo que realmente quisiera hacer, no sé si sería más importante que complacer a mis padres —le aseguró Zawako.

—¿No te la estás pasando bien con Yuuji? —le preguntó Misty, a lo que Zawako reaccionó apenándose un poco, pero asintiendo de todas formas— ¿Y si por complacer a tus padres, tuvieras que renunciar a viajar con él? ¿Lo harías? —preguntó Misty, y Zawako trastabilló, no sabiendo qué decir. Pero antes de contestar, se distrajo al escuchar a Yuuji.

—¡Tiempo fuera! —gritó Yuuji, confundiendo a su oponente, y al Lickitung que tenía en frente— Ese es… ¿podría ser un…? —intentó meditar Yuuji, pero terminó rascándose la cabeza con fuerza y furia— ¡No te vayas y espérame aquí! —le pidió, antes de correr en dirección a la mesa de Zawako, y azotar las manos sobre la mesa, sorprendiendo a Zawako— Ese Pokémon de allí —apuntó Yuuji apenado, y Zawako parpadeó un par de veces—. ¿Es tipo insecto? —preguntó, y en respuesta, Misty azotó la cabeza con su mesa.

—¿Tipo insecto, dice? —agregó Misty perturbada— Piensa que un Lickitung es un tipo insecto, el mismo mocoso que me derrotó yendo a todo en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste… mi autoestima, acaba de decaer significativamente —concluyó Misty.

—Puede ser… —agregó Zawako, con una hermosa sonrisa, y su rostro ligeramente ruborizado—. Pero para mí es una de las cosas que más me gustan de Yuuji —aclaró ella, y Misty la miró con curiosidad—. Puede que no sepa lo que realmente deseo, pero sé perfectamente lo que me gusta hacer en este momento. Quiero seguir estudiando, no solo para hacer feliz a mis padres, pero porque es algo que me interesa mucho, y que me puede ayudar a seguir mejorando profesionalmente. Hasta que tome una decisión final, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, ya sea seguir el camino de mi madre, el camino de mi padre, el de Yuuji, o uno propio, no lo sabré si no me sigo moviendo, y sigo experimentando —concluyó Zawako, sorprendiendo a Misty, quien asintió, y le sonrió en ese momento—. Así que, lo mejor que se me ocurre para seguir avanzando, es ayudar a Yuuji con su sueño —finalizó, sonriéndole a Yuuji.

—Por favor no me golpees por lo que voy a decir, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando —le respondió Yuuji, y Zawako, aunque se fastidió un poco, respiró hondamente para relajarse, y alcanzó a sonreírle—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, pero antes de que Zawako pudiera contestar, alguien le abofeteó la cabeza por detrás, una mujer sumamente ruborizada, vestida como entrenadora, con lentes violeta, una gorra banca, y su cabellera lila en forma de trenza— ¿¡Qué te pasa!? —enfureció Yuuji.

—¡Este era el momento donde le decías lo mucho que te importa! ¡Tarado! —le gritó Destra, sobresaltando a Yuuji, mientras un aterrado Looker miraba a su novia desde el segundo piso del Centro Pokémon— Apúrate con tu batalla, mocoso. Que cuando le ganes a ese sigues contra mí —sentenció ella, caminando hasta la arena de batalla.

—¿Qué hice ahora? —agregó Yuuji, y tanto Misty como Zawako intercambiaron miradas, y la risa las envolvió a ambas, preocupando a Yuuji aún más, quien no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

—No pasa nada, Yuuji, no pasa nada… —le sonrió Zawako, metió la mano en su bata de laboratorio, y sacó sus lentes, colocándoselos, y entrando en modo profesora—. Lickitung, tipo normal —le explicó, y Yuuji miró a Lickitung, dudando, ya que le parecía un tipo insecto—. Su altura promedio es de 2 metros, su lengua mide el doble que la longitud de su cuerpo —continuó explicándole, y Yuuji asintió ante la explicación—. Su saliva es muy pegajosa, y tiene una propiedad especial que puede inducir la parálisis a quien la toca. Desafortunadamente, tiende a ser muy curioso, y cada cosa nueva que encuentra, siempre la prueba para saber más de ella —aclaró, y una vez terminó con aquella explicación, Zawako se sobresaltó cuando Lickitung le dio un tremendo lengüetazo a Torchic, quien era un Pokémon que nunca había visto, por lo que Torchic quedó paralizado.

—¡Óyeme! ¡Te dije que esperaras! —recriminó Yuuji, furioso, mientras apuntaba a su Torchic paralizado en el suelo— ¿Esto te parece esperar? ¡Ahora sí sacaste boleto! ¡Mankey! —llamó Yuuji, y el furioso de Mankey los miró con desprecio, mientras se comunicaba con Torchic, diciendo algo que alegró a Zawako.

—Venga a Torchic, Mankey, y te daré más dulces —le mostró Zawako, por lo que Mankey se mostró entusiasmado, pero lo disimuló en ese momento—. ¡Tú puedes, Yuuji! ¡Iremos juntos a Ciudad Carmín! ¡Y seguiremos creciendo juntos! ¿Verdad? —le sonrió ella con dulzura.

—¿Qué diantres te picó que estás actuando tan raro? —se quejó Yuuji, y la furiosa de Destra lo volvió a golpear— ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡No creas que porque eres una chica no te puedo hacer daño! —enfureció Yuuji.

—Habla en el campo de batalla, novato arruina novelas —insistió Destra, mirando a Yuuji con profundo desprecio, más que nada porque él aparentemente no tenía esa personalidad romántica que Destra pensaba que Zawako ya se merecía.

—Oigan… seguía yo de combatir… —agregó el entrenador del Lickitung, preocupado por haber caído en segundo plano ante la molestia de Destra y de Yuuji—. Ya qué… todos me ignoran —se resignó el entrenador, llamando a su Lickitung, y permitiendo que Yuuji y Destra corrieran al campo de batalla, donde Yuuji llamó a su Mankey, y Destra a su Oddish.

—¿Va a usar a Oddish? Hay no… —se preocupó Looker, aun viéndolo todo desde el segundo piso—. Destra va a estar muy enojada cuando su pequeño rábano sea pulverizado por Mankey —se estremeció Looker.

—¡Que no es un rábano! —y para su sorpresa, Destra lo escuchó— ¡Vas a pagar por arruinar tan hermosa novela que estaba escuchando! ¡Oddish! ¡Polvo Venenoso! —ordenó Destra.

—¡No tengo idea de qué estás hablando! ¡Mankey! ¡Zawako te prometió un dulce! ¡Más te vale ganar! ¡Golpes Furia! —ordenó Yuuji, y la feroz batalla que empezó de la nada, prosiguió violentamente, mientras Zawako lo miraba todo, y sonreía. No sabía lo que quería, no sabía ni siquiera cómo encontrar su camino, pero ella ya lo había decidido, no se iba a rendir, iba a seguir adelante, a seguirse moviendo, y esperando, que tal vez al seguir avanzando, encontraría lo que ella realmente quería.

 **Ciudad Carmín. Sobre el S.S. Anne.**

—Parece que por fin llegamos a Kanto —exclamó Valerie, quien ya se había hecho muy buena amiga de Kim, tanto, que llevaba a su Vulpix en brazos, mientras Kim correteaba persiguiendo a Spritzee—. Fue un viaje muy largo, pero por fin llegaremos a Ciudad Carmín, y espero pronto poder encontrarme con Zawako, decirle que no tiene que complacernos ni a mí ni a su padre. Estoy impaciente —se emocionó Valerie.

—Si veo a Zawako en mi viaje, me aseguraré de decirle que su madre la quiere mucho, y que lo que más desea es que ella sea capaz de encontrar su propio camino —le enunció Kim con entusiasmo, entregándole a Valerie a su Spritzee—. Ven, Vulpix —le pidió Kim, y Vulpix saltó a sus brazos—. Si su hija estuvo en Ciudad Celeste no hace mucho, y va por un encargo del profesor Oak, lo más seguro es que llegará ella a Ciudad Carmín sin que usted tenga que ir a buscarla a Ciudad Celeste. Si no es así, puede dirigirse usted a Ciudad Celeste, y cuando yo llegue a Ciudad Lavanda, le informaré si se hospedó en el Centro Pokémon —le aseguró.

—Eres muy linda, no necesitas hacer eso por mí, pero te lo agradecería mucho de todos modos si lo hicieras —aceptó Valerie, caminando con sus maletas en dirección a la salida, donde los marineros pedían los papeles de cada una, inspeccionaban las Pokébolas de ellas en equipos especiales, y daban su autorización uno por uno a los Pokémon de Valerie para que pudieran entrar en la región Kanto. Para Kim por otro lado, como ella solo tenía un Vulpix de Alola, cuando terminaron el chequeo, le dieron luz verde al no contar con más Pokémon que ese—. Por cierto, todo el viaje estuvimos hablando de mí y de mi hija, pero nunca hablamos de ti, y de cuál es tu objetivo en Kanto —se apenó Valerie, y cuando el marinero le pidió su siguiente Pokébola para revisión, ella se la entregó.

—Oh, es verdad, nunca hablamos al respecto —agregó ella, mirando a Valerie con una sonrisa—. Mis padres son ambos, grandes eminencias en el campo de investigación Pokémon, y yo quiero serlo también algún día —comenzó ella, impresionando a Valeria, quien ya recibía a todos sus Pokémon y estaba lista para bajar del barco—. Pero como no quiero especializarme en el ramo de ninguno de los dos, elegí especializarme en un ramo en el que nadie se ha especializado antes. Las capacidades de mortalidad y natalidad de los Pokémon legendarios, así como sus ciclos reproductivos, si es que existen —aclaró Kim, dejando a Valerie sin habla—. ¡Fue un placer conocerla! —terminó Kim, corriendo todo el trayecto hasta salir del barco, y emocionada, se dirigió a la salida este de Ciudad Carmín.

—¿Una niña investigando la reproducción de los Pokémon legendarios? Por donde lo veas eso está muy mal —se sobresaltó Valerie, bajando del barco con calma, y dirigiéndose al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Carmín, donde no solo alquiló una habitación, pero antes de dirigirse a ella, fue a la zona de video teléfonos, e hizo una llamada—. ¡Ya llegué, cariño! —exclamó Valerie con entusiasmo, viendo a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

—Me alegro de escucharlo —respondió la persona del otro lado de la línea, un hombre de apariencia joven, aunque se notaba en la pérdida del lustre de su cabello, que sus mejores años ya habían pasado, al igual que lo delataban las ojeras que tenía, vestía una camisa azul oscura y pantalones de vestir, y se encontraba en un laboratorio Pokémon—. Por cierto, te llevaste mi última bata limpia. ¿Por qué insiste en esa mala costumbre de usar siempre mis batas? —se quejó el hombre.

—Pero cariño —se burló Valerie, con su rostro ligeramente sonrojado—. Esta bata me trae tantos recuerdos tan gratificantes, por supuesto que me la iba a llevar. Llámeme Profesora Valerie, Profesor Sycamore —le guiñó el ojo Valerie, preocupando al profesor del otro lado de la línea.

—Sé que ya es algo tarde para esto, pero, ¿estás segura de que puedes convencerla, Valerie? Y no es que no confíe en ti, pero… tus métodos son… —se preocupó él, mientras Valerie lo miraba con descontento.

—Mis métodos son qué… cariño… —agregó sombríamente, preocupando al profesor, quien, apenado, no sabía qué decir—. Descuida… —agregó ella, mostrándole la argolla matrimonial en su mano, y el profesor asintió, mostrándole la suya—. Volveremos, a ser la familia feliz de siempre —finalizó, teniendo esperanza, en la magia capaz de unir todos los corazones.

 **Esta historia continuará…**


End file.
